Watching AVPM
by Jessie Cullen-Potter
Summary: This story is about Harry and some other people who may be enemies or not watching the infamous YouTube fenomenon A Very Potter Musical. it is a musical based on Harry's life and is funny. Please read its better than it sounds! Enjoy!OOC! xx COMPLETE! Just to make things clear for everyone:OOC!OOC!OOC!OOC!OOC!OOC! OOC!OOC!OOC!OOC!OOC!OOC!OOC!OOC!OOC!OOC!OOC!OOC!OO C!OOC!OOC!OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is dedicated to all of those A Very Potter Musical fans who are just dying for there to be a threequel! We have confirmation that they have the story for the threequel but it all depends on Darren Criss(who is sooooooo freaking gorgeous!) and his schedule for Glee. Well read and review this story!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters here are mine as much as I may want them to be. We love you J.K.R! **

**ENJOY! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Watching AVPM<strong>

Harry Potter was sitting alone, in his small box bedroom at number four Privet Drive, thinking about the upcoming year. He didn't want anybody to die again for him. Not after Sirius. You see, Harry was having a hard time in Little Whingting, as his awful relatives were constantly mocking the death of his godfather since he returned at the end of the school year. Dumbledor's Army had helped in fighting off as many of the Death Eaters that night, but it wasn't enough to stop Bellatrix Lestrange from firing the dreaded curse that nobody wants to hear. Harry really needed some joy and laughter in his life, and that, is where I come in.

Harry was shook out of his train of thought by the hooting and tapping against his window. It was an unfamilia owl as it certainly wasn't a Hogwarts or a Ministry of Magic owl. Cautiously, Harry opened the window and let the owl in, putting it in Hedwig's cage for food and water. Hedwig was currently at Hermione's house waiting on a reply to Harry's last letter to his female best friend. He took the letter that had been strapped to the owl's small leg and stared at the envelope. He opened the letter.

**Dear Mr Potter.**

**You do not know who I am, but I certainly know who you are. You are the Boy-Who-Lived, but I know you prefer to be just Harry. I know all about you, and as you will know stories have been written about you in the Daily Proffit and not all are true. I believe you about Voldemorts return but I am not writing about such affairs. I am writing because I was looking through the muggle site call YouTube, and I found a rather interesting play on there. I thought that it might cheer you up as well as give you an insight to whatever might happen, though it is not all true. In this envelope you shall find a £1 coin. This coin is a portkey and it will transport you to your dear friend's, Miss Granger's, house, where you shall see your Professor, best friends, a mortal enemy and a not so mortal enemy. Also you shall see Miss Cho Chang and a Miss Ginevra Weasley. They have all been given a letter similar to this to explain their sudden appearances at Miss Grangers house. Unfortunately, because of the unfortunate accident that occurred in your fourth year of Hogwarts, Mr Cedirc Diggory is, obviously, unable to attend. When you get to Miss Grangers house, you shall be watching a play, created by muggles about something extremely close to you (maybe even too close). There is the first and if you so wish there is also a sequel. Enjoy Mr Potter. Laugh and have fun. The list of people who are to be there are as follows; Professor Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, Voldemort (****all magic is taken from you as soon as you step into Miss Grangers home so you both shall not kill each other****), Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Ginevra Weasley.**

**Please have fun whilest watching this. **

**Sincerley, **

**StarAVPM/S**

Harry stared at the piece of parchment in his hands and re-read it twice more. He couldn't believe this, Voldemort was going to be there, and at his weakest at that, and he couldn't even touch him. Voldemort was thinking along the exact same lines. Harry looked into the envelope and saw that there was, indeed, a £1 coin inside. Cautiously, Harry lifted the envelope, tipped it up-side-down, and dropped the coin into his hand.

Almost imediately, Harry felt a tug at his abdomen and was spinning. He landed with a great thud, but was on something amazing soft for what, or rather who, it was.

"Potter, get off of me!" Voldemort, or a younger and more alive looking Tom Riddle (A/N: the chamber of secrets version of Tom coz he is gorgeous! XD) shouted at him. Harry shot up and off of him. Harry was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace by Hermione.

"Come on, your the last to arrive Harry. I know exactly what this play is about. Come on! Ron! Have you got the popcorn ready?" She yelled into the kitchen to where Ronald was standing next to the microwave, looking more dumbstruck than when he saw the spell Wingardium Leviosa.

"Ummm, I think so, is it supped to just stay in the middle in the dark?" He asked in a little voice. Hermione sighed.

"No Ronald, its supposed to spin around, with lights and heat. Move." She sighed.

"Nice one Granger. You should be like that more often." Said a smirking blonde sitting on the couch in Hermione living room.

"Oh, buggar off Malfoy." She sighed as the popcorn had finally finished popping. She took the popcorn out of the bag and into a clear glass bowl. Walking into the living room, popcorn in hand, she set it down on her coffie table. Hermione walked over to the computer, which she had hooked up to her television, and switched it on, whilest putting the internet on.

"So, Professor, how are you today?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes I have been very good lately. I have discovered a new liking for a muggle sweet called Wine Gums. Would anybody like to share?" He asked whilest pulling out five big bags of the muggle sweet.

"Yeah!" Was heard all around the room. Draco, yes Draco, got off of the couch and walked into Hermione's kitchen.

"Granger! Where do you keep them big glass bowls?" He shouted from the kitchen.

"Under the sink Malfoy!" She yelled back.

"Thanks!" And Draco came back into the room with an orange bowl that Hermione's parents use on Halloween to put the candy for the children who trick or treat. Dumbledor then opened up all five bags of Wine Gums and poured them into the bowl.

"There, now this is a play called A Very Potter Musical and, yes Harry, its about you. The first musical has Voldemort in it and the sequel does not. This isn't supposed to be depressing at all, but to make everybody smile. Okay, this is the first scene." She hit play and music sounded through the speakers...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone! that is it! I want 5 reviews at least before I update! I have another three chapters already written up so if you want them then review! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyyy! I promised you some more! and here it is!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my very best friend in the whole world, and fellow AVPM fan as well as being the one to introduce it to me...Soldout112! Thank hunni! I luv you!**

**Thanks as well to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter! Be warned there may b some surprises along the way! Also there will be very little flirting between hermione and draco but nothing serious. **

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for the anonomus letter writer! I want to own many people in the story like draco, harry, and everyone else but i can't the characters belong to J.K.R and the script belongs to our beloved StarKidPotter! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Underneath these stairs...<strong>

"Hermione, is it playing yet?" Cho asked in her polite and quiet voice. Hermione turned and sat on the couch next to draco who had his arm, 'casually', along the back of the couch and behind Hermione.

"Umm, it should start playing soon Cho. Computers take time to load." She replied with a small smile.

"Shh! Its starting!" An excited Ron said as the music began to play and the disclainer and logo came up onto the big screen. Harry was sat inbetween Cho and Ginny, Ron was sat on the floor with his legs crossed acting like the two year old we all know him as, Dumbledor was sat in Hermione's Grandmother's armchair sucking on a red Wine Gum. Vold- Ooops, I mean Tom- was sat on her little brother's Thomas the Tank Engine bean bag, looking quite comfortable and content.

"Yeah, shush!" Tom said. They all looked at him like he had gone mad. "What? Can't I have fun? Just 'cause I'm Voldemort doesn't mean that I don't know what fun is!" He said exasperated. Everyone shook with silent laughter and Dumbledor's bright blue eyes twinkled.

The writing cleared from the screen and the group could now see a teenager, with curly black hair and circular glasses sitting on a trunk in the middle of the stage. (_A/N: Sorry if its not accurate but its pretty much there!) _

**HARRY: (Sings while sat on trunk in middle of stage) Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt. **

"What do you mean under stairs, Potter?" Tom asked and everyone nodded their heads. Harry shook his head and put his head in his hands.

**Can't believe how cruel they are, and it stings my lightning scar to know they'll never ever give me what I want. **

"Spoilt brat." Draco mumbled. "Umph!" He grumbled as Hermione had elbowed him in his stomach. "God woman! Can you please be less leithal?" He spat. Hermione sneered at him and looked back at the screen.

**I know I don't deserve these stupid rules made by the Dursley's here on, Privet Drive. Can't take all of these muggles, but depspite all of my troubles, I'm still alive. **

"Dramatic much, Harry?" Ron sniggered, and Draco and Hermione sniggered as well. That was until, Harry groaned. Draco and Hermione realised that they were doing the same thing and both stopped imediately.

**I'm sick of summer and this waiting around, man its September and I'm skipping this town, hey its no mistery theres nothing here for me now... (stands up and sings) I got to get back to Hogwarts. I got to get back schoool, I got to get myself to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm coooool. **

"Yeah right! Not everyone thinks your cool Potter. I mean, look at me. Do I think your cool? No, I do not."

"Ahh, but you don't go to school anymore Tom. Sorry to say this, but well, your an old fogy who wants to kill me." Harry said half heartedly.

Tom harrumphed and turned back to the screen, while Hermione, Cho and Ginny giggled.

**Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to Goblin and ghosts and some magical feasts. Its all that I love and its all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I think Im going back. **

"Does Hogwarts really mean that much to you Harry?" Dumbledor asked.

"You'd be surprised, sir. I'm glad I have Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Cho to keep me going." Harry replied, smiling at his friends. Draco snorted, which got him a good elbowing once again.

**I'll see my friends going to laugh 'till we cry, take my Firebolt gonna take to the sky. No way this year anyone's gonna die, **

"Okay, Harry. People haven't died every year that we have been in Hogwarts." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh yeah? Quirrel in first, Lockhart lost his mind which is just as good in second, ok nobody in third, fourth year Cedric died and in case you didn't forget Hermione, Sirius died just a few months ago!" Harry yelled the last part with a tear running down his face.(In case you are wondering why they can talk and still not miss a thing is because Dumbledor had put a spell on the tv to pause it whenever somebody spoke.)

"Harry, that was low. Of course I remember that Sirius died! How could you say that? And okay you've made your point!" Hermione cried exasperated.

"Sirius? As in Sirius Black?" Draco asked stunned.

"No, as in Sirius Malfoy- Of course Sirius Black Ferret!" Ron replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Woah, but why would Potter be upset about that stupid mass murderer?" Draco was stunned.

"Well, Sirius was Harry's Godfather. He wasn't a mass murderer, he was set up by his so called best friend Peter Pettigrew." Hermione sniffed quietly as she explained. Draco lowered his arm from the top of the couch and onto Hermione's shoulder. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow, to which he just gave a small smile. They all turned back to the screen...

**and its gonna be totally awesome! **

"Couldn't think of a better catchphrase Potter?" Tom snickered.

"This isn't me!" Harry blushed.

**I'll cast some spells with a flick of my wand, defeat the Dark Arts yeah bring it on!**

"Okay, lets just get this clear, I don't want the Dark Arts to 'bring it on' before any of you say a word!" Harry said to them all with a look of authority which just recieved many chuckles and giggles.

**and do it all with my best friend Ron,**

"That's me!" Ron squeaked.

**'cause together we're totally awesome!**

**RON: (Enters stage door and sings) Yeah we're so cool and we're totally awesome! (Talk) Did somebody say Ron Weasley? Wooo!**

"No Weasel-Bee nobody did say your name." Draco smirked, which was quickly removed by Hermione elbowing him once more.

"Shut up ferret." She sighed.

"Make me." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver. He smirked at the response and leaned back.

**HARRY: Hey!**

**RON: Sorry I couldn't get here earlier I had to go get some uh, floo powder. So come on grab your trunk, lets go.**

"Wow, I look like a douche." Ron mused. Everyone laughed at that.

**HARRY: Why? Where're we going?**

**RON: To Diagon Alley of course!**

**HARRY: Cool!**

**RON: Come on! (Starts going around in circles flapping arms saying floo powder power six times) **

And cue the laughter.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Cho and Ginny managed to choke out, through their giggles. Both boys blushed.

"Its not us!" They said in perfect unison.

**RON: (Stands next to Harry and sings) It's been so long, but we're going back, Don't go for work don't go there for class.**

"I know you don't go their for class!" Hermione sighed.

**HARRY: As long as we're together-**

**RON: -Gonna kick some ass **

"Not likely." Draco muttered.

**RON+HARRY: And its gonna be totally awesome! This year we'll take everybody by storm, stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm.**

"You most certainly will not!" Ginny shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Well, unless I'm invited of course!" She squealed when Harry and Ron nodded.

**HERMIONE: (Enters from behind the boys) Well lets not forget that we need to perform well in class, if we want to pass our OWLs!**

"Typical Hermione. And they have your hair just right." Ron said with a cheeky grin. Hermione stood up and walked over to him. She then proceeded to smack him up side the head whilst everyone laughed. In fact, Hermione's hair had straightened out over the past few months and now fell in nice little waves that reached her waist.

**RON: God Hermione! Why do you have to be such a buzzkill!**

"Hey!" The real Hermione shouted.

**HERMIONE: 'Cause Ron! Schools not all about having fun we have to study hard if we want to become good witches and wizards. (Starts to sing) I may be frumpy but I'm super smart. **

"I am not FRUMPY!" She yelled and her face was red.

**Check out my grades, there 'A's for a start! **

"I think O's are much more accurate." Dumbledor and Draco said together. Everybody looked at Draco.

"What? Well, she is smart! It would be expected!" He murmered as his cheeks turned a light pink.

"Aww, your sweet Malfoy." Hermione grinned and kissed his cheek, which turned even more pink. Everybody would rememeber this day for that reason.

**What I lack in looks well I make up in heart, and well guys yeah thats totally aweosme! **

"You don't lack in looks Hermione!" Ginny and Cho cried, outraged at thier friends lack of self confidense.

"Well, I don't know..." Draco started but stopped at the glares he was getting. "What? Oh, come on guys, I was kidding!" He smiled.

**This year I plan, to study a lot...**

"When don't you?" Everybody asked, while Hermione just blushed to her hearts-or probably blood flow- content.

**RON: Well that would be cool if you were actually hot!**

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you say that about Hermione!" Ginny yelled, totally getting into Mrs. Weasley mode.

"Its not me!" Ron defended himself.

**HARRY: Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got,**

"Harry James Potter! Apoligise this minuet to Hermione!" Cho said, getting all defensive for her friend. Harry blushed and muttered an apology.

**RON: And thats cool,**

**HERMIONE: And thats totally awesome!**

"Its not that awesome." Tom muttered, to which he recieved three kicks from each of the girls.

**RON+HERMIONE+HARRY: Yeah we're so cool and we're totally awesome!**

"Well I wouldn't say that." Draco muttered.

**ALL: (enters the rest of cast and do dance behind) We're sick of summer and its waiting around, Its like we're sitting in the lost and found, don't take no sorcery, for anyone to see hoooow!**

**HARRY: I gotta get back to Hogwarts!**

"We get it Potter! You want to go back to school! I thought that that would be something only Hermione would say!" Draco sighed. Everyone looked at him as if he had gone completely mad. "What? What did I say?" He asked.

"You called me Hermione." She muttered.

"No I didn't." He protested with a tinge of pink on his white cheeks.

"Yes you did, and you know you did. Admit it Malfoy, you don't think I'm that bad!" Hermione said proudly. He sighed.

"Fine, you win." He muttered and everybody laughed at him.

**ALL: We gotta get back to schooool! We got to get back to Hogwarts! Where everything is magicooool! **

"Really? You couldn't get anything other than that to rhyme with school?" Dumbledor asked with the same god damn twinkle in his eyes.

"Its not us!" The trio cried helplessly as everyone chuckled.

"When do we come in?" Ginny asked pointing to the people who weren't the trio.

"I don't know Ginny, but I'm sure it will be soon." Hermione sighed.

**(All of cast joins in) Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and some magical feasts. Its all that I love and its all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts I think we're going back. **

"Next scene! Next scene! Come on you stupid computer!" Ron yelled.

"Alright Ron calm down! Give me a minute!" Hermione said angrily. "If your going to be like this all the way through it I may have to kill you." She said viciously. "Or I might let Draco do it instead." She mused.

"Ohh, so its Draco now, huh?" Draco said with a smile in his eyes. Hermione blushed and pressed play. She sat back down next to Draco and wouldn't look him in the eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it people! Thats the first scene! If you want to check out the actual video you can find it on YouTube. Its amazingly funny and there are drop dead gorgeous guys in it! PLease review! I luv you all! Another 5 reviews until I update again!<strong>

**Luv you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helooo! Hey everyone sorry but it is just another update lol. This is the next chapter! Next chapter I have a surprise for u!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (see chapter 2)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- Enter Ginny!**

"Is it playing yet?" A whining Ron asked. Everybody sighed.

"Does it look like it is playing yet Ronald?" A frustrated Hermione said.

"Shhhh, its starting!" Ron shushed everyone, before a whining voice came from the t.v.

**(Cast exits except for Harry Ron and Hermione, and enter Ginny)**

**GINNY: Ron!**

"That is not me right?" Ginny asked nervously. Everybody laughed.

**You were supposed to take me to Madame Malkins and use those sickles mum gave you for my robe fittings!**

"Oh no, it is!" She cried.

**HARRY: Uhh, Who's this? (asks to Ron)**

**RON: Oh, This is stupid dumb little sister Ginny,**

"Hey! I am not dumb! And how can you not know who I am Harry?" Ginny sniffed.

"Uhh, it was probably the first time we met." Harry said uncomfortably.

**she's a freshman. Ginny this is Harry, Potter this is Harry Potter.**

**GINNY: Ohh, your Harry Potter! Your the boy who lived!**

"Wow, was I really that bad?" She asked. Harry and everyone but Dumbledore and Tom laughed at that and nodded.

**HARRY: Yeah your Ginny.**

**GINNY: Its Ginevra. (holds hand out for a hand shake but harry ignores it)**

**HARRY: Cool, Ginny's fine.**

**RON: (Claps hands above Ginnys head) Stupid sister! Don't crowd the famous friend!**

Everyone bust out laughing at that, and Dumbledore had that ridiculous twinkle in his blue eyes.

**HERMIONE: Hey do you guys hear music or something?**

**CHO+POSSE: (Enter doing their little dance) Cho Chang, Domo Arigato, Cho CHang. Gung hey fat Choy Chang, Happy happy new year. Cho Chang!**

"Oh, God no." Cho moaned while putting her head in her hands. "But hey, at least they got a cute asian to play me." She muttered and Ginny and Hermione giggled.

**GINNY: Who's that?**

**RON: Thats Cho Chang, the girl Harry's totally been in love with since freshman year.**

"WHAT?" Was heard by Harry and Ginny.

"Is that true Harry?" Cho asked in a quiet voice. Harry blushed.

**HERMIONE: Yeah but he wont say anything to her.**

**RON: Yeah, well you never tell a girl you like her it makes you look like an idiot!**

"So true." Harry, Draco, Ron and Tom. They all looked at each other with knowing smiles.

**GINNY: (Walks ovefr to the group of girls) Konichiwa Cho, Chang. It is good to meet you. My name is Ginny Weasley(Says it all very distinctly to lavender)**

**"Oh god, I'm an idiot!" Ginny cried. Hermione laughed and Draco scooted a little closer to her.**

**"Malfoy, just tell her already!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time.**

**"I don't know what your talking about." Draco said inocently and Harry, Ron and Tom chuckled.**

"Just know, hurt her, feel my fist." Ron said seriously. Hermione had a very confused looked spread across her face. Ginny and Cho were giggling into their hands.

**LAVENDER: Bitch, I aint Cho Chang!**

"Okay, that's confusing." Everyone muttered.

**RON: Thats Lavender Brown! (Claps hand over Ginnys head) Racist sister!**

Everyone laughed at that.

"Can you imagine what lavender would think about that?" Ginny giggled out.

**CHO: Hey Hey, its alright. I'm Cho Chang Ya'll.**

**HARRY: She is totally perfect.**

"You got that right." A few of the guys muttered but Hermione was close enough to Draco to hear him and so she elbowed him once more in the stomach.

"For Merlins sake! Stop elbowing woman! Its going to bruise!" Draco moaned.

**RON: Too bad she's dating Cedric Diggory though Huh?**

**HARRY: What? Who the hell is Cedric Diggory? Who is that guy? What is he, who is he?**

Cho had started to snivel at the name of her ex boyfirend and everyone bowed their heads in respect.

**CEDRIC: (Enter Cedric pushing Harry and Ron Out of the way) Oh Cho Chang, I am so in love with Cho Chang! From Bangcock to Ding Dang! I sing my love aloud, for Cho Chang! (Exit while running after Cho and posse)**

"Awwww, that was so sweet!" All of the girls sighed. "Even if he does look like a douche." Hermione muttered.

**HARRY: Man I hate that guy! I hate him!**

"Its not me, before any of you say anything!" Harry shouted to stop the onslaught that was waiting for him. Dumbledore chuckled at the ridiculousness of the situation.

**RON: So are we going to go get them robes or not! **

**GINNY: Yes alright! I'm coming!**

**RON: God sister! (Exit Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Enter Neville from right and Crabbe and Goyle from left)**

**GOYLE: (Bumping into Neville) Present your arm nerd! (Neville puts arm out) Indian-burn hex! (ENTER TRIO AND GINNY)**

"He knows a spell?" Draco, Ron and Hermione asked.

"Aparently so." Harry muttered.

**RON: Oh, Crabbe and Goyle.**

**HARRY: (walks up to Crabbe and Goyle) Hey why don't you leave Neville Longbottom alone?**

**GOYLE: Well, if it isn't Harry Potter. You think all because your famous, you can boss everyone around!**

"He can talk?" Everyone muttered.

**HARRY: No I just don't think its cool for guys like you picking on guys like Neville, I mean c'mon.**

"Yeah, go Harry!" Ron cheered. Everyone looked at him as is he had gone mad.

**GOYLE: Well, you know what I think? I think glasses are for nerds!(Goyle take Harrys glasses) We hate nerds! (Breaks glasses)**

**CRABBE: And girls! **

"Who wants to bet that that is all that he- wait is that a girl?- Who wants to be that that is all that he/she says throught he whole play?" Tom laughed along.

**RON: Oh, you don't mess with Harry Potter, he defeated the Dark Lord when he was just a baby.**

"Yeah, and you don't let me forget it!" Tom moaned into his hands.

"Well, if you hadn't been trying to kill me when I was an infant then it wouldn't have happened." Harry stated.

"Yeah, err, sorry about that." Tom muttered under his breath.

"Did you just say sorry?" Ron said incredulously.

"Yes, but don't get used to it!" Tom threatened good naturedly.

**HERMIONE: Alright, everyone just calm down. Occulus Reparo! (Glasses are fixed)**

"Seriously Harry, when are you going to learn that spell?" Hermione sighed.

"Sorry 'Mione." Harry muttered back. Draco chuckled.

**HARRY: Whoa cool!**

**HERMIONE: Now, lets leave these big Baby childish jerks alone!**

"Wow, Granger, good insult." Draco said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Gee, thanks Malfoy. And there I thought you may have been nicer to me." Hermione said her voice had a hint of disapointment.

"Aww come on Hermione, I dind't mean it." Draco said while putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a light squeeze. Hermione blushed at the contact.

**DRACO: (Enters from left) Did somebody say Draco Malfoy? **

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone cried with hints of amusement in their voices, except for Draco's. His voice was laced with embarrasement, anger and a tiny bit of laughter. Everybody was still laughing.

**Crabbe Goyle, be a pip and go pay for my robes will you. So Potter, back for another year at Hogwarts are you? Well maybe this year, you'll wisen up and hang out with a higher caliber wizard? (strikes funny pose)**

And the laughing continues. Draco hid his face on Hermione's shoulder as she turned even more red from the contact. She soon started to feel something against her neck, but couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

**HARRY: No way Malfoy! Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the whole wide world and I wouldn't trade them for anything. (puts arms around them and ginny tries to join but Ron pushes her away)**

"Aww, your so sweet Harry." Hermione and Ron said with happy smiles on their faces.

**DRACO: Have it your way then. Wait- Don't tell me! Red hair, hand-me-down clothes and a stupid complexsion. You must be a Weasley!**

"And what is wrong with a Weasley?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I just learned to think like that from when I could speak." Draco sighed.

**RON: Oh my God, lay off Malfoy! She may be a pain in the ass okay, But she's my pain in the ass!**

"Aww, Ron you DO care!" Ginny cooed. Hermione giggled and the guys all laughed.

**DRACO: Well isn't this cute! Its like a little loser family! **

"Hey!" The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione shouted as Hermione stomped on his foot.

"Umm, OW!" Draco yelled.

"Well, you said that I can't elbow you anymore, so I chose your foot instead." Hermione smiled sweetly at him and he bit his lip.

**(Exit Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny and enter Crabbe and Goyle) Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs. Luckily next year, I'll be transfered to Pigfarts!**

"What the hell is Pigfarts?" Everybody looked at the person who had this sudden outburst, all shocked that he would speak in such a way. "What?" Dumbledore asked inocently.

**(starts to sing) This year you'll bet, I'm gonna get out of here, the reign of Malfoy is drawing near. I'll have the greatest wizard career, and its gonna be Totally Awesome! **

"Hah! That's funny Draco!" Hermione giggled along with her friends.

**Look out world for the dawn of the day, where everyone will do Whatever I say, and Potter wont be in my way. And then I'll be the one who is totally awesome!**

Everyone was still laughing and laughed even more at the way the girl was playing Draco.

**GOYLE: Yeah you'll be the one who is totally Awesome!**

"That was wierd." Tom muttered and everyone nodded in agreement.

**CHOO CHOO!**

**HERMIONE: C'mon guys we're gonna miss the train!**

**(cast comes on stage and forms thress lines and act as a train)**

**ALL:(SING) Who knows how fast, this years gonna go? Hand me a glass let the butterbeer flow.**

**HARRY: Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho!**

**RON: No way that would be way too awesome!**

"Yeah that would be way too good if you actually plucked up the courage to talk to her."Ron said without thinking about the fact that the girl in question was in the room as well as a second firey red head who had a sweet spot for the boy-who-lived.

**ALL: We've come to learn everything that we can. Its great to come back to where we began. And he we are, and ALAKAZAM! Here we go, this is totally awesome! (the train separates and some grab benches and get into two lines facing each other.) So come and teach us everything you know. The summers over and we are itching to go. (everybody stops)**

**NEVILLE: I think we're ready for, Albus Dumbledor! **

"Is that Neville?" Ginny asked shocked.

**ALL: Ahhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh (Enter Dumbledor)**

**DUMBLEDOR: Welcome! **

"Hahaha! Oh My- Dumbledore- you l-look so fu-fu-funny!" Tom laughed and soon everybody was laughing at the Dumbledore that was on screen.

**(Holds the come for 9beats) All of you to Hogwarts! I welcome all of you to school. Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we've got a hidden swimming pool! **

"Really?" Ron asked.

"No Mr Weasley, I'm afraid not." Dumbledore chuckled.

**Welcome welcome welcome Hogwarts. Welcome hotties nerds and tools. Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts, (Speaks) I'd like to go over just a couple of rules. My name is Albus Dumbledor and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all call me Dumbledor, well I suppose you could also call me Albus if you wanted a detention, Nah I'm just kidding, I'll expell you if you call me Albus! (albus moves to the back of the stage)**

"This is just too funny!" Draco wheezed out.

**ALL: Back to witches and wzards and magical beasts, to goblin and ghosts and some magical feasts. Its all that I love and its all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Back to spells and enchantments potions and friends, To-**

**GRIFFINDORS: Griffindor!**

**HUFFLEPUFFS: Hufflepuf!**

**RAVENCLAWS: Ravenclaw!**

**SLYTHERINS: Slytherin!**

**ALL: Back to the place where our story begins, at Hogwarts, Hogwarts!**

**DUMBLEDOR: I'm sorry, what's its name?**

**ALL: Hogwarts, Hogwarts!**

**DUMBLEDOR: I didn't hear you kids!**

**ALL: Hogwarts, Hogwarts! **

**HARRY: Man I'm glad I'm back! (casts stands at the front of stage with wands in air)**

"Well, that was fun." Dumbledore said with a light smile.

"Next clip! Next clip! Next clip!" Ron and Tom were chanting. Hermione raised her eyebrow towards Ginny and she shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I was last out remember?" Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Come on! I want to watch more!" Ron moaned and Hermione sighed.

"Fine, but I was going to make us all some food before we start watching it again. I was thinking of making some pasta salad or something." Hermione asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Would you like some help?" Draco asked, much to everyone's shock. Hermione smiled lightly.

"You know how to cook?" She asked.

"As much as I don't like to flaunt it, I did have catering lessons when I was younger." Draco smiled.

"Okay, come on." Hermione said, smiling back and leading him into the kitchen. She lead him into the kitchen and went over to the cupboard and reached for the pasta. After that she put the pasta into a pan with water and began to cook it. Draco came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Draco what are you doing?" She smiled at him.

"Hugging a new friend." He said sweetly. She blushed and opened up the tuna.

When the food was ready, they set it up and went back into the kitchen to find an addition to the group...

**[A/N: Weeellllllllllllllllllllllll, that is it! I want five more reviews so that I have 17 in total before I update again! Who do you think the extra is? why are they there? All of these questions shall be answered if you just press the button to send me a review! I love everyone! If your not a dramione fan sorry lol, but it will only b mild flirting.**

**REVIEW! XXxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Alryt sooo here is the fourth chapter! And I am going to be dedicating this chapter to my reviewers; MissDracoMalfoy1998, DancestellaHP, Blackbutterlfy13031, Soldout112, Gymnasts-rox-socks, Amehhh, evilqueen06, Lily Ginevra Hermione Potter, ksmith092, don'.., vampire-time-lord and Lady Vonne.**

**I love you all! This is one you have all been waiting for! Who is the newest addition to the group? **

**Disclaimer: see chapter 2.**

**ENJOY! **

**XD**

**Chapter 4- Champions**

"So, would somebody like to tell me why I am here?" A very angry Serverus Snape asked. Everyone ignored him.

"Hermione I thought you said that I was the last to arrive?" Asked a very confused Harry.

"Yeah I thought so too. Huh, that is confusing." Replied Hermione as she set the bowl of tuna pasta onto the table. She sat down next to Draco who, once again had his arm over Hermione's shoulders. Hermione snuggled into him and the other three boys in the room gave them knowing looks and Harry and Ron gave Draco the nod of approval, which was very hard to come by these days.

"I think I may have the answer Severus." Dumbledore said in a happy voice. Seriously, when is that man NOT happy?

"Hey, can we call you Severus?" Tom asked. I don't think that Snape realised who the boy was yet, though I presume he will in a little while.

"No you cannot young man!" Snape seethed. Harry bust out laughing at the potions profesors reply. "Stop that Potter, or I'll deduct points!" He sneered. This made everyone laugh.

"Okay, back to the point." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, on the letter the anonymous person gave to me, I had an extra note. It said;

'Also, Albus, there shall be an extra person coming to watch the show after the second scene had finished. You know this man to be Severus Snape. Introduce him to everyone. Have fun.'

"So are you going to introduce me or not?" Snape asked with respect for the old man.

"Yes, yes. Severus this is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle." Dumbledore replied. Snape openly gaped at the name of the last boy.

"But how is that possible? You don't look like that." Snape gasped out, through his shock.

"Well, I don't know how it happened Severus, but it did and it feels good to have a warm head again." Tom mused. The students all laughed.

"But wait! Why- How are you in the same room as Potter and not have one of you dead yet?" Snape asked flabergastered(A/N: I have always wanted to use that word and I dont even know if its a real word lol!)

"Profesor, do a spell." Cho said in an inocent voice.

"Expecto Patronum!" He pronounced yet nothing happened. "What? Where the hell is my magic?" He screamed in fright.

"Well, how do I put this in a way that an idiot would understand?" Ginny mused, and smirked under Snapes furius scowl. "Oh, Ron explain it to him please." She smiled inocently while the rest of the students snickered under their breaths.

"Oh, okay. Umm basically, Hermione House No Magic." Ron said in a very cave man like voice. Then he thought about what Ginny had said. "Hey! That Really Mean Gin Nee- I mean that was really mean Ginny! I know I'm not that smart but no need to do something like that!" Ron whined as everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh Okay then, umm so are we going to watch this or not?"Snape asked in a rather eager voice. Everybody looked at him. "What?" He asked perplexed. "I can appriciate humour too you know!" He sneered and then smirked. Wow he has mood swings.

"Okay, scene 3" Hermione muttered as she pressed play before settling back down next to Draco. Snape looked on and sent Draco an amused look. The scene then started.

**(Everybody sits down in their respective areas)**

**DUMBLEDOR: Yes, yes, welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts! **

"Please tell me that this is going to be a better speach than his normal one." Ron whined. Dumbledore looked at him. "Well, sorry sir, but it is the same _every_ year. You need to spice it up a little bit." Ron added in hopes to gain back some respect. Dumbledore meerely chuckled.

**And a very special welcome back to my favourite student, Mr harry Potter (RON: Woo!).**

"Figures that Harry Potter ould be his favourite student." Draco muttered. Hermione hit him. Again.

**He defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby, and he's even got that little lightning scar on his forehead to prove it.**

Harry imediatly tried to flatten his hair that hovered over his scar. and everybody chuckled at the sight.

**And also another special welcome to the newest addition of Griffindor! Mr Ginny-**

"Hey!" Said the firey red head in question.

**Excuse Me, Ms Ginny Weasley.**

"Yeah, I should hope so too!" Ginny said exasperatedly.

**GINNY: Yeah, I'm a girl... **

"Really?" Draco asked with sarcasm and everyone laughed. Ginny threw a pillow at him, but Hermione used it as a pillow against Draco's shoulder. Everyone smiled at them in awe. They never thought it possible.

**But, aren't we supposed to be sorted by the uhh, Sorting hat?**

**DUMBLEDOR: Yes, well a funny thing happened to the sorting hat. He actually got hitched with another piece of Magical enchanted clothing. So he and the scarf of sexual preference,**

"Oh my god! That would be so cool if we had one of those!" Ron shouted in antisipation. Everyone laughed at the prospect.

"Yeah! I'd be waiting 'till marriage, Harry would be Red-Heads and Asians only, and Ron would be Undecided on gender!" Hemione laughed. Everybody laughed at Ron's. Harry blushed at his.

"Well, I don't think you'd be waiting that long Hermione. I think somebody has their eye on you." Ginny smirked knowingly towards Draco, but Hermione only caught the words.

"Oh really? Who, come on you have to tell me who?" She asked excited.

"Umm, I think you'll figure it out soon." Cho said with a smile. This all left Hermione in a state of confusion.

**wont be back 'till next year. So basically, I've been putting anybody who looks like a good guy into Gryffindor, anybody who looks like a bad guy in Slytherin**

"I am not a bad guy!"

"He is not a bad guy!" Tom and Draco shouted at the smae time, both talking about Draco of course. Everybody laughed at them. (A/N: Ahhh! You thought it was going to be Hermione and Draco say that didn't you! Lol!)

**and the other two can just go wherever the hell they want I really don't care.**

"Man this Dumbledore is awesome!" Ron wheezed out. "No offense sir." He said quickly. Dumbledore chuckled.

**CEDRIC: Hufflepuffs, are particularly good finders!**

"What the hell? Since when?" Tom shouted amusement in his voice.

**DUMBLEDOR: What the hell is a Hufflepuff?**

"Oh my god! That is amazing Dumbledore, I have to give you props for that!" The boys wheezed out, while the girls just giggled.

**Anyway, it is now time for me to introduce to you my very good friend and our very own potions professor, Mr. Severus Snape.**

"Boo!" Ron said.

"Ronald, we are not a pantomime." Hermione sighed.

"Whats a Pantomime?" Ron asked, dumbly. Hermione sighed.

**RON: Ugh man, I hope they fire that guy! **

"Now Ron, thats not very nice." Ginny said in a disaproving voice.

**GINNY: Why? Whats wrong with Professor Snape?**

"Thank you for your vote of confidence Miss Weasley." Snape sighed.

**RON: Uh, Nothing he's just, uh, evil!**

"I am not evil!" Snape seethed. Everyone laughed at the way Ron on screen said it and also at how the real Ron was cowering away from the Potions Profesor.

**(Enter Snape)**

Everybody laughed at the way Snape on screen looked. He had a black bobbed wig on his head and his mouth was constantly slanted down. (A/N: Look for it if you ever watch it! And for those who know how he looks, then you know why they laugh.)

**HARRY: Oh, come on he's really not that bad.**

"Thank you Mr Potter." Snape said. Ron looked at a blushing Harry and mouthed, 'Traitor' but it made him laugh.

**SNAPE: Harry Potter! (dragging out each word) Detention!**

"Oh My God! That guys voice is awesome!" Draco laughed, "And it is so something that he would do!" Hermione giggled at the look of enjoyment that Draco had on his face. He looked down suddenly and caught her eye. "See something you like Granger?" He asked a small smirk in place. Hermione blushed.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. Her face red with embarassment. Everyone chuckled.

**HARRY: What?**

**SNAPE: For talking out of turn!**

"So would happen!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

**Now before we begin, I'm going to give you all your very very first, Pop-Quiz. (students groan except hermione) Can anybody tell me what a portkey is? **

Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

**Oh Yes Miss Granger?**

**HERMIONE: A portkey is a magicaly enchanted object that when touched will transport the one or ones that touch it to anywhere in the globe decided upon by the enchanter.**

"Wow, you can talk really fast." Tom mused as Hermione blushed.

**SNAPE: Oh Very good. Now can anybody tell me what foreshaddowing is?**

"Oh yes Mis Granger." Ron imitated the on screen Snape and everyone chuckled.

**Oh yes Miss Granger?**

Everybody laughed at that.

**HERMIONE: Foreshaddowing is a dramatic device in which an important plot point is mentioned early in the story to return later in a more significant way.**

"Typical Hermione." Harry Ron and Ginny mused.

**SNAPE: Perfect!**

**RON: What was a portkey again I missed that one.**

"Typical Ron." Hermione copied. Ron stck his tongue out at her. "Oh very mature Ronald."

**HERMIONE: Oh, A portkey (RON: not you, oh my god) Is an enchanted object that when touched will transport you anywhere in the globe.**

**SNAPE: And remember a portkey can be any harmless object, like a football. Or a dolphin.**

"HAha! Thats funny, can you imagine a dolphin as a portkey?" everyone lauhed at the prospect.

**LAVENDER: Professor? Can like a person be a portkey?**

**SNAPE: No thats obsurd! Because if a person were to touch themselves (looks pointedly at Ron)**

Everybody laughed at this and Ron looked exactly how the Ron on the play looked.

**they would constantly be transported into different places. A person can however be a Horcrux.**

**HARRY: What's a, what's a Horcrux?**

Dumbledore's eyes lighted a bit at that subject.

**SNAPE: I'm not even going to tell you Harry, you'll find out soon enough. **

**HERMIONE: Professor what is the point of this quiz?**

**SNAPE: Oh no no no point in particular, just important information that everyone should know. Especially you! Now, moving right along, there are four houses. Gryffindor (Woo!),**

"WOO!" The actual Gryffindors cheered.

**Ravenclaw (OW!)**

"Wohoo!" Cho shouted to everyones surprise.

**Hufflepuff(CEDRIC: Find-) What?**

Everyone laughed a little at that.

**and Slytherin. (Yesss)**

Draco decided to do a little dramtics 'cause he stood up at did a little snake dance. It was quite disturbing. When he sat down he hid his face from the others as they laughed at him while thinking he was mad.

**Now traditionally, traditionally points are given for good behaviour and deducted for rule breaking. Example! Ten Points from Gryffindor!**

**GRYFFINDOR: What?**

**SNAPE: For Miss Grangers excessive baby fat.**

"They can't really fo that can you Profesor?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, child!" Snape answered gruffly.

"Besides, you haven't got baby fat." Draco muttered. The girls nodded in agreement while Harry Tom and Ron just gagged at the lovey dovey that Draco was pulling. Draco threw a pillow at them while the girls all giggled. The two profesors in the room had a small chuckle to themselves about the ridiculous situation that they were all in.

**RON+HARRY: Thanks Hermione.**

**SNAPE: Traditionally the house with the most points at the end of the year would win the House Cup! However this year we are doing things a bit differently. And here to introduce it, is our new professor of the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrel! (Enter Quirrel)**

The trio all glared at the screen, but burst out laughing at the sight of Quirrel. It looked like he had an extra person in the costume he was wearing, but knowing this play, it probably had Voldemort or something

"Sir, what happened to Quirrel?" Draco asked confused.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said. Harry nodded.

"Well, in first year, Quirrel had Voldemorts soul attatched to him and so the face of Voldemort was on the back of his head, that is why he used a turban. He doesn't stutter either, it was all just an act." Harry explained.

**HARRY: Ow! OW! Ow!**

"Good dramatics Harry." Tom said amusement in his voice. Harry blushed.

**HERMIONE: Harry, what's wrong?**

**HARRY: Ow! Ow! Jesus!**

**QUIRREL: The House Cup. A time honored tradition. For centuries- (DRACO:Go home terrorist! 'acting innocent')**

Everyone was laughing now, even the profesors.

"Oh my god, Draco that is soo hilarious! You should have actually said that when he was alive!" Harry choked out through his laughter.

**For centuries the four house of Hogwarts have competed for the honor and glory of House Champion. But where does this tradition come from, and what are the . . . roots of the competetion?**

**HERMIONE: The House Cup tournament began with the first generation of Hogwarts students.**

"Typical Hermione." Ginny muttered.

**QUIRREL: That was a rhitorical question.**

Everyone chuckled.

"I don't know about you Ron, but that reminds me of first year and our first potions class." Harry mused.

**DUMBLEDORE: Granger quit interrupting, twenty points from Gryffindor.**

Everybody laughed at how casual Dumbledore had sounded. It just wasn't him!

"Good one sir!" Draco wheezed out from his laughing. He got an elbow in the stomach and Hermione sat up and away from him. Draco pouted and everybody laughed at him.

**RON: Thanks Hermione.**

**QUIRREL: As I was saying, when the competetion first originated it was that of a completely different sort. One champion from each of the four houses would complete a series of dangerous tasks and challenges. The winner would not only win the cup (pause for dramatic effect for 2 seconds) but they would also win eternal glory.**

"Isn't that basically a Triwizard tournament but with four teams? Like how it was in fourth year?" Hermione asked.

**HERMIONE: Kind of like a House Cup- or no like a Triwizard tournament.**

"Its amazing, they have every character completely wrong yet they have captured you perfectly." Ron mused. He then got hit with about three pillows and ten little paper birds. "Okay, umm, sorry." He muttered.

**QUIRREL: Yes, sort of like a Triwizard tournament- except, no not like that at all. There are four houses, how can it be the Triwizard Tournament with four teams? **

"Ohh! You just got owned Hermione!" Ginny said laughing at her. Hermione blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. Everybody laughed. Well, nearly everybody. It seemed that the only two people not laughing, were Draco and Hermione. Draco was still sulking that Hermione moved away from him and Hermione was sulking because they were all laughing at her.

**HERMIONE: Wel, er, Professor if I remember correctly, the House Cup tournament was disbanded after one semester, when one of the students was killed during the first task.**

"Wow, what a coinkidink? Thats practically what happened except it was the third task not the first." Ron said dumbly. Hermione stared at him. "What?" He asked.

"Coinkidink? Really Ron? I knew you had a small brain but I am positive that even a five year old could say coincidence. It must be part of that special language that you have for yourself." Hermione mused. Dumbledore and Snape chuckled at what the small witch had said. Ginny and Cho had a little giggle too. Hermione looked around the room and found her gaze on Draco who was still looking depressed.

"Oh my god, Draco what is wrong?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Its nothing that a hug wont fix." He smiled inocently. Hermione smiled back.

"Okay." She said and Draco opened his arms to her. "Ginny, give Draco a hug." Hermione said.

"Uh, no he's your boyfriend." She replied. Hermione choked and Draco and she blushed furiusly.

"No he's not!" Hermione gasped.

"He might as well be. I mean, everyone can see that you two like each other. Draco, we've known that you have liked her since second year when you called her a mudblood. It was in your eyes, and the only way you could get her to notice or talk to you was by insulting her, so you did it as often as possible." Harry said. Draco gaped at them like a fish.

"Is that true?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Draco blushed,which meant yes. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek before snuggling, once again, into his arms.

"Finally!" They all cried. Dumbledore's eyes still twinkled at the thought of house unity through the newest couple to the school.

**QUIRREL: Yes. It is very dangerous, but the rewards far out weigh the risks.**

**HERMIONE: I don't think you heard me. I just said somebody died!**

**DUMBLEDOR: Hermione Granger, shut your ungodly lop-sided mouth and quit interrupting! Twenty more points!**

"HAha! Good one sir!" Tom shouted, and Hermione kicked him.

"My mouth is NOT lopsided!" She turned her glare onto her headmaster.

"Its not me!" Cried Dumbledore.

**HARRY: Thanks Hermione.**

**(Pause)**

**DUMBLEDOR: God! For the smartest witch of your age, you really can be a dumbass sometimes! (students laugh) Ten points to Dumbledor!**

"Oh my god! Sir you have got to start saying stuff like this!" Ron wheesed out. He also recieved a kick but from his sister.

**QUIRREL: Yes, yes, well it will be very dangerous, but the winner will be remembered as a hero for ages to come. And as the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I believe that a practical application is exactly what the corriculen needs to-**

**VOLDY: AH CHOO! **

"Okay, that was wierd." Tom muttered.

**DUMBLEDOR: Did your turban just sneaze?**

"Can you imagine if that actually happened?" Ron stated. The whole room laughed at the prospect.

**QUIRREL: Wh-what? No.**

**DUMBLEDOR: I could have sworn I heard a sneaze coming from your dirrection but your mouth wasn't moving.**

**QUIRREL: No, Sorry that was simply a fart, excuse me. (starts to leave)**

"Haha! A fart! Thats funny!" Cho and Ginny giggled.

**VOLDY: AH CHOO! (bumps into harry)**

**HARRY: OW OW Ahh Jesus! (VOLDY: AH CHOO!)**

**QUIRREL: I must be going. **

**VOLDY: AH CHOO!**

"Wow, dirty turban." Draco mused.

**QUIRREL: I simply farted once more, excuse me.**

"If he says farted once more, I think I may piss myself!" Harry gasped.

**DUMBLEDOR: In Order of the newly ressurected house cup, a champion from each house will be selected to compete. So Snape, will you do the honors?**

**SNAPE: (Carrying cup) Yes Headmaster. (dramatically pulls out a slip of paper) First from the Ravenclaw House; A Miss Cho Chang!**

"No Way!" Cho squealed. "I'm the champion!" She and Ginny both squealed.

**CHO: Oh, My god I won, I can't believe it ya'll I won!**

Cho blushed at her characters reaction.

**SNAPE: A next from Hufflepuff (pulls paper out) Mr Cedric Diggory.**

"R.I.P Cedric." Harry muttered. They all bowed their heads.

"Yeah, sorry about that too." Tom muttered. "Yes, I said sorry again Ron so shut up!" Tom stated.

**CEDRIC: Well, I don't FIND this surprising at all.**

"I FIND that he FINDS the word FIND quite lovely." Ron said in a stupid voice, which cause the group to chuckle.

**CHO: I find it perfect 'cause now I can spend more time with my beloved boyfriend.**

Harry glared at this, which caused Cho to blush and Ginny to glare between Harry and Cho.

**CEDRIC: I am glad as well my darling.**

"If he actually talked like that, I wouldn't go anywhere near him." Cho muttered cause Ron to chuckle and Ginny to giggle.

**SNAPE: A next, from the Slytherin house, (pulls slip out) A Draco Malfoy!**

"WOO! Go me! I'm the champion! I'm the champion! I'm the champion! I am the champion my friends!" Draco stodd up and did a little happy dance. Everyone raised their eyeborws before humourous laughter was heard.

**DRACO: Oh! Ho! I finally beat you didn't I Potter. What do you think of that huh?(goes over to gryffs and starts rolling all over them.) I'm the champion this time! (rolls onto floor)**

This caused everyone to burst out laughing once more after just calming down.

**DUMBLEDOR: Draco sit down you little shit, champions just a title.**

"I LOVE this guy!" Ron and Harry yelled in between their fits of laughter.

**SNAPE: And finally from the Gryffindor House (pulls slip) Oh my. Well isn't this curious? The one person in all of Hogwarts whom I have a very well known grudge against, is suddenly in a tournament where he very may well, lose his life.**

"No its not true, before you even asked." Said a smiling Snape(A/N: Wait, did I just say smiling? For Snape? Wow I must be going delusional.)

**NEVILLE: If-If its me, I'll just appolagise to my fellow Gryffindors right now for losing.**

**SNAPE: Sit down, you inaticualte bumbler. Its Harry Potter!**

"Hey, be nice to Neville! He was my first friend!" Hermione pouted. Harry and Ron murmered a sorry as they were horrible to her during their first term.

**RON: WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!**

"WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!" Ron shouted, and everyone laughed at the stupidity that was going on.

"And he says that they got my character perfect." Hermione muttered under her breath. Only Draco heard and he laughed.

**HARRY: All right! **

**DUMBELDOR: Well, here they are folks, the four Hogwarts champions, and I want all of you to start preparing imediately because the first task is in two months, and it could be anything. So lets get to it! Haha! **

**STUDENTS: Cho Chang! Cho Chang! Cho Chang! (Draco: Malfoy! Malfoy! Hey!)**

"Haha! Unlucky Draco!" Everyone yelled.

"Next clip, next clip next clip!" Ron, Tom and Sape shouted. Lets just say that their was a lot of laughter.

"Alright Ronald, but we are taking a small break first." Hermione sighed. "Who wants a cup of tea?" She asked.

"Me please!" Was heard all around the room.

"I'll just have water please." Ginny muttered smiling at Hermione. She returned the smile.

"Do you want some help?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded with a smile on her face. Draco got up and walked with her into the kitchen...

**[A/N: Well, thats it people! tell me what you think! I want 25 reviews in total before the next chapter, and I wont be updating until Saturday now because of my exams! I love you all and thanks for the reviews. If you want Draco and Hermione to start being a couple in the next chapter or wait for a few more let me know!**

**Please review! I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helooooo! Here it is chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy it! **_**MAYJOR dramione in this chapter especially at the start! **_**And I cannot wait for me to finish writing the musical coz then i can do the sequel and that is soooooo freaking funny! Its got UNBRIDGE in it and she's played by a GUY! but he is a seriously fitt guy coz he plays voldemort! its gonna be EPIC!**

**Anywho! Disclaimer: See Chapter 2**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- In the Hall<strong>

Hermione and Draco were walking hand in hand into the kitchen. Hermione went to the kettle, while Draco just stood near the counter watching her intently. She filled the kettle to the top and walked back over to where Draco was standing. She put the kettle onto boil.

"Draco, what are you looking at?" Hermione asked. Draco blushed a little, turning his pale cheeks a light rose colour.

"Oh, just something that I like the look of. I mean, there is a beautiful girl in the kitchen with me." He replied with a small cute smirk on his lips.

"Yes, Hollie is quite gorgeous isn't she?" Hermione mused looking at her puppy who was asleep in her little bed. She was a white Westie (A/N: my brothers girlfriend has a little westie and it is soooo cute. AND she is called hollie, so this is for them!) Draco looked over to where she was looking and saw the cutest little white dog he had ever seen.

"Yeah she is quite a beauty, but I was thinking of a gorgeous human girl, that I have grown quite fond of, might even start to love soon. I think you might know her." Draco said a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Oh? Who is this girl?" Hermione asked, feeling a little downhearted that he didn't like her. But she kept her face with a smile.

"Well, she is an amazing girl. She has an awesome personality. She smart, funny, maybe a little violent, and a complete know it all. But hey, that might be the reason I like her so much." Draco murmered, looking at Hermione intently.

"Well, she sounds very nice. I hope you have a good chance with her." Hermione said, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Yeah, she is nice. But the only thing that annoys me, is that she managed to break my nose one time. In my third year, and she can throw a bloody good punch at that. Oh, and in first year, her hair was so bushy and I taunted her- Hey! What was that for!" Draco groaned as pushed himself off of the counter. Hermione had decided to push him over when he started on her hair.

"Well, do you think that you'll be asking your mystery girl out, anytime soon. Like on a date, or are you just gonna ask her to be your girlfriend?" Hermione asked quietly and she stepped back towards the counter and poured the teas.

"Well, I'm scared that she'd reject me." Draco muttered from behind her. Hermione shivered.

"Any girl would be an idiot not to say yes to you." Hermione muttered. She felt his arms circle around her waist and he leant his chin on her shoulder.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco whispered into her ear. Hermione gasped she turned around and looked at him in the eyes. She could litterally hear the sea pouring from his eyes, they were so blue!

"Yes." She whispered back. He smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen from him and leant down slowly. His lips met hers with passion, longing and love. He may not know it yet, but he is already falling for Hermione Granger(A/N:Talk about foreshaddowing lol!). She kept kissing until Harry walked in.

Harry walked into the kitchen to see what was taking so long, but when he got there he saw. He turned back around and into the living room.

"Their bloody kissing!" Harry whispered. Everybody sighed. Ginny grinned at Cho, and they both pulled out cameras. They both looked over to Harry, to see him grinning the same as the two girls he loved, apart from Hermione of course. They saw him holding a muggle camera. The three had motioned to go into the kitchen, but Ron and Tom decided to tag along.

When the four got to the kitchen, the girls were dying to burst into a round of Awwing at the new couple, but resisted. They set their cameras up and clicked. Hermione and Draco were in an even more passionate kiss and didn't notice the cameras flash, or the fact that their friends were standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Hermione was now sat on the worktop with her legs around Draco. After the three had decided that they had enough pictures, they all went back into the living room. They noticed that Dumbledore had managed to get the next clip up, but they didn't press play just yet.

"Act normal." Harry mouthed to the group. "Hermione! How long does it take to make eight cups of tea?" Harry shouted. Hermione and Draco imediately sprang apart, scared that they had been caught.

"Oh, umm, just a minuet Harry!" Hermione stuttered. "Draco, help me carry these in, please?" She begged her new found boyfriend. Draco smiled, pecked her once more and levitated the last few cups that could not be held by the two.

"Here we go. Glass of water for Ginny, and tea for everyone else!" Hermione sighed and she followed Draco's lead when he plonked down onto their sofa. She snuggled and they all looked at them with smiles.

"So Hermione?" Ginny said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah?" She replied with a flowing airy voice that only people who had just finished serious making out had.

"Well, I was wondering? Is Draco a good kisser?" She grinned mischievously. Hermione's and Draco's eyes widened. Hermione blushed so much that she just hid her face in Draco's chest. Ginny and Cho giggled.

"Draco, is Hermione a good kisser?" The three boysasked simultaniously.

"Play the godamn clip." Came Hermione's muffled voice. Draco and the group chuckled.

"And yes she is, guys. Best kisser ever!" Draco said with a smirk and slightly pink cheeks. Hermione elbowed him once more and he just laughed. Tom pressed play.

"FINALLY!" Ron yelled.

**RON: Harry, you got this tournament in bag.**

**HARRY: I don't know man, Cedric Diggory is kinda awesome- NOT He sucks! I'm totally gonna win this, its in the bag! (Ron and Harry Hi-5)**

"Okay, that was mean Harry, Cedric did not suck!" Cho cried in defense for her deceased boyfriend.

"It wasn't me!" Harry defended.

**HERMIONE: I don't know about this Harry.**

"Are you sure she's the brightest witch of your age, she certainly doesn't know a lot of things." Tom said cheekily. Hermione threw her shoe at him. He ducked just in time and saw it hit Ron in the forehead. Everyone, but Ron, burst out laughing at that.

**RON: Oh my god Hermione, shut up!**

"No I will not Ronald!" Hermione shouted. Draco had his arm around her once again.

"Yeah, Ron! Stop shouting at my girlfriend!" Draco added.

"So its official then?" They all asked. Hermione just bluched and leaned up to kiss Draco. She pecked him and turned to look at the others.

"Official enough for ya?" She asked. They nodded.

**(Mouth full of food)**

"That truly is disgusting Ronald." Draco said in disgust.

"Thats My line!" Hermione scowled at her boyfriend.

"Wow, I say they are a good match. What do you think children?" Snape asked, smiling fondly at his godson. They nodded once more.

**Why do you have to rain on everybodys parade?**

"I do not!" Hermione argued.

"Ugh- Midnight duel!-" Harry coughed.

"-Firebolt-" Ron coughed.

"-Triwizard-" Harry coughed. Hermione huffed.

**HERMIONE: Because Ron, this is dangerous.**

**HARRY: Dangerous? Oh come on Hermione how dangerous could it be? Especially for me?**

"Your not invinsable, Harry." Hermione and Dumbledore sighed.

"Yeah Harry, I don't want to see you get hurt." Ginny muttered from the side of him. She blushed-_ Wait? Ginevra Weasley just blushed! She only does that if she seriously likes someone! Oh my God! Ginny likes Harry!_ Hermione looked over to Ginny to see her and Harry having a small moment where they look into each others eyes. Cho giggled. When i caught her eye, we both smiled knowingly. The boys of course, had no idea what the hell was going on.

**HERMIONE: Wh-Your not invinsable Harry, somebody died in this tournament.**

"As I said, Perfect! Am I right? Am I right!" Ron grinned.

**HARRY: I'm the Boy-That-Lived not Died. God! Whats the worst that could happen?**

Everyone laughed at that. "Well That was the funniest thing I have heard." Snape sighed, while choking back a chuckle.

**HERMIONE: And I don't know about that Quirrel character. **

"Always gets a person just right." Draco and Ginny muttered.

**You know, first he reserects a horrible ancient tournament, then- then he bumps into you and your scar starts to hurt, and you have got to admit that there is something really funky about the back of his head.**

"Did I just say funky?" Hermione asked, horrified at her vocabulary. Everyone chuckled at that.

**HARRY: Come on think about it. Profesor Quirrel is a Profesor and who hires the profesors?**

**HARRY+RON: Dumbledore!**

"Whoa! You two sounded just like Fred and George!" Ginny said, giggling into her hand. Both boys blushed red.

**HARRY: Who is the smartest, most awesomest, most practical (RON: Beautiful) wizard, beautiful wizard in the whole world. **

"Thank you Mr Potter." Dumbledore said, smiling at the young boy. Harry's face burned.

**Why would he possibly hire somebody who is trying to hurt me?**

**HERMIONE: Well, err what about Snape?**

**HARRY: Yeah what about him?**

"Yeah, what about me?" Snape snapped and sent a stern glance atthe girl cowering into his godsons arms.

**HERMIONE: He's hated you for years Harry, and he's hated your parents too everyone knows that! **

"Wrong again Miss Granger- Lovely tea by the way- I only hated James. I lo-liked Lily. We were friends." Snape muttered and a small smile graced his features.

**And he just so happens to pick your name out of the House Cup out of hundreds if not 5 possible Gryffindors. **

"Wow, Hermione can do math." Tom said. Everyone looked at him as if he'd gone mad. Well apart from Dumbledore of course. "What? I did grow up in the muggle world too you know!" Tom said and quickly covered his mouth.

"You did?" Hermione asked. He nodded shamefully. "How? Why?" Hermione asked.

"I was orphaned." He muttered. "They treated me really badly because I was 'special' and thats why I became what I did." He muttered, ashamed of what he had become. Everyone looked at him with slight pity, the comment about Hermione long forgotten.

**HARRY: Yeah what a coincidence? (HERMIONE: no) We lucked out!**

**HERMIONE: No Harry I don't think it is a coincidence. When you defeated Voldemort, you made a lot of enemies, (HARRY: Okay) Ones you might not even know about.**

"So true!" Draco muttered.

**HARRY: Alright, so let me get this straight. You think that this tournament is just one big ploy to try to kill me? **

"Wow, how true THAT is." Hermione and Ron sighed.

**RON: God, stupid!**

**HERMIONE: Umm I don't know, maybe! Anyway, I-I just think its dangerous and I don't think you should do it.**

**HARRY: Alright Hermione, if it means that much to you. I'll drop out.**

"I wish you did Harry." Ginny said.

"Why he won!" Ron said. He really can be a dumbass sometimes.

"Because he could have died that night!" Ginny yelled back. Tom sank down further into his beanbag. The Drak Lord actually felt bad about what he had done.

"Well, why do you care so much?" Ron shouted back.

"Because I- Well, umm, he's my friend." She stuttered and Ron smirked, he knew his sister was about to shout that she loved him but stopped herself just in time.

"Children can we please watch the video?" Dumbledore asked as he popped in another wine gum. They all sat back down.

**HERMIONE: Oh, Thank you Harry! (hugs him)**

**RON: Wait wait wait wait -WHAT? The HOUSE CUP? What about all the eternal glory you'd win? I mean come on!**

"Hey, I already have stupid eternal glory! I don't need anymore!" Harry moaned.

**HARRY: Hey hey, eternal glory? Already got that.**

"Hey, and they say they only got my character right? Even if this harry is more obnoxious." Hermione muttered.

**Besides Neville will make a great champion.**

**RON: NO no no no! I do not want Shlongbottom to be my champion.**

Everybody laughed and Snape who was sipping on his tea, spat it out and laughed along with everyone else. Ron and Harry and Draco all Hi-5'd and Tom was just too busy laughing his ass off.

"I cannot wait to use that!" Draco laughed.

"Yes, and if I hear it, then I know exactly who to come to!" Snape snapped. Everyone looked at him. "It is reserved for my use only." And that started off the giggles once more.

**HERMIONE: Harry, all you have to do- Oh look theres Dumbledore (enter Dumbledore) Why don't you go talk to him and tell him that your dropping out?**

**HARRY: Uhh, listen Hermione. Me and Dumbledore are really really super super tight**

"You are?" Asked everyone.

"We are?" Asked Harry and Dumbledore.

**and I don't want him to think that I'm being lazy or anything, so can you tell- why don't you tell him? Tell him I want to work on school or something. Alright? Hey, you got this (pokes her nose)**

"If you ever do that, I will personally hex your balls off." Hermione muttered darkly. She recieved some 'Oooo's from that comment.

**Your the best, (HERMIONE: alright) You got this.**

"And I will never do your dirty work for you Harry. And yes, Ronald, that includes yours too." She sighed.

"But don't you already do their dirty work, but with them?" Cho asked. Hermione just nodded and sighed.

**HERMIONE: Okay. Dumbledore? **

**DUMBLEDORE: Yes Granger?**

**HERMIONE: Err, I need to talk to you about the err, House Cup tournament. First of all I think its an aweful idea. **

"You would." Ron and Harry said at the smae time, and both recieved a pillow in the face. Both thrown expertly from Ginny and Cho. As Harry was just sat inbetween them, Ginny just smacked him in the face with it. Lets just say that for Ron, Cho had a bloody good aim.

**But second of all, I-I don't think that Harry Potter should compete.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Granger, why do you always gotta be a good 'ol stick in the mud huh? Pray tell why Harry Potter shouldn't compete?**

"Wow, whoever thought that you could be whiney, eh, Dumbledore?" Tom smirked and Dumbledore chuckled at his characters choice of words.

**HERMIONE: Uhh, Well because he uhh, wants to study.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Granger, nobody studdies here at Hogwarts except for you.**

"Haha! That is so true!" Draco, Ron and Harry laughed while the girls giggled. Hermione gave them a stern look. "Well, I mean as hard. Nobody studies as hard as our Mia." Draco said poking her nose.

"I like that." Hermione sighed.

"What?" They all asked.

"That name. Mia, its lovely." She mused. Draco smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

**HERMIONE: Well, uhh okay. He wants to focus on the OWLs.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Why couldn't Harry have told me this himself? He thinks I'm cool, we're tight.**

"Never say them words again Profesor." Ron grimaced. Everyone chuckled**.**

**HERMIONE: Okay, I'm a really bad lier. Okay, I think its a ruse. A set up, and I think that maybe Snape might be trying to kill Harry Potter.**

"I would do no such thing!" Snape yelled and Hermione shrank back in fear. Snapes gaze imediately softened and Draco glared at him.

**DUMBLEDORE: Severus Snape is one of the kindest, bravest, gentlest, sexiest man I have ever met.**

"Again Profesor, NEVER say the words Sexy and Severus Snape in the same sentence again unless it is negative." Ron groaned.

"Ron, I think that Uncle Sev's wife thinks he's sexy, for some unknown reason." Draco said. Ron and Harry gaped. "Yes he has a wife." Draco said, smiling fondly at a memory of his first meeting with her. Hermione loved his smile.

**Severus Snape is trying to kill Harry Potter about as much as he is trying to kill me. Huh!**

**SNAPE: Oh Profesor Dumbledore, I was just in the kitchen and I decided to make you this delicious sandwhich.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Ohhh, why thank you Severus, you see Granger how thoughtful. **

**SNAPE: Here you are Preofesor, Bomb apetite- I mean Bone apetite. (A/N: For everyone that doesn't know, the sandwhich is a bomb) (Snape runs off stage)**

"Nice." Ron and Ginny smirked. "we're glad that Fred and George aren't here, they'd actually put some form of bomb in a sandwhich." Ginny muttered.

**HERMIONE: Umm, is that sandwhich ticking?**

**DUMBLEDORE: It looks like its licking. Finger-licking good.**

**HERMIONE: Profesor, I don't think you should eat that sandwhich.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Why Granger? You gotta listen to Snape more often, you might even get a snadwhich out of it. (Mione grabs sandwhich) Granger what the hell- (Hermione runs off stage with it) Granger! What are you doing?(Explosion hapens) You don gone exploded my sandwhich!**

Everybody laughed at his reaction.

**HERMIONE: I'm sorry sir!**

**DUMBLEDORE: Hey. Even if I did happen to know that Harry Potter was in danger, he would still have to compete. You see that cup?**

"No." Everybody in the room stated.

**HERMIONE: Yes!**

**DUMBLEDORE: Its Enchanted. Whoevers name comes out of the cup has to compete or the results would be bad.**

"Really?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore shook his head with a warm gleam in his eyes.

**HERMIONE: What do you mean bad?**

**DUMBLEDORE: Well, try to imagine your entire life stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light.**

"That would be epicly crazy!" Ron, Ginny and Draco shouted together with enthusiasm.

**HERMIONE: A total platonic reversal!**

**"A what?" Everybody in the room asked. Yes, even Hermione.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Yeah, so you see Harry Potter has to compete. And Hermione if it makes you feel any better, the last person to die in this tournament was a Hufflepuff, so umm, I'll keep my eyes open, and nothings gonna get past old Dumbledore. **

"Yeah sure, just like how you saw past Quirrels disguise, and Sirius in Hogwarts, and, oh yeah, Mad-Eye bloody Moody being a fake!" Ron said with sarcasm lacing his voice. Dumbledore actually blushed!

**Now I gotta go make myself another sandwhich, but I don't know how it will be better than the last one, that one ticked! (Exit Dumbledore) **

**HERMIONE: Because it was a bomb. (walks over to boys) Harry, I'm so sorry but I think your gonna have to compete in the House Cup tournament. But don't worry, I wont rest until I find out what the first task is.**

**RON: And I'll sabotage all the other champions so you win by default.**

"Hah! That would have been awesome to do!" Ron said, going off into a wonderland of sabotage.

**HARRY: Alright! You guys are awesome!**

**(Enter Crabbe and Goyle with Goyle carrying Draco)**

**DRACO: Well, isn't this touching?**

"Seriously Draco? Goyle carrying you?" Hermione giggled and draco blushed.

**RON: Oh my god just but out Malfoy. (Draco starts rolling all over the floor)**

"Why the hell do I roll over the floor, ALL the time?" Draco shouted with embarassement(sp?).

**DRACO: Father and I have a bet you know. He thinks you wont last five minuets in this tournament. I disagree. I think you wont last five minuets at Pigfarts!**

**HARRY: Alright, Malfoy, what- what is Pigfarts?**

"My sentiments, exactly!" Hermione asked.

**DRACO: Oh never heard of it? Figures, famous Potter doens't even know about Pigfarts. **

"Hah!" Ron belted. Everyone looked at him wierdly. "What? Pigfarts is a funny word!" He whined. Everyone shook their heads at him.

**HARRY: Malfoy, don't act like you don't want to talk about it. Thats like the tenth time you've mentioned it so what is Pigfarts?**

**DRACO: Pigfarts, is only the greatest wizardrying school in th galaxy. Its where I'm being transfered next year.**

"You are never going to transfer!" Hermione yelled, hitting Draco in the stomach.

"Why the hell would I want to? Hogwarts is awesome! It has my Uncle Sev, my new found friends AND not to mention my absolutely amazing girlfriend!" Draco said while tickling her. Hermione giggled and eventually swatted him off of her as everyone looked on in amusement.

**HERMIONE: Malfoy, I have never heard of that.**

**DRACO: Thats because Pigfarts, is on Mars!**

**Everyone burst out laughing. I mean, can you imagine an actual school on mars?**

**HARRY: Malfoy, you know, we are trying to have a conversation here, so if you would-**

**DRACO: Oh I'm not even here.**

**HARRY: Okay so anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could ask Dumbledore about the fist task.**

**DRACO: Dumbledore? What an old Coot!**

"Its not me!" Draco yelled before anybody could make any comments. DUmbledroe chuckled.

**He's nothing like Rumbleroar.**

**GOYLE: RUMBLEROAR!**

"Whoa, do people need their ears checking? I think my eardrums just popped." Hermione joked. Everyone was looking at her. "What?" She asked nervously.

"You made a joke Hermione!" Rona and Ginny said at the same time.

"Always the bloody tone of surprise." Hermione muttered and rolled her eyes.

**HARRY: AnywaysI think-**

**DRACO: Rumbleroars the Headmaster of Pigfarts. He's a lion, who can talk.**

"Oh. My. God. That would be so completely and totally awesome if a lion could talk!" Ron yelled. Hermione smirked at Harry and he laughed.

"Oh, Ron I know a lion who can talk." Hermione said, a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

"You do?Seriously?Where is it?" Ron asked, excited. He looked like a little boy trapped in a sweet shop- Hyper beyond belief.

"His name is Aslan. He lives in a country called Narnia (A/N: SOrry I had to put that there lol)." Hermione giggled. Harry was full on laughing his head off. Narnia was actually a muggle film. Harry told Ginny and Cho about the film and they started laughing too.

"Really? Where the hell is Narnia? Do all the animals talk?" Ron asked excitedly. Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, all of them do. I show you the world of Narnia sometime." Hermione giggled. Ron grinned at her.

**HARRY: If you don't mind, we are trying to have a conversation here so why don't you- what, your not even eating, get out of here!**

**DRACO: Well, I can't help it if we can hear everything you say, we are the only ones in here. **

"Wow, you don't half sound like a posh prick, Draco." Tom muttered much to everyones delight. Draco scowled at him. "Well, somebody was going to tell you sometime." He sighed.

**HARRY: Malfoy can you just get out of here please?**

**DRACO: Where am I supposed to go?**

**HARRY: Uhh, I don't know? Pigfarts?**

"Hah, good one Harry!" Ron Hi-5'd his friend.

**DRACO: Oh ha ha ha, now your just being cute. I can't go to Pigfarts. Its on Mars! You need a rocketship. Have you got a rocketship Potter? I bet you do. You know not all of us inherited enough money to buy out NASA when our parents died.**

"That was low Draco." Hermione muttered.

"It wasn't me, love. I wouldn't stoop to that level of insult." He muttered while smoothing her hair. Everyone smiled at them fondly.

"Well they're gonna be together for a while." Cho giggled.

**(Rolled all over Harry Ron and Hermione) Look, at this, look at this! Rocketship Potter, Starkid Potter! Moonshoes Potter, traversing the galaxy for intergalactic travels to Pigfarts. **

**HARRY: Alright, thats it. This is the most misguided way to try and make me feel jealous. I don't care if you make fun of me, but if you bring my parents into this its a whole other story.**

"Yeah! Go Harry!" Ron shourted pumping his fist in the air.

**DRACO: Whoa! Not so fast potter (Runs off behind Goyle)Crabbe Goyle! (Runs and hangs upside down on the bottom of a bench) **

**HARRY: Oh Sure just back-**

**GOYLE: BACK OFF NERD!**

**HARRY: Whoa! Scary, scary!**

"hahaha! Never seen you pretend to be so scared Harry." Ginny giggled at her crush and Harry smiled and blushed a little.

**DRACO: Not so tough now are you Potter? Maybe you should hang out with someone other than that lolly-gagging ginger and his stupid mudblood girlfriend!**

"Wrong! She is your girlfriend, not mine!" Ron said. "But you ever call her a mudblood and I wont hesitate to kill you." Ron threatened. Draco gulped.

**HERMIONE: Oh, That is IT Malfoy! Jelly-legs jinx! (Points wand at Crabbe and Goyle)**

"Is that even a real spell, babe?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head.

"But it isn't the right incantation." She muttered.

**DRACO: Oh Come on!**

**GOYLE: Hey no fair! My legs are jelly! (Hermione walks over to Draco who is still hanging upside down)**

"Wow they are dumb." Harry choked out from his laughter, and Dumbledore finally laughed!

**HERMIONE: (Grabs his tie and pulls him up) Take it back Malfoy!**

**DRACO: Take what back?**

**HERMIONE: Take back what you said about your stupid made up space school!**

**RON: Yeah, and all that stuff about Hermione being my girlfriend, thats not even a little bit true.**

**HERMIONE: And say your sorry for calling me a you-know-what!**

**DRACO: Alright I'm sorry.**

**HERMIONE: And you promise never to do it again?**

**DRACO: I promise!**

"Yeah! Wooo! GO Hermione!" Ron yelled with Ginny and Tom backing him up.

**HERMIONE: Alright! Now next time we tell you to leave us alone, you better do it. Come on, Harry, Ron, lets get out of here. Besides, you already ate all my lunch.**

"Typical Ron! Always eating other peoples food!" Hermione groaned.

**HARRY: Wow. Thanks Hermione. **

**HERMIONE: Yeah. UnJellyfy!**

"Wow, they weren't original when making the counter curses were they." Snape said in a sarcastic tone.

**RON: That was like the most bad-ass thing I've ever seen, too bad nobody was here to see it though. It was like an outburst of pent-up agression (Starts to leave) It was like, Arghh! Hermione!**

"Haha, yeah that was awesome Hermione. But I still think that what happened in third year was way better!" Ron said and Harry agreed.

"Why? What happened third year?" Cho asked, Tom nodded wanting to know too.

"Well, we went to go and watch Buckbeak get beheaded to be there for Hagrid and this bafoon here, was there. He said some fould things and called me a mudblood and so I threatened him with my wand and then punched him." Hermione explained. Everybody smiled.

"Well, at least I know that my girl can take care of herself." Draco smiled.

**GOYLE: Wow! That sucked royal Hipogriff. We got beat by a girl. Who's a nerd! **

"Hey! I am not a nerd!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes you are." Ron, Harry and Ginny said together. Everybody laughed**.**

"Okay, fine, maybe just a little bit." She admitted while giggling.

**DRACO: I didn't mean what I said you know. Pigfarts is real. (starts to touch his nose checking for blood) Am I- Am I bleeding? Goyle?**

"Wow and you call Harry dramatic?" Tom said, chuckling.

**(Goyle goes on all fours and sniffs Dracos nose)**

"Did he just sniff you?" Hermione asked, perplexed. She felt Draco nod uncomfortably.

**GOYLE: NO!**

**DRACO: Oh, I thought maybe-maybe just a little bit (still touching his nose and seeing for blood)**

"Your character is wierd, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore muttered and everyone laughed at his terminology.

**Well, I've never been pushed down like that by a girl. Maybe, I shouldn't call her a mud**

"Yes, you shouldn't!" Hermione sighed. Draco kissed her cheek.

**- Whatever. (gets up)**

**GOYLE: I can't believe I couldn't figure out that the counter curse was just unjellyfy.**

**DRACO: Well, I'm not surprised.**

"Well, neither are we." Everyone muttered.

**Come on lets go watch, Wizards of Waverley Place. (exit stage) **

"Whats that?" Ron and Snape asked. Hermione sighed.

"Its a muggle t.v show on Disney Channel and its about a family called the Russos. Its quite good, but they don't have any of our spells and they don't call non magic folk muggle, but mortals. Also, only one child from the family can be the wizard as there is a wizard competition. Also, if a wizard marrys a mortal then they have to give up their powers, but their children still get powers. Its pretty good but, I prefer our world." Hermione explained. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I saw it once when Dudley was ill. He was watching the different seasons and it was quite good." He mused.

"Cool, soo. Next clip?" Snape asked. Everyone nodded.

"But!" Ron shouted. "We should have a toilet break!" Everyone agreed and so they went off to cue for both the upstairs and the downstairs toilets...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Hey! Soooo, how was it? I think it was pretty long this time but oh well. Soooo tell me how it was! I need to know these things! Also I want a total of 33 reviews before my next chapter! Thanks for all of you who are reviewing and I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry its been a while but i av been reli busy, i mean my maths teaching is bugging me a lil with pastpapers nd stuff, Soldout112 you know exactly wat i mean! lol**

**Anywho this chapter is dedicated to YukiKyoMomiji! as they gave me the idea for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Toilet break with a Heart to Heart<strong>

Everybody raced towards the stairs and you could hear the souds of thumping. The only two people who were left downstairs were Harry ad Tom.

"So, Potter, tell me about your glamorous life." Tom said with a small sneer. Harry sighed.

"You want me to tell you about my life? Before or after you ruined it by taking over Quirrels body?" Harry replied with just as much ferocity as Tom. Just a few minutes earlier they were acting as though they had known each other for their entire lives, laughing and joking with each other. Now they just seem as though nothing had changed, and that if there was magic in Hermione's house, then they would be dueling to the death.

"Well, I did ask?" Tom replied with a sigh. Harry returned the sigh before begining his life story.

"Well, after you killed my parents, Dumbledore put me with my aunt and uncle to be raised. They were muggles. To be honest Tom, my life really isn't that different from yours." Harry muttered so that only the two boys could hear. Tom looked at Harry.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, I was raised as muggles. I know that everybody thought that I lived a life of luxury, but I really didn't. It was the opposite really. They may as well have called me slave, I mean it would surprise me if they even knew my name before I got my Hogwarts letter. All they would call me was Boy or Potter. From the day that they had found me on their doorstep, untill the summer before second year, I didn't have a bedroom." Harry sighed at this point. This part was always the hardest as it was always the part that people looked at him with simpathy that he really didn't want.

"So, they made you sleep on the sofa for ten years?" Tom asked incredulously. Harry laughed spitefully.

"What? Hell no, I wasn't even allowed to touch it unless I was cleaning it. No, they gave me a place to sleep alright. Just not a suitable sleeping area for a growing boy, or any boy for that matter." Harry continued. People were slowly starting to fill the living room once more. Tom was looking at him with curiosity in his blue eyes. "My 'room', if you would call it that, was a little broom cupboard underneath the staircase." He heard several intakes of breath when he revealed this. He turned around and was met with the many faces of his classmates and Professors. He hung his head in shame. Hermione and Ginny ran straight over to him and hugged the life out of him. Draco just stood off to the side, giving him nothing more than a nod as if he knew what he felt like.

"Oh, Harry! Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione cried as she hugged her friend. Ron came over and sat down next to him.

"Yeah mate, why didn't you tell us? We are supposed to be your friends." Ron muttered feeling a little betrayed. Harry really looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, but I know you all used to think I lived a life of complete joy and happiness, but I really don't. Ron, if you, Fred and George hadn't come that night in second year, you never would have found out that I was a prisoner. Nobody was supposed to know that I called a little cupboard, home for the first eleven years of my life. I thought that you would all laugh at me, and tell me that I wasn't worthy to be a hero, or even a friend." Harry sighed. Tom bowed his head in disapointment of himself.

"Harry, if its any concilation, my life isn't all its cracked up to be too, you know." Draco murmered from across the room. Everyone looked at him, and Hermione went back over to her boyfriend. "My Dad, he would beat me for not being the best at everything. He'd force my mother to watch. He's only pleasant to me around other people to uphold the image. And besides, you've got great friends who love you, and an entire Weasley clan that absolutely want to just induct you straight into their family. But, if anything, no matter where you lived eleven years of your life, you will still be a hero in the wizarding world. You know how much it kills me to say it but, you are a hero and nothing would change that." Draco said comfortingly. Harry smiled at him. Draco nodded and Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said in a quiet voice. Harry looked towards his headmaster. "I am dreadfully sorry that I placed you with them horrible people. Please know that if there was anybody anywhere else, I would have left you with them. Please forgive me." Harry nodded.

"You know Potter, just because of this sob story, it doesn't mean that I'm going to start to like you or ease up on your work." Snape hissed. Harry chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sir." Harry chuckled. Cho had gone over to Ron who hugged her.

"So, what else about your life Harry?" Tom asked, breaking the tension that had just come into the room. Everyone looked towards the black haired boy.

"Well, for clothes, I got Dudley's hand-me-downs-"

"But they are like ten-times bigger than you!" Ron said, and everyone chuckled.

"Anyway, and Dudley and his gang used to beat me up. I was their little play thing." Harry said, a pained look on his face.

"That's horrible!" Hermione gasped.

"For my birthday, I have only ever celebrated my birthday three times, excluding my Hogwarts years. Once when I was four I had a small growth spurt and needed new clothes and they gave me Dudley's from when he was two. Then again when I was seven and needed new socks, so Vernon gave me some socks and then they left me with Mrs Figg and took Dudley to a theme park. And then the night that Hagrid came with my Hogwarts letter. Now that is a funny story for another time!" Harry laughed. Dumbledore let off a chuckle.

"Hagrid told me what had happened." He exlained.

"And for christmas, my present would be given to me a few days early and they always gave me £30." Harry said.

"Well, that is probably the only nice thing they ever did." Ron and Ginny said. Harry laughed spitefully.

"Oh no, they would give it to me three days early to go and get the food for their annual Christmas dinner party for four." Harry explained. They all gasped.

"But, at least you get the food right? I mean you did say four?" Cho asked quietly.

"Oh, you thought that I got food! Thats hilarious! Id be lucky if I got the bones of he turkey. Oh no, the fourth person is Vernon's sister." Harry continued. "So yeah, oh and Vernon would always give me a coathanger on Christmas day so that I 'Don't feel left out'. Basically, my life has been crap, wel, that is until I started Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny cried into his shirt, and Harry looked down fondly at her.

"Hey, hey, I'm still alive aren't I?" He asked chuckling.

"Hey, Harry?" Tom asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for what has happened to you. I'm sorry for killing your parents, sorry for Sirius. I guess I'm just sorry about everything that I have ever done. I just wish that there is something I could do to reverse everything.I would do anything to help you out now, Harry." Tom said sincerly. Everyone gaped at him. Nobody had heard him be so nice or sympathetic before. Hermione gasped and ran upstairs. Draco's eyes followed her every move. Hermione came back down moments later with a huge volume open.

"Do you mean that you would do anything to help Harry? Give money, blood? Anything?" Hermione asked without looking up from her book. Everyone was confused now.

"Err, yeah, I guess." Tom replied.

"What about become his brother?" Hermione asked.

"She's gone bloody mad." Ron gasped.

"Its all that snogging with Draco, its made her brain go all fuzzy." Ginny concered and everyone chuckled as Hermione and Draco's cheeks went pink.

"Wait, what do you mean become his brother? I can't do that! Firstly, I'm too old to be his brother, and second I don't think that the wizarding world would accept Voldemort as a Potter!" Tom flustered.

"No! Of course they wouldn't you idiot!" Hermione sighed. "What I mean is. There is a potion that can turn your age back. You what? Fifty now?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhere around there." He muttered quietly.

"Well, this potion can turn back your age and put you at Harry's age and then you can go to school with us!" Hermione explained. "And then, you officially become a Potter by a spell that requires three drops of Harry's blood as well as Five drops of your blood." Hermione finished.

"Amazing. Even the smartest witch of her age can find a good thing for Voldemort to do!" Snape hissed. Everyone turned to glare at him. Even Tom.

"Well, what do we have to do? I mean if you want to be my brother Harry?" Tom asked. Harry thought this through.

"How do I know that this isn't just some ploy to help you try and kill me?" He asked.

"Well, don't you think that if I wanted to kill you, I would have got a knife and stab you by now?" Tom asked.

"Fair point. And it would be cool to have a brother." He mused. "I still don't know." Harry sighed.

"Humour me, Harry." Tom said. Harry chuckled.

"What do you guys hink I should do?" He asked.

"Well, I think that if Tom here becomes your brother, then he will have to go through Hogwarts again. Also call off all of his Deatheters and leave everyone alone. Also not become the stupid arse he is right now, all over again." Dumbledore said. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"I think that if I do go through with this, we will have to anounce that Voldemort is gone, and gone for good." Harry said, looking straight at Tom.

"Of course! I grew up in an orphanage, so it would be cool if I had at least a brother." Tom compromised. Harry smiled and shook his hand. Tom smiled.

"What do we have to do?" Harry and Tom asked.

"Well, Profesor Sape? If you love your godson, then you would kindly help his friends by making the potion that Miss Granger has suggested." Dumbledore asked kindly. Snape merely nodded before getting up and going to find the ingrediants.

"So Tom, tell us the basics of your life." Cho asked.

"Well, I grew up in a muggle orphanage. They treated me differently because I was magical. Only, they didn't see it as magic but as some wierd thing that needed to be checked at by a thought that I had something wrong with me. I hated it there. They always found new ways of getting doctors in to look at me. I think that, that was why I became what I did. Why I came to hate muggles, because of the things that they did to me as a child. I was isolated, picked on, hated by my own house at Hogwarts until I gained respect by setting the basalisk out into the school. I dind't want Murtle dead. I never wanted that, I went to see her often and talk to her. She called me her angel, but really I was the evil person that killed her. After that, people respected me. Feared me. I guess the power got to my head and I just wanted more and more. Also, Dumbledore turning me away from my dream job of Profesor of Defense Against the Dark Arts didn't help either. And then I heard of the prophecy of the one that would destroy me. And so I tried to destroy it before it destroyed me. I guess that backfired, huh? And then, I turned you into a miny version of me without realising it. I didn't want that for you Harry. I didn't want to have to try and kill you, you were an inocent child. But if I could be your brother, it would change me so much. I would feel like I could give you something back that I took away." Tom sighed. Harry looked around the room to see everyone noding their heads. Harry smiled, stood and walked over to Tom's beanbag.

"Tom, would you like to become my brother?" Harry asked smiling and stuck out his hand. Tom gasped and nodded and brought his new brother into a hug.

"Thank you Harry." Tom whispered. Harry nodded and smiled before sitting back down on the sofa with Ginny.

Once Prefesor Snape had the potion ready he walked into the room.

"Okay, I need you blood. Five from Tom and three from Harry." Snape snapped. The boys stood and pricked their fingers, allowing the blood to flow and drop into the potion the correct number of times. Whenthe potion was complete, Tom drank a pint of it and nearly chocked on the revoltion taste and texture. Hermione then quickly said the spell but nothing happened.

"Dammit!" Hermione snapped. Draco put his arms around her, kissed her neck softly, and whispered.

"Calm down, love. Magic isn't supposed to be used in your house right now, remember?"

"I suppose your right." Hermione sighed.

"Of course I am." Draco scoffed. Hermione elbowed him and then kissed his lips.

"Right then, we'll have to do the spell after." Hermione sighed.

"Thats fine, come on lets watch the rest of the show." Ron said.

"Yeah!" Snape yelled in excitement. Everybody looked at the crazy greasey haired person with a look of wonder, scaredness and confusion on their faces. Dumbledore merely chuckled ith a glint in his too blue eyes.

"Alright lets move on to the play!" Ron shouted as though he was a pirate. Hah, he probably doesn't even know what a pirate was!

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Sooooooo, what do ya think? is it horrible? Do you like it? Do tell! I want 45 reviews before the next chapter is added! Sorry it took so long! I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Thanks sooooooo much for all of the reviews guys! I know that there is a hidden swimming pool but the RoR and Prefects bathroom don't count in this story :P I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of the people who love this scene and love this song! Lol its funny! It the chapter some of you have been waiting for! The VOLDY+QUIRREL heart to heart! Lol**

**Disclaimer: See chap 2**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Quirrel and Voldemort<strong>

Everybody sat back down as Harry pressed the play botton. Wow, all that drama from the two black haired boys becoming brothers freaked them all out, but hey it was worth it.

**(Enter Quirrel)**

**QUIRREL: Fools! They're all fools! They think they're safe. **

Cho giggled. Ron looked at her funny. "He looks funny." She giggled and Ron just shook his head fondly.

**They think they're back for another fun year of learning shinanagans at Hogwarts. Little do they know of the danger that's lurking right under their noses, or should I say, On the back of their heads! (Turns around and pulls turban off)**

Everyone laughed at this, well nearly everyone.

"I don't see what is funny? I mean, it is really bad under that turban!" An irtated Tom scowled. Ron patted him on the back, whilest everyone else just chuckled.

**VOLDY: Arghh! (Starts to cough) ugh, ugh, ugh ugh ugh! (Quirrel bends over) Erugh! Ough! I can't breathe in that damn turban!**

"Ooo, Voldemort is kinda cute, don't ya think Cho? Hermione?" Ginny asked with a sly and slight glint in her eyes. The girls giggled.

"Err, hello! He is sitting in this room!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time. This just made them all giggle more loudly. Tom sat there on his Thomas the Tank Engine beanbag looking like a smug git.

"Sorry, boys, but come on! Voldemort on stage is so cute! Even with all of that make up! I mean, he has such a manly face!" Hermione giggled. A cough from the side of her, and she remembered her boyfriend sat next to her. "I mean, for someone normal, Because nobody could be better than my Drakie-Poo! I mean he is so totally in love with me!" Hermione said in a pansy voice which made him cringe.

"Yes I am so just never do that voice again." Draco replied and he kissed her.

"Okay! Thats enough for me!" Ron said turning back to face the screen.

"And besides! I think that when Tom comes back to school with us, Lavender and Pansy will be all over him!" Draco said. Harry, Ron and the girls laughed along with him.

"Do I even want to meet these two?" Tom asked timidly.

"Probably not." Ginny giggled and rested her head on Harry's should. Harry smiled fondly at her. Tom sighed and everyone turned back to the screen.

**QUIRREL: I'm sorry my Lord, its a necisary precaution. For if they knew that you lived, that when Harry Potter destroyed you your soul lived on...**

"Then everyone would be mad! Yaddah, yaddah yaddah! I don't care!" Tom sighed.

**VOLDY: Yes, that when my body was destroyed I was forced to live in the forbidden forest, eating bugs, and mushrooms, and ugh, Unicorn blood. **

"Yeah, unicorn blood is not the nicest thing ever, but thankfully that poton I just drank will give me a fresh start from the age of sixteen." Tom sighed with a satisfied smile on his face. Dumbledores eyes twinkled at the thought of the young Tom Riddle making amense.

**QUIRREL: Until I found you and let you attatch yourself to my soul.**

"Yes, I still don't see why somebody would do that. I mean, its obviously not the smartest idea, is it?" Ron said and everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Ron you just said something smart." Hermione gasped with a slight smile.

"Always the tone of surprise." He mocked. "And I have my moments too you know!" He whined before taking a wine gum and popping it in his mouth.

**VOLDY: Yes, Nobody must know any of that. **

"Too bad, we already do!" Draco shouted. Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek. Everyone chuckled at the sight of THE Draco Malfoy going a bit pink in the cheeks.

**Now, Quirrel, get me some water. (Quirrel bends over and gets water.) Now Quirrel, pour it in my mouth. (Unscrews it and starts to pour backwards into Voldy's mouth). **

"HAHAHAH!" Was heard all around the room, even from Tom.

**QUIRREL: Your plan to infiltrate Hogwarts on the back of my head is going swimmingly my leige.**

"Really? My leige? They couldn't have thought of anything better?" Tom sighed in disappointment.

**VOLDY: Yes, yes, I'm done with the water. **

"Were you actually like that, Tom?" Cho asked. Tom blushed and shook his head.

"I was living off of his soul, I had no need for food and water, except unicorn blood to keep me alive." He explained looking ashamed. (A/N: I know! Shock horror! Tom feels ashamed! Oh NOOO!)

**(Quirrel bends back over to put water down.) We must not have anymore foul ups like tonight in the great hall.**

"That was your fault though." Ron said, and Tom just scowled at him.

**QUIRREL: I'm sorry My Lord, you sneezed.**

"Did he just talk back to Voldemort?" Snape gasped.

"Well, duh!" Dumbledore said. Everyone laughed while Snape pouted.

**VOLDY: I know that! Get me some lazonex, you swine! **

"Now, Tom, that wasn't very nice." Hermione huffed. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes atmy girlfriend Tommy Boy!" Draco spat in a joking manner.

**(Quirrel bends to get it and puffs it into Voldy's nose and then his own :P) Wash that turban, it tickles my nose.**

"Did it actually tickle your nose?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Well, yes and no. Yes because it was quite filthy and no because, well I didn't really have a nose now did I Harry?" Tom said. Harry flushed and hidhis face in Ginny's shoulder. Ron looked angry at that, but Cho pulled on his arm as if to say, leave them alone. Hermione and Cho shared a glance with knowing looks.

**QUIRREL: Yes my Dark King.**

"Wow, that is getting anoying, you would have thought that with being on his head for godknows how many weeks, you would have at least gotten to the stage of letting him call you Voldemort." Draco sighed and Hermione giggled and slid even closer to his warm embrace.

**VOLDY: Okay, just relax with the Dark King, okay? I watch you wipe your butt daily. You can call me Voldemort we're there. We've reached that point.**

"Wow, Draco, your like Voldemort." Ginny giggled.

"NO!" Draco and Tom yelled at the same time. This spouted more rounds of laughter.

**QUIRREL: Yes, my- Voldemort.**

**VOLDY: Now Quirrel, get us ready for bed. We must be well(bends over) rested if we wish to kill Potter.**

"Can we just stop with the whole, 'Lets kill Harry Potter, it sounds like fun!' please! Its bugging." Harry huffed ad pouted. Now on Harry, pouting looks cute, but on Snape it just looks like a cat that got ran over by a truck three times!

**Tonight in the great hall, he was so close! We could have touched him.**

"Oh my god. that sounds so freaking wrong!" Ron chuckled and everyone just sneered.

**(Quirrels put mouthwash in his mouth) Revenge is at my fingertips Quirrel, I can taste it! It taste like cool mint.**

"Its your mouth wash." Ron said, shaking his head.

**QUIRREL: Thats our listerine Voldemort.**

"Great, now Ron is Quirrel. Wow, I never realised how well you two go together." Hermione smiled. Ron threw his cushion at her. And Draco just shoved her shoulder a little. Ginny and Cho giggled.

**VOLDY: Yes, excelent. Well, um, goodnight Quirrel.**

**QUIRREL: (Turns so that Quirrels back is facing the bed) Goodnight. (Leans back slowly and Voldy's head goes straight into the pillow. Stays there for about five seconds)**

Everyone burst out laughing at how absolutely riculous they look. (A/N: Gotta admit it did look uncomfortable AND hilarious!)

**VOLDY: Okay okay, I can't do this! You got to roll over, I can't sleep on my tummy.**

"Do you-giggle- realise-giggle- how stupid you s-sound then!" Ginny wheezed out as nobody could. Even Tom was gasping fo air.

**QUIRREL: I always sleep on my back, I have back problems, Its the only way I'm comfortable.**

**VOLDY: You roll over RIGHT NOW!**

"Theres the Voldemort we all know and hate!" Snape sneered. Dumbledore chuckled.

**Or I'll- I'll eat your pillow!**

"Wow, great threat Tom." Harry laughed.

"Its not me!" Tom squealed.

**You'll be having a dream that your eating a giant marshmallow and you'll wake up and find your favourite goose feathered pillow will be missing.**

"Wow, you come up wiv dat wittle dweam all by yoursewf?" Ron said in a baby voice.

**QUIRREL: Fine, we'll compromise. We'll sleep on our side.**

**VOLDY: Okay, I guess I can do this. **

**QUIRREL: Now goodnight.**

**VOLDY: Goodnight Quirrel. (Voldy's eyes are open and is staring at the robes on the chair next to the bed. Keeps looking for around fifteen seconds.) Hey Quirrel. How long have those robes been on that chair?**

"Really, your worried about bloody clothes?" Ron huffed.

**QUIRREL: I think they're from last night, I just put them there for now. **

**VOLDY: Well, are you planning on putting them in a hamper? What's your plan with these? **

"Does everything have to have plans?" Cho asked.

**QUIRREL: I figured I'd just leave them there for now and put them away in the morning okay?**

**VOLDY: No! No, no that's not okay! I can't go to sleep knowing that there is dirty clothes on the chair, the chair is going to start to smell like dirty clothes!**

"Wow, that was good, Tom." Draco said sarcastically.

**QUIRREL: Look, I promise I'll put them away in the morning.**

**VOLDY: You put them away, RIGHT NOW! I COMAND YOU to just, fold them at least! Make it into a neat pile. (they both sit up)**

"Well, aren't you two getting along all fine and dandy?" Ginny giggled.

"This si not fair! Is this the, 'Lets all pick on Voldemort' scene?" Tom whined.

"Wow, Tom just whined. Something good must be happening!" Ron smiled.

"Shut up, Ron! That will be the only thing good thats gonna happen." Tom sneered. Everyone was laughing at the two.

**QUIRREL: Look, if we're going to be in this situation for a while, we're going to have to learn to live with each other. Now, I've been single all my life **

"That desn't surprise me, at all." Tom mused.

**and I have some habbits, and sometimes I leave laundry around.**

**VOLDY: Well, I believe that everything has its place. Muggles have their place, Mudbloods have their place and so Do Your clothes! Namely, a dresser!**

"Before you even say it, Hermione, Its Not ME!" He yelled as he could see people about to yell at him. Hermione threw a pillow at him anyway.

**QUIRREL: Well, aren't we an odd couple! (starts to sing and stands up) You won't sleep on your tummy,**

**VOLDY: You won't sleep on your back.**

"Isn't it the same thing though?" Snape asked. Hermione nodded.

**QUIRREL+VOLDY: We're quite a cooky couple you'll agree.**

"Hehe, they said cooky." Harry giggled. Everyone gave him the 'Are you serious?' look and he blushed.

**QUIRREL: We share some hands and fingers,**

**VOLDY: And yet the feeling lingers.**

**QUIRREL+VOLDY: We're just about as different, as anyone can be!**

"Too right!" Tom yelled.

**VOLDY: You like plotting a garden, and I like plotting to kill! **

"Don't we all know it." Was muttered around the room.

**QUIRREL: You think that you should rule the world, I think books are a thrill! Sipping tea by the fire is swell-**

**VOLDY: Pushing people in is fun as well.**

"That was good though." Tom smiled. He's a good actor, good looking (A/N: HOTT!) And the girls all thought he was sexy and cute, he's not having a bad day, because that guy is supposed to be him so if they think that he is cute then they must think that Tom is cute. Hmm...

**I like folding all my ties.**

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"Well, ties can get creases too you know! I don't like wearing creased ties!" Tom groaned.

**QUIRREL: And you have no friends, hey thats a surprise!**

"Hah! Go Quirrel! That was funny!" Draco chuckled.

**QUIRREL+VOLDY: I guess its plain to see, when you look at you and me! We're different, different, different as can be.**

"Never? Really? I thought you would be twins!" Hermione said sarcasticlly. Like the tone she uss when she tries to explain transfiguration to Ron in first year.

**VOLDY: Your a sissy, a twot a girl! I'm the darkest of Lords.**

"And I thought I was vein." Draco muttered.

"Aww hunnie, your not vein, just arrogant." Hermione replied with a sweet smile, as she patted his head.

"Like thats any better?" Draco muttered darkly before tickling her. She squealed until he let her go with a sweet peck on the lips.

**QUIRREL: I'm the smartest professor here, I've won several awards!**

"Just because you have won awards does not make you the smartest." Hermione huffed.

"Yeah! Because if smarts are only in the awards then Hermione should have about 500 awards by now." Ron smirked.

"OHHH!" All of the boys shouted and hi-fived only to be hit in the face with pillows, or in Toms case, A Thomas The Tank Engine beanbag.

**VOLDY: My new worlds about to unfold,**

**QUIRREL: You got beat by a two year old.**

"Again, god this is funny!" Cho giggled.

**VOLDY: I'll kill him this time through and through,**

"Hello, still here. You didn't kill me for five years now and you've had plenty of chances." Harry tutted.

"Do you want me to kill you, _brother_?" Tom asked maliciously with a laughing glint in his eyes. Harry saw the glint.

"Well, not particulaly, but nahh." Harry said and chuckled.

**QUIRREL: Or you might just give him another tatoo.**

"Its not a tatoo! Its a bloody scar!" Ron yelled.

"Yes, Ron, but tatoos are scars you dimwhit!" Ginny yelled. Ron hung his head.

**QUIRREL+VOLDY: You really must agree, when you look at you and me! We're different, different, different as can-**

**VOLDY: I'll rise again and I'll rule the world!**

"And hows that going for you?" Ron asked with a smile on his his face.

"Not good, I have to admit." Tom replied feigning thoughtfullness.

**But you must help me renew! For when our plans suceed-**

**QUIRREL: Prevails!**

**VOLDY: Part of that world goes to you.**

"If he didn't die, that is." Tom muttered.

**QUIRREL: When I rule the world I plant flowers!**

"He has issues." Dumbldore muttered much to everyones amusement.

**VOLDY: When I rule the world I'll have Snakes!**

**VOLDY: And goblins and werewolves a fleet of Dementors and giants and thestrals and all my death eaters!**

**QUIRREL+VOLDY: When I rule the world! (Both start to laugh like amniacs)**

"You both, have issues!" Everyone yelled.

"Next clip! Next clip!" Ron, Tom, Snape and Harry were chanting.

"You turn into one of them and I swear I will murder you." Hermione muttered darkly. Draco chuckled.

"Never, babe. I promise." He said looking uncertainly at the guys chanting.

"Okay alright! God!" Ginny said. She stood up and got pulled back down by Harry. "What now, harry?" She asked.

"Well, err, I was wondering. Umm, Would you like to umm, go ou- go- switch the clip please?" He finished lamely.

"Well, that was what I was going to do." She sighed, disapointment in her eyes. Harry let her go this time. The three girls shared a look with sorry in their eyes, while the boys shared a look that clearly said, 'you stupid bloody idiot! Why didn't you do it?'. Harry looked down ashamed. Ginny pressed play...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Well, that is it! another chapter done! I want 60 reviews before I even think about the next chapter! Thank you all for your absolutely fantabulous reviews! xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 9

**Heyy, everyone! soooo sorry bout the last update lol, nd thanks for being patient with me! I love you all! I'm sorry for the delay! but here is another chapter and its ginny's big solo! hehe! i laughed when I first saw it ! Anywho, please read review!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 2**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Ginny...<strong>

Ginny then took her seat beside Harry once again, a little down hearted. Harry was having a hard time controlling his inner self about how stupid he was. Well, whats done is done, but hey, he may have another go sometime. Although, he wasn't quite sure why he didn't do it looked around the room to find Ron and Cho looking quite comfortable in each others company, with Cho's head leaning on Ron's shoulder, and Hermione and Draco look cute all snuggled up together like that. Now, if those two idiots had the courage, where the bloody hell is the Golden Boy's courage? Harry thought. He turned to his right and saw Ginny with her head facing the screen. He looked down towards where her hands were resting in her lap, and he took one of them. She gasped and looked towards him in surprise. He gave her an uncertain smile and her replying smile was contagious, and Harry found himself grinning like a cheshire cat. They bothe looked towards the screen to see that it had started. Neither of them saw a certain red-head looking in their dirrection.

_Finally, he best be bloody good to her. _Ron thought, when he looked toward where his sister and best friend sat, holding hands with smiles on their faces.

**(Harry and Hermione are sitting on a bench, Harry with Guitar and Hermione with notepad writing Potions essay. Neville is across the stage on a bench looking at his plant.)**

"Where are they?" Draco asked.

"Umm, not sure, but if Neville is looking after his plant, then I'd say the Gryffindor common room." Ginny replied. Draco showed a look of understanding. "And, Hermione is studying so it is either the common room or the library, and I don't think its the library because I don't think that Harry would ever step foot in there willingly." Ginny said with a giggle. Hermione scowled at her and threw a pillow in her general dirrection.

"Hey, you know its true Mia, so just go with the flow." Draco spoke in a calming voice. Hermione huffed and everyone chuckled at her childishness.

**HERMIONE: Harry, don't you think you should be trying to figure out what the first task is gonna be? **

"My thoughts exactly!" Hermione said hotly.

"Well, if you think about it, it kinda already is your thoughts." Cho said in her Ravenclaw smarty voice.

"Huh. Never thought of it that way." Harry murmered.

**You could acually die if your not ready.**

"But did he? No. How do we know? He's sitting right there, holding hands with my little sister." Ron said. He sat there smirking as he watched their hands spring apart and faint blushes appear on both of there faces.

"Awww!" Was heard from both Hermione and Cho as they looked at the two with complete adoration (sp?)

"Oh and by the way. Harry you have my permission." Ron said in the protective big brother tone.

"He didn't need your permission in the first place Ronald, so just leave them be!" Hermione argued.

"Thanks Hermione!" Ginny called with a smile towards her friend.

"Yo, guys, I am TRYING to watch the play here!" An annoyed Tom whined from his beanbag. Dumbledore and Snape chuckled at this.

**HARRY: What? Come on. I'mean, can't you just do it for me? **

"I did it anyways!" Hermione huffed. Draco chuckled and kissed her head lovingly.

**Can't you just prepare all of my stuff for me, I mean, what are you do right now? (all said whilest playing the guitar)**

**HERMIONE: I'm writing your potions essay.**

"She/I best bloody NOT be, Harry James Potter!" Hermione and Severus shouted together. Harry shook his head with such a force. "If I find that she has been, then I will deduct more points than you have lost your entire Hogwarts career!" An angry Severus Snape.

"I swear she has never written it, just given me some tips and looked over it for me!" Harry said with his hands held up in mock surrender. Snape sneered at the boy before continuing to watch the play.

**HARRY: (stops playing) Oh, well do that first cause that's due tomorrow. (Hermione nods) But after that, Can you prepare for the first task, Please? **

"Why can't you do it yourself Harry?" Cho asked.

"No idea, lets just watch." Harry mummbled.

**HERMIONE: Ok.**

"You give in way too quickly Mia." Draco mumbled.

"Too right." Tom agreed.

**HARRY: Thank you, you are the best. (pokes her nose)**

"Okay, now I'm serious. ANYBODY do that, and you won't be having kids, Male OR Female!" Hermione snarled. Everyone flinched from her. Suddenly the front door opened and Mr and Mrs Granger walked in to their living room to find a group of people sitting in there looking towards them with wide eyes.

"Oh, Harry, Ron, Ginny! So good to see you all again! Good day Professors. I'm sorry but, umm, who are you three?" Mrs Granger asked Cho, Tom and Draco.

"Hey, get away from my daughter!" Mr Granger shouted. Draco's eyes widened as did Hermione's.

"Dad, stop! That's Draco! He's kinda my boyfriend, so don't freak out!" Hermione ran up to her father and tried to calm him down.

"But... But...Bu-" Mr Granger was cut off by his wife.

"No James, if Hermione wants to have a boyfriend she can, especially when he is as charming as this young man." Mrs Granger muttered darkly. "Now, what I would like to know is, why are you all in my house, and why was I not informed of this meeting Hermione Jane Granger?" Mrs Granger shouted.

"Umm, well, mum, you see. We all got a letter from this Starkid person, and it said something about a play on YouTube about Harry, so we all gathered to watch it and we were on the sixth scene and then you guys came in. I thought that you'd be out all day, I'm sorry." Hermione looked down remorsefully, upset that she had angered her parents. Her friends and parents looked at her with sympathy.

"Oh, Hermione dear, I didn't mean to shout at you dear. It was just a shock to come home to a house full. Please dear, continue what you were doing. You can all stay as long as you need to." Mrs Granger smiled at her new found company. "We'll leave you alone." She said while trying to drag Mr Granger up the stairs.

"Bu-but, I am NOT leaving my daughter down here with her boyfriend! Who knows what they'll do." He stuttered.

"Daddy! Please! We won't do anything! I promise, besides, why would we do anything with our Prfessors here and Draco's godfather, AND Harry and Ron?" Hermione huffed. Mr Granger sighed.

"Fine, you kids best be good, as should you two adults. Okay, Mione, You can keep them here." He sighed.

"Mia." Hermione stated.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Mia, call me Mia instead of Mione, I like it better." She replied. He smiled

"You got it Kiddo." He said while poking her nose. Everybody gasped and waited for an outburst but it didn't come as Mr Granger sauntered off up the stairs. Hermione turned back around to face the wondering guests.

"What?" She asked perplexed.

"Why didn't you hex him?" Tom asked, a little disapointed.

"Well, the spell makes you infertile and it doesn't work on already infertile people so I didn't bother." She said with a smile.

"Woah, there Mia! Too much info!" Ginny giggled as the males scowled. Cho had a slight giggle too. Hermione settled herself back down and snuggled back into Draco's side while everybody looked at them smiling.

**You got it, thank Hermione. (starts to play guitar again.)**

**(Enter Ginny bouncing a pencil in her fingers) **

**HARRY: Hey, Ginny, come here, I wanna show you something, come here.**

**(Ginny walks over)**

**GINNY: Hey, Harry Potter. **

"Really? Are we still doing the Harry Potter mystified look?" Ginny hurrumphed.

"Yup!" Everybody laughed.

**HARRY: Listen, I wanna play this song that I'm woring on. I met this girl I really really like and I want her to know that she's really special, so I just wanna know what you think, so just for the purpose of now, 'cause I'm still working on the lyrics,**

"Awww, you wrote a song?" Hermione asked in a baby voice. Harry blushed.

**I'm gonna put your name, where her name should be,**

"So, the song itsn't for me then?" Ginny asked a little upset.

"If I could change it, it would be." Harry mumbled, which made Ginny smile a little and so she pecked him on the cheek.

**but I don't think its really gonna work out, Well, lets just give me a shot. (Starts to play and sing) Your tall and fun and pretty, your really really skinny, Ginny **

"Oh, loving the lyrics, Bro." Tom laughed. Harry threw his rolled up socks at him and it landed perfectly!

**(scowls) I'm the Mickey to your Minnie, your the tigger to my winny, Ginny, Gonna take you to the city, want to take you out to dinny, Ginny. Your cuter than a guinie Pig, wanna take you out to Winnipig, THATS in Canada!**

"Harry knows Geography?" Hermione and Tom shouted at the same time.

"Whats Phfeography?" Draco and Ron asked. Hermione giggled.

"Its all about places, volcanos, hurricanes, earthquakes, continents, and stuff like that." She explained. Tom nodded in agreement.

"I did go to school before I turned 11 you know!" Harry huffed. The girls giggled and the teachers joined in.

**Ginny Ginny Ginn- (Stops singing) You know what, this doesnt work witht me at all. But I don't know, how does it make you feel? Emotionally?**

**GINNY: WOW! Wowee, Harry Potter.**

"Again with the mystified voice!" Ginny scowled.

**HARRY: Don't you think it could kinda, I don't know, make a girl fall in love with me?**

**GINNY: Oh, I think it already has.**

"Aww! That is so sweet!" Cho and Mia giggled and the boys pretended to gag, well, nearly all of them. Dumbledore and Harry were just smiling.

**HARRY: Awesome, 'cause its for Cho Chang! **

"And there goes the sweetness." Cho mumbled. She sent an appologetic look towards Ginny and Ginny accepted.

"Hey, right now, its about you." Harry whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips. When she pulled back she smiled while Harry looked like he was glowing. Ginny snuggled into him and sighed happily.

**(goes back to playing guitar)**

**GINNY: Yeah, She's she is beautiful. **

**HARRY: Are you nuts? Beautiful, more like supermegafoxyawesomehot!**

Cho blushed at this and Harry looked down with sorrow in his eyes, towards Ginny. She nodded as if saying that it was okay. Harry kissed her head and everyone smiled at them.

**She's the hottest girl I've ever met. She's far more attractive, far more appealing, far more interesting than any girl that I know, In my imediate group of friends.**

"Not true, before anybody says it! AND its not even me, so they can think what they want! And I will do what I want." And with that he brought Ginny's face up to his and kissed her soundly. Cheers were heard through the group and Mrs Granger poked her head round the door and smirked, _I always knew those two would get together. They suit, alot._ She smiled and retreated back upstairs.

**She's a lot more better and Awesome. (ginny get upset and plays with hair.)**

**(Enter Ron)**

**(Ron walks over stands on bench)**

**RON: (Carrying bag of potato chips/crisps)Sup Neville! (slaps his head and goes over to his friends.)**

The girls giggled at this.

**Move, move, move, move, move.**

"I'm loving this guy!" Ron and Draco said in unison. They both realised this and proceeded on to glare at each other before they were hit in the face with pillows. Where all of these pillows were coming from I do not know, but maybe the Potions prfessor and Headmaster have something to do with it. Hmmm...

"Haha!" Tom shouted, _Sounding an aweful lot like that really anoying kid from the Simpsons._ Hermione mused.

**(to ginny) Awesome. HEY, Harry what's up? So I was just off stage hanging out with Hagrid,**

"He does realise what he said right?" Snape asked.

"I think thats the whole point Severus." Dumbledroe replied, with humor in his eyes.

**and I was, I err, saw these delivery wizards,**

"Do we even have delievery wizards?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, I think the only delivery creatures we have are owls, but I'm not too sure on that." Dumbledore replied.

**bringing giant cages into the dungeons, I don't know what thats for.**

"Its obviously for the first task, moron!" Tom muttered. The people who heard had a small laugh and giggle to themselves.

**HERMIONE: Giant cages? I bet what ever is in those cages has something to do with the first task.**

"Hey, were you like, super smart when you were in school?" Ron asked.

"Well, only in potions from my perspective." Tom answered modestly.

"Well, actually, his grades and test marks could rival our dear Miss Granger's, if I remember correctly." Dumbledore mused.

"Ohh, Mia, you got competition!" Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What do you think Granger? A little one on one?" Tom said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up Tom." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, that's MY girlfriend your wiggling your eyebrows at!" Draco said defensively.

"Oh shut up Draco! And Tommy Boy? Your on!" Hermione said, taking on the challenge. "If I win, You have to go an ENTIRE WEEK of school, without clothes on. Oh an this competition, is on our first test in DADA." Hermione said. Everybody 'Ooooooo'd'. Tom smirked.

"Okay, but if I win. You have to, run onto the Quidditch pitch, DURING a match of Gryffindor and Slytherin, without your clothes on. AND Draco can't help you." Tom smirked.

"What?" Was heard from both Hermione and Draco.

"NO! No way! I am NOT allowing MY girlfriend to run around a FULL quidditch pitch naked!" Draco yelled. He was seething.

"Fine! She has to... sing about her absolute lust for Professor McGonagal in the Great Hall." He smirked.

"Done." Hermione said, before anybody could say anything. They all turned back to the screen.

**RON: Got it. **

**HERMIONE: Harry, we have to find out what it is.**

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be the 'good' and 'sensible' one?" Tom asked. Hermione nodded.

**HARRY: Hey, hey, hey guys, chill. I'm busy. (plays guitar with a stupid face.) **

Everybody burst out laughing.

"Sriously Mr Potter, NEVER do that again! Promise me!" Snape wheezed out. Harry only nodded.

**HERMIONE: (muttered) Harry Potter. (Walks up to him and takes his guitar)**

**RON+GINNY: NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! WOAH WOAH WOAH WAOH!**

**RON: Woah! **

"Woah, over reaction!" Draco laughed. Hermione looked at him fondly.

**HERMIONE: Guys! Now listen, this could be a matter of life and death.**

"Actually, I think its just about Death." Cho mused. Dumbledore frowned.

**RON: Well, it doesn't matter, because its after hours, okay? And we can't leave the Gryffindor house, we'll probably get in trouble if we do,**

"Wow, Ron being sensible? Mum would be so proud!" Ginny sighed. Everyone chuckled.

**and even if we do, Shlongbottom over there will tell on us anyway.**

"That never gets old!" Snape wheezed over everybodies laughter.

**HERMIONE: Neville wont tell.**

**NEVILLE: Oh yes, I most certainly will. **

"You know he would have." Harry said.

"True, why do you think I petrified him in first year?" Hermione muttered back.

"Woah! Hermione petrified someboy?" Draco asked.

"First year and it was for that stupid midnight duel that a certain blond haired Slytherin created. As well as being the same certain blond haired Slytherin who never showed up, yet told a certain grouchy old Filch where we would be!" Hermione replied with a sickly sweet sound to her voice. Draco shrunk back and everyone laughed at that.

"Wait? Draco didn't show up for a duel? Draco? Draco Malfoy? Thee Draco Malfoy? Really?" Ginny asked perplexed. THe trio plus Draco nodded. "Wow! Who would have thought of you as a wus, huh Draco?" Ginny joked.

**RON: What are we gonna do?**

**HERMIONE: Simple guys, the cloak. **

"Of course, the cloak!" The trio exclaimed.

"What cloak?" Draco and Ginny asked.

"Well, in first year, Dumbledore gave me an invisibility cloak that was left to him for me by my father before he died." Harry explained.

"Ahhh." They all showed some level of understanding, but whether it was a good level is besides the point.

**RON: Of course.**

**HARRY+RON+GINNY: (all stand) The cloak.**

"Okay, that wasn't at all creepy." Tom muttered. Everybody looked at him. "Sarcasm guys. Can you not hear the sarcasm in my voice?" He asked. They all chuckled.

**GINNY: Wait, what cloak?**

"I just explained." Harry muttered.

"Hey, I know you did, no need to get annoyed Harry. That is not me!" Ginny huffed.

"Sorry." He muttered.

**RON: Shut up! (claps hands over her head)**

"Why do you do that?" Tom asked.

"Not sure." Ron replied.

**HARRY: Well, last year, I got a presen left for me -Oh bye Neville- I got a present left to me at my first year at Hogwarts. And, uh, it was left to me, by my Dad, the dad thats dad, my father is dead. **

"Really? Did they have to emphasize that point?" Harry muttered while everybody gave him sympathetic looks.

**I have a dead father. He used this himself, this is my invisibility cloak.**

**RON: Yeah!**

"Well that shrunk." Hermione stated. The trio chuckled.

**GINNY: Oh Boy! Oh wowee Harry Potter! You have a real invivibility cloak. **

"Well Done! Ginnny!" Draco joked. Ginnny scowled at him and Hermione slapped his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" He pouted.

"Appologise to Ginny." Hermione said.

"Sorry, Ginny." He mumbled and Hermione and Ginny looked pleased, whilest everybody just sniggered.

**Oh Oh do you know what I would do if I had an invisibility cloak? **

**HARRY: I would, I would kick wiener dogs.**

"Now, Harry, Thats not very nice." Cho reprimanded.

"How many times do I have to say that. This. Is. Not. Me.?" Harry replied.

**RON: And I would pretend to be a ghost and I would scare mean people.**

"Oh, thats a good one." Tom muttered.

**HERMIONE: I'd use it to avoid ever having to face my reflection in the mirror. **

"Hey, you don't need to. Your beautiful as you are." Draco muttered, putting a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled and blushed.

"Yeah Hermione! Your gorgeous! You don't need to doubt that!" Ron and Harry said in split parts, trying to boost their best friends confidence.

"I repeat, Fred and George!" Ginny mock whispered.

**HARRY: Thats a good one.**

"No it wasn't Harry!" Ginny slapped his arm. Harry Pouted.

**RON: Jesus.**

**GINNY: Well, actually, I was gonna say that I would use it to fake my own death and watch people cry at the funeral.**

"Wow, that was morbid." Ginny mused. Everyone chuckled.

**HARRY: Okay, anyway. lets get out of here, before Neville gets back. (all start to head for the door)**

**RON: Woah woah woah woah, where do you think your going? **

**GINNY: Umm, with you guys?**

**RON: No no no, no way, no kid sisters allowed, okay? (claps hands above head with tongue sticking out) Besides, theres only enough room under this cloak for two people. (hermione looks sad) So, errr, come on Hermione, come on. **

"Woo, thanks guys! Sorry Ginny!" Hermione squealed. Everyone giggled.

**(Hermione gives guitar to ginny) **

"Aww, poor Ginevra." Tom muttered. Ginny's eyes went into slits.

"Call me that again, and I will make sure that you don't live long enough to become Harry's brother." She snarled.

"Woah! Sorry." Tom surrendered. Everybody shook with their own silent laughter and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled once more.

**GINNY: (SINGS) The way his hair falls in his eyes, makes me wonder if he, ever sees through my disguise, and I'm under his spell.**

"Aww, that sweet Gin." The girls cooed.

**Everything is falling, and I don't know where to land, everyone knows who he is, but they don't know who I am. (SINGS TO GUITAR) Haaaaaaaaaaarry. Haaaaaaaaaaaarry.**

"Okay then. Thats a little freaky." Ginny muttered.

**Why can't you see, what your doing to me? **

"Oh, I'm sure he can little sister." Ron muttered. Harry smiled over to Ginny and pecked her on the lips. "Not infront of the brother, eh, Potter!" Ron shouted and Harry blushed as did Ginny.

**I've seen you conquer certain death, even when your just standing there, you take away my breath, and maybe. Some day you'll hear my song and, understand that all along, theres something more that i'm trying to saaaayy! Then I say! Haaaaaaaaaaaarry!**

"Wow, you can sure belt out a note." Snape muttered and Ginny blushed.

**Haaaaaaaarry! Why can't you see, what your doing to me? (hugs guitar) What your doing to me? (sighs) what your doing to me. **

"Aww, that was really sweet Ginny!" All of the girls smiled in her general direction.

"Did you mean what you said in the song?" Harry murmered.

"Well, besides the fact that it wasn't me, I wish it was." Ginny muttered back and Hrry grinned and kissed her soundly.

"Awwww." Everyone muttered. The two pulled apart, scared that Ron might break them apart.

"Alright, next clip." Said a forelorn Tom.

"Hey Tom, whats wrong?" Hermione asked him as she got up and sat next to him, much to Draco's protests.

"Well, its just that, I feel left out. I mean, Everybody has someone. I mean, you got Draco, Harry has Ginny and Ron has Cho, and then theres me." He sighed. Hermione giggled.

"Well, I am pretty sure that that will change in Hogwarts. So guys, shll we cut down on the kissing while Tom is here? And since when have you two been a couple?" Hermione demanded towards Ron and Cho.

"Uhh, well. Umm, when you and Draco were, uhum, busy in the kitchen, it kinda sort of happened?" Ron asked questioningly.

"Eeeeeep! Why didn't you tell me?" She screamed.

"Well, we guessed how you ould have reacted." Cho's small voice was heard. Everybody laughed.

"Next clip, next clip!" The two professors were protesting. Everybody raised an eyebrow to them. Hermione sighed and pressed for the next clip.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Helooo! Sooooo how was it huh? Do be telling me! please review! You know you want to! Soo, did you hate it, love it? please be nice! I think I may start updating like every one/two weeks on a sat/sunday, not sure but still! i love all of my fans! Check out my other stories! I am on a block for some and if u have any ideas then PLEASE PM me! Love you! xxx**


	9. Chapter 10

**Heyy all! How are you all, I decided that coz i spent soooo freaking long on the last update, that I would do a super quick update for you! woooo! sorry if there are mistakes in ANY of my chapters! lol, especially spellings coz on the thing where we update, I havent got the spellcheck and that is just bogus soo yeah. Forgive me! Anywho!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Giant Cages<strong>

They all sat there, patiently waiting for the clip to start and just as it was about to start, Mrs Granger walks into the room. Everybody groaned.

"Sorry to disturb you, but me and your father want a cup of tea. Would anybody else like one?" She asked kindly. Everybody looked into their empty cups and only three of them wanted another cup of tea. Dumbledore, Tom and Cho.

"Yes please, Mrs Granger." They all chorused.

"Then get off your lazy arses and get them yourselves!" Hermione said peeved.

"Now now Hermione, no need to be so rude. Now would anybody else like a drink of some sort? Oh, and please call me Jane, Mrs Granger makes me feel old." She giggled. Hermione put her head in Draco's neck to cover her from more embarassment. Draco chuckled and kissed her head, whilest Jane looked on at them fondly. Hermione smiled and pulled away, leaving Draco slightly disgruntled.

"Umm, can I have some blackcurrent juice please Jane?" Harry asked, polite as always.

"Of course, Harry dear. Anybody else?" She asked and everybody put their hands up. "Alright, Hermione, Draco, could you both be dolls and go make the drinks please? I want to have a little chat to your friends." Jane asked in a sickly sweet voice. Hermione groaned and everyone laughed at her, but her scowl quickly shut them all up.

"Of course mother." Hermione gritted through her teeth.

"Now, Mia, that is no way to speak to your mother." Draco teased and poked her nose. Everybody gasped and watched as Hermione giggled and pecked his lips, before dragging him into the kitchen.

"Great, now they are going to be snogging and we will never finish the play." Tom chuckled. But it all stopped when they heard somebody screaming like a girl and pots and pans being banged against something. They all looked towards the kitchen and Draco came running out, and not a second later Hermione ran out with a fierce look on her face and a fring pan in her hand.

"I told you NOT to do THAT or it would be FATAL!" She screamed before charging, only to be stopped by Tom who had caught her, when her foot got caught on the leg of the coffe table. "Let me GO!" She yelled.

"Nope!" Tom replied with a smirk and popping the 'p'. "Not until you calm down." He said more calmly now. "Harry, could you please take the pans from her?" He asked. Harry nodded and made her release the pans. "Now, are you calm?" He asked her, while looking over towards Ginny where Draco was now hiding. He felt Hermione nod. "Now, You!" He said pointing to Draco. "Get here and appologise. I think your lucky that your her bloody boyfriend, or you may not be having any kids, whether they are hers or not." Tom said to Draco.

"WHAT?" Was heard from the top of the stairs.

"Nothing Daddy!" Hermione yelled.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Forgive me?" Draco asked in such a cute puppy dog lost look. How could she say no. Hermione stood up and took his hand into the kitchen to make the drinks.

"Only if you kiss it better." Hermione grinned. Draco grinned back and kissed her, but she pulled back too soon for his liking. "Draco, we have too many drinks to make." She muttered sadly. Draco nodded and they got to work on making the different drinks.

"Later then." Draco grinned and got a returning grin from Hermione.

_In the living room..._

"Now, somebody tell me what is going on with my daughter and that handsome young man." Jane demanded as soon as the pair were out of earshot. They all looked at each other, as if they didn't know what to do.

"Well, at first we all thought that they completely hated each other because-" Ron started but was cut off.

"Because he was the boy who kept on picking on her, right?" Jane asked.

"Right, but then we come here and he started to be all flirty with her." Ginny continued.

"And then, I caught Draco with his arm over her shoulder and looking at her sometimes with a wierd look in his eyes." Harry added. Jane nodded.

"And then?" She persisted.

"Well, then we had a little break for drinks and food and so Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy went to gather drinks and cook some food. It was very delicious, they are both talented in the cookery department." Dumbledore muttered his little bits.

"Yeah, and then they come out and act all lovey dovey. But we all know why, because Harry went to check on them and found them snogging, and really getting into it, too." Cho giggled at the thought.

"And we just HAD to take pictures! Here look!" Ginny squealed and shoved the comera in Jane's face. When she saw she grinned.

"Mind if I keep this one? I'll need it for the future hopefully." Jane asked. Ginny grinned and nodded.

"Anyway... so then, they came back and sat how they were before, but Mia cuddled up against Draco and then we asked them and they confirmed it." Tom carried on the matter at hand.

"Aww, that is soo sweet." Jane squealed. "So, do you think they'll last?" She asked with hope glazing in her eyes.

"Oh boy do we hope so, we all knew that Draco hating her was just an act, but only Miss Granger couldn't see the obvious." Professor Snape drawled. "I mean, even us Professors knew that something was going on in that boys mind." He huffed. Jane and the other girls giggled.

"Hey, Ginny! Could you come and help us with these drinks please?" Was heard from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll be there now!" She yelled bck. She looked towards the group and said, "Well, I better go." She stood and went into the kitchen and gathered some cups before walking back into the living room, with Hermione and Draco in tow. Jane grinned at the two and they both got worried looks.

"Thanks for the drink Mia!" Her mother called as she took the two cups of coffe and tea up the stairs. When she was out of sight, the questions started.

"Alright, what did she ask? What did you say? And why did she grin like that?" Hermione asked. All of her friends and teachers just smiled sweetly, and she was unfocussed so she missed the discussion between Snape and Draco. When Snape pulled away Draco laughed out loud. "What?" Hemrione asked him sweetly.

"Not now, babe. Later, I promise." He replied while shaking his head. "Oh and Uncle Sev, the answer to your question is, Yes I do plan on doing so, but not just yet." He answered while looking fondly at Hermione who had just sat down in her usual spot. He sat down and gave her a peck before turning to the screen.

"Finally!" Tom yelled as all heads turned towards the screen and the clip began to play.

**(Enter Quirrel with Voldy on back)**

**QUIRREL: Master Master! The shippings for the first task of the tournament have just arrived!**

"Well, I never. I thought we were done with all of the formaltities?" Ron asked disgruntled. Tom chuckled.

**VOLDEMORT: Yes I know, Quirrel. I hear everything that you hear. (Quirrel removes turban)**

"He has a point." Cho muttered.

**QUIRREL: Isn't it wonderful Master? We made sure that Harry Potter's name was drawn from the cup and soon he will be ours.**

"Well, I wouldn't say wonderful, because I could have died and that would terrible for everyone.I mean, how would a world with me be? It would be boring!" Harry said pompously. Ginny raised her eyebrow as did Tom. Hermione snorted.

"And I thought that it was only on screen Potter that was concieted." She said while smiling sweetly towards her best friend.

**VOLDEMORT: Yesss. Its really happening isn't it Quirrel? You know, with the plan going so well, I feel like maybe we should celebrate. **

"And how exactly, Tom, does the Dark Lord celebrate?" Harry asked his soon-to-be brother.

"Well if it was the old me, I would probably celebrate by killing people, like the twat I was." He muttered.

**What do you say Quirrel? Hows about we go out; I hear its karaoke night down at the Hogs Head.**

"Do wizard bars even have karaoke nights?" Ron asked.

"Why of course they do Mr Weasley, we should have a Karaoke comptetition when school begins again." Dumbledore thought while a smile. Everyone cheered.

**QUIRREL: I don't know, I have all these papers to grade, and I've been giving so much attention to this 'Revenge' plan, that I'm really behind. **

**VOLDEMORT: Ahh, Come on Quirrel! You've been working so hard all year, you deserve a night off.**

"Of course he does after living with that git for Merlin knows how long." Draco muttered. Tom threw a shoe at him and it landed in his lap. Unfortunately, that was where Hermione was resting her head. Her anger flared as she threw it back with much more force than needed. Everyone but Tom laughed at that.

**QUIRREL: But the papers.**

**VOLDEMORT: Oh, Just give them all B-'s and be done with it!**

**QUIRREL: Now that evil. (smiles)**

"He has a wierd definition of evil." Tom murmered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**VOLDEMORT: Well, yeah thanks. I am the Dark Lord.**

"Really? I thought you were Lord fo the Faries!" Hermione giggled. Tom blushed.

**Come on, just a few drinks, hey we'll try to pick up some chicks! **

"Ewww! Wrong! So freaking Wrong! Voldemort even loooking at women romantically is wrong!" Ron yelled with his face scrunched up.

"Well, I don't know. If it was this Voldemort on screen, or the one in this room, I'd be a happy woman. Hows bout you, Cho, Hermione?" Ginny giggled.

"Oh, deffinitely. Oooft." Hermione and Cho giggled. Tom sat on his beanbag with a satisfied smirk on his face. All of the boyfriends in the room were gawping at the three giggling girls as if they had gone bloody mad!

"But, don't be getting any ideas Tommy Boii, my man is good enough for me!" Mia said, placing her hands on Draco's chest and leaned up to kiss him. He grinned in response.

"Same!" The other girls squealed. Tom still looked happy. They thought he was gorgeous, what more could a guy ask for?

**QUIRREL: I wouldn't know what to say, I'm no good at that.**

"Not very surprising." Snape sneered.

**VOLDEMORT: Come on it'll be fun! You just move your lips and I'll do the talking. **

"That would be really wierd." Harry mused.

**(thinks about it) QUIRREL, Man, Listen! I may just be a paresite on the back of your head litterally devouring your soul every time you take a breath, but I can See that, your too good a guy**

"To have you do that to him enough to let him go?" Ron said.

**not to have a bit of FUN once in a while. You deserve this. **

"Too right." Tom murmered.

**QUIRREL: Well, if you put it that way then, yeah lets just go wild tonight.**

**VOLDEMORT: Haaargh! **

"Hahaha! Oh My Merlin! Tom try that! please!" Harry gasped. Tom tried it and he didn't do it as well as the guy but he gave it a pretty good shot.

**(sticks tongue out and shakes head(A/N: seriously it looks funny.)) That's the spirit Squirrel! **

"Hah, he called him Squirrel." Dumbledore chuckled while everybody gave him the 'Are you kidding me?' look.

**Put on a fresh pair of wizard shorts and grab you tunic, Quirrel, we're gonna get you layed.**

"Ewww! Too much information!" They all yelled, bar the two professors of course who found it rather amusing.

**Seriously man, back when I had a body, woof, I had mad game with the bitches. Just ask Bellatrix Lestrange!**

"Please tell me you didn't." Harry muttered.

"What if I can't?" Tom murmered so quiely people thought they had heard wrongly.

"You didn't?" Draco asked. Tom put his head down. "Aww, thats just gross man! That's my bloody Aunt! No matter how much of a bitch she is!" Draco groaned as he covered his face. Hermione giggled at him, and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"But, if you did her, then does that mean that your younger self did her too?" Ron asked.

"No Mr Weasley, as that potion has made a fresh start for everything, Mr Riddle is now a virgin." Dumbledore declared. Tom blushed.

**(exit Quirrel and Voldy)**

**(Enter Harry Ron and Hermione under pink cloak)**

**RON: Well, err, this cloak isn't as big as it used to be.**

"That is usually what ahppens when people grow you know." Hermione drawled.

"Don't do that, you sound just like Malfoy when you do." Ron cringed. Hermione giggled.

**(Enter Draco Crabbe and Goyle)**

**HERMIONE: Shhh, someones coming! **

"Gee Mia, very subtle." Tom mused. Hermione began to notice that only Draco, Tom, Cho and Ginny called her Mia; maybe changing from Mione is just too much for the others.

**(Draco lookes around)**

**DRACO: Did you just hear something?**

**GOYLE: (quietly) No. Only quiet. Maybe, one rain drop.**

Everybody had a little giggle at this.

**DRACO: No matter. Tell me Goyle, Who do you think is the ugliest girl in school?**

"Don't you dare Malfoy." Ron glared at the blonde who was now cowering behind Hermione.

**GOYLE: Uhh, Oh, Buckbeak, for sure.**

"Buckbeak is a beautiful creature and its not a human girl." Hermione huffed.

"Ahh, but its a girl no less, correct?" Draco replied smugly. Hermione just ignored him.

**DRACO: Right, right. Crabbe?**

"He has another line!" Tom asked incredulously.

"Aparently so." Harry mused.

**CRABBE: Uhh, Winky the house elf. **

"Hey, Winky is cute!" Hermione squeaked. Everyone looked at her and chuckled, where as Draco just kissed the top of her head with a smile on his face.

**DRACO: Oh, good one. Obscure. You know who I think is the ugliest girl in school? That Hermione Granger. **

"Obviously not, or else I wouldn't be sitting here cuddled up with her." Draco muttered angrily. Hermione smiled and snuggled even closer.

**You know what I would give her on a scale of one-ten. With one being the ugliest and ten being pretty. I would give her and 8. **

"Yeah cause that would mean that I am pretty." Hermione smiled.

"Babe, I think thats the point." Draco pointed out. Hermione shut up.

**And 8.5, yeah nope, but not over a 9.8, **

"Well, he doesn't have a crush on you at all." Snape mused. Everybody looked over to him. "What?" He asked.

"You just used sarcasm!" Ron whispered while pointing to the man in question.

"Oh, buggar of Weasley." Snape disgarded him.

**there's always room for improvement. Not everyone's perfect, like me, thats why I'm holding out for a 10! **

Cue Ron's snort of disbelief.

"Hey, just because he's not perfect for you, doesn't mean that he's not perfect for me!" Hermione huffed and brought Draco's head down for a kiss. Their lips were touching for barely five seconds before,

"Hey, I thoguht you said that you would all calm down the kissing, for me?" Said a disgruntled Tom. The couple pulled away.

"Sorry Tom, couldn't resist." Hermione muttered appologeticly.

"Of course you couldn't!" Draco replied arogantly. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! I thoguht we were done with the elbowing?" He moaned. Hermione giggled and shook her head.

**Because, I'm worth it. **

"Yes you are." Hermione said while poking his nose.

"No he's not." All the other males in the room disagreed. Draco stuck his tongue out at them all. "Very mature, Draco." Snape drawled. Draco's face was a little tinged with pink after that.

**Come on lets go. (walks infront of the three and quickly avoids them.) **

**RON: Wow, what a bunch of jerks.**

**HERMIONE: Alright, Now forget them, **

"How can you forget me?" Draco asked.

"Oh do shut up Draco!" Hermione sighed.

**now where did you say you saw them crates being delivered?**

**RON: Now, I think they were being delivered to the auditorium so they should be at the end of this hallway and to the left. (all start walking on the spot)**

"Hey, thats pretty cool cause it looks like they are walking, but yet they are not walking!" Ron gasped. Ginny raised an eyebrow at this.

**RON: Look!**

**HERMIONE: A goat?**

"A goat?" Everybody asked.

**HARRY: A goat? Oh my god I have to fight a goat? I don't know if I can do that morally.**

"Really, Harry, you could sooo kil a goat!" Ginny giggled. Harry blushed.

**(Enter Snape and Dumbledore)**

**SNAPE: And the goats have all been sent off for feeding time, Headmaster.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Feeding time? Dragons don't want to be fed, they want to hunt! **

"Dun Dun Duuuuun!" Ron said dramatically and Tom threw a pillow at the red head.

**HARRY: Did he just say dragons?**

**SNAPE: Did you just say, 'Did he just say Dragons'?**

"Hehe, thats funny." Mia giggled.

**DUMBLEDORE: I must have, because anybody else hiding in this room would have known to. Shut. Up. Potter. **

"Yeah, Potter, shut up for once!" Snape snarled. The girls giggled at this and the guys had a bit of a chuckle.

**SNAPE: Headmaster, do you really think it wise to have children fight dragons?**

**DUMBLEDORE: No, Snape, I don't think its wise to do anything anymore. Why, here I am alive and well today and I could very well be killed by you tomorrow. **

"What?" They all shouted. "Well, if Dumbledore gets killed, we'll know who to go to!" Harry snarled towards the professor, who actually shrank away from him.

**SNAPE: (busy doing something but snaps it shut) Why thats obsurd! **

"I seriously LOVE that guys voice!" Ron shouted and the children all laughed at him.

**DUMBLEDORE: Lets go to bed. (Taking his hand.) Have you ever seen my room? **

"Wait! Is this DUmbledore gay?" Tom asked incredulously.

"So what if he is?" Dumbledore replied upfronted.

"Are you?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Wealsey, How dare you ask something that personal to the Headmaster! It does not matter whether he is or he isn't!" Hermione cried.

"Right, sorry Professor." Ron muttered sullenly.

"Its quite alright Mr Weasley." Dumbledore replied with a smile on his old face.

**I've got some pretty kickin' posters on my wall. (Walks towards the three and they gasp but the let go of hands in a yawn)**

**SNAPE: Well, I am rather tired. (Exit Snape and Dumbledore)**

"The way they did that was pretty cool." Harry said and people muttered their agreement.

**HARRY: Aww man, I have to fight a dragon? This is bogus! **

"Your still alive aren't you?" Ginny muttered. Harry blushed.

**HERMIONE: Ohh.**

**HARRY: How can I fight a dragon? I'm just a little kid.**

"Yeah, umm, you do not look like a little kid. In fact, quite a nice looking man." Hermione giggled and the guys gagged.

**HERMIONE: I don't know.**

**RON: Oh, well maybe it wont be that bad Harry, I mean, like maybe you just have to fight, like, Muchou from Mulan,**

"Oh my god that would be soo much better!" Harry chuckled.

"Whats Muchou?" Tom asked.

"Its a tiny dragon lizard thing from a muggle film called Mulan." Hermione explained.

"Ahhh." The wizards understood.

**or like-**

**HARRY: No. **

**RON: I don't know Maybe, Maybe like Puff the magic dragon or-.**

"Yeah, whats Puff the Magic dragon?" Ron asked.

"A muggle cartoon Dragon." Harry explained.

"Hah, so Draco's a Puff?" Tom snorted. Everyone laughed, well, except Draco of course.

"Do I look like a Puff?" He asked angered. He looked at everyone's faces. "Okay, don't answer that. Umm, If I werea Puff, which I'm not, then I wouldn't be going out with this gorgeous girl next to me, now would I." He grinned.

"Well, actually Draco, many gay people cover it by being with a woman." Hermione said thoughtfully. "But, I don't doubt that your not a Puff, because your all mine! Every. Last. Bit. Of. You." She whispered in his ear, and he shivered and she grinned.

**HERMIONE: Ron, this is serious okay? Harry could die. Now, look, there's still time, alright, we just need to figure out a plan. **

**HARRY: Okay, well we should probably do that back in the common room, where's- wait where's the cloak? **

**RON: Well I threw it on that agical walking chai-Ohh crap.**

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." He replied in a small voice.

"Do that, and I will murder you myself." Harry muttered darkly. Ron could only nod.

**HARRY: Well thats (RON: Uh Huh.) Thats gonna be an issue.**

"You think?" Hermione muttered. he professors chuckled.

**RON: Yep.**

**(Both walk over to the side of the stage and all three exit stage)**

"Okay, you are both complete idiots!" Ginny muttered.

"Here here!" Draco and Tom agreed while Hermione and Cho giggled.

"Next clip, ne-" Draco started but noticed the mean look on his girlfriends face and quickly stopped. "Sorry. Someone get the next clip up!" He growled and Ginny moved quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Heyy, soo what did you all think? did you love it hate it? Be Nice to me! i love you all! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! soooooooooooooooo sorry that it has been a while! I have wanted to update, really I have, but I just couldn't find the time, but I'm doing it now. This clip is Quirrel and Voldy having a heart-to-heart when drunk, its quite funny, well I think it is :P. Please read and review! I love you all, and again im sooooo sorry about not updating any sooner!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- Quirrel and <strong>

**Voldemort Get Drunk**

"Hurry up Gin!" Ron whined. Ginny sighed.

"Ronald, stop your whining or I'm telling mum about you and Cho!" Ginny replied with a sneer. Hermione and Harry gasped at the threat, and Ron's face drained of all colour. Cho, of course, saw this and thought that he was embarrassed (sp?) by her.

"If you were that embarrassed by me, Ron, you could have just said." Cho sighed, saddened. Hermione saw this, and told her.

"Hey, Cho, trust me, Ron wants to be with you, its just- How to explain?- Okay, umm, you see when Mrs Weasley first saw Bill and Fleur talking at one of the TriWizard games in fourth year, she got so excited. And then she walked in on them kissing and has been planning their wedding in her head ever since."**(A/N: Probs not true, but I wanted something like that in my story so that there would be a way of Hermione explaining stuff.)** Hermione explained. Realisation dawned on Cho, as her face also drained of colour.

"Oh, well, Okay then. Sorry Ron." She smiled slightly at Ron who still looked a bit peaky. Snape sighed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, man up boy! I know how Molly can get and you are only a sixth year now. She won't be doing anything like that until at least Christmas!" He laughed. Tom and Dumbledore had a little chuckle over this. Ginny was having a slight laughing fit from the look Ron was giving her.

"Actually, I may inform Molly, just to see how she would react. I'm sure it would be quite pleasent." Dumbledore thought, but at the look of horror on both Ron and Cho's faces, he just smirked in a way that only Draco could pull off. And he even did a little eye twinkle at the couple. Everybody laughed at the two pale people in the room. Ron's face, suddenly had colour in it, as well as a cunning smirk on his face.

"Well, if you do tell my Mother, Professor, don't forget to leave out the fact that her daughter and Golden Boy are together. She has been anticipating that one for a good few years now." Ron let out a laugh at the look on both Harry and Ginny's faces. Draco let out a low chuckle at the sight of his new-ish friends. _Now that would be a funny sight_, he thought. Hermione giggled at the two.

"Yeah, but don't you think she might freak when we tell her about Tom and Harry becoming blood-brothers?" Draco asked. Everyone looked at him.

"You know, I think you have a point Mr Malfoy. But we will come to that when the time is right." Dumbledore replied with a smile on his old face.

"Onto the play, People?" Asked an agitated Tom. Everyone looked at the scowl on his face, and eyebrows were raised.

"Whats up Tommy Boy?" Draco asked.

"Well, I am just wondering if this Mrs Weasley is as scary when she's excited as you all seem to think." He answered in a calm and steady voice.

"What? Are you crazy? She's _worse_!" Ron groaned.

"Now Ron, that is no way to talk about your mother!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Come on Miss Granger, you know as much as the rest of us, besides Tom, Draco and Cho, that she can get a little over excited." Snape said in an aragant voice.

"A little over excited?" Asked Draco with a look of shock on his handsome face. "A little over excited? Really, Uncle Sev? I was in the very same shop as her when she was buying all of that Lockhart's books! She was just excited then! I can't imagine what she would be like when she's Over excited!" Draco moaned.

"Draco has a point, I was in there too**(A/N:Not really but still, my story! hehe) **and she did seem just a bit too excited then." Cho said in a giggly voice.

"Guys, can we just let Gin press play, please?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded and Ginny pressed the play button.

"Next time, it is not my job." She muttered.

**(Enter Quirrel and Voldy, drunk and laughing)**

"Are they- are they DRUNK?" Hermione asked.

"It would appear so, Mia." Said a disgruntled Tom.

**QUIRREL: I thought walking home drunk was hard before.**

"You mean, he actually had a social life before you came along, to actually get drunk?" Harry said in were a few chuckles shared.

**VOLDEMORT: (Still laughing) Yeah, we should have realised that with both of us drinking into the same belly, we'd get twice as drunk!**

"Okay, he can act drunk! Thats a good way of practically shouting, 'Hey I'm drunk!" Harry chuckled. "Speaking of, did you ever get drunk with Quirrel?" He asked Tom.

"Well, no not really. If somebody drinks alcohol when somebody is attatched to your spirit, it can damage both yours and the other spirit." Tom said matter-of-factly. He looked over to Hermione who had er mouth hanging open, and smirked. "What? Didn't you know that?" He asked in a cheeky voice.

"No." Muttered Hermione. Tom let out a chuckle and the others just gaped at their beloved Kno-it-all. "What? I am allowed to not know some things! Just because its part of you day-to-day life, to expect me to know everything, doesn't mean I can't have a day off of knowing things! I mean, you boys do that every day so i can't expect you lot to understand." Hermione huffed. Tom laughed loudly, as did the Professors. Hermione smirked, as she Hi-5'd Tom who was still laughing loudly. The others just scowled at her, to which she smiled sweetly in return.

**(Says drunk in a high voice) Hey Quirrel! Quirrl-quirr-quirr-quirrle-quirrel-quirrel-quirrel-quirrel, quirrel, Quirrel,**

This part alone, got many laughs from the students, and the odd chuckle from the professors.

**you remember that girl you were talking to?**

"Quirrel? Talking to a girl? What has the world come to?" Tom and Draco said dramatically. The others were having a little laughing fit. Hermione giggled and shook her head at her boyfriends dramatic ability.

**QUIRREL: Yeah.**

**VOLDEMORT: You remember that girl you were talking to,**

"You just said that you moron." Ron laughed.

"Hey! Said moron is sat right here!" Tom scowled at the red-head.

"Technically, your not the same guy, because right now you are Tom Riddle, and the guy on screen is Voldemort." Harry said smartly. A few of the students shuddered at the name, and Tom looked saddened at the thought of his new found friends fearing his ex-alterego(sp?).

**well I was talking to her sister on my side.**

"Oh my god! Never tell Fred and George that, becasue they will actually do that!" Ginny and Ron wheezed out.

"Too true!" Harry and Hermione muttered.

**QUIRREL: Oh So thats why she freaked out when we both stood up? (VOLDY: Hehehe)**

**VOLDEMORT: Becasue she didn't notice we were one/same person! Hahaha! (Bends forward) **

**QUIRREL: (Clapping hands and laughing bends forward)**

"These two are so freaking funny when they are drunk!" Draco laughed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**You know, I haven't had, I haven't had this much fun since Nearly Headless Dick's-**

Laughs were heard from his obvious mistake in the naming of the Gryffindor Ghost.

**Nick's deathday party of 91.**

**VOLDEMORT: I haven't had this much since- shit I can't remember ever having this much fun! (still laughing and voice going higher and lower)**

"Thats because I never had any fun." Tom murmered. Everyone gave him pitying glances. He gave a smile. _At least I know that some people care about me now_, he thought as a smile crept its way onto his face.

**QUIRREL: You never had fun, ever? Doing, doing anything? Maybe thats why your so evil.**

"Yes that is an interesting theory." Dumbledore muttered, stroking his white haired beard.

**VOLDEMORT: Yeah, MAYBE! **

Harry chuckled at this.

**( said in a morbid and dark voice.) Its definitely something to with the fact that muggles and mudbloods make me sick to my stomach.**

"Not true anymore, before anybody says it!" Tom stated as he felt the glares baring into his back.

**But, err, I guess, yeah you could be right, I guess. I mean, thats not the point. **

"Since when?" Ginny murmered under her breath. Luckily nodbody had heard her.

**QUIRREL: What is it, Voldemort?**

"Hey Tom? Did you and Quirrel ever have talks like these?" Cho asked in a small voice. Tom smiled.

"Nope, he was always too scared to even talk to me, normally. Well until the day we went to retrieve the stone and Harry came in on us." He threw a mock scowl in Harry's direction, only to be retrieved by a laugh.

**VOLDEMORT: Ohh! Its just I never ever really ever, I never really ever ever really ever **

"How many times does he need to say ever and realy?" Hermione huffed. Draco chuckled and kissed her head.

**considered another reason for me being so evil you know? 'Cause normally, I just, uhh, I just kill people that try to get me to open up, you know?**

"Yup, I'm sure we know that. After all, that is the Voldemort we all loved to hate!" Hermione said cheerfully. Everybody laughed at her, and her blush appeared on her face once more.

**Whoops! **

"Thats all you can say? Whoops?" Ginny huffed. Harry calmed her down though.

**Buut, its kinda nice to just umm, kinda nice to just talk. **

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Tom murmered. Everyone smiled at new and changed Tom.

**QUIRREL: Yeah. You know I have to admit, I was kinda nervous when you demanded to attatch yourself to my soul. **

"I'd think him crazy if he did not." Dumbledore stated, as everyone muttered their agreement.

**VOLDEMORT: Yeah, I could sense that. **

Tom chuckled at that. **It was so obvious that he was worried and scared about it**, he thought with a small smirk.

**QUIRREL: But like now, I think its kinda cool, its like having like a really close roomate, or or, even-**

"Umm, was Quirrel gay Professor?" Draco asked. Dumbledore let out a low laugh.

"Draco, does it matter if he was? No, so just stop." Hermione groaned.

"It was only a question Mia." He replied.

"I know, but I have a muggle friend who's gay, and I just don't think its right for people to ask such personal questions and also to be judged by their sexual preference." She huffed.

"Huh, never thought of it that way before." He said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Then do think of it that way, same goes for you three too." She threatened, towards Harry, Ron and Tom. The three boys just nodded with smiles on their faces. Ginny and Cho giggled at her authoritive ton.

**VOLDEMORT: Yeah, like a slave! Like a, like a Deatheater. **

"No, Tom, no." Ginny muttered.

**QUIRREL: No man, its like, having a friend. (Rubs head against voldy's)**

"Aww, Quirrel on screen thought of you as being a friend! That is so cute!" Cho smiled towards Tom. Tom blushed.

**VOLDEMORT: (In high squeaky voice) I've never had a friend before. **

"Wonder why that could be?" Harry said in mock thought.

"Could it be that you killed a lot of people?" Ron answered.

"Or that you were very cold towards people?" Harry counteracted.

"Okay, you know what, I think I will actually start calling you Fred and George 'cause you are freaking me out." Ginny huffed. Harry smiled.

"Ahh, but if you called me Fred or George then it would no longer be legal for to do this." He replied before kissing her soundly. The students cheered for their friends. Ginny broke the kiss before it could become too serious. She saw Tom smirking at them.

"So harry, should I expect to have a sister-in-law soon?" He smirked at the couple. They both turned bright red and when Ginny hid her face in Harry's chest, Harry started nodding his head figorously. Everyone chuckled at this. Tom nodded at his future brother.

**QUIRREL: Well, looks like you got one now. **

"Aww." The girls chimed.

**VOLDEMORT: Hhehehehe. Who'd'a thought that at the beginning of this year, we'd feel like that for each other, huh? **

"No offense to gay people Mia, but that line made you sound gay Tom." Ginny giggled.

**I guess everything is different between us now huh? **

**QUIRREL: (Sings reprise of Different as Can Be) I guess its plain to see, when you look at you and me. We're different. Different, as can be. **

"I love this song!" Hermione squealed. Everyone raise their eyebrows at her, and Hermione's face became red once more.

**QUIRREL+VOLDEMORT: We simply guarentee, when you look at you and me! We're different different as can be! **

**QUIRREL: Its a comedy of sorts, when your bound to Voldemort! **

"I bet it is." Was heard from everyone.

**VOLDEMORT: And I'm happy as a Squirrrrel, long as I'm with Mr Quirrrrel. **

They couldn't find anything better to rhyme with Quirrel other than Squirrel? Really?" Tom said in sarcasm. They all had a chuckle over it.

**QUIRREL+VOLDEMORT: We're leader to the slaughter and we'll murder Harry Potter, **

"Well, if you wanted to do it that bad, then I would be dead." Said a smiling Harry.

"Harry, don't talk about you being dead, I don't like it." Ginny murmered looking like she would burst out into tears within seconds. Harry muttered a sorry before giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. Everyone smiled at the two.

**we're different! Different! Different! Different as can be! (VOLDY: Ahah!) (Exit Quirrel and Voldemort.)**

"Wow! Those two are so funny when they're drunk!" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, they would be awesome in a drinking contest!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"I don't think so Harry." Tom said. "I don't drink." He answered the questioning stares. Every single person in the room went wide-eyed.

"Have you even tried alcohol before?" Ginny asked. Tom shook his head. Hermione grinned.

"Would you try some if it was offered to you?" She asked, a crazy gleam in her eyes.

"Maybe, I think I am just scared of being like _that_ after a few sips." He smiled. Dumbledore chuckled along with Snape.

"So, your scared of being a light weight?" Ron grinned. Tom blushed, but nodded all the same. The other six teenagers in the room shared a single glance before bursting into heaps of laughter. Both of the professors let out a small chuckle of their own.

"Hey, its not that funny guys!" He whined. This just made the laughter increase. Jane Granger then poked her head around the door.

"What is up with all of them?" She asked Tom.

"Well-" He started but was cut off by Harry.

"He has never had a drop of alcohol!" He wheezed out of his laughter.

"Yeah, and he-he-he's-" Ron stuttered.

"He's scared of being a light weight!" Draco finished and cracked the rest of them up again. Jane let out a little giggle, before looking towards Tom.

"Never one drop on Christmas or New Years, with your family?" She asked still slightly giggling. Her question made everyone stop laughing and turn completely serious as they knew about Tom's past. "What? What did I say?" She asked, confused by the sudden silience.

"Well, umm, I've never actually had a family, Mrs Granger. I was raised in an orphanage." He said solomly. She gave out a gasp.

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry Tom. I didn't know." She whispered. He nodded his head in thanks. "But, hey, at least you have friends now right?" She said to brighten the mood. This made everyone smile once more.

"Actually, Mum, when we have finished with the play thingys, Professor Dumbledore is going to do a spell that will make Harry and Tom blood brothers. You know, because they both never had anybody who cared about them when they were a child, and they look like each other, so we all thought that they could become brothers. Its totally feasable." Hermione said. Her mother nodded in agreement as Draco looked at her in wonder with a smile playing the edges of his lips.

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted you. Have fun kids! Oh, and Tom if you ever need _anything_, don't be scared to come to us." Jane said lovingly, towards her daughters newest friend. Tom nodded with a grateful smile on his lips as the others smiled. Jane then left the room with a smile and wandered back upstairs.

"Well, who's up for the next clip then?" Draco asked as he got up from the sofa, leaving Hermione to pout, and pressing play.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Omg! I am soooooo glad that I got this done and dusted tonight! I didn't think I could do it yet here it is! Eeeeep! Lol! People can I please remind you that there is officially, 14Days until HP+Deathly Hallows part 2 Comes out! Woooooo! Can I please reach the 100 point in reviews before my next update, and I wil b forever gratefull! I love you all!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Heyyy, soooo as promised here is the next chapter and I want to dedicate this to every single one of my reviewers! seriously I love you guys! WE HAVE REACHED THE 100 POINT! LETS HAVE A PARTY! WOOOOOOOOOO! uhum umm anyways, now that I got that out of my system, just wanted to say that I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here it is, its **_**Hey Dragon!**_

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Dragon<strong>

As Draco sat back down on his space next to Hermione, the screen started to show the pictures.

**(On stage are some students and Snape is at the front of the stage)**

**SNAPE: The Hogwarts champions shall now enter the Champions Tent, in preparation for the first task. (Leaves dramatically, taking the bat-like look serously.)**

"Seriously Snape-"Ron started.

"Thats Professor Snape!" Hermione corrected sternly.

"Okay, Professor Snape, umm, you shoudl seriously be more like this in school, because it would make everybody like you more." Ron said with a cheeky grin. Hermione and the others giggled at this.

"Severus Snape? More like this? IN School? Oh the HORROR!" Tom said dramatically whilest everybody laughed openly. Snape just grunted but had a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

**(Enter Harry with brown paper bag.)**

**HARRY: Man, I can't believe I gotta skip lunch period for this stupid task.**

"Oh MAN up Harry!" Tom and Ron shouted at the same time while throwing him a cushion to the head. The two grinned and Hi-5'd each other. Leaving everybodyshaking their heads.

**(Enter Hermione)**

**HERMIONE: Okay Harry, today's the day, the day you fight the dragon. Now did you read those notes that I wrote for you on dragons? **

"Probably not." Harry, Ron, Draco, Tom and Snape said at the same time. Hermione huffed.

**HARRY: No. **

"Thats the way brother!" Tom fist punched Harry. Ginny slapped Harry on the arm.

"What was that for?" He pouted.

"Well, didn't you even think about the amount of time and effort that Hermione put into the bloody notes so that you would bloody well live and not die?" Ginny glowered. Harry shrunk back. Hemrione was there grinned towards Ginny in appriciation.

"Well, umm, no." Harry muttered, his head down, feeling guilty for not thinking about his friend.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm fine with it." Hermione said with a smile.

**HERMIONE: What? Why not?**

**HARRY: You kidding me? They were so boring. **

Hermione threw him a throw pillow and it hit him in the face.

"Well, one question. Am I wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nope!" Ron added with a grin. Well, that was whiped off by Cho slapping his arm. He pouted towards her but she just turned away.

**HERMIONE: So, yo-you didn't read them? You didn't prepare at all? Your not prepared at all?**

"Of course he's not prepared babe, this is Potter we are talking about. He goes in it with no preparation AT ALL and still wins the bloody tournament." Draco said with a small sneer. This caused a few snickers among the group.

**HARRY: Well no, I mean at least I have my wand. (searches pockets) Umm, I brought my-**

**HERMIONE: (Pulls out wand) Here.**

"You didn't even have your wand?" Hermione Ginny and Cho yelled. Harry blushed.

"Well, I did in the real thing!" Harry protested. They mumbled their agreement.

**HARRY: Heyyyy! (Pokes nose)**

"Harry, I love you an all, but seriously now, you saw what happened to Draco right? And he is my boyfriend. Granted I have been friends with you longer but that will sooo not stop me from hexing your but to oblivion and back!" Hermione hissed. Harry shivered. The girls cheered Hermione on and the guys just 'Ooooo'd at him. Yes, even Snape and Dumbldore.

**Your the best. **

"I know, Harry, you don't need to tell me." Hermione said in a smug voice. Draco chuckled and kissed her hair affectionately.

**HERMIONE: Harry, just, please don't die today, I don't wanna see my best friend get eaten by a dragon. (Hugs him.)**

"Awww, that is soo sweet Mia." Ginny smiled, but then turned serious. "But, you steal him and I steal yours." She threatened. I gasped and held onto Draco. The others snickered.

"Now now, Miss Weasley, there is no need for such threats." Dumbledore said in a light and happy tone.

**HARRY: (Affectionately in friend way) Woah, hey, hey, relax okay.**

"Man, that Harry is gorgeous, I mean seriously! And You get to hug him?" Ginny groaned.

"Uh, Hello! Real Harry Potter sitting right here!" Harry yelled, a little put out by his girlfriends sudden interest in on screen Harry more than real Harry. Ginny grinned and gave him a peck on the lips.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way.2 She whispered making him grin.

**(normal) Save the tears for my funeral. **

"And there goes the sweeness. Again." Ginny said. "Don't you dare die on me or I swear to Merlin I will kill you myself!" Ginny huffed.

"Well, technically and phisically and logically that would be impossible 'cause if he was dead then you wouldn't exactly be able to kill him again." Cho said in her brainy voice. She and Hermione had a little grinning session going on between them.

**HERMIONE: Yeah, okay.**

**(Enter Cedric and Draco)**

**CEDRIC: So, tell me more about this Pigfarts, I FIND it to be very interesting.**

"Oh My GOD! I FIND you annoying!" Ron yelled. At the t.v. Where the guy couldn't hear him. He has issues.

**DRACO: Well, while your there, you have to were your spacesuit at all times because theres no atmosphere on Mars. So if a single docking bay door opens, you'll probably die. **

"Sounds like a nice place Drake." Hermione giggled. The others laughed at the small blush that crept onto his pale cheeks.

**CEDRIC: My, how dreadful. (sounding happy) **

"Yeah, 'cause you sound so sad about it." Ginny said in a sarcastic tone.

**DRACO: Well, but the good news is, if your a good enough student, Rumbleroar lets you ride around on his back!**

"I want to go!" Ron yelled jumping up from his seat with his hand in the air. Everybody looked at Ron in a way that said, 'He has finally lost it'.

**CEDRIC: And he's the Headmaster Lion.**

**DRACO: Who can talk. **

"Hey, I still want to go meet that famous lion who can talk from the country of Narnia Hermione!" Ron smiled at his best friend. Everybody who knew about it being just a film all tried to stifle their giggles.

**CEDRIC: Cool. (Turns towards Harry and Hermione) Well hello Harry, how are you feeling today?**

**HARRY: Hey Cedric, trying to stay positive (acts like he doesn't like him.)**

"Well, somebody is not like Cedric today." Tom said in a snickering tone.

**CEDRIC: Oh good, I'm having a fine experience. Miss Granger.**

**HERMIONE: Hello.**

**(Enter Cho)**

**CHO: Sugar-Pie! **

Cho bowed her head in embarassment(sp?). Ron felt a little put out but kissed her hair anyways. Cho smiled at this.

**CEDRIC: My Darling! (Kiss both cheeks) Was that a kiss for good luck? **

"I hate that guy." Ron muttered.

**CHO: Noo! That was for being so cotton pickin' cute!**

"Still hate him. Well the character not actually Cedric." Ron said.

**No, This one's for good luck. (kiss him on lips) **

Cho's face turned redder than Ron's hair.

**HARRY: Hate that guy.**

"I second that." Ron muttered.

"I third that." Draco said after.

"No I third that!" Tom stated.

"No, Me!" Draco yelled.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled. The two boys huffed and sat back down.

**HERMIONE: Its okay, Harry, your gonna do great.**

**(Enter Dumbledore)**

**DUMBLEDORE: Doo-duhhd-dooo Darghhh! Oh God! Granger I thought you were a bogart, I'm terrified of them.**

"Now Dumbledore, is that any way to speak to your student?" Snape asked, a smirk on his lips. The boys were all wheezing with laughter while Hermione sat there in a huff.

**And what the hell are you doing in the champions tent? Get outta here! 10 more points!**

"Hah, that actually happened, well exceot for the ten points." Harry murmered.

"Yeah, and before that was the hug that Skeeter got me down as a slut for." Hermione murmered.

"Do tell more." Tom asked intrigued.

"Well, I was wishing Harry good luck in the tent and I pulled him into a hug. Skeeter caught it on camera, and then a few months later she caught wind of me going to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum and said that I was cheating on Harry with Voctor, when I wasn't even with Harry." Hermione said in a single breath. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you three have issues." He muttered. The others simply chuckled.

**HARRY: Thanks Hermione. (Exit hermione)**

**DUMBLDORE: Now, are (sings) you kids ready to fight a Dragon! (talk) Of course not, your just children, what the hell am I thinking? **

"To be completely honest sir, I have no idea." Hermione muttered and Ginny along with Cho, nodded their heads in agreement.

**Now outside this tent, there are thousand upon thousands of screaming fans. Now, they're either gonna be cheering for you, or the dragon, but either way they're gonna be making some kinda noise.**

"They were extremely loud, I have to say." Harry murmered. "I mean, I could hear 'Mione from up by the tower when I came up from the fall." Harry grinned at his friend blushing.

**In order for the selection option to be fair, I am going to randomly select a card-board-cut-out**

"Hey, Mione, whats a card-board-cut-out?" Ron asked. The other purebloods besides Dumbledore nodded their head. Hermione sighed. She stood up and walked over to where she knew her parents kept the stationary. She picked out a piece of card-board and drew something on it. She then proceded to cut it out. She walked back to Ron and gave him the piece of card.

"That is a cadrd-board cut out." Hermione gestured to the card.

"Oh." Ron murmered.

**version of the dragon you will be defeating. For you Cedric, Puff the Magic Dragon.**

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at this.

**(moves onto Cho) Figent the Imaginary Dragon.**

"But won't the dragon be invisible?" Cho asked confused. Hermione and Harry nodded through their uncontrolable laughter.

**(moves to Draco) The Reluctant Dragon. **

"Hah!" They both laughed and Draco along with Ginny smiled at their other halves fondly.

**And for you Potter, The Hungarian Horntail, the most terrifying thing you've ever seen you whole life! **

"Well, that wasn't expected." Ron wheezed out. Tom gave them all confused looks.

"Well, Tom, in fourth year, the first task was to fight Dragons. So, everybody got a real breed of dragon and Harry ended up with the fiercest dragon of them all, The HUngarian Horntail." Hermione explained. Tom showed a look of understanding.

**HARRY: Arghhh! **

Ron and Draco snickered along with Snape.

"Way to be scared, Harry." Ginny giggled. Harry blushed.

**DUMBLEDORE: Now I don't want complaints, **

**HARRY: Now hold on a second, wait a second, I wanna say something. This is terrifying, **

"Thats an understatement." Murmers were heard throughout the room.

**those are the cutest things I've ever seen! **

"They are aren't they?" The girls cooed.

"And those ones are for little boys to fight." Harry snickered.

"Are you callingme a little boy, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Why yes Draco, yes I am." Harry replied with a smile.

"Well, at least I'm not little in the downstairs department, unlike a certain scar-face I happen to love to sort of hate." Draco grinned back. Harry frowned.

"Are you saying that I'm small?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Draco replied.

"Well, how would you know? Unless you've seen it?" Ginny giggled.

"What? Of course I haven't bloody seen it!" He screamed. Hemione, Cho and Ginny giggled.

"Well, lets just say that if you have seen it, I don't want to know." Hermione said before kissing him lightly. He grinned at her.

**DUMBLEDORE: (picks up Figment) This thing is Horrifying! Just use your imagination. Disapperate.**

"Hah, isn't that the whole point of Figment?2 Harry chuckled. Hermione nodded. The others looked on, confused.

"They are cartoons for little kids." Hermione explained.

**(Enter Ron with biscuits)**

**RON: God, this competition's gonna suck all these dragons are whimps. Accio double stuff. **

"Why are you always eating?" Hermione sighed.

"Now that is a good question." Snape and Draco said simoultaneously.

**Look at that one. Oh My God MONSTER! **

"You got that right!" Harry murmered.

**HARRY: What mine?**

**RON: Is that yours?**

**HARRY: Yeah!**

**RON: Oh my god its awesome, let me hold it?**

"Really Ron? You want to hold the picture?" Cho giggled. Ron blushed.

"Well, Cho, you know what they say, simple things please simple minds." Ginny giggled. Everybody but Ron howled with laughter.

**Oh my god this thing is terrifying, I hope the real thing is smaller. **

"Of course its not going to be smaller, you dimwhit." Tom drawled.

**Rawrr! **

The girls giggled at this.

**Ferocious. What are you gonna do? **

**HARRY: I don't know, I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff. (Enter Hemrione)**

**HERMIONE: God, Ron you can't be in here, this is the champions tent! **

"Says you, Hermione!" Everybody yelled. Hermione's face flamed and she sunk her head into Draco's shoulder.

**(Enter Snape)**

Everyone snickered at his attire.

**SNAPE: Miss Granger! What the devil are you doing in the champions tent? 10 Points from Gryffindor!**

"Hah!" Ron yelled. Everybody gave him an 'Are you kidding me?'look.

**RON+HARRY: Thanks Hermione. **

**RON: Hey, good luck buddy, Bye Snape!**

**SNAPE: Bye! **

"Since when are you and Snape so friendly?" Ginny asked.

"I second that!" Said an angry Snape.

"I don't know! Why don't we use th excuse created by Harry? It wasn't us!" Ron yelled. Everyone held in thir chuckles so as to watch the scene more.

**(Exit Ron+Hermione) Cedric Diggory, now is your chance to face, your Dragon. (Exit Snape)**

**CEDRIC: Alright Fellas, wish me luck! **

**CHO: I believe in you!**

"Wow, you can be dramatic Cho." Hermione and Ginny agreed.

**CEDRIC: Thats all I needed to hear. (exit Cedric) **

**HARRY: Hey Draco, I'll let you switch Dragons with me, I'll give YOU the chance to switch Dragons with me! I'll give you that oportunity, tell you what, I'll give you that.**

"Oh yey, 'cause thats every wizard's dream!" Draco said sarcastically.

"I know right!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time. The girls and prfessors shook thir heads, whilest have a small chuckle to themselves.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that becoming his brother is a bad idea." Tom muttered.

"You think?" Everybody but Ron and Harry and Dumbledore yelled before they all let out a hearty laugh.

**DRACO: Umm, let me think about th- No. **

"Yey, go Draco!" Hermione giggled. Draco chuckled in response.

**HARRY: Oh, I'll I'll give you my gushers! **

**DRACO: Umm No no no, I have a fruit by the foot, I don't want any gushers.**

"Okay, does anybody know what a 'fruit-by-the-foot'is?" Draco asked. Dumbledore shook his head which meant that there must be nothing of the sort in existence.

**(Enter SNAPE) **

**SNAPE: A Cho Chang! Your dragon awaits!**

**CHO: Well, I can't IMAGINE that this will be very hard. **

**SNAPE: Oh, I IMAGINE it won't be. **

"Okay, I'm sick of all these puns about Finding and Imagining!" Draco, Tom and Ron shouted. Everybody nodded in agreement.

**(Snape and Cho exit stage laughing)**

**HARRY: Malfoy Come on! Uhh, I'll throw in my teddygrams with the gushers! You can make little gusher and teddygram sandwhiches. **

Everybody looked repulsed.

**DRACO: (Looks into Harrys bag) Uhh, Alright, you throw in that bag of buegles and you got yourself a deal.**

**HARRY: (Thinks about it) Uhh, No Absolutely not. No way. (Enter Snape)**

"What the hell?" Harry murmered.

**SNAPE: Draco Malfoy, this way. (Exit Draco)**

**HARRY: Umm, Professor Snape is there anyway I can, I don't know, foreit or change dragons or- what? (Snapes starts pouring tomato ketchup on Harry) What are you doing? What is that?**

"What is he doing?" Snape asked, more to himself than anybody else.

**SNAPE: I'm protecting you Potter, Welsh Greybacks, absolutely can't stand the taste of Heinze tomato ketchup.**

"Waht's ketchup?" Ron and Ginny asked.

"Its a tomato sauce." Harry and Hermione answered together.

**HARRY: But I'm not fighting a Welsh Greyback, I'm fighting a Hungarian Horntail. **

**SNAPE: Oh, well silly me, Heinze tomato ketchup is what Hungarian Horntails like best of all! **

"Thats not true right sir?" Harry asked.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry, you have already beaten the thing!" Hermione sighed exasperated.

**(Takes the card-board-cut-out) Toddle off Potter! (Exit Snape)**

**HARRY: What? No!**

**DUMBLEDORE: And Now, Harry Potter will fight the Hungarian Horntail the most terrifying thing you will ever see you whole lives! **

"So helpfull Dumbledore." Snape muttered. Dumbeldore smiled at his collegue.

**(sat on side stage with students) Should be noted that this particular dragon has not been fed in two weeks.**

"Oh great." Harry muttered.

**HERMIONE: Come on Harry.**

**RON: GO HARRY!**

"Thanks for the support guys." Harry grinned at his friends who grinned back.

**HERMIONE: Just think positive, you can do this Harry. **

"Thats kind of hard to do when you have a fire breathing dragon breathing down your neck." Harry said a tad bitter. Hermione huffed.

**STUDENTS: Arghh! (Enter dragon)**

**(Dragon takes Harry in mouth and students scream. **

**HARRY: Oh my god! (once released) Uh Uh, Accio Guitar! **

"How the HELL is a GUITAR going to help you?" Everybody yelled at him. Harry shrunk back and away from the onslught.

**(Starts playing guitar and singing.) Hey Dragon, You don't gotta do this. Lets re-evaluate our options, to the way our old presumptions 'cause really, you don't wanna go through this. I'm really not that special, the boy who lived is only flesh and bones. The truth is in the end, I'm pretty useless without friends, infact I am alone. Just like now, anyhow. I spend my time at school, trying to be this cool guy, that I never even asked for, I don't know any spells, yet I still manage to do well but theres only so long that can last for. I'm living off the glory, of a stupid childrens story that I, had nothing to do with. **

Everyone stared in awe atthe truth in the song. It was Ginny who spoke and broke the silence.

"He has a point you know." She murmered. Everyone looked at her.

"She's right." Draco agreed. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him.

"You know, to be fair, he didn't have that great of a life before he came to Hogwarts, and when he got here, he was told that he was the only person that could possibly defeat Voldemort. It was unfair to him. I guess he did just lucked-out of being killed." Dumbledore said remorsefully.

"Hey sir, At least two parts of the song are lies." Harry smiled. "The part about me being alone, when I have all of you guys here, and then the part about me not knowing any spells, thats a lie because I knew accio as it had been proved." Harry chuckled.

"Yes but Harry, you missed out on a childhood, and when you came into the wizarding world, you had the burden and a feeling that it was your duty to kill Voldemort. I shouldn't have left that down to you. You should have ahd the chance to be a normal child." Hermione said as she let a few tears slide down her face. Harry walked up to his friend and gave her a hug. While looking on, Tom felt so bad about what he had done to his former enemy. He hadn't realised how badly this would have affected Harry's life. When Harry released Hermione, he sat back down next to Ginny. A sudden question from Tom stopped the video from playing.

"How can you not hate me? How can you want me to be your brother?" He asked with remorse.

"Well, we can't hate you because its in the past." Harry replied, looking at his future brother with curiosity.

"Yes I know that! But, I made your life hell! I took away everything that was worth something to you, besides your friends!" Tom cried. "I don't see, how you would want to be related to a-a MONSTER like me!" Tom wept, as tears streaked his face. "Harry, I'm so sorry for what I've done! I didn't want it to be like that! I just wanted to be powerful and respected! I didn't mean for you to live your life with a burden!" Tom cried. Harry rushed over to his brother and pulled him up into a hug. Tom cried relentlessly on his brothers shoulder. "I'm so sorry Harry, I really am. If I could bring them back for you, I would. I swear. I am so sorry." Tom whispered through his sobs. Everybody looked on in awe. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY has ever seen Tom break down like that. They all looked at the two brothers with smiles on their faces. Harry had let a stray tear, creep its way down his face.

"Tom, listen to me. I don't care about Voldemort making my life hell. That thing that you were is exactly that! What you WERE! Don't you ever think that I hate you, just because of what Voldemort did. It wasn't you. You didn't do any of those things to me, that was all Voldemort's doing. Don't think like that. Promise me." Harry murmered. Tom didn't respond. "Promise me!" He said more forcefully. He felt Tom's head slightly nod. "Good. Thank you." Harry whispered. Tom's crying ceased and Harry gave him a last squeeze before going to sit back down. Hermione threw Tom a small packet of tissues and he smiled gratefully towards her.

**I just sat there and got lucky so, level with me buddy. I can't defeat thee. So please don't eat me. **

this made a smile appear on Tom's face as he held in a small chuckle. Everyone smiled towards the tear streaked face of a man they never knew.

**And all I can do, is sing a song for you. So la-la-la-la-la!**

"Really Harry?"Ginny giggled at her blushing boyfriend.

**DRAGON: Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra**

"Awwww!" The girls cooed. The boys chuckled.

**HARRY: La-la-la-la-la**

**DRAGON: Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra**

**HARRY: La-la-la-la-la**

**DRAGON: Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra**

**HARRY: La-la-la-la-la, thats right Dragon. **

"Yes! Well done Dragon!" The guys snickered.

**You never asked to be a dragon, I never asked to be a champion, we just jumped on the bandwaggon but all we need is guitar jamming!**

"Yeah 'cause that is the remedy to everything!" Snape drawled sarcastically.

**So la-la-la-la-la**

**DRAGON: Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra**

**HARRY: La-la-la-la-la-la Goodnight dragon. **

"I cannot believe that you sung to a Dragon, Harry." Draco laughed. Everybody soon joined in.

**(Stops singing. Dragon falls asleep. Waits for five seconds) 1! 2! 3! I beat the Dragon! **

**STUDENTS: Woooooooo!**

**RON: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

"YEAH! WOOOO! GO HARRY! GO HARRY!" Ron was dancing around, doing a very good impression of a robotic Micheal Jackson, Hermione thought. Everybody nearly died with laughter at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: SOOOOOOOO, there we go a little crying on Tom's part but, still sweet thoguh right? Good. Anywho I just wanted to tell you that I am sooo bloody grateful to ALL of my reviewers that I love you all sooooooooo much! And please review, I want 110 before I next update! I love you! Please review! xx**


	12. Chapter 13

**Heyyy! Sooooo sorry for the delay! Umm, can I add that I have started a follow-up story called Karaoke night. I mentioned earleir in this story that there would be a araoke night, and I know that I should have finished both the sequel and the musical before starting on the foolow-ups, but I couldn't help it! Please read that story, I hope you love it just as much as I like to write it. Anyhoo.**

**Sooooo, who's redy for more? Well, this is the scene of asking. So that is what I am gonna call it. Well here it is! **

**Disclaimer: See chap1 **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Asking<strong>

"Next clip! Next clip! Come ON Hermione what is taking so freaking long?" Ron asked. The girls were still rolling around on the floor trying to catch their breaths.

"Well, youy-your-your d-d-dance! Hahahah! Y-y-you were s-s-so bloody f-f-funny!" Hermione managed to wheeze out through her fits of laughter.

"Well, as funny as it was Miss Granger, can we please go onto the next clip? People do want to watch it you know." Dumbledore said in a very peculiar accent. _Did he just try to do AVPM's Dumbledore accent?_ Many of them thought. They looked at him dumbfounded. "What? You all said that I should act more like the guy from the musical so, here you go!" Dumbledore huffed. "Come on Severus, give them some fun! Be the funny guy on the screen for once and not the boring greasy haired git that these kids seem to think of you as." Dumbledore smirked. The students all stared at him, mouths wide open. Snape didn't look any better, he was gawping at the Headmaster looking like a fish!

"Are you saying that I'm a greasy git you old codger?" Snape huffed. The students gasped in shock of what their potions professor had just said. Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"Well, it would be nice if Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Miss Chang gave you a make-over. It may help you look more presentable, oh and maybe a new hair-cut too, huh girls?" Dumbledore waggled his old greying eyebrows at the three girls. The girls turned to each other and grinned mischievously, whilest nodding their heads. The boys in the room were just shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

"What? I don't need a bloody make-over! And my hair is NOT greasy and I look fine!" Snape snapped looking appalled at the idea. "I m seriously begining to question your sanity Albus." He sneered.

"Oh, come on Uncle Sev! It won't be that bad. I'm sure they'll go easy on you!" Draco chuckled through his laughter. The three girls smirked evily and nodded their headds in an inoccent little girl look.

"Fine! You can give me a new look! I need a change anyways. BUT you go overbored and give me pink hair or something and you will be serving detention for the next five years, wether your in school or not!" Snape sighed. The girls giggled and started to mentally plan.

"We can do it after the musical!" Hermione chimed. The girls grinned and Snape groaned where as the other males in the group smirked at their unfortunate Professor.

"So, can we get back to the musical thingy?" Tom and Ron asked. Harry sighed and smiled. Tom wasn't looking as red in the face anymore and was now, officially, looking like a part of the group that had been there since day 1.

"Hold your horses guys, it'll start playing soon, just be patient for once." Harry sniggered. The screen started to show movement and so they all became quiet

**(Snape in middle of stage holding a reith SP?)**

**SNAPE: Attention all Hogwarts students! Tonight is our annual Yule Ball, so please remember to pick up you Yule Ball Reith and give it to that special someone.**

"Oh yey! The Yule Ball!" The girls squeeled. The boys rolled their eyes.

**(Enter Ginny)**

**SNAPE: Arghh! Ginger! (Throws reith at her and runs off stage)**

"Now Severus, that wasn't very nice now was it?" Dumbledore said mockingly.

"Sorry, Weasley." He muttered as if he would regret it. He was right as the students were now smirking.

**(Enter other students)**

**GINNY: Oh, Hey Harry Potter. **

"I swear, I hear that mystified voice once more, I will track her down and personally castrate her." Ginny huffed in anoyance. The group chuckled at her.

**HARRY: Oh hi Ginny. **

"Oh, you don't look too happy to see her." Ron mock glared at Harry. Harry pressed a kiss to Ginny's lips before turning to Ron.

"Prove that I'm happy to see her now?" He grinned. Ron chuckled.

**GINNY: Fancy seeing you here huh?**

**HARRY: Well, its the cafeteria so yeah. **

"Dumb question, Gin." Hermione and Cho giggled. Hermione was all cuddled up with Draco and Cho was cuddled against Ron.

**GINNY: Um, So Um, The Yule Ball is coming up.**

**HARRY: Yeah I know, it is, very very soon. **

**GINNY: Um, well were you thinking of going with anybody?**

"Subtle much?" Tom and Draco asked together. Ginny blushed and Harry grinned.

**HARRY: I was, I was just waiting for the right time to ask someone. But, I- I think that times about now so, if you got something the say, then uh, get it out. **

**GINNY: ARGHHHHH! (holds reith out to Harry.)**

"Wow. I didn't know that there was a scream high enough so that only dogs could hear it." Snape muttered, hoping that nobody would hear when he suddenly got bombarded with cushions. He glared at the children, but he had a small, yet significant, smile on his face.

**HARRY: Oh is this for me? Oh Ginny how did you know that I needed a reith to ask Cho Chang, your the best!**

Ron glared at his best friend and Ginny felt uncomfortable. Cho just felt uneasy. Tom, Draco, Hermione and their professors were looking at the four in sympathy, they could all see the love that they hold for each other.

"Hey, Ron you know I wouldn't have done that to Gin if I knew she liked me." Harry struggled out. Ron nodded his head in understanding.

**GINNY: (Gets upset) Oh, Harry Potter, Just, forget it! (Runs off crying)**

"Hey, Gin? You if I could change it then I would. I wouldn't trade you for anything." Harry whispered into his girlfriends ear, who was nearly on the verge of crying. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. A couple of minutes later they heard a few coughs from their friends and stopped their make-out fest. They both blushed crimson.

"Aww, you two are so perfect for each other!" Dumbledore grinned and the students looked at their professor and sniggered at the old man.

"Yes, don't they look so cute together? I mean, Ron and Cho are going to together for ever-" Snape started in a girly voice.

"Yes, and Harry and Ginny, oh they make such a wonderful pair! I think they will be married soon." Dumbledore twinkled. The students were begining to feel a little afraid of their teachers.

"Oh, and we can't forget my Godson and his charming girlfriend now can we? I mean, look at the two, all cuddled up nicely together! Oh, you three should have a triple wedding!" Snape cooed. This made the students retreat to one corner of the room, fearfull of their professor's sanity. Tom just sat there looking rather amused yet put out at the same time. He was still alone without a partner, but he didn't know how that would change by Christmas...

**HARRY: Alright I will! Cool! **

"Wow, your a jerk Harry." Cho said. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. Tom and Draco were laughing at him.

"Its not me. I wouldn't do that to Ginny." Harry smiled fondly at her.

**(Walks over to the girls.)Hey, Hey Cho Chang listen. Uh, I know the Yule Balls coming up and, I was wondering if, uh, maybe you'd wanted to go with me. But, just incase your kind of on the fence about it, you should know that I play guitar, I conquer that dragon's heart with it, and I was thinking I could conquer yours. (Sings) Your tall and fun and pretty, your really really skinny, Cho Chang. I'm the mickey to you Minnie, gonna take you to your winnie, Cho Chang! Your cuter than a guinie pig, wanna take you out to Winniefrig, Thats in Canada! Oh Cho Chang! Chatatata Cho Chang! (Normal) Whatever, ahuh. **

Cho shook her head and laughed. She knew that the song suited Ginny more than her.

"You know guys, that song so goes better with Ginny's name instead of mine." Cho said with a smile on her face. Everybody grinned, except the professors, who seemed to be having a mild discussion about weddings.

"Umm, Professors? Are you okay?" Tom asked, his voice hiding his amusement, but the amusement went straight to his eyes.

**CHO: Well, Harry Potter, Bless your heart, um, but I'ma have to say no? **

"Hah! And she still turned you down!" ROn and Tom yelled. Harry blushed and Ginny grinned.

"Can I just say that in my defense, I would have asked Ginny if she hadn't already said yes to going with Neville." Harry mumbled. Tom and Snape scoffed.

"So wait, you lost Ginny for a night. To Shlongbottom?" Tom asked incredulousy. Harry blushed and nodded. Tom howled with laughter, until he had his leg whipped by the tea-towel that was in Ginny's hand. The other tried to stifle their giggles but failed. Miserably.

**That young strapping boy, Cedric Dig-gory already asked me and I said I'd go with him. Sorry. (Gives reith back)**

"I hate that guy!" Ron muttered. Cho sighed and rolled her eyes before planting a kiss on his cheek. Ron's face turned from freckled to down right tomato!

**Come on girls, lets go show Moaning Murtle our ball gown and mke fun of her 'cause she can't go. **

"Now Miss Chang. That was very mean." Dumbledore repremanded. Cho blushed.

"It wasn't me sir." She mumbled quietly, ignoring the sniggers from her fellow students.

**GIRLS: Yeah! (Exit Cho and Posse)**

**(Enter Ron)**

**RON: Hey little buddy how you doing?**

**HARRY: I'm okay. **

**RON: Hey, is that a Yule Ball reith?**

**HARRY: Yeah. **

**RON: Who you gonna asthk? [A/N: Its spelt how he pronounces it before anybody says anythin XD]**

The girls let out giggles at the way he had said that. It was just too goddamn funny!

"Oh my Wizard GOD!" Hermione and Ginny wheezed out. "Talk like that again, and I may lauhg to death!" They wheezed out. The men all joined the laughter, and eventhough he was as red as a tomato, Ron had a good laugh along with them.

**HARRY: Well, I asked Cho Chang but she turned me down for Cedric Stupary.**

"Now Harry, thats not very nice." Tom said in a father like tone, which kinda scared Harry a little.

**RON: Oh my god they're going together, that is so great, I love him so much. They are so cute **

"NO! No, no no no!" Ron was saying, anger growing every second. Draco raised an eyebrow at him and Ron shrugged him off.

**(HARRY: No no no) I hate him, I hate his guts. (HARRY: Yeah.) I hate him. Oh my God he pisses me off, wow. **

"Aww, Ron cares about Harry's feelings, after he just says how he really feels about it." Hermione cooed. Tom, Ginny, Cho, Draco and the professors all chuckled along with Hermione as the two boys sat there going redder and redder.

**Oh man that sucks dude, I mean I don't know why she turned you down, your like the coolest guy in school. **

"I know right?" Both boys yelled.

"You guys keep telling yourselves that okay?" Hermione said, while patting her friends on their shoulders. They gave her a mock glare.

**HARRY: I know I don't get it, I play guitar! I'm Harry Potter, I'm Awesome! **

"Big head much Potter?" Snape drawled. Harry shrugged with a grin. Snape chuckled.

**I don't get it man, I guess I'll just go stag, you know? **

**RON: I'll probably go stag too. The only two girls that I know that haven't got dates are Ginny (Blow raspberries)**

"HEY!" The redhead yelled while swatting her boyfriend and brother on the head. The others found it hilarious.

**And Hermione (Blow bigger raspberries) **

"HEY!" Hermione and Draco yelled. The two recievd nervous chuckles from her best friends.

**And I'm not going with my stupid sister.**

**HARRY: And I think of Hermione as my sister so... Thats out.**

**RON: We are in such a puzzle. **

"Uhh, simple, why not go with them as friends?" Cho asked. Tom nodded his head in agreement.

**(ENter Neville)**

**NEVILLE: My, look at these strapping young men. **

**RON+HARRY: Hey Neville. **

**HARRY: Hey Neville, you want this Yule Ball Reith? **

**NEVILLE: Well Yeah, if your willing to part with it then I will take this reith. **

"Wow, what a douche!" The boys mumbled.

**HARRY: Hey Ron, lets go hang with Hagrid, he can tach us how to dance and we'll get our dress robes. **

**RON: That can only lead to disaster and hilarity. **

**HARRY: Lets go!**

"Wow, that would definately lead to disaster! I mean, if his dance skills are anything like his cooking skills, then it is gonna hurt." Hermione shivered. Ron and Harry let out a shiver. Tom felt uncomfortable as he realised what he had done to their friend.

"Hey, guys? How is Hagrid anyways?" He asked timidly.

"Well, he's alright, Tom. He's still groundskeeper as well as Care Of Magical Creatures Professor. The subject suit him so much." Dumbledore grinned at the nervous Tom Riddle.

"Hey, guys, remind me to go visit him when we get back to school?" He asked. His friends nodded and he smiled at them.

**RON: You know I'm worried about Hermione 'cause I don't think anyones asked her because she is so but ugly.**

**HARRY: Hideous. (Exit Harry and Ron)**

Draco had his wand pointed in Harry and Ron's general direction.

"Say that ever, and I won't hesitate to hex you." He said with a glint in his eye. Hermione smiled at the way her boyfriend defended her. She glowed. Harry and Ron shrank back into their girlfriends.

"You know we think your beautiful Mione." Her friends said to her. Hermione nodded her head.

"Maybe too beautiful for a Malfoy." Tom smirked. Draco glared at him.

"Yes, I agree that she is way too amazing and beautiful to be with a 'ferret', as you all so love to call me, but she chose me and I will protect her and love her with my life." Draco smiled lovingly towards Hermione, who sat there beaming up at him. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the two. The others knew that Draco spoke the truth and gave him nods with smiles.

**(Enter Goyle)**

**GOYLE: Give that plant nerd.**

**NEVILLE: Argh! (Rns off stage)**

"Is this Neville person, really as whimpish as he is portrayed?" Tom asked. The group of students looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Well, he is a whimp and a clutz and can never seem to do anything right, even in the classes where you don't do anything, he still seems to be able to break something or hurt someone. He is a very complicated boy." Snape muttered. The students all nodded their heads. Despite the fact that Neville was not only a fellow Gryffindor, but also their friend, they could not deny the truth.

**GOYLE: Oh Goyle rules!**

"Oh dear. I think he has about three brain cells, if that." Dumbledore muttered under his breath. Snape heard him and chuckled along with the Headmast, making the children think about why they were laughing.

**(Enter Draco and Crabbe)**

**DRACO: So anyways, it was quite reluctant enough at first, but I lured it out of its cage with an upside down face and lasoed it with my fruit-by-the-foot and beheaded it wiht a quick slicing charm. Roddy fool. What? Goyle! What are you doing with that reith? What are you going to ask someone to Yule Ball?**

"Now, that would be a first!" Everybody in the room, besides Tom, yelled and then had a little giggle about it afterwards.

**GOYLE: No! Dancings for nerds.**

**CRABBE: And pretty girls.**

"Yeah, and thats why Malfoy here goes to dances." Ron snickered. The other sniggered too but stopped at the death glare they recieved.

**DRACO: So right. You know who the last girl I would ever ask to the Yule Ball would be? That Hermione Granger. **

"Are we really back to this thing? Really? I mean, we all know that I am already in love with her so why the hell portray that he likes her by saying that I don't?" Draco asked flustered, until he realised what he had said. He looked towards Hermione, who had shock with a smile, written on her face.]

"Y-your in l-love with m-me?" She stuttered out. Draco's cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Well, yeah, but I know that your not in love with me quite yet, but you could get there." He grinned. Hermione smiled in bliss, _he loves me! He loves me! _She chanted in her head. Hermione snuggled in deeper to Draco.

**Not even if we were the last two people on earth and she looked absolutely stunning in her ball gown and every time I looked at her I'd get butterflies in my tummy, Not even then. **

"Awww." The girls all cooed over the romantic Draco.

"Is that really what love feels like?" Harry and Tom asked. Draco shrugged.

"It is what I kinda feel when I'm around Hermione. I just had to insult her to throw off the feeling. It was foreign to me." He muttered. Hermione smiled up at him.

"Oh, well thats good then. I thought I was coming down with something." Harry grinned towards Ginny. She beamed and kissed his cheek.

"I have the same feeling when I'm around you, too." She whispered in Harry's ear. Harry grinned.

**You know. They don't even have dances at Pigfarts. All the noise would disturb Rumbleroars slumbering. **

**GOYLE: Dancing is for pansies. **

**(Girl in corner)**

**DRACO: Hey you there, whats your name?**

**GIRL: Pansy.**

**DRACO: Perfect! **

"Huh. What a coincidance. There was actually a girl there names Pansy." Tom mused.

"Yeah there is still a girl called Pansy, and she will not leave me alone! I mean, when I walk into the bloody common room she is all over me!" Draco said. Hermione got angry at this. Dumbledore saw this, as did Snape and they shared a look, and a few thoughts.

_I think we should let the seven of them live together, and if Tom gets a girlfriend, she can join them.-_Dumbledore.

_Yes, I agree. They do all seem very fond of each other. But I'm afraid that if we did not let them live together, then Miss Parkinson's life may be in danger.-_Snape.

_Yes, very true. Okay, that is final. They shall all be moved to one of the private quarters hidden in the castle. -_ Dumbledore.

The two shared a small smile before turning back to the group.

**Your going to the Yule Ball with me. You see that Dragon? (Walks with her going off stage) It was reluctant at first, but I lured it out of its cage and - (Exit Draco Crabbe and Goyle. Enter Quirrel and Voldy)**

"Draco, hunnie. You can shut up about that stupid dragon." Hermione cooed to her boyfriend, who blushed slightly. She giggled at him and the students laughed.

**QUIRREL: Yule Ball Decorating crew, Just the Yule Ball decorating crew coming through. Last minute decorations. **

"Subtle." Snape drawled and the students chuckled, begining to like this new Snape. He rather amused them.

**(Pulls turban off) My Lord, the Yule Ball has finally come and I have brought the key! **

**VOLDEMORT: Yes, I know Quirrel, I hear EVERYTHING you hear! **

"I don't think he will ever get that, you know." Dumbledore mused with a grin. Everybody nodded their agreement.

**QUIRREL: I'm sorry. **

**VOLDEMORT: No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just nervous thats all. **

"Voldemort? Appologised? OH NOOOOO!" Ron gasped dramatically. He eventually got hit in the gut with a football, from a very inoccent looking Tom. Tom then turned around to Hermione.

"Hey, why do you have a Thomas The Tank Engine bean bag, Mia?" He asked. Hermione giggled.

"Well, its my little brothers. He staying over at his friends house down the street." Hermione explained. Tom showed understanding.

"How old is he? And will we be meeting this brother of yours?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Umm, I should suspect so, I mean he is due home in a few hours. Well, its 2pm now and he's coming home at around 3/4pm. It depends how long these musicals will last." She explained. "But, if you do meet him, he is going to love all of you. He is only six years of age, and so he doesn't exactly know any of you, well except Ginny that is." She grinned at Ginny who grinned back. The group became quiet and watched the screen.

**QUIRREL: Nervous? **

"HAH! VOldemorts nervous!" Ron yelled. He got hit with several pillows by inoccent professors. The group balled out into rounds of laughter.

**VOLDEMORT: No, **

**QUIRREL: Why?**

**VOLDEMORT: I don't wanna talk about it. **

**QUIRREL: Hey, its just me. You can tell me, anything. You know that. **

"Awww. That is sweet." The girls cooed.

"Oh please." The guys muttered.

**VOLDEMORT: Yeah, yeah, your right. I'm just nervous because we have been planning this night for so long and I want everything to go perfectly, you know? **

"By perfectly did you mean that you wanted to end up killing me? 'Cause if you wanted that to go perfectly, too bad!" Harry sniggered at his future brother who grinned back.

**QUIRREL: Don't worry, we've mapped out everything. We've antisipated every little problem and compensated for it. We've even prepared what your going to say to Potter when you see him. **

"Wow, now that is ridiculous." Snape and Dumbledore mumbled.

**Just cool down. Relax, by the end of the night you will have your revenge and your body back. **

"Too bad it wasn't his younger self's body, right ladies?" Ginny giggled. Hermione and Cho blushed but giggled. Tom sat there looking like the smug pompus git he waswhile the boyfriends of the three girls huffed. The girls giggled at their reacion before sunggling into them.

**VOLDEMORT: Your right, your right. I'm being, silly. You know, I- Quirrel over the last year, I've grown quite attatched to you, no pun intended. **

The group chuckled.

**QUIRREL: Yeah, I know what you mean, but hey, we'll still hang out. Just because we won't be attatched doesn't mean that we won't be two completely different pople- No pun intended. **

More giggles insued at this point. Tom was beaming while laughing at his character.

**VOLDEMORT: No, No of course not. Hey Quirrel, We should make plans.**

**QUIRREL: Evil plans?**

**VOLDEMORT: Oh, uhhhhh, No, casual plans. Like umm, we can go rollerblading on Saturday, and see a movie at night. **

"Wow, you for an ex-muggle hater, you sur wanna do a lot of muggle things." Dumbledore grinned. Hermione giggled at the look of mock disgust on Tom's face.

**QUIRREL: Yeah, it'll be great because we'll both be able to watch it for a change.**

"I suppose that would be hard, wouldn't it." Draco mused.

**VOLDEMORT: Yeah, yeah. I bet it will be nice to sleep in our own beds. Not have someone behind you all the time. **

"Eventhough I haven't tried sleeping with somebody in the same bed as me, I think it would be quite nice to wake up next to somebody." Hermione blushed at her confession.

"Yeah, and we all know who that will be!" Cho giggled. The others chuckled as the couple in question turned a faint shade of pink.

**QUIRREL: And have the privacy of my old life back again. Solitude. (Both sigh)**

**VOLDEMORT: No, whatever happens tonight man, its been a blast! **

**QUIRREL: Yeah, one crazy year!**

**VOLDEMORT: Blahh! (Tongue sticking out)**

"Oh my god! Seriously Tom, never do that!" Everybody yelled at him through their laughter.

**QUIRREL: Hey, Promise we'll go rollerblading and see that movie.**

**VOLDEMORT: Oh, man. I promise! **

"Aww, look! Our wittle Tommy has a boyfwiend." Ron said in a child voice.

Tom blushed and threw his shoe in the direction of the redhead, while everybody laughed at his antics.

**(Quirrel hugs himself and both smile) Okay, Quirrel lets go plant that key and split. Pun intended! **

"Got to admit, that one was good." Harry grinned. Draco, Tom, Harry and Ron all hi-5'd. _Wow, if the other Slytherins see Draco all buddy buddy with Harry and Ron, as well as being my boyfriend, there is gonna be shock! I can't wait to see the look on their faces. Ohh, especially Pansy's. She'll have a fit when she sees me and Draco! _Hermione thought evily with her own little smirk. Draco looked down at her fondly, with an eyebrow raised. She shook her head and he kissed her cheek. SHe smiled andturned back to the screen.

**(Quirrel puts turban back on) (Eter Snape)**

**SNAPE: Why professor Quirrel, What on earth are you doing in the great Daaaance hall? Just moments before the daaaance. **

People laughed at this. Even SNAPE! I know!

**QUIRREL: Just decorating for the Yule Ball last minute decorations. Just one last touch.**

**SNAPE: A ladle?**

"A ladle?" Murmeres were heard.

**QUIRREL: A very special ladle for a very special night for a very special punch. **

**SNAPE: And whats so special about it? **

**QUIRREL: Lets just say theres squirt, in it. **

"What the devil is squirt?" Tom and Harry asked together. Shrugs came from everyone.

**SNAPE: Squirt? Is that not the favourite drink of one Harry Potter?**

"Is it?" Everybody asked looking at Harry. Harry shrugged, confused.

**QUIRREL: Is it? I had no idea. Well we better be going.**

**SNAPE: We?**

"Okay, this Snape is just as perseptive as the bloody real one!" Ron cried. Snape smirked at the redhead.

"Of course, I am Mr Weasley! You didn't expect them to get MY character wrong did you?" Snape drawled.

"Well, they didn't if you suddenly drag the last word of evry sentence. But if you do, then that would be perfect! 'cause you already act like a douche anyways." Tom replied with a sweet smile. The students looked at him, mouths open. Dumbledore chuckled at the look of shock on his collegues face.

**QUIRREL: I! I better be going! Loud music hurts my ears!**

**SNAPE: Okay! Well I'll see you later then.**

**QUIRREL: Or maybe you won't.**

**SNAPE: Or maybe I will! **

Chuckles flew through the room.

**(Exit Quirrel and enter Dumbledore) **

**DUMBLEDORE: Scuse me, it was my fault. Hey Severus!**

**SNAPE: Oh, Headmaster.**

**DUMBLEDORE: What are you doing here? Getting some punch are you?**

**SNAPE: Oh no no no. Theres squirt in it. **

**DUMBLEDORE: Oh, only Harry Potter likes that Hogshit, **

"Hahahahaha!" Was heard from all of the students. Never in their lives would they expect Dumbledore to say stuff like that.

**I'll stick with my redbull. **

"Oh, good choice professor." Hermione grinned. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, it is rather tasty, and it uplifts my spirits." Dumbledore giggled as the students laughed.

**Thank you very much. **

**SNAPE: Well, goodnight Headmaster. **

**DUMBLEDORE: Severus, I saved this last dance for you. **

"Awwww, Dumbledore wants to dance with Snape! That is so cute!" Draco and Ron said in girly voices. Hermione and Cho slowly inched away from their boyfriends. Well, until they noticed and blushed before grabbing their respective girls alnd pulling them into their embrace.

**SNAPE: Well I would Headmaster, but you see, well an old friend is coming back into to town tonight. Aha, haha, hehehaa, (Exits stage still laughing.) **

"Well. I wonder who that could be?" Harry and Tom said together in a sarcastic tone. Sniggers were heard. The scene then faded out.

"Well, that was a funny clip." Dumbledore mused. There was a knock at the front door. Hermione stood and walked to the front door with a confused look on her face. Draco followed her movements with his eyes, as did the rest of the group.

"Hey, Umm, Darren had a bit of an accident at the park." Said Mrs Wilkins, mother of Darren best friend, Connor Wilkins. Darren looked up at Hermione with puppy dog eyes. "He said, he wanted to come home." She explained. Hermione smiled.

"Well, thanks for taking care of him and bringing him home safely. I'll tell Mum and Dad that you dropped by and I'll get them to give you a call later. Come on squirt." Hermione said, embracing her brother and picking him up. She rested him on her hip. "Now, where is he hurt?" She asked Mrs Wilkins.

"Well, he was on the slide and he came off the wrong end, if you know what I mean. He's got a scrape on his leg. I think he just needs it cleaned with a plaster on it." She said with a smile.

"Is he going to be alright, Mione?" Connor asked, worried for his friend. Hemrione smiled don at the little boy.

"Of course he will be! He's a strong boy!" Hermione smiled. Connor grinned up at her, before going to hug her. She giggled as did Darren, and she hugged him back.

"Alright, say goodbye to Darren." Mrs Wilkins said with a smile.

"Bye Darren, I'll see you soon." Connor grinned. Darren grinned back.

"Bye, Connor. I'll see if I can have a sleepover sometime!" Darren squealed at his friend. The eldest of the four at the door chuckled slightly.

"I'll get Mum to call you. Bye Mrs Wilkins." Hermione said.

"Goodbye Hermione. Bye Darren." She said to the two. Hermione then closed the door.

"What am I going to do with you, eh?" She smiled at her brother.

"Love me. Feed me. Play with me." He replied inoccently. Hermione grinned and started to tickle him. He squealed in delight. Unknown to the two siblings, a pair of silver eyes were watching them. Draco had a small smile on his face as he looked at his Mia and her little brother.

"Come on Mr. Lets get you cleaned up. But, you have to be quiet. Mummy and Daddy are sleeping." She warned. He nodded and hugged her. She smiled and walked into the living room with Darren clinging onto her.

"Welcome back Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled. Darren looked around the room in shock.

"Does Mummy know you have all of these people over?" He asked in an authoritive tone. Hermione giggled and nodded her head. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He smiled. Hermione giggled.

"Well, guys this here is Darren, my little brother. Darren this is Harry Potter." SHe said, pointing towards her bestfriend. Darren jumped down and ran over to Harry. Harry laughed as Darren jumped onto him giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you for protecting my sister!" He said sweelty. The girls aww'd at him. Harry smiled.

"It was no problem." He replied with a smile.

"That is Ron Weasley." Hermione said, pointing to her other best friend. Darren grinned and ran over to Ron, jumped on him and hugged him too.

"Thanks for also looking after her! Oh, and you really should eat with your mouth closed." Darren grinned. The others laughed at the little boy. Ron grinned.

"I suppose I can try." He said, grinning at the boy.

"That is Cho Chang, Ron's girlfriend." Hermione wiggled her eyebrows and Darren grinned before hugging Cho. She giggle and hugged him back. He then saw a familiar red head hiding behind the sofa.

"GINNY!" He squealed before running and jumping onto her. The others laughed at this.

"Hey squirt!" Ginny giggled and hugged her figurative brother. Darren grinned.

"I miss you Gin, you never come over anymore." Darren pouted.

"Well, I'm here now. Oh, and Harry over there, is my new boyfriend." She said. He grinned at her.

"Well, its about time! Thats all I ever head when I spy on your and Mione's girl talks." He giggled. Hermione and Ginny blushed and giggled. "Oh, and we can't forget about the things that Hermione says about certain blonde Slytherins, was it Mione?" He asked inocently. Draco's eyes widened as did many other students. Hermione blushed.

"Umm, I don't know what your talking about Darren. Anyways, this is Tom-" She was cut off.

"HEY! Why are you sitting on my bean bag?" Darren teared up.

"Oh, I'm sorry would you like to share?" Tom asked nicely. Darren grinned. He rand and jumped onto the beanbag and hugged Tom. Tom grinned down at him.

"Are you Mione's boyfriend?" Darren asked sweetly. Tom, Hermione and Draoc's eyes widened at this.

"I/He most certainly am/is not!" They yelled at the same time. The other people in the room, were trying oh so hard to hold in their laughter.

"No! But I must know, who is this blonde slytherin that your sister talks about, and what exactly does she say, and for how long has she been saying it." Tom asked smirking his face off. Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head. She was going to stop it, until Draco said,

"Yes, I would also like to know." Darren grinned.

"Well, she keeps on going on about this Malfoy guy. I don't know his first name, but I think its dragon or something. Huh, wierd name, don't ya think? Anyways, so, she keeps going on and on about how cute and gorgeous this guy is. Also, she and Ginny keep saying that no matter how sexy and gorgeous this boy is, he is still an anoying git who thinks he's all that and he always picks on her. Whenever Mummy walks in on these talks, she kept on telling Mione that he only picks on her because he likes her. But Mione is always denying it, saying that he could never like her because she was an ugly, filthy mudblood, whatever that is. And then she goes all depressed and her and Gin have to watch about three different romance films, just to make her happy again." Darren explained. Hermione was blushing furiously. Draco's face was in a contorted look of astonishment, happiness and sadness. He was guilty for saying that Mia was a mudblood but he was only trying to get her attention in his defense. Everybody was gawping and Ginny sat there smirking. Harry broke the silence first.

"So wait. Hermione has liked Draco for years?" He asked. Hermione blushed as she watched Darren nod his head.

"Also, if I ever meet that Malfoy person, I will end up punching him because of the things he said to my sister. I mean, look at her! She is really pretty." Darren grinned towards his sister. Hermione smiled down at her brother.

"Then I guess, I should go." Draco started to stand up. Darren took note of this.

"Wait! Your the blonde Slytherin?" He gasped. Draco nodded. "Do you love my sister?" He asked sternly. Well, as sternbly as a six year old could get. The group looked at him, and Hermione looked up hopeful.

"More than anything." Draco whispered in Darren's ear. Darren grinned and jumped on Draco and hugged him. Draco chuckled and swung him around.

"Please, take care of her." Darren whispered in Draco's ear. Draco grinned and nodded.

"Well, at least somebody likes the snake." Ron chuckled, and the others soon joined in. Darren looked around the room and saw the two Professors.

"Umm, not to be rude, but Sirs. Who are you?" Darren asked politely. Hermione was proud of her brother for being so polite. Dumbledore grinned and patted his knee for the toddler.

"My name, is Albus Dumbeldore." The headmaster smiled as he held out his hand. Darren looked at it before looking back up to Dumbledore.

"Can I call you Uncle Albus?" He asked. Dumbledore grinned.

"Of course you can my boy! Maybe if your lucky enough to be like your sister, we could meet in the near future." Dumbledore grinned down at the boy. Darren gasped in awe.

"Really?" He squealed. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Darren hugged the Professor.

"Oi! Darren. Don't I get a hug?" Snape asked, grinning at the little boy. Darren giggled and ran over to Snape and hugged him. Snape embraced him and smiled. The students looked on in disbelief. "I'm Severus Snape. You can call me Uncle Sev, like Draco if you want." Snape said kindly to him. Everyone gawped at their supposedly fierce Potions master.

"Yey! Thanks Uncle Sev!" Darren grinned. Once everyone was out of their trance, Hermione sat Darren on her knee.

"Hey, Gin, could you go and get the first aid kit please?" She asked. Ginny nodded and went into the kitchen. She came back with the green box, and Hermione rolled up Darren's trouser leg. "Now, this may sting, Darren. Its just an antiseptic wipe, okay?" Hermione said tenderly to her little brother. Draco looked at her fondly, with love in his eyes.

"Okay. I'll be brave. Umm, Draco, can I hold your hand?" Darren asked. Draco smiled and nodded before taking hold of Darren's smaller hand. Hermione began to wipe at the graze and Darren hissed in pain, but was brave. Hermione then put the plaster over the wound, and let him jump free. He grinned and hugged both Hermione and Draco. He smiled and jumped back onto his bean bag, with Tom. All of a sudden, the fireplace roared with abright orange glow as the fire started. Everyone gasped in shock, then turned towards Darren. Darren looked scared. "What did I do?" He asked, fearfully.

"Accidental magic, my dear boy." Dumbledore smiled at the child kindly. Darren's eyes widened.

"Woah! Does this mean I'm a WIZARD?" Darren squealed in happiness.

"I guess it does." Tom said, ruffling Darren's hair.

"Awesome! I can't wait to tell Connor!" He giggled.

"Darren, you can't tell anybody. Nobody can know about the wizarding world, who isn't a witch or wizard. Well, except the parents of muggleborns." Hermione said. Darren showed a look of understanding.

"Does this mean I get to go to Hogwarts?" Darren asked DUmbledore. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"But you'll have to wait until your eleven, like your sister." Snape said. Darren grinned and nodded his head.

"Hey what are you all watching?" Darren asked.

"Its a musical about Harry. You can watch it with us if you want." Ginny said smiling.

"Nahh. I'm good. I think I'll just go to my room and play." He smiled.

"Alright, but remember to be quiet, Mum and Dad are still sleeping. And if you want anything come down and ask for it." Hermione said, smiling at her brother. He rolled his eyes and nodded at her.

"Bye everyone, it was nice meeting you." Darren grinned before making his way out of the door. Everyone waved after him. Hermione sat back down on the sofa next to Draco.

"He's a sweet kid." Draco muttered. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, he is. It runs in the family." She giggled. The others chuckled.

"Well, somebody has a big head." Tom grinned. Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Just press the damn clip." She said, grinning. Tom chuckled and went to press the button for the clip to start.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Wow, that was a loooong chapter! Wow! Umm, I want 125 reviews before my next update! So how was it? Come on tell me! Please? Pretty pretty please? I will love you al forever. Oh, and thank you soooooo much to all of those who have reviewed since the start! Love ya 3 xx**


	13. Chapter 14

**Heyy, I know i sed 125 reviews or something but i havent been able to get on my laptop! Soooo sorry for the delay! And guys, if you don't have an update within two weeks it is because I am in spain and unable to gain access to my laptop! Anyywhooooo I am going to stop typing and get on with the story lol, oh and thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOOO much for the support you are giving me with this story. REMINDER: I have started the follow-up story for the Karaoke Night that is mentioned in this story and so if you want to, please check it out! Sooo here it is you guys! The scene that I know a hell of alot of people have been waiting for! Thanks! Once again thanks so much for all of the support, I really appreciate it guys! 3 xxx**

**Disclaimer: See chap1**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Granger Danger!<strong>

Tom pressed play and soon the scene was begining.

**(Cho+Cedric are dancing, Neville and his date (not Ginny) is dancing. Enter Draco+Pansy and Ron comes in acting like he is at a rave. Enter Harry standing at one side of the room)**

"Ooooo, what scene do you think this is?" Ginny squealed. The others looked at her in confusion. "What? Nobody has figured it out? Its the Yule Ball you dimwits!" She yelled with a grin. The others showed some understanding before looking back towards the screen.

**HARRY: Hey Ron.**

**RON: Hey whats up Harry hows it going? Hey have you seen Hermione anywhere? **

"And what do you want with _my_ girlfriend Weasley?" Draco muttered darkly, Ron cowered back in fear of the rage that was glazing the blonde's eyes.

**HARRY: No I haven't, no. Why? **

**RON: Nothing, nothing, its just, you know its- ah- I heard that Parvati Patil tell Padma Patil that she had seen Hermione in the girls locker room before just crying her eyes out in a bathroom stall.**

"That was first year. I wasn't crying on the night of the Yule Ball. Well, not until Ron ruined the night for me." Hermione said, sending a glare towards Ron.

"Well, I had a crush on you then! Of course I was going to be jelous of bloody Krum!" Ron said in defense. Cho looked put-out by this revelation and Hermione blushed while Draco was seething.

"Well, as I said on the night, you shouldn't have chosen me as a last resort!" Hermione huffed. Draco glared at Ron and Ron sulked.

"Well, I was nervous!" Ron said defensively. "And if Draco here, has liked you for so long, why didn't he ask you instead of going with Pugface?" Ron asked, fiercely.

"Now, that is a good question." Tom and Snape muttered. Everyone looked towards Draco, as if waiting for an answer.

"Well, I couldn't ask her, could I? She thought I hated her! And if news got around that I liked Hermione, can you imagine what that would do to not ony me but to Mia too?" Draco replied. Hermione gasped at what she was hearing and began to tear up. Ginny saw this, and glared at Draco.

"You shouldn't bloody care what other people would have thought, you egotistical prick!" Ginny screamed before grabbing Hermione by the arm. Ginny pulled her into the kitchen and pulled her into a hug. Hermione let out a few tears.

_BACK IN LIVING ROOM_

"What did I say?" Draco asked, utterly confused. Everyone gaped at him.

"Well, Draco, I believe you just told Miss Granger that you would basically be embarressed to be seen with her." Snape replied with a drawl. He then realised the situation and groaned. He looked around for help but recieved nothing but glares.

"I messed up didn't I?" He said in a regretful tone.

"You think?" Everybody yelled. Draco sighed and ruffled his hair. Meanwhile in the kitchen Hermione was crying.

"Shhh, come on Mia, you know he didn't mean it like that." Ginny tried to console her friend, but she wasn't getting through to her.

"Ginny, if he didn't mean it then he wouldn't have said it!" Hermione cried back. Ginny winced. She hated seeing her friend so upset. "He said he loved me, Gin. What if he lied about that too?" She wailed. Ginny glared hard towards the door.

"Come on, I know he loves you. For Merlin's sake Hermione, I can see it in his bloody eyes!" Ginny sighed.

"He said he was embarrassed by me Ginny! That means that if he is embarrassed then he can't love somebody who he is embarrassed to be seen with!" Hermione cried. Ginny sighed once more.

"Wait here." She said before walking out. She walked into the living room and straight to Draco. "You go in there and appologise to her! She thinks that you saying that you love her is a lie because of what you just said!" Ginny shouted at him. Draco flinched.

"What? Of course I love Her!" He yelled back. "I would NEVER be embarrassed to be seen with her! I was just thinking about if my father found out, he would probably kill her, making me watch and then kill me in turn!" Draco cried. Everybodies eyes went wide.

"He would really do that?" Cho whispered. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know, but I didn't exactly want to find out by taking a chance like that." He replied. "I'll be back." He said before making his way into the kitchen. He saw Hermione leaning on the sink with tears pouring from her eyes. "Mia, I-" He was cut off.

"I know what your going to say. I understand. We can't be together, can we?" Se said in a monotone voice. Draco gasped.

"What? Of course we can! I was never embarrassed! I would never be embarrassed about being with you." He whispered as he went to embrace her from behind.

"Then what?" She asked, turning around in his arms. His heart went out to her as he took in her puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"I was worried. Not embarrassed. Never embarrassed. I didn't ask you to the Yule Ball because I was afraid that one, you would turn me down, two, that my father would find out and do something horrible to you. I couldn't live with myself if he killed you because I asked you to some lousy dance. Just never, ever doubt that I love you Mia. I always have, and I always will." He confessed. Hermione let one last tear go before melting into his embrace. He sighed and kissed her head before stealing a kiss from her. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back. They cleaned her up and walked back into the living room, hand-in-hand.

"Great! Your back! Lets carry on watching!" Tom laughed. The others chuckled at him and they were all soon watching the clip.

**HARRY: Hermione? What? **

**RON: I dunno! Isn't that like the saddest thing you've ever heard? **

**HARRY: Yeah.**

Both boys suddenly got hit in the face with pillows. Everyone laughed at them.

**RON: I mean, I dunno. It was inevitable that one day Hermione would realise that no guy would ever like her, because of her abnoxious personality, and her ugly face, and the shape of her body, but its just, I dunno, I figured that she could get into at least one night of happiness before she realised she'd be growing old alone, you know?**

Everybody was gaping at what on-screen Ron had just said about Hermione. Snape was the first to pull out of this trance and sent a glare towards him.

"You know, I never have actually liked Miss Granger, but I knew that she was pretty. There are not very many pretty girls in our school year, but she is definitely one of the prettiest! Now, stop being such an idiot and appologise!" Snape roared at Ron. Everybody was now gaping at the professor. Dumbledore was chuckling, knowing how Severus had always had a soft spot for pretty muggleborns ever since Lily Evans. Hermione blushed. Draco was livid.

"How dare you say that Hermione would never be liked by a guy! She is going to grow up happy, grow old with someone that she loves! I don't even care if its not with me, so long as shes happy, but she is beautiful and for you to say that she is not is just crossing the line!" Draco fumed. Hermione smiled fondly at her protective boyfriend.

"I second that!" Tom and Harry yelled together. Ginny grinned up at Harry.

"And I bloody well third it!" Snape roared once more. Dumbledore chuckled as the group calmed down. They all soon began watching the clip again.

**DRACO: Hey, you two over here talking about Granger?**

"Awww, Malfoys listening in on our convos Ron!" Harry coed at Draco. Draco scowled and put an arm around Hermione.

**HARRY: Malfoy, why don't you just get out of here? Or go dance with Pansy or whatever?**

A shiver physically ran up Draco's spine at the thought. And not in a good way.

**DRACO: Ohh, hey go get me some punch. (To Pansy)**

**PANSY: Okay. Wait, I should tell you theres squirt in it.**

**HARRY: Oh nice.**

**DRACO: Squirt? Never mind I'll stay dehidrated.**

Chuckles ensued from this statement.

**(Pansy walks over to Draco) Go- Go powder your nose or something.**

"Quick to get rid of her, I see Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore chuckled as Draco nodded his head furiously.

**PANSY: But, I just fixed my make-up a little while ago.**

**DRACO: Trust me, you need more powder. **

"So true." Every curret Hogwarts student said. Tom scowled.

"Is she really that bad looking?" He asked. Everybody nodded their head.

**(Turns to Harry.) Pain in the arse right? **

"Damn Straight!" All of the guys said in unison, before Hi-5ing each other. The girls sat there shaking their heads with a grin on each of their faces. The professors just sat there looking amused.

**So anyway, notice Grangers not around here. Probably for the better too, nobody would be able to keep the hummus and pizza chips down with that ugly mug of hers darting about. **

Hermione looked down. Draco hugged her to him.

"Hey, don't you dare think that I ever thought that. I think your beautiful and anyone would be honoured to be in your presense." Draco whispered in her ear, making her blush, which in turn made others think about what Draco had told her.

**RON: Malfoy, why don't you just give her a break for once, okay Malfoy? **

**DRACO: Why defending her Weasley? Have a crush? **

"Used to. Not anymore. Found the right girl for me." Ron grinned as he looked towards Cho. She grinned and snuggled herself into his body. Everyone smiled at them fondly.

**RON: No! No! Why all the insults Malfoy? Covering up a crush? (HARRY: Yeah)**

"You got that right." Draco said proudly. Everyone chuckled at this as Hermione blushed.

**DRACO: Oh, yeah right right. Like I could ever have a crush on that stupid girl.**

**CHO: Oh my gosh! Ya'll! (Enter Hermione) She looks Beautiful, bless her heart! **

"You really did look beautiful that night Hermione." The boys, barring Tom, all said. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Yes, you did. I have to say that I was jelous of your dress Mia." Ginny conessed, grinning at her friend. Hermione blushed once more.

"Okay, I need to see this dress." Tom pouted. The professors chuckled. Dumbledore reached inside his cloak and pulled out a pensieve **[A/N: I know he couldn't fit a pensieve in his cloak before anybody says anything but in my story he can.] **

"Draco pull out a memory of Hermione at the Yule Ball, please?" Dumbledore asked. Draco nodded and took his wand. He placed it to his temple and pulled out a thin silvery piece of memory. He placed it into the pensieve and stepped back. Tom walked over and looked into the pensieve. He was in there for around five minutes before he came out.

"Wow, you really did look beautiful that night, Mia. It almost makes me want to be either the guy you were with then, or Draco." Tom confessed, blushing at his confession. Hermione blushed and Daco wrapped a protective arm around her. Tom sat back down and the clip started once more.

**(Spotlight on Ron and Draco)**

**RON: (Sings) Here I am face-to-face, with a situation, I never thought I'd ever see. Strange, how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than, beautiful to me. **

The girls 'Aww'd, Ron blushed and Draco fumed. The professors loked on, worried that Draco might do somehting to Ron.

**It seems like my eyes have been transfigured, something deep inside has changed. They've been open wide but hold that trigger. This could mean, Danger! I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love. I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love! With Hermione Granger!**

"What?" Everybody yelled. Ron looked flustered and Cho looked like she was going to cry.

"Draco, please don't hurt me! Its there version, its not me personally! I love Hermione, yeah I admit it! But I love her like a sister! I've got somebody else to love in a romantic way, and don't you think for one second that it is going to change anytime soon." Ron defended himself after seeing Draco's glare turn deathly. Draco calmed down a little, but was still fuming at Ron. Cho beamed at what Ron had confessed.

**DRACO: What? What the hell is this, you expect me to sing about her. Don't care about her. Its just a little make-up, Draco wake up I'm mistaken. She, is the HOTTEST girl I've ever seen, now, because she's like a girl I've never seen, don't know why, I'd ever be so mean! This could mean... Danger! I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love, I could be falling in love, falling in love, Falling in love! With Hermione Granger! **

"Now we all know how true that is!" Tom and Dumbledore chuckled. Everyone laughed nervously.

**RON+DRACO: I wanna let her know-**

**DRACO: I feel so queazy,**

**DRACO+RON: But I can't let it show-**

**RON: She'd laugh, 'Poor Weasley'. C'mon Ron-**

"Ronald! I would never laugh at something like that!" Hermione screeched. Ron blushed and muttered a soory to her.

**DRACO: Draco! **

**DRACO+RON: You've gotta let it go! You gotta let it go!**

**DRACO: What?(grabs crotch) What the hell is this! **

"Awww, Draco's first erection!" Ginny giggled. Draco blushed furiously. Hermione giggled into her hand while everybody else burst out laughing.

"Can you blame me though, really?" Draco said smirking. The others gaped at him with their mouths wide open. Hermione blsuhed furiously.

**I want to sing about her, sing about her. I want to make up, Granger wake up! I've been mistaken. She is the HOTTEST girl I've ever seen, now because she's like a girl I've never seen. Don't know why I'd ever be so mean!**

"Now that is a good question." Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. Everybody looked towards Draco as if waiting for an answer.

"Well, I asked my mum what boys do to girls they like and she said that muggle boys pick on the girls that they like, to get their attention." Draco muttered with a smile. Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek and everyone laughed at him once more.

**RON: (Singing at the same time as Draco) Here I am, face-to-face, with a situation, I never thought I'd ever see. Strang, how a dress can take a mess, and make her noting less than, beautiful to me. Seems like my eyes have been transfigured, something deep inside has changed. They've been open wide, but hold that trigger!**

**RON+DRACO: This could mean... Danger! I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love. I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love! With Hermione Granger. With Hermione Granger, with Hermione Granger. Danger!**

**(Draco runs off stage, grabbing his crotch.)**

"Awww, poor little Draco." Harry, Ron and Ginny laughed. Draco glared.

"Well, at least I'm with her now!" Draco stated.

"Oh we weren't talking about you, Draco. We were talking about your other Draco that was in pain!" They all laughed out loud and Ron was clutching his side from laughing so much. The others joined in their laughter as Draco blushed.

"Just play the next goddamn clip." He muttered. Hermione giggled before pressing play. However before the scene could begin, Darren walked into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Sooo, how was it? Please don't flame me! I love all of my reviewers and once again I am soooooooooo sorry about the delay on my update! But I want at least 160 reviews before I update my next chapter which means that you have two weeks from today! Im sorry i wont be writing for two weeks but ill be in spain! wooop! Anywho please please please review! Also I forgot! I am dedicating this chapter to one of my avid readers, Pigfarts-Its on Mars. Thanks soooo much! once again i am sorry about not being able to update for a while but i will update when I can! I love you all! xxxx**


	14. Chapter 15

**Heyyy, soooo sorry for the late update. I was in spain, soaking up as much Vitamin D as possible! I have a nice tan hehe. Anyhoo, I want to give a few shout outs to(hope your ready for a list, sorry if i miss people!**

**MarauderFanWantsPadfoot, Soldout112, Lily Ginerva Hermione Potter, DracoHermioneForever, , Chasing a Fairytale, evilqueen06, blackbutterfly13031, SlytherinPrincess1224, slyther-claw, Gymnasts-rox-socks, Amehhh, Burrito Town, dancestellaHP, YukiKyoMomiji, HedwigUAM, Werewolf Starr, Ducky Ninja Number Two (I love your name!), EmoWithASpork, Makeup Breakup, PigfartsIsOnMars, PyroXNamedXHaze, Mordanyes, Queen of Drama13, Dolphingirl217, thebiggestpotterfreak, PeaceandCupcakes, AliceKate, HarryPotterandgleefan, Luck O' The Irish Seamione, sellesia-Smile, Hermanocliosis**

**And for my last chapter reviewers:**

**Gleek2011, MoonBabe, Hpgirl814, RoseJackson, DaveysMissMurder, girlwithface-119, Makeup Breakup, HANNAHheartsDC, mrs. fredweasley72, WildImaginationGirl21, blackbutterfly13031, YukiKyoMomiji, Izzy Lois Skywalker, Hades'-Kid, DracoHermioneForever, PeaceandCupcakes, Shaley-Humdinger-The-3rd, SarahHunterOfArtemis, Queen of Drama13**

**Well, i just wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed and if I forgot you Im sorry! Anywhoo, just because I love you all sooooooo freaking much! Im gona stop typing and start updating! ... wait, that made no sense, oh well. **

**Anyhooooooo, here it is, **

**WARNING!:!:!:!: there is a KISS in this scene in the play! WHO? you may ask, READ and FIND out! hehe, Pardon the Find pun :P**

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- Portkey Activation!<strong>

"Hey, Mione? Can I get a bag of crisps, please?" Darren asked in the sweetest voice he could muster.

"Sure, what flavour squirt?" Hermione replied with a smile. Darren walked over to his beanbag, where Tom was still looking extremely content. He plonked down next to Tom and looked up at Hermione and Draco, grinning.

"Can I have...ummm...salt and vinegar please?" He asked. "No! Wait, can I have some quavers instead?" He changed his mind. The group chuckled at him. Hermione got up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of quavers and walked out. She handed them to Darren and he grinned. He kissed her cheek before plonking up the stairs, leaving the students and professors chuckling in his wake.

"So, are we playing the next clip or not?" Draco asked.

"Aww, does wittle Dwaco wanna forget about other wittle Dwaco's pwoblem?" Snape asked in a baby voice. Everyone turned slowly, with questioning and scared looks on their faces, towards the potions professor. They then turned to look at each other, and saw that they all held the same scared faces on the others. They turned back to Professor Snape and a shiver went through them all. Snape scowled. "Great, I try to be funny and now they all think I'm a perverted freak." Snape muttered, more to himself then to anyone else. They all turned back to the screen, the three couples snuggled up together.

**(Still at the ball)**

**RON: Oh my gosh. Oh no, I can't believe it.**

**HARRY: What?**

**RON: I just can't believe that she is dancing with every guy but me and that is so stupid, thats so stupid, **

"How the hell is that stupid?" Hermione yelled at the red-head.

"I don't know! Its not me for Merlin's Sake!" Ron yelled back.

"Well, you know what in this scene they have you PERFECTLY!" Hermione yelled back.

"Well, if YOU had accepted my invitation to go as FRIENDS then I wouldn't have been so angry, would I?" He yelled back.

"UGH! You are SO infuriating! I have told you three times now! I don't like being a LAST BLOODY RESORT!" Hermione screamed. Draco and Cho were trying, but failing, to calm their other halfs down and it just wasn't working.

"Well, if you would have told Harry and Me that you had a bloody date, let alone Victor Bloody Krum, then maybe I wouldn't have asked! But NO you kept it to yourself, as always! 'Oh, look, I'm Hermione Granger and I'm so perfect! I'm going to the Yule Ball with a world famous quidditch star! Oh look, I'm better than all of you because I have good grades!' Whoptydo!" Ron did a poor impression of Hermione's voice. Everyone gaped at what he had said. Even Dumbledore couldn't believe what the boy had said. Hermione glared.

"You know. I always thought that your own PRIVATE life meant exactly that! It was PRIVATE! You had NO right in telling me what I can or can't do! OR who I dance or date or ANY of that! Its NONE of your bloody business!" Hermione yelled back.

"HEY! Can we STOP the god damn yelling! Your gonna wake Hermione's parents up!" Ginny scowled. Hermione and Ron looked ashamed for that. "Now bloody appologise! Your supposed to be best friends for heavens sake! But right now your not acting like it! Ron you have o right to enter hermione's private life unless she wants you too. Hermione, I understand where your coming from, but he's a Weasley. You know Weasley's and their tempers." Ginny joked. The group cracked a few laughs. "Now, say sorry and lets watch the bloody play. Ron, you stay out of Mione's private life and she'll stay out of yours." Ginny concluded with a smile.

Everyone was shocked at how well Ginny handled them. Every person in that room, held a new found respect for the girlfriend of Harry Potter.

"Sorry Ron, I started this one. Forgive me?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, I fueled it. I'll forgive you if you forgive me?" Ron said back with a grin. Hermione smiled.

"Deal." And with that the two hugged and went and sat back down. The clip began to play once more...

**HARRY: Why do you- Why do you even care man?**

**RON: I don't! I don't care! I don't care and thats what I'm going to go up and tell her. I'm gonna go and say, I don't care what you do! And she's gonna feel so damn stupid! She is gonna feel like such an idiot. **

"Bet you feel stupid now, huh Ron?" Draco laughed. Everyone joined in.

**HARRY: Listen Ron, your acting like a real jerk,**

"Yeah, you tell him Harry." Tom grinned. Harry laughed.

**maybe you should take it easy on the butterbear man, ( tries to grab the bear bottle.)**

**RON: NO! ( Pulls away defensively.) No. **

"Somebodies becoming an alcoholic. Don't worry Ronald, many your age have the problem." Snape said in a somber voice. The group cracked up.

**(Hermione walks up to them)**

**HERMIONE: Hey guys. **

**HARRY: Hey Hermione, hey you look great, you look wonderful!**

"Awww, thanks Harry." Hermione smiled. Harry blushed.

"Well, I think that you looked better at the actual Yule Ball than the one portrayed in the play." Draco mumbled. The girls giggled.

"Here here." Was heard from the boys.

"Damn straight, Draco! She was looking gorgeous!" Ginny added. Cho gigled in agreement. Hermione blushed and kissed draco's cheek.

"You all looked epicly awesome too! I mean, come on Ron, your robes were practically an antique!" Hermione giggled. This brought on hords of laughter from both teachers and students. Ron's face flamed to the colour of his hair and hid his face in Cho's shoulder.

**HERMIONE: Ohh, thanks. You know what, I used to think that looks weren't important and now I think they are more important than anything. **

"No they are not!" Hermione yelled.

"Woah! It doesn't matter anyway, because your already beautiful." Draco muttered. The guys all agreed, and Hermione blushed. She was scared that her blood supply was running low for the rest of her body, her face had gone so red.

**Oh its just, I'm having so much fun dancing with everyone.**

**RON: Wow Hermione, when did you become so shallow, when? (Acts cocky)**

"Excuse Me? ME shallow? Have you seen/heard yourself, Ronald?" Hermione huffed. Ron stayed quiet. "That's what I thought." Hermione sniffed. Cho elbowed Ron in the ribs, and Hermione and Ginny giggled. The two professors looked on in amusement. Personally, I think Snape was liking seeing Ron getting hit more than anyone.

**HERMIONE: What is wrong with you Ron? **

**RON: Nothing! Nothings wrong with me. But why don't you go and ask Shlongbottom to dance, huh? yeah go do it.**

Everyone once again, cracked up on the Shlongbottom. I mean, come on, it is just too freaking funny!

**HERMIONE: You know what? Maybe I will. (Storms off)**

"Yeah, wooo, go Hermione!" Ginny and Cho cheered. The guys chuckled at them.

**RON: (Looks regretfull, and shocked. ) I showed her, I showed her so good. **

"Yup, of course you did. We'll try to believe that...Trying...Still trying...You know what? It aint working!" Dumbledore stated with glee. The students laughed along with the headmaster, while Ron blushed once more.

**HARRY: Wait a second, wait a hot second! I know whats going on here! (Points at Ron. Looks over at hermione to find her dancing wierdly with neville) You've got a crush! **

"Wow Harry. Took you long enough!" Tom laughed. Harry blushed. Draco scowled at Ron.

"Look man, its in the past!" Ron said towards Draco. He didn't lighten the scowl, but he did have a small smile gracing his gorgeous face.

**(Ron nods looking upset.) Alright, Ron. Listen to me, listen to me now, heres a little advice. Now, call me crazy but, girls don't really like it when your angry at them, much less if you shout at them.**

"Well, Ginny. You sure know how to chose them! YOU get the knowledgable one!" Cho huffed. Hermione and Ginny giggled at her.

"HEY!" Draco and Ron whined. This made the group follow the girls in their laughter.

"Ahh, but I get the gorgeous one!" Hermione grinned proudly. Draco grinned then smirked at her, before leaning in for a short peck. Hermione blushed.

"HEY!" Harry and Ron yelled. This made Toms laughter increase tenfold. He was litterally rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Yes, but, at least you, Ron Harry and Ginny are all going ot be related whne you all get married." Hermione huffed. The four pairs of eyes, looked at her, wide-eyed at the mention of marriage. Dumbledore and Snape smiled at this.

"Actually! If you and Draco get married, then you could be related to them because I would be harry's brother, and people in Slytherin are usually related in some wierd and distant way, but related none the less, to each other." Tom concluded. **(A/N: I know that its not exactly true but its my story! :P) **They all grinned.

**Now, maybe what you should do is go over there, and tell her how much you care about her. Maybe, you should ask her to dance.**

"HAHA! Like that would ever happen!" Snape laughed. The others cocked eyebrwows before joing the laughter.

**RON: What? No NO! 'Cause then she'd know I liked her! And you always know that you never tell a girl you like her because it makes you look like an idiot. **

"Welllll, that may not be true. I told Cho I liked her. I don't look like an idiot." Ron said, smiling, _yey, I have smarticles!_

"Ron. Mate. You don't need to tell a girl you like her to make you look like an idiot. You that fine on your own!" Tom crowed. Everyone started laughing at Ron and Cho let out a small giggled. Ron huffed and pouted like a lil' boy.

**HARRY: I know your an idiot. **

"So do we!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Ron gaped at the Headmaster before glaring while everybody was too busy laughing.

**Any time you tell a girl you like her, it makes you look dumb, that is inevitable. But listen, its something you have to do, alright. You have to look forward to it, alright, or they'll never like you back. And, what have you got to lose? **

"Nothing." Ron said.

**We look like idiots anyway, we're wizards, **

"So true." Harry and Ron agreed.

"Speak for yourselves." Draco and Tom muttered. They hi-5'd and Hermione giggled.

**I mean look at our robes. If you dressed like this in the muggle world, we would get our asses kicked. **

"That is so true." Harry mused. Ginny snuggled up to him and he grinned.

**You have nothing to lose! Absolutely nothing, and I bet, you know she probably wants to dance with you just as much as you wana dance with her. **

"Can't actually remember." Hermione mumbled. Draco snorted in laughter.

**You just gotta (Looks distracted with Ginny) gotta give it a chance, Maybe there's just something you didn't see before,( starts walking towards ginny.) you gotta go and find some special and for the whole time you just didn't have the guts to say anything.(stops) **

"Awww, Harry's noticing Ginny. Harry's noticing Gin- OW!" Ron yelled as he got kicked and punched by several different people at the same time. They all had a giggle.

**RON: Where are you going? I'm still mad and sad. **

"Not everything is about you Ronald." Snape sniffed.

**HARRY: Hold on!(holds hand up) Its time for me to take his own advice pal. **

"YEY!" The girls squealed. Harry grinned fondly at his girlfriend, she caught his eye and grinned.

**(Walks over to Ginny who is making puppets with her hands) Hey Ginny.**

"Really? That, thats it? That is all you have to say to her?2 Cho and Hermione asked appalled. they guys all tutted at him.

**GINNY: Ohh, Hey Harry.**

**HARRY: Can I- Can I sit down?**

**GINNY: Umm, yes, sure. **

**HARRY: Sooooooo,**

The girls giggled at the way he said that.

**uh um, hows Hogwarts? **

**GINNY: You know, its okay. I, I was actually really excited to come here, but now that I'm here I just, I just don't think I belong.**

**HARRY: Oh yeah, I totally know what you mean. **

**GINNY: Uh, no. You don't. Your Harry Potter.**

"Yes, and your Ginny." Harry joked. He got hit in the face with a pillow and started tickling Ginny. It took both Dumbledore AND Snape to get them apart. It was quite a hilarious sight.

**HARRY: Yeah I know, like for eleven years, I was this dumb kid that got the crap kicked out of me under some staircase and all of a sudden its like, Your A Wizard! You have all these powers! And everyone thinks I'm cool all of the sudden, and its really, its kinda isolating, **

"Really? You felt that way?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well kinda. I mean, so many people expect so much from me, it can get a little overwhelming." Harry explained. Ginny hugged him and everyone smiled sympathetically towards him.

**wait I'm sorry, look at me I'm complaining about being famous, I'm sorry. **

"And heres the jerk!" Tom chuckled.

**GINNY: No, I understand. Its like when-when you first got here, nobody wanted to get to know you because they thought that they knew you already, but eventually you'll find people who'll want to get to know you for the real you! **

"That was deep Gin." Hermione commented.

"Why thank you." She grinned back.

**HARRY: You know Ginny, I feel like I have found somebody and I've been taking them for granted, so I tell you what! Come one! You wana dance, its the whole point of the evening. **

"Awwww, so sweet." Cho and Hermione giggled as the couple blushed.

**(Ginny agrees and Harry walks onto the dance floor with her) Now, I gotta warn you, I learnt all of my best dance moves from Hagrid, **

"That can't be good." Ron and Harry said. They both laughed along with Ginny and Hermione.

**so I'm not that great. **

"Don't we know it." Was heard throughout the group.

**GINNY: I'm sure you'll be fine. Wow. Harry Potter. I don't care what anybody says, your the best dancer that ever was.**

"Kissup!" Ron said in a very stupid voice.

**HARRY: Well, I got a confession to make Ginny. These shoes here, they're magically enchanted dancing shoes.**

"Cheater." She grumbled. Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek.

**GINNY: Ooohh Wow, Harry Potter. (Spins her out.)**

**HARRY: I'm just messing with you. (Pulls back in) I'm just awesome at dancing. (Ginny giggles) **

"But your really not!" The students bar Tom said. Everyone turned to a certain person who had said it.

"What? He's not!" Snape whined. They all chuckled. Dumbledore's eyes, twinkled in excitement for the new year, new couples, and for a special christmas event that would happen. Oh it was going to be fun.

**(Everyone else is dancing and hermione is dancing with Neville. Ron comes up to them.)**

**RON: Yah! (Cuts their hands with his arm.) Okay, when you really dance with Neville, is when you cross the line. Take this bear, get out of here! **

"Your a real jerk, Ron." Ginny shook her head. Hermionenodded in agreement.

**(Neville goes disgruntled) **

**HERMIONE: What is wrong-!**

**RON: Come 'ere! Come 'ere! (Drags her to the front) **

Draco growled. Hermione had to calm him down.

**HERMIONE: Ow! Ow! Why are you being so mean?**

**RON: I'm not being mean! (Forcefully)**

Draco lundged(sp?) at Ron, and punched him square in the jaw.

"You EVER speak like that to Hermione again and you wont survive to be married, or even graduate." Draco growled in a deathly whisper.

"What is wrong with you?" Cho screamed.

"Cho, its fine! I deserve it." Ron stated with remorse.

"Damn straight you did." Draco whispered once more. Hermione stood up and pulled on Draco's arm.

"Draco, come on. Calm down, it wasn't him." Hermione soothed him. He nodded.

"Sorry, don't know what came over me." Draco mumbled. Ron nodded and its ok, and Hermione hugged Draco. He sighed and kissed her hair.

"I do. Its only 'cause you love her. I would have done the same had it been Ginny." Harry said. Draco and Hermione smiled in apreciation towards Harry.

"At least you all have someone to protect, or stand up for." Tom grumbled. Dumbledore and Snape looked concerned, well that was before Ginny stood up and walked over to him.

"You know that if any of us were in harms way you'd be protective. And when we start school, remind me to introduce you to Luna. She's a good frined of mine." Ginny smiled. Tom grinned and nodded. Dumbeldore and Snape shared another smile as they knew that he was changed, and changed for good.

"Oh my god yeah! She's perfect for him!" Hermione and Cho yelled. Ginny giggled.

**HERMIONE: Ow! Yes you are! You know, everyday everyone is trying to put me down, and on the one day that I actually feel like a person your trying to ruin it! **

**RON: Holy Shit. (Steps back.) **

"Language Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"Go Hermione! Go Hermione! Go Hermione!" The girls chanted. Dumbledore joined in.

**HERMIONE: What is wrong with you Ron? Come on!**

**(Enter Draco)**

**DRACO: Weasley! (Rolls over the floor to get to them)**

They all burst out laughing once more.

"Seriously! WHY?" Draco cried as he burried his head in Hermione neck. She giggled along with the others. "Traitor." He whispered in her ear good naturedly. This made her giggling turn to laughter.

**The lady said no! **

"Yeah Weasley. Leave her alone!" Snape snapped. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and the potions professor, most feared professor in all of Hogwarts! Blushed.

**HERMIONE: Not you too. You know what I am so sick of both of you! I hate you both! (Slaps both of them.)**

"WHAT? I could never hate you! Even if I wanted to!" Hermione stated. Tom laughed at her, only to be hit by her other shoe. He glared at her to which she smiled sweetly.

"We know darlin'!" Draco said chuckling. Ron agreed but was too busy laughing.

**(Both of them gasp in pain and cover their mouths.)**

**DRACO: What did you say to her?**

**RON: Nothing! **

**DRACO: I'm bleeding.**

**RON: I'm bleeding.**

"Oh not this again." Draco whined. The others chuckled around him.

"Wine gum Draco? You seem to be whining alot today." Dumbledore chuckled at his own joke, if you could call it that. Draco smiled, missing the joke, and took a red wine gum.

**DRACO: Ohhh.**

**RON: Look at this. (Point their hands at each other.)**

**DRACO: Look at this.**

**RON: Look at what she did to me. (They carry on doing that.)**

"Oh grow up!" Ginny and Tom groaned. The others agreed.

**HARRY: You know Ginny, Ginny I'm feeling kinda dizzy. **

**GINNY: Well maybe we should stop spinning? Its from all this spinning huh? **

**HARRY: We have stopped spinning. (Both lean in a kiss for five seconds) **

"AWWWWWWWW! EEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Go Ginny! Go Harry!" The girls squealed. Ginny beamed as she watched the frozen screen as they kissed. Harry watched her and turned her to him, only to plant his lips on hers. She grinned and continued to kiss him back, until an uncomfortable cough was heard from Ron and the two broke apart.

"You hurt her, and I will kill you." Ron said in that big brother tone.

**Woah, wait no! No no no no! I can't do this, your, your Ginny Weasley, your my best friends little sister, your Ron Weasley's little sister, I'm sorry Ginny, I can't do this. I'm sorry.**

**GINNY: (Starts crying and goes off stage) **

"You ASSHOLE! What the hell? Why would you do that?" Was heard coming from all different directions. Ginny had let a tear go herself. Harry turned her to face him.

"Ginny, look at me. I love you, and I don't care who's sister you are. If I want to be with, then I will, in so many different ways-" Harry explained but was cut off by Snape.

"Alright, Potter! Too much information!" He groaned. The girls giggled at him.

**HARRY: Hey Cho! Come on, dance with me, I'm Harry Potter lets go! (Pulls Cho in to dance.) **

"Okay, now your an even big of an asshole! You cannot do that! That is like, a crime in the world of manly-malehood-of-Barney-The-Dinosaur!" Ron cried out. Everyone looked at him. He re-thought his words. "Nope sorry, wrong club. I meant- A crime in the world of Manly-Manhood-Life! I mean seriously! Even I know that!" He said. Everyone laughed at him. "What?"

"You have a manly-manhood-of-barney-the-dinosaur club? Really? Thats really manly Ron." Hermione and Tom wheezed out. It was quite funny. He blushed so much.

"Hey, maybe Darren would want to join it!" Ginny proposed while laughing her ass off.

"He has always wanted to meet barney-The-Dinosaur!" Hermione giggled. Draco, Harry, Tom and the professors were all laughing their asses off at what had just been said.

**CEDRIC: Excuse me, I believe that I was dancing with the lady.**

"The LADY? Who does he think he is?" Cho screached. Everybody stared at her.

**HARRY: Yeah and I'm er Brrrrp cutting in. **

**CEDRIC: Well I find that to be very rude.**

"As do I." Everyone agreed, well, except for Ron. But come on, its Ron!

**HARRY: Alright Cedric, why don't we just FIND out what the lady has to say about it.**

"I thought we had gotten over the FIND stuff." Tom and Snape grumbled. Dumbledore chuckled at the two.

**CHO: Oh boys, theres no need ot fight over lil' ol me! But by the way, Cedric think that you cheated on the Dragon test!**

**HARRY: Cheated? Are you kidding me? That thing was trying to eat me! I was in its mouth! **

**CEDRIC: Exactly, what went on in there? I'd like to find out.**

"Oh! He had you there!" Draco shouted. Tom smiled fondly at the group.

**HARRY: Alright, that is it Diggory, we are dueling! Lets go.**

**CHO: Oh Gosh! All this excitement is making me thirsty. **

"Could you get more attention seeking?" Snape muttered. Cho gaped and threw a pillow at him. Everyone stopped and gaped at their professor. He would be livid! Instead he laughed. Yes, laughed. I know, I know, it makes no sense, but in its own wierd kinda way, it kinda sorta, not really but it does.

**HARRY: Well, oh Cho! I could get you something punch!**

**CEDRIC: No, I'll get the punch.**

**HARRY: No! I'll get the punch. **

"Stop the argueing!" Ginny yelled. Harry soothed her.

**CEDRIC: Fine! Have the punch! (Cedric punches Harry) **

Laughter was heard in the house for the next ten minutes. Dumbledore was crying, Ron was holding his side, Tom had a bruise forming on his leg, Ginny and Cho were leaning on each other for support as were Hermione and Draco, and Snape was laughing so hard that he spilt his drink on the crotch of his trousers, and he didn't even notice!

_Ten minutes later..._

"HAHAHA! OH my GOD! Haha!" Was still heard.

_Five minutes later..._

"HAHAHA" Was heard from everyone but Harry.

"It really wasn't that funny guys." He pouted. Only Ginny, Hermione and Cho calmed down.

_Another five minutes later..._

"HAHAHAH!" Was still heard from Draco, Tom, Snape and Dumbledore.

"Seriously guys! It wasn't that funny!" Harry tried to say.

"Okay okay, we're sorry." They stopped. They were trying to stifle their laughter, but they couldn't. "HAHAHA!" Was still heard from Draco and Snape and Tom.

_Ten minutes later..._

"HAHAHA! Oooooooohahahahaha! Oh my! Hahahahahaha, oh dea-hahahaha!" Was still heard from the now rolling on the floor close to pissing his pants, Snape.

"I say we just leave him to it." Dumbledore suggested. They all agreed and continued watching the clip, with Snape's laughter in the background.

**I did it.**

**CHO: Oh, you did it! **

**HARRY: Cedric Diggory, I'm gonna kill you! (grabs ladle and tries to hit cedric but cedric grabs hold of the ladle too and portkey is activated.)**

"Well, that last part is interesting." Dumbledore and Harry mused.

"Hey what did I miss? Sorry it was just too-hHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry! Hahahahahahaha Oh no! Hahahaha!" Snape continued. The group watched in wonder at their potions master.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Whahahahahahaha! Oh my Hahahahahahahaha oooooooooooooooooohahahahahah!" Was still heard. His laughter was so hard, and everyone was so captivated that nobody noticed the little boy walking through the group to get to the kitchen.

Darren came back out of the kitchen holding a glass of water. He walked over to where Snape was still pissing his self laughing and threw the glass of water on him.

"GROW UP! SHUT UP! MAN UP!" He yelled before storming back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Wow, I had fun writing this chapter! Lol, its funnny in my head. so if you dont find it funny then there is something wrong with me...but then again, Soldout112 would say that there is always something wrong inside this head of mine. Oh well. Anyhooooo, Another fifteen reviews until my next update people! Also, I know there are probs some mistakes in this chapter so please dont flame me for them! I love you all! PLEASE REVIEW! xxxx**


	15. Chapter 16

**Heyy, I know Im sorry but please dont hurt me! Classes have been hectic and I havent had time soooooo, that is why I am going to try and update twice this weekend meaning that i only have 24hrs to get 2 scenes written up and these scenes are quite hard so bare with me!**

**Again, soooooooo sorry for not updating in a while!**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers for keeping up with the story, I love you all! Oh and Ive also been dreaming about Joe Walker, Tom Felton, Joey Richter and the ever so gorgeous Darren Criss and wishing that i could just meet them or that Joe Joey and Darren would bring Leakycon to Caerphilly! They dont even know that we exist! Its sooooo freaking sad! lol, anyhoo back to the story! Sorry its so short!**

**This part is the graveyard scene so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Resurrection!<strong>

Everyone stared in shock as they watched Darren slowly retreat back to his room. It was silent as Snape had stopped laughing when he realised that Darren was yelling at him and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. All of a sudden a roar of laughter was heard from all around the room.

"Ohh! Snape you just got TOLD!" Tom yelled while clutching his stomach in his fit of laughter.

"Yeah! By a six year old!" Hermione giggled as she and the others were laughing out profanities on how Snape just got owned by a six year old and a glass of water. Snape huffed before taking his seat. Now, if anybody else would have done that he would have been so furious that you would want to avoid the man for the rest of your life, but everyone saw that he held a small soft spot for the small brother of Hermione Granger. He let a tiny insignificant smile grace his harsh face and Cho stood up and pressed the next clip for them all to watch, hopefully without another outburst, but that was extremely unlikely, considering who was in the room.

**(Both boys land in a make-shift graveyard, Harry is worried and scared while Cedric is smiling like a cheshire cat)**

"Umm, whats with the grin?" Ron, Cho and Tom asked at the same time. The three shared confused looks with the others before returning their attention back to the screen.

**(Harry stands up)**

**CEDRIC: (Still kneeling on floor) Err, where are we?**

**HARRY: I don't know Cedric, someone punched me in the face so my sense of direction got a little goofed up!**

"Hahaha, yeah. Potter got Punched! Potter got Punched! Pot-OW! For god sakes, Ron is supposed to recieve the kicks not me!" Snape scowled at the redheaded girl who had kicked his shin. Ginny smiled sweetly.

"I don't know what your talking about Professor, maybe you are just feeling things. Maybe you should go see a doctor about that, hmm?" Ginny said while the others held in their giggles, but Dumbledore let out a low laugh. Snape scowled at her once more before turning his scowl to the old man.

"Traitor." He grumbled.

**CEDRIC: (stands) Well, it seems clear to me now that that punch ladle was a portkey, and now, thanks to you, we have both been transported to some mistery location. (Looks happy and walks around) **

"Well done Cedric! Who's a clever boy?" Draco mocked and the others snickered.

"But seriously, who the hell can look that happy all the time?" Tom asked looking around.

"Oh oh! The Cheshire Cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'!" Hermione replied with a smile. Tom looked at her as did everyone else. They all shook their heads at her.

"That was a rhetorical question, Mia." Tom sighed and shook his head. The others chuckled as Hermione blushed and hid her face in Draco's chest, feeling the small vibrations of his chest as he chuckled.

**HARRY: (Sarcastically) Brilliant Cedric! Real Hufflepuff, why don't you FIND a way outta this place? okay?**

"Seriously, I thought we were over the find stuff!" Dumbledore said, disgruntled. The girls giggled at their Headmaster.

**CEDRIC: Harry, I think I FOUND something! (Looking at Tom Riddles grave) **

"I swear, if he says find or found ever again, I may have to kill him." Tom muttered darkly. The others showed that they were a little shocked, but Tom's smile after made them all relax. "For gods sakes guys, its a figure of speach." He said as he saw them all heave a sigh of relief. He shook his head.

**It appears to be a headstone, we must be in some sort of graveyard. Tom Riddle, Mary Riddle, Toms Riddle- Riddle me this eh Potter. (Harry backs away) **

"Oh dear. This is the night of the third task isn't it." Tom asked. The others nodded heir heads. Tom sighed sadly, thinking over the mistakes he had made that turned his life to hell, and then the few good ones that are helping him.

**HARRY: Cedric, I don't know about this place, I think we gotta get outta here.**

"Thats right, Harry. You should have just gone straight back to the portkey when you had noticed that you weren't on Hogwarts grounds." Dumbledore muttered. Harry hung his head in shame, knowing that the old man was right.

**CEDRIC: Harry your a Gryffindor, where's your sense of adventure? **

"Oh, please! You are obviously not supposed to be there so stop trying to be brave for once and just listen to him!" Cho cried, shocking everyone.

**HARRY: Jeez God! Cedric! You are so annoying Okay? (Walks towards him) Your like this guy, thats just around all the time when I don't need a guy around! You this spare guy, all the time, this spare dude, this spare, Your such a spare!**

"Huh, thats very true." Harry muttered.

**(Enter Quirrel and Voldy)**

**VOLDEMORT: Kill the spare! Avada Kedavra! (Harry jumps out of the way and Cedric gets hit.)**

**CEDRIC: So many regrets! I'm dead! **

"Oh Cedric." The girls muttered, getting a little teary-eyed, remembering the night that their classmate had fallen. Tom's eyes darkened in remorse and regret.

**HARRY: Oh my wizard god! **

"So using that!" Harry and Ron said Hi-5'd each other grinning.

**QUIRREL: Not so fast, Petrificus Totalus!**

**HARRY: Uh! Professor Quirrel, you just killed Cedric! **

"Well, actually it was that stupid good for nothing rat, Wormtail. God if I could just get my hands on him and snap his little rat neck!" Harry grunted. The others nodded in agreement.

**QUIRREL: Not I Potter, but perhaps you'd like to see who did? He's dying to see you. (turns around and pulls off turban) **

**VOLDEMORT: Hahelrerear! (Crazy face) **

"I love that face!" The guys laughed as the girls giggled.

**Harrry Potterrr! The Boy Who Lived! Its good to see you again. **

**(Enter Deatheater Snape)**

**SNAPE: The cauldron is ready my Loooooord.**

Chuckles ensued.

"Well, I wonder who that was. I'd like to FIND out." Dumbledore grinned looking at Snape. The students chuckled.

"Well, I have no idea what you mean Professor. I am completely inocent." Snape replied. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not completely inocent." Snape muttered. The students raised their eyebrows. "Okay fine! I'm not inocent at all! There? Happy?" He said scowling the others laughed at him and nodded.

**(Enter deatheaters)**

**HARRY: Cauldron? What are you guys gonna do, Eat me? Thats gross! **

**VOLDEMORT: Ahh, as delicious a dish I think you'd make,**

"I think you'd be very delicious." Ginny whispered seductively in his ear, making his face go redder than her hair. This left the others knowing that they really didn't want to know what Ginny had just said, scared that it would scar them for life and possibly most probably after that as well.

**Potter, I'd need a stomach of my own to digest you. (Quirrel and Voldy are walking behind the cauldron now) Now, I haven't got one of those, yet. **

**(Quirrel and Voldy go into cauldren, Snape throws in a bone. Snape cuts of his hand.)**

**SNAPE: Arghhhhhhhhhh! Ooooooooooohhhhhh! Arghhhhhahahaha! Ooohoo, Okay. **

"Haha, he sounds that Peter Griffin from Family Guy." Harry laughed. Everyone except Hermione had no clue what he was on about, so the only laugh heard was from Hermione.

"Yeah! Haha, gotta love Family Guy." Hermione sighed.

**(A deatheater gets the knife and gets some blood off Harry.) Stop struggling, Detention Potter! **

**HARRY: Detention? Wow, this guys is even more of an asshole than Snape is! **

"Well, duhh! It is Snape you idiot!" Snape said before getting confused looks from the students. "Oh just watch the clip!" He shouted, making them all look towards the screen, holding in their laughs.

**(Quirrel jumps out of cauldron.)**

**QUIRREL: It worked!**

"Yeah, and now you have to live alone for the rest of your life. Just how you'd always planned it." Harry and Draco said. Tom laughed along and Ron shook his head simply amused by this.

**VOLDEMORT: Hahahah. Hahahaha. Hahahahaha, hahahaha. (Voldy stands up in Cauldron with just a cape on, no shirt, and tights. Jumps out of cauldron and gets steady on his feet. Struggles to move one foot infront of the other and when he places his foot on the floor it clicks. the same happens with his other foot. starts to tap both feet. Harry still layed on the floor and deatheaters are around them. **

"Ooooo, Voldy has a gorgeous body!" Ginny grinned as she looked to the other girls as they both nodded in agreement. They heard coughs coming from their other halfs and they shrugged them off.

"You got that right, I think its an eight pack! Ooof!" Hermione giggled. Draco poked her side, making her giggle. "But, I would still want Draco." She accented the words with a poke to Draco's chest. The other girls giggled.

**Voldy has a giant stick for a wand. **

"Whats, errr, whats with the giant stick?" Tom asked. Dumbledore shrugged.

**Starts to sing) When I was a boy, oh an orphan boy, I'd love to move my feet. I'd hear a tune, and start to swoon, my life would seem complete. **

"Oh no." Tom whined as the others were already laughing at him and he flushed red in embarassment.

**The other boys would laugh and jeer, but I'd catch em, tapping their toes, and when I'd start to sway, they'd get carried away, and oh, how the feeling grows! **

"I bet something grows." Cho muttered with a grin. Ron heard and pulled a disgusted face. Cho giggled and kissed his cheek. Tom had heard hat she said and grinned smugly.

**I. Take. My. Foot. (Taps his right foot four times with the beat) My. . Foot. (Taps it again but moves heal toe heal toe) And. With. My. Foot. (Takes it in a circle) Oh how I'd, Start(pushes foot forward) to (back) Sway. **

"Oh dear, Children I think he's gone mad." Snape said as they all watched as Dumbledore stood up and coppied the dance. They all shook their heads at the old man.

"I am never going to be able to take him seriously ever again." Harry and Hermione muttered.

**I take my feet (taps both feet) Two tiny feet (Taps both feet, heal toe heal toe) Hey look! Thats neat! (Runs on spot with legs apart) Its coming truee! (Sways) Oh boy I get to dance again, Woohooo! **

The children and Potions professor chuckled.

**(Starts doing a broadway like step) To dance again! I've been waiting all these years, to dance again! Now at once a chance to miss to hear the beat, so on your feet. Its time to dance! Again! (talking) Come on Potter! Imperio!**

**HARRY: Argh! **

**VOLDEMORT: You take your foot. (Harrys foot taps) Your little foot. (Taps again) Hey look, your foot. (drags in a circle)**

**HARRY: Arghh.**

**VOLDEMORT: See how it starts to shake! **

**QUIRREL: Ohh, try his arms! (Harrys arms do a little dance) Lets try a twirl. (harry twirls) He's like a girl! (Harry starts dancing like a girl)**

"Hahahaha!" Draco laughed along with Tom and Snape. Dumbledore let out a few chuckles as did Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

**VOLDEMORT: Hahaha. **

**QUIRREL: How overdue! (Harrys falls and Voldy starts to make his way to Quirrel) And now I get to dance again with you.**

**VOLDEMORT: Harghh! (Both Quirrel and Voldy do the broadway dance walk)**

**VOLDEMORT+QUIRREL: To dance again! I've been waiting all these years to dance again! Now at once a chance appears. Lovely swaying, the musics playing, come on lets dance again.**

**VOLDEMORT: Arghh! Everybody! (Everyone except Harry gets into a line)**

**ALL: I take my foot! (Starts tapping)**

**VOLDEMORT: You take your foot!**

**ALL: My little foot! (Taps again)**

**VOLDEMORT: Take that little foot! **

**ALL: See how my foot! (Circles.) **

**VOLDEMORT: Let me hear it now!**

**ALL: See how it starts to shake! (Do foot shake thing) Oh ho he's back! (Start a dance) **

**VOLDEMORT: Hello World!**

**ALL: For the attack!**

**VOLDEMORT: I'm gonna get you! **

**ALL: He'll take over the world its true! But first there's something he's gotta do! ( Start doing a cancan style dance all linked together) He'll dance again! He/I've been waiting all these years to dance again! And now at once a chance appears! Everybody make way! For a Potter burrey! Its time to dance! Its time to dance! Its time to dance! AGAIN! **

**VOLDEMORT: Haharghhhhhh!**

"Right, err that was, that was interesting. I think I'll just go kill myself now." Tom said as he stood up from the beanbag. The others were too busy laughing at their friend. Dumbledore stopped Tom and just pushed him back down onto his beanbag.

"Oh shush, Tom! You know that we are only joking!" Dumbledore chuckled. Tom sighed before joining in the laughter.

"Alright! Who is ready for the next scene?" Ron said enthusiastically. Hands went up and he grinned before walking over tothe computer. "Okay." He muttered before clicking something that made the whole internet explorer go down. "Umm, Hermione. Its not doing anything." He muttered. Hermione quirked an eyebrow before standing and walking over to him. She looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"No wonder! You closed the browser down you dumbo!" She huffed before pushing him away from the computer. It took her ten minutes to reset everything and get the right clip up. During that time, the others had gone to have a small toilet break for those who desperately needed it. As soon as everyone was seated once more, she pressed the play botton and rushed back to her seat with Draco...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Heyy, I know it was rushed and Im sorry! I just wanted to get you all a chapter tonight! Sorryy! Okay, soo tell me what u thought in a review! Oh and whoever is my 200th reviewer will get a chapter dedicated to them, if its a nice review that is! Okay, so I love you all! Please review and I will try my best to update again tomorrow! Hugs and Kisses to all of you! xxx**


	16. Chapter 17

**Heyy, i know soooooo sorry for the confusion! So this is chapter 17 and its Graveyard part 2**

**Again sooooo sorry for the confusion and it will be good from here on in!**

**Disclaimer: You know by now!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17- Resurrection Part 2<strong>

**(Enter Bellatrix)**

**BELLATRIX: My Dark Lord. You look fabulous! (low bow)**

"She was always a kiss up." Tom mused. The others chuckled at the statement.

**VOLDEMORT: (Walks towards her) Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**BELLATRIX: Oh, My Lord! Please, tell me its going to be like the old days when we do nothing but torture, murder and make love.**

"Woah! Too much information there! I repeat Too Much Information!" Ron said covering his ears.

"Yeah dude, I don't want to hear about you and Aunt Bella. Again." Draco muttered feeling a little sick, the girls giggled at the childishness of them.

**(Voldy grabs her and dips her)**

**VOLDEMORT: Harahhghg! The old days are back baby! (puts his face in her clevage) **

"Oh god!" They all screamed before turning their faces away. Draco looking disgusted and Tom looking like death warmed up.

**BELLATRIX: I can't tell you what it was like without you. **

"It was, it was pretty good without him actually." Harry and Dumbledore muttered. They all nodded except Tom.

"Well, if that didn't happen then I wouldn't be here would I?" He said. They all thought it through and decided he was right.

**VOLDEMORT: Well, I'm never going again. (Pulls wand out and drops her) Cause I've conquered death! And my first pleasure will be to kill. Harry. Potter. The next, to take over the Ministry of Magic, and then rule the world for all time! Arghahahahaha!**

"And hows that working out for ya?" Harry asked his soon-to-be brother.

"Not too well, I have to say. But I'm happy." Tom grinned back making the others chuckle.

**BELLATRIX: Hehehehe, And you will My Lord. But not yet, for now we must stick to the plan. We blame Potter's murder on Quirrel so that your return may remain a secret.**

"Now thats hardly fair." Tom mused. The others agreed.

**The Deatheaters are all prepared to take on the entire Ministry of Magic, much less Dumbledore and the Order Of The Pheonix. **

**QUIRREL: I'm sorry, what was that about me going to Azkaban for Potter's murder?**

**BELLATRIX: Oh, You shall refer to him as My Lord, My Leige or my Dark Lord! Always!**

**VOLDEMORT: No no, Bellatrix, its its cool. Quirrels cool, Quirrels cool, **

"Aww, that was a nice thing to do wasn't it?" Hermione smiled as Ginny and Cho agreed.

**he's- over the last year he's proven to be a very good fre- (Looks at Quirrel with sadness and Quirrel looks sad too) Very good servent to the will of the Dark Lord. (Walks over to Bellatrix)**

"Okay, now that was mean!" Was heard from around the room.

**QUIRREL: I see, so your Thomas Jefferson and I'm Sally Hemmins, is that right? [A/N: Anybody have ANY idea as to what he's talking about let me know :P]**

**VOLDEMORT: No! No Quirrel, that, That came out wrong. its not like that. (Walks towards him)**

"Aww, look whos caring!" Snape said in a baby voice. Tom blushed and the others laughed at him.

**QUIRREL: Isn't it?**

**BELLATRIX: Oh, Silence slave! Crucio! (Quirrel falls down crying, Bellatrix is laughing and Voldy puts her wand down.) Whats the matter? He is your pawn! You are his queen. It is an honer to serve the Dark Lord, no matter what the task! **

"Well, its obviously different for him because he cares about him, you cow!" Hermione stated. The others raised their eyebrows at her use of language. "What? I'm not all good." She murmered before blushing as the others chuckled at her expense.

**(Voldemort walks over to Quirrel who is on the ground and bends down to him)**

**VOLDEMORT: Are you alright?**

"Awww." The girls and Dumbledore cooed at Tom, who blushed and folded his arms across his chest.

**QUIRREL: Did you really know the whole time that you were gonna blame Potter's murder on me?**

**VOLDEMORT: Yes. Yes, err, I knew, but things have changed over the last year, I feel differnt**

"Aww, Voldemort loves him!" Ginny giggled. Tom looked disgusted and the others laughed at him.

**-(goes to touch him)**

**QUIRREL: Don't touch me!**

"Ohh, you just got rejected! Re-re-rejected!" Draco did a little dance as everyone looked at him before shaking their heads.

**VOLDEMORT: How do I explain this? Its- its like that movie 'She's All That' [A/N: Any ideas on what that is coz i have never heard of it!]. You remember? We watched that together. You er, you remember how Freddie Prince Junior turns out to be good. **

**QUIRREL: No, I didn't see the end because you were watching it while you were on the back of my head sucking my soul!**

"Yeah Voldyshmorts! Give him some credit! He did let you suck on his soul." Cho said, shocking everyone. Then all of the sudden the entire male population of the group burst out laughing. Ginny and Hermione were hiding their smiles. Cho rethought what she said before blushing at what she had said, knowing that the boys were laughing at that joke. The three girls let out small giggles.

"Boys." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. The laughter soon died down and they continued watching, except the boys still had smiles on their faces.

**VOLDEMORT: Well, I wish there was another way. (walks over to Bellatrix) But I've got to take over the world!**

"Welllll, you don't HAVE to take over the world." Dumbledore said going high on the well. The students smiled at their somewhat loony Headmaster.

**QUIRREL: Well there it is! (Sinisterly) I'll let you know now that its gonna be pretty hard to make that rollerblade date from Azkaban! (Voldy looks sad)**

"Awww, Voldy doesn't want to loose a friend! How sweet is that?" Ron cooed towards Tom, who growled in return, making Ron cower back before he broke out into a grin.

**BELLATRIX: Deatheaters take him away! (Deathers take Quirrel offstage and Bellatrix raps her arms around Voldy) And now you have what you have waited for so long! **

**VOLDEMORT: What? **

"Really? You really don't know? Its something that you have been trying to do since I was an infant!" Harry screamed at the screen.

"Anybody else think Harry has completely lost it?" Draco asked and everyones hand slowly creped up, even Harry's.

"Wait, what was the question again?" Harry asked. Everyone sighed, shook their heads and turned their attention back to the screen.

**BELLATRIX: Your chance to kill Harry Potter. **

**VOLDEMORT: Yess. (Grins like Bellatrix) Kill Potter! Av-woah, where'd he go? **

"HAha! He got awaaaaay, he got awaaaay, he got awaa- Ow! Ginny, that hurt!" Harry pouted.

"It was supposed to! Now sit down and act your age not your bloody shoe size!" Ginny replied while pulling on him to sit down.

**HARRY: You can't kill me today Voldemort but I'll get you some punch! (Grabs ladle) **

"Woooo! Go Harry!" Was heard all around the room.

**(Exit Voldemort and Bellatrix from portkey and enter all others back at the Yule Ball)**

**GINNY: Oh my Rowling, what happened Harry Potter?**

"Okay, seriously she has got to stop with the mystified voices, and who or what the hell is Rowling?" Ginny shouted. Everyone raised eyebrows.

**DUMBLEDORE: Harry, Harry what the hell are you doing over here, you missed the raffle! **

"Is that all you care about? He could have died!" Dumbledore yelled. At the screen. At his own character. He needs to see a doctor. Or maybe a phsciyatrist(sp?). Pronto.

**SNAPE: What happened in the graveyard? (clutching his hand or lack there of) **

"Ahah! If Snape wasn't at the graveyard then how was he to know that Harry ended up in a graveyard?" Ron said triumphantly.

"Ron, hunnie, we already know that Snape was at the graveyard, so just sit down like a good little boy, okay?" Cho cooed to her boyfriend. Ron blushed before sitting down.

**HARRY: Its Voldemort! He's back! **

"Dunn, dunn, duuuuuuuuuuun!" Tom and Draco said sinisterly. The others laughed with them.

"Okay dokey, next scene?" Draco asked and at everyone's nod, he pressed for the next scene before seating back down with Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Heyy, again sorry bout all the confusion lol! Okay, soo tell me what you thought about it and yeah, you know what to do! XD**


	17. Chapter 18

**Heyyyy, sooo This is the second of the updates this weekend! That is a good thing...For me... Anyways soooo guess what guys! WE MADE 200 REVIEWS! wooooooo!**

**Okay, now I have an important shout out/announcement to make AND a dedication.**

**Okay, shout out first... Okay well one of my reviewers has told me that there is DEFINITELY going to be a THREEQUELL! How TOTALLY AWESOME are you guys FINDING that huh? I know! Its gonna be out next year, with the ooooooofty gorgeous Darren Criss as our Awesome Harry Potter obviously, sooo Who cannot WAIT for this other than me? Anyways, thank you Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd! You have made my week! Hehe**

**Dedication: This chapter goes out to HogwartsJaguar91 as they are the 200th reviewer to this story and this story is my #1 in length AND reviews so thank you all for that.**

**Okay onto the story hehe, sorry if you thought that last chapter was a little rushed, I just wanted to give you guys something to read so I tried getting it up ASAP so if there are mistakes in there im sorry. Okay, now, we are onto a new ACT! We are now moving onto PART 2 of the MUSICAL! Wooooo! Does anybody know if my story is the longest/farthest that anybody has gone with writing the musical? if so please do let me know so that i can party and rave about it! also i wana get this done because the quicker i finish this one, the faster i can get started on the SEQUEL! which then means that after the sequel is finished i could go onto the THREEQUEL! Arghhhh this is sooooooooo exciting guys! hehe lol**

**Okay, soooo here is Act 2 Scene 1**

**Disclaimer: You know what to do by now!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - All About Harry<strong>

**(Dark stage somebody selling newspapers runs onto stage yelling)**

**Newspaper #1: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Harry Potter, the boy who beat Voldemort now says he's back! **

"Oh yey, its the begining of 5th year all over again." Harry muttered rubbing his eyes.

**Newspaper #2: Daily Proffit! Get your Daily Proffit here! Harry Potter versus Voldemort Round 2!**

**Newspaper #3: Minister for Magic, Conelieus Fudge makes a statement!**

**(Enter Minister)**

**MINISTER: I've heard these Voldemort rumours and I for one simply don't believe it! **

"No, your just scared of the truth." Ron muttered and Harry and Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

**Newspaper #2: Voldemort plots the battern on his flootube channel!**

"Hehe, flootube. Thats funny." Hermione giggled. Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she continued to giggle.

**(Voldemorts message on flootube)**

**VOLDEMORT: I'm gonna find Harry Potter and I'm gonna -beep- in his mouth!**

"Woah! Soooo did not need to hear that!" Was heard from everyone in the room. They all looked at Tom for an explination.

"What? Its not me!" He said as he blushed. The others shook their heads at him.

**Newspaper #2: Also does a review of '17 Again'.**

"Whats that?" Tom asked.

"Well, its a film about a man who messed up his life, and this creepy janitor guy turned him to his 17 year old self so tht he could right his wrongs. Oh and the main character is Zac Efron,he's quite cute too." She mused. Ginny grinned towards Cho and shared similar thoughts on if this guy was gorgeous and Hermione was just regarding him as not so gorgeous. Hmm, lots to think about...

**VOLDEMORT: Well, its a little slow at the begining but, come on, Zac Efron, Zefron! 'Nough Said!**

"Oh no! Tom knows Zefron!" Harry gasped dramatically. "Arghh! I know Zefron! Noooo! Please get it out of me! This is YOUR fault Hermione!" Harry said dramatically, pointing to Hermione as everyone was trying to control their laughter, yeah it wasn't working very well.

**MINISTER: I've seen these so called posts and I still don't believe it. This is a rouse! You've all been Hoodwinked! (exit) **

"Hoodwinked? Really?" Dumbledore said in disbelief.

"So wait, he's seen the posts and still doesn't believe he's back? He has officially lost it." Snape muttered as everyone nodded their agreement.

**Newspaper #4: Hogwarts Professor Quirrel confesses to murder of the Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory! Recieves life in Azkaban!**

**All Newspapers: Extra! Extra! (Exit)**

**(Enter Harry reading a paper left stage entrance and enter Ron with HUGE bar of chocolate from right stage entrance)**

"Whats with the huge bar of chocolate, and is it real?" Ginny asked her brother. He gaped at her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Its not me! And I'm gonna have to get me one of those." He muttered as an afterthought.

"Here here." The girls muttered. Everyone looked at them.

"Comfort food that could last for a year, or a week in Ron's case." Ginny giggled and Ron scowled at her.

"I don't eat THAT much." He disagreed. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him. "Okay fine! I like to eat! Just stop with the stares! Its making me uncomfortable." He muttered like a three year old. The girls giggled and he threw a cushion at everyone, who then threw them back making Ron look like a mountain of cushions that can talk.

**(Also enter Neville comforting Cho and other students but no Hermione or Ginny)**

**HARRY: Hey. Ron this totally sucks man! **

**RON: This is horrible. (looking sad while eating the chocolate) **

"Aww poor Ron." Cho cooed. The guys snickered at him.

**HARRY: Yeah I know, look at this, its just, its terrible. 'Harry Potter Versus Voldemort the Fight Of The Century'.**

"Really? It hasn't even happened and never will anymore." Harry muttered. Ginny sighed.

"Harry, I love you an all, but Ron isn't talking about the papers." She tutted to her boyfriend who blushed.

**RON: No its not that! Its Hermione. **

"What about me?" Hermione sneered and Draco growled. Ron cowered back into Cho.

**Its just like, I can't get her out of my head and everytime I look at her I have these pains in my chest, and I just know its her fault, that Bitch! **

"Hey! I am not a bitch!" Hermione whined.

"Yeah, Weasley! Don't call her a bitch!" Draco said. Ron stuck his tongue out at them.

**(hary stil reading and basically ignoring Ron) I'm just not cut out for this, Harry. I'm not. **

**HARRY: Yeah man, I know what you mean. Its like when your trying to save the world and the whole world is against you its just-**

"Wow this Harry's self-absorbed. Is that all you think about?" Cho asked him, the others looking at him for an answer.

"No, its not but that was a pretty tough time for me." He replied.

**RON: No No no no no. This isn't about you. Why does every conversation we have, have to turn into Potter Talk?**

"Hehe, Potter Talk. Thats funny." Draco chuckled. Everyone shared the same thoughts that the blonde Slytherin was slowly going mad, and Hermione started to etch herself away from him and he stopped her by grabbing her waist and pulling her back next to him as she giggled.

**HARRY: Its not Potter talk its-**

**RON: No No! I'm miserable! (Points to the huge bar of chocolate) **

"Yeah we can see that." Tom muttered and the girls giggled.

**And all you can do it talk about yourself. Your like the most selfobsorbed guy I know, if you were miserable, I'd be there for you but you wont even listen to me and I'm sick of it! **

"Yeah! Go Ron! You tell him!" Snape and Draco said, cheering Ron on while Harry looked upset.

**So, so good luck with whatever your talking about, and I hope that you and Voldemort will live Happily ever after. **

"Well, we all will as there is no Voldemort any longer." Tom declared and everyone grinned at him and he smiled back.

**Me? I am never going to be happy again. So I'm just going to go curl up in my sock drawer, and sleep for days. **

Just as Draco was about to open his mouth with a smirk on his face, Hermione cut him off.

"Don't even say it Draco, or we are over faster than you can say Quidditch." She muttered darkly. The others shivered from the ferocity in her voice and Draco instantly shut his mouth, before leaning in to kiss Hermione. She reciprocated before pulling back. "Theres a good boy." She giggled. He stuck his tongue out at her. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. You never know what I could do." She trailed off with a grin on her face, making the others shudder at the images popping into their heads.

**(Exit Ron)**

**HARRY: Ron... (Enter Hermione)**

**HERMIONE: Were you just talking to Ron? **

**HARRY: Yeah, I was trying to tell him about Voldemort-**

**HERMIONE: Well, did he say anything about me? **

**HARRY: Err, yeah he said one or two things-**

**HERMIONE: Well, was one of them an apology for how he treated me at the Yule Ball?**

"NOpe cause he is a douche." Hermione and Ginny said in unison. They they giggled. Dumbledore shook his head.

**HARRY: Yeah, I heard about that, listen I was wondering if you heard something er I don't know like, VOLDEMORT IS BACK! Cedric Diggory is DEAD, Professor Quirrel was razy and now I have to save the world, did you hear that Hermione? Did you?**

**HERMIONE: Actually I have heard those things Harry about a thousand times, but never have they been told to me with so much sass! **

"Oh! You just got told! By MY girlfriend!" Draco crowed. Hermione giggled at the look of happiness on his face and Harry pouted.

**Drop the attitude Harry Potter. You are acting like Garfield on a Monday. (Harry takes serious offense)**

The only three people who knew what/who Garfield was, burst out laughing. The others looking at them like they had gone crazy.

"Professor, how do you know what Garfield on a Monday is?" Ron asked looking confused.

"Well, Ronald, I happen to be a muggle enthusiast, so I have things live a veletision and I watch Garfield. Its a ginger cat, looks a little like Crookshanks." Dumbledore replied. Ron showed a look of understanding as they waited for the clip to play once more.

**HARRY: Well don't you think I have the right to be a little stressed out? **

**HERMIONE: Wh- NO, no, I don't! You know what, this is just like with the dragon, ok? I stressed out, I told you to prepare and yet you didn't do anything and you were fine, you just played your little guitar, and I-II don't know what your crying about Harry, this is just like when you defeated Voldemort and you were a baby. **

"Yeah you tell him Mione." Ron back his friend up. She smiled.

"Well, it goes for you too. I help you and then you do nothing and your fine." She huffed.

**HARRY: Hermione come on, your the friend thats supposed to tell me to go to the library and figure this stuff out.**

**HERMIONE: Well you know what Harry? I don't do that anymore. (Walks away from Harry) **

"Woooo. Go Granger!" Snape cheered for the witch and she blushed at this.

**(Enter Draco)**

**DRACO: Read it and weep Potter! Heard Voldemorts back. (Starts climbing around the furniture) **

Laughter was heard from every corner of the room, exceot for Draco.

"Why me?" He asked nobody in particular.

"Because your just so cotten pickin' cute!" Hermione giggled as did the other girls.

**And he's trying to kill you, what do you think about that? Moonshoes! **

**HARRY: Malfoy, I honestly don't see why your so happy about this. **

"Neither do I." Draco and Hermione muttered.

**If Voldemort is back, which he is, we might even kiss Hogwarts goodbye, you might as well kiss the whole planet goodbye. **

**DRACO: Kiss the planet goodbye? Having second thoughts about Pigfarts are you?**

"Stop with the whole Pigfarts thing! Its NOT real!" Tom and Snape yelled.

"Huh, yeah, Okay." Draco said sarcastically.

**HARRY: Malfoy, your the last person I want to talk to right now, okay?**

**DRACO: You know what? As soon as your out of the way, I'll be the coolest kid in the school! **

"Well, coolest would just be an added bonus to your gorgeous factor." Hermione grinned at her boyfriend who smirked back and kissed her cheek.

**HERMIONE: Malfoy, that will never happen! Everybody hates you.**

Draco looked a little sad about that.

"Hey hey, not true." Hermione said smiling at him.

**DRACO: Alright okay, this coming from Hermione Stranger! Okay. **

Now it was Hermione's turn to look sad. Draco hugged her and she smiled once more.

**PANSY: She's right Malfoy. She's cooler than you now.**

**CHO: Yeah, even Moaning Murtle is cooler than you.**

"Okay, now that is hard to believe." Tom muttered. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked. Everyone looked down shaking their heads.

**NEVILLE: Take this Expeliarmus! (Draco's trousers fall down showing a diaper)**

Hoards of laughter was heard and even Draco was laughing.

"Oh my, Oh my! You wear a diaper?" Ron wheezed out. Draco shook his head. He still laughed, it was funny.

**DRACO: Stop it! (Everyone laughs at him)**

**(Enter Snape)**

**SNAPE: What the devil is going on here? **

"I love this guy!" Harry, Ron, Draco and Tom yelled. "Oh, oh! Professor can you try to do it?" Ron asked eagerly. Snape chuckled.

"What the devil is going on heeeere?" He asked, dragging the ends of the words. It was okay, but not better than the on screen Snape's.

**Draco Malfoy (He's crying) pull those trousers up at once! **

**DRACO: Professor I-**

**SNAPE: I don't want to hear it! I need to see you in my office, (pulls hand out from cloak to reveal a hook) Now.**

**(Harry tries putting the pieces together)**

"ooo, Harry don't hurt yourself there. You don't have to work out why he has a hook." Draco said.

"But I-" Harry started.

"I know I know, its too much for your little brain to handle, don't worry. Its perfectly normal for things like that to happen." Draco replied with a smirk. Harry scowled and stuck his tongue out at the blonde, making everyone chuckled. He then proceeded to pick up a green wine gum and putting it in his mouth in a pout.

**DRACO: This is all your fault Potter! You'll pay for this! (Still laughing) You'll all pay! (Runs off with trousers around his ankles.) **

**HARRY: Alright Neville, you the man! Awesome! (Hi-5's Neville as others leave) **

"Yeah! Woo! Go Neville!" Ginny, Cho, Hermione and Dumbledore cheered. The others shook their heads, holding in their laughter.

**CHO: That made my day!**

"It certainly made mine too." Cho agreed. With herself. hats a little sad, don't ya think?

**(Exit everyone but Harry) **

**(Harry looks up and sees Ginny in a corner eating Doritos)**

"What is she eating?" Tom and Draco asked, confused.

"She has doritos! Oh my god they are like my favourite crips ever!" Hermione grinned. "Ohh, who wants to try some?" She asked. Everyone put their hands up so she danced into the kitchen, humming the tune of Granger Danger while grinning to herself.

She came back out with nine bags of doritos, she passed them around and everyone ate them. They grinned when they got the cheesey taste and Hermione giggled. Harry of course, knew what they tasted like, but the others were happy with their flavour.

**HARRY: Hey Ginny, I hope you have something to say about Voldemort. **

**(Ginny starts walking towards him)**

**GINNY: Who?**

**HARRY: Whatever. (Ginny offers him a dorito) No, I'm fine. **

"Who's a little grumpy?" Ginny cooed to him. Harry blushed as the others laughed.

**GINNY: Oh, um, hey, Harry? Umm, so Uh, we kissed, at the Yule Ball. **

"Yep, well no, but on there we did, but not in real life." Harry said confused.

"No idea, what you just said." Ginny stated, the others agreed.

**And well, I thought we were gonna be together forever. But we're not. **

"Aww, poor Ginny." The girls cooed.

"Of course we'll be together forever." Harry whispered into her ear, making her shiver and grin. She pressed her lips to his for a peck, grinning.

**HARRY: Yeah, that err, that pretty much sums it up.**

"Asshole." Was muttered around the group.

**GINNY: Whats going on? **

**HARRY: Ginny, (sighs) This is whats going on. Don't you get it? Everyone is in danger who is near to me. We can't be together, well because, if Voldemort is back, which he is then, your in mortal peril, don't you get it? **

"Aww, he's just trying to protect you Gin." Hermione grinned at her friend.

"He shouldn't have had the need to protect her that much in the first place." Tom sighed regretfully. Everyone looked with sad eyes towards the newest addition to their estranged family.

**Just like the Spiderman movie, haven't you seen it? Mary-Jane and Peter Parker can't be together.**

"Its a good film, but I thought that the whole point of Spiderman 2 was so that they could be together." Hermione mused questioningly. Harry nodded.

**GINNY: But the whole point of Spiderman 2 was that MJ and Peter Parker could be together. **

**HARRY: Yeah I know but the point of Spiderman three is that everything sucks and all falls to SHIT! **

"Language Harry!" Hermione scolded. He rooled his eyes to her and got poked by Ginny.

**Ginny what I'm trying to say is, I don't want my life to be like Spaiderman Three, I hated that movie. **

"Yeah, it wasn't the best." Harry mused. The Purebloods and halfboods in the room had no idea what Hermione and Harry were talking about so they just smiled and nodded.

**I'm sorry its just, its my little way of saying, we can't be together. Sorry Ginny.(Sincere)**

"Aww, that was so sad it was good." Cho smiled. Ginny smiled.

**GINNY: (Cries) I'm such an idiot! (Goes off stage crying) **

"No your not! He's only doing it to protect you." Cho comforted her friend, who wasn't actually crying. Huh, that is strange.

**HARRY: No. I need a, I need a butterbeer. **

**(Enter Dumbledore in a dsguise)**

**DUMBLEDORE: Hey, Potter! Hey its me!**

**HARRY: Who're you?**

**DUMBLEDORE: (Pulls brown beard off) Its Dumbledore!**

**HARRY: OH! **

**DUMBLEDORE: Hey listen Harry, I got some very important things I gotta tell you. **

**HARRY: What about Voldemort?**

**DUMBLEDOR: Yes! Yes, it is absolutely crucial that you know but I can't get into it right now. I need you to meet me in my inner office at ten o'clock and come by yourself. Use that invisibility cloak of yours and don't go blabbing your mouth about this to anyone. Voldemort and his spies could be anywhere, even inside a Hogwarts. **

"Only one Hogwarts." Dumbledore grinned.

**From now on, the only person you can trust is me and Severus Snape. **

"Yeah, not so sure about that." Tom and Harry muttered. Snape looked afronted.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore does it?" He said gruffly.

**HARRY: Umm, listen. Dumbledore. I know you don't wanna hear this but, I am not so sure about Snape. I think I'm pretty sure he's working for Voldemort. **

**DUMBLEDORE: What? Thats stupid, your stupid! **

"Woah, calm down Professor." Was heard around the room and Dumbledore chuckled.

**HARRY: No no, I'm actually positive that he is. That night in the graveyard, some Deatheater cuts off his hand and then Snape shows up without a hand, what is that?**

"Yey, Harry's being smart for once!" Ron grinned. Harry snorted.

"Like you can say much." He muttered towards Ron and got laughs from around the room. Ron scowled at his best friend.

**DUMBLEDORE: Oh Cockemamy, Snape has assured me that he lost his hand in an entirely unrelated incident. **

"Now is that what he said, or did he give you the entirely unrelated incident?" Tom asked, quirking an eyebrow at the headmaster.

**HARRY: Dumbledore, why do you trust Snape so much?**

**DUMBLEDORE: Because I love him.**

"Awwww!" The girls cooed. The Headmaster blushed and looked faintly sick as did Snape.

"Severus, you know I love all of my staff, but not in a romatic way and that includes you." Dumbledore said towards the potions master. His face started showing a bit more colour after Dumbledore had said that.

**HARRY: Professor I-**

**DUMBLEDORE: Hey, I don't wanna hear anything else about it! There is no way that Severus Snape, Is, Was or ever shall be a servent of Valdemorts! [A/N: Its written how he says it so dont comment on it!] (Exit Harry and Dumbledore)**

The scene had ended.

"Well, that was interesting. Now, Harry, what have we learned from this clip?" Hermione asked in a teacher like tone.

"That I need to make one of them huge chocolate bars?" He replied. Hermione shook her head.

"Well, yes but the other thing." She grinned.

"That not everything is about me." He muttered. Hermione grinned.

"Thats right." She smiled.

"God Hermione, your acting like my mother." Harry smiled.

"Well, I wasn't going for that but, okay." SHe replied. The others chuckled.

"Alright, now who wants th-" Ron started but was cut off as he was about to stand.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley sit down right now! You go near the computer and I will hex you into oblivion and back!" Hermione growled and Ron hesitantly sat down before she attact him. She then smiled sweetly before getting up to change the scene for everyone. It started to play...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Welll, Im not too happy with this chapter, there wasn't much i could do with it to be honest. Let me know what you think about both the chapter AND the news about the threequel for next year! As many reviews as possible would be totally awesome guys! Pardon the pun lol! Oh and sorry if its not the best chapter cause i dont think its my best. Luv ya! xx**


	18. SORRY!

Hey guys i know i said a week god knows how long ago, but a hell of a lot has happened since then. You see, my mum is in hospital and between visiting my mum and school, I just havent had time, i'm sorry if I have kept you waiting!  
>I am trying to update as fast as I can, but to update i need time and at the moment I just havent got any so Im sooooo sorry to all of my beautiful readers!<p>Please dont hate me!<p>

Also Im sorry to all who thought that this was an update!

Again so sorry, and I love you all!  
>I will try to update as soon as i possibly can!<p>

I love you all and please dont hate me!

Jessie Cullen 101 xxxx 


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyy everyone! I know i know, its been forever since I last updated, but with school, my mum, two babies in the family due as well as exams next week to be studying for, i just haven't had the time to write anything new, sooo im sorry if this chapter isnt as good(dont even know how some can think that, im not that good at writing) as the others because I just wanted to give you guys something for being sooooo totally awesome! (pardon the pun :P) and sooo patient with me. **

**Also, thank you to those for their messages to my mum, it made me smile when I saw the first few reviews with regards to my mum. You will all be happy to know that she is now out of hospital and as good as ever, and her operation has been scheduled (sp?) so we r all happy about that. Also, I have no idea if this is going to be my last update before Christmas, I hope its not but with everything going on it could be. You never know when a baby might pop out lol :P Anywhos back to the update.**

**At the moment we ended the last chapter 'All About Harry' and if you want to refresh your memory then go back and read chapter 18 as it will explain a lot more than I can lol. Ok, so this chapter is about Bellatrix's 'evil plan' and Snape's plan about the Death Eaters.**

**Disclaimer: I, do not (how ever unfortunate that is) own these characters. The characters belong to J. and the script and play write belongs to Team Starkid (Best production team EVER CREATED! Am I right? I am right!) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19-Evil Plans and Confessions<strong>

The scene began...

**(Death eaters and Voldie are on stage. Enter Snape)**

**SNAPE: All hail Voldemort!**

"Ahah! You were working for Voldemort!" Ron shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards his Potions Professor.

"I was a spy you inarticulate bumbler. Now, get that finger away from me, I don't know where its been." Snape sneered as the others laughed at the referral to the 'inarticulate bumbler' comment about Neville.

"I second that! Who knows where your fingers been?" Tom chuckled and the others soon joined in while Ron's ears turned so red that they were perfectly camouflaged by his hair.

**Death eater 1: Severus Snape, what are you doing here?**

**Death eater 2: Got tired of being on Dumbledore's lap?**

"Am I the only person who found that statement sounding completely wrong in their heads?" Dumbledore asked. The others looked scarred and started to edge away from their old Headmaster. "What?" He asked innocently. The others just shook their heads in amusement.

**Death eater 1: I might as well jelly-legs jinx you right now, you traitor.**

**SNAPE: Don't be goofy with me. I'm here to see Voldemort.**

**Death eater 2: How do we know that this isn't some Oder Of the Pheonix practical joke?**

"As if the Order would do a practical joke! The only people in the Order who could do jokes are Fred and George, and even then they have a little bit of sensibility when in Order meetings." Hermione muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past them." Draco mused.

**Death eater 1: Like how you deserted the Death Eaters when the Dark Lord lost his body?**

**Death Eater 2: Were you always a spy for Dumblebore? **

**Death Eater 1: Snumblesnore.**

**Death Eater 2: Bumblesore. **

"Haha, Bumblesnore. That is officially your new nickname from me, sir." Tom grinned and the other students tried to stifle their laughs but only Draco and Ron were unsuccessful. Even Snape was trying to hide a grin, but Dumbledore himself was just grinning like the mad man everyone thinks he is.

"Ahh, that won't be a problem Mr Riddle, because once you are back on Hogwarts grounds as a pupil, anytime I hear myself being called such a name that person will have a special delivery from the Weasley Twins." Dumbledore grinned and the other people in the room, all except Tom, shuddered, thinking off what horrible things Ron's brothers could do to you. Tom looked at the way his new family were reacting and chose to never call the headmaster that name.

**Death Eater 1: I heard you had your dark mark sergically removed.**

"Is that even possible?" Snape asked with a glimmer of hope. Dumbledore, Tom and Hermione sat there looking thoughtful. Tom then had an epiphany.

"I just remembered something!" He squealed in excitement like a little kid being locked inside Honeydukes. He didn't say anything else after that.

"Are you going to tell us then Tom?" Ginny persisted. Tom flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry. Well, I remembered that when I created the Dark Mark, I had created a charm that when I die, or when my soul dies, OR I no longer wish to be Voldemort, the Dark Marks will be lifted, gone forever but a scar shaped like a 'V' will forever be imprinted onto their arms. But it will look like they burnt their arms on the stove or cauldron." Tom said, recounting back to the day that he made this charm. "Oh, and I also have to say a small line or two." He said. "Severus, hold out your arm, I'll do it-" He started, only to be cut off.

"Wait! Before you do that, why don't you help out the ministry by collecting all of the Death Eaters so that they can all be locked up in Azkaban, because they would never believe that their Lord has turned good OR that he is an 17 year old school boy. We would also have to call in the Auror department, but we won't do it just now. We could do it after we finish the musical." Hermione said all of this very thoughtfully and everybody had a new found respect for the smart little witch.

"That, is an excellent plan, my dear child." Dumbledore smiled at his most prized student. Hermione blushed and grinned and Draco looked at his new girlfriend proudly.

"Alright, now can we get back to the play?" Cho asked quietly and everyone nodded.

**SNAPE: Oh, well if you two know so much about me you should write a biography. 'Snape: The Double Agent'.**

"I bet that would be an interesting read." Hermione and Snape muttered as the students shook their heads in amusement.

**(Pulls down sleeve to show dark mark) Thats right, I've always been a servant of Voldemort. I've simply been working under cover, finding out valuable information such as the inner workings of Hogwarts, the ruster of the Order of the Pheonix, **

"Thats a complete and utter lie before any of you say ANYTHING!" Snape said defensively.

"So, you were defying me all of these years Snape!" Tom asked getting angry. Only, the students and Dumbledore knew that he wasn't really that angry, but it was hilarious watching Snape get all nervous in front of everyone. After watching Snape trying to stutter an apology for about five minutes, Tom relented. "I'm joking Professor, I don't care anymore." He chuckled which then sent the rest of them off in their guffaws and snickering towards their potions professor.

**and finding out exactly what a true Hufflepuff he really is anyway. **

"Haha, yeah. I can just imagine that. Dumbledore the Hufflepuff!" Ron burst out laughing. The others shook their heads at him.

**I should think no Slytherin should see, so if your done putting each others feet into each others mouths, I would like to see my master. **

**Death Eater 1: Of course, right away Severus. **

**SNAPE: Gooood! I'll be in the drawing room, painting a picture of the stupid looks on your faces. (Walks away with a smile.)**

This, of course, brought on another round of laughter from the group.

"That was good, have to admit it Professor." Ginny giggled as the girls giggled with her. Snape blushed and bowed dramatically, making them giggle more.

**BELLATRIX: Then, after sneaking into the department of mysteries, we'll enchant the-**

**Death eater 2: Excuse me-**

**BELLATRIX: WOAH! Woah! Woah! Wohoho! **

"Wow." Is all that they could say about that little interruption.

**Excuse me, I was in the middle of plotting! Where was I? ... The statues will occupy the guards in the main lobby; meanwhile you and I sneak into the Minister's office, where you will be one killing curse away from complete control over the entire wizarding world! How does that sound My Lord? (Voldemort looks into space) **

"Haha, your not even listening to her!" Draco laughed and the three girls raised their eyebrows and decided not to comment.

**My Lord? Voldemort? (gestures with hands)**

**VOLDEMORT: Ahhhh, yeah! Gringotts! Sounds great! Sounds great, Polyjuice potion, always very classy. (Bellatrix looks down.) I'm sorry, what are we talking about? (confused) **

"Were you ever like that?" Harry and Ron said together. They then looked at each other before shouting, "JINX! You owe me a drink! No! You owe ME a drink! No! You owe me a drink! ARGH!" This left the rest of the group nearly pissing themselves with laughter.

**BELLATRIX: Did you hear anything, of my evil plan? **

"Probably not." The three girls said in unison before grinning at each other.

**VOLDEMORT: Well umm, the details are a little fuzzy but ahh, but you did have a very evil tone. **

**BELLATRIX: He's all yours (to death eaters.) **

**VOLDEMORT: Ah, bu- er- Bellatrix, wait come back! No its- ahh don't be like this! Ahh. Now two people are mad at meeee. (Sadly) **

That line brought on another round of giggles.

**What? (Sighs)**

**Death eater 1: Sir, Severus Snape is at the door and importunes access to you?**

**VOLDEMORT: Severus Snape? See him in.**

**(Enter SNAPE with his weird walk)**

**SNAPE: Is that a new body My Lord, you look absolutely ravishing! **

"Damn Straight!" Ginny, Cho and Hermione shouted with a smile. Tom grinned.

**(Bows low)**

**VOLDEMORT: S-S-S-S-Severus, such a super secret spy but your a terrible liar. **

"Well, no he's not! You are Fi-i-ine!" The girls giggled once more.

"Here here!" Said a fourth voice and they all looked towards the beanbag to see a grinning, smug little/tall git called Tom.

**I'm a reck! (Sighs) Better have some good news.**

**SNAPE: Oh, My Lord, you know how for years we have been trying to get Death Eaters into the grounds of- (Puts hooks on his neck and Voldie gags) **

"Do you think that was on purpose?" Ron asked looking towards Snape.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do it!" He denied innocently**.**

"Or, did you?" Draco and Tom said suspiciously at the same time, before breaking into soft chuckles at the affronted look on Snape's face.

**For years we've been trying to sneak Death Eaters onto the grounds of Hogwarts, well, I think I've finally discovered a way how. (Voldie looks up in interest) **

**VOLDEMORT: Well, by all means Snape, tell me!**

**SNAPE: I caan't! **

**VOLDEMORT: Can't? Tease! **

"Eww, the mere thought of Snape as a tease is sickening and I think my breakfast is about to make a second showing." Hermione and Ginny mumbled.

"Hey!" Snape said and the others snickered at him.

**Why not? **

**SNAPE: I made an Unbreakable Vow not to let any Death Eaters in.**

"What? When?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was the night that your parents died Harry. I did it to protect you when you come to Hogwarts." Snape said with an extremely rare glance of a smile. It might have cracked his face if he did full out grin. Just saying.

"Why? I thought you hated me?" Harry asked perplexed. Snape sighed.

"Harry, I only hated you for a while because I thought that you would be an unbelievable prick like your father- Don't interrupt!- but you weren't. And also the fact that your mother and I were friends since before Hogwarts and that I made a huge mistake by calling her a Mudblood one year. And before you yell at me, I didn't mean it at all! I was surrounded by Slytherins and your dad and his friends were being bad to me and she tried to help, but I wouldn't take it." He replied with a downhearted look. Harry felt sorry for his professor then and took out his wallet. He pulled out the picture of his mother that he kept in there. He then stood up and walked over to where Snape sat.

"Here, I found this picture inbetween two pages that were stook together, its a picture of you two from when you knew her. You look to be really young too." Harry said, handing over the picture. Snape gasped as he looked at it.

"This is the picture that her parents took! It was our first day boarding the Hogwarts Express. We were first years and we were nervous. Thank you, Harry. I haven't seen this photo since the day it was developed." Snape muttered sincerely at him. Harry nodded and walked back to his seat. **(A/N: Dont you all just wanna go Awwwwww at that? hehe)**

**VOLDEMORT: Unbreakable Vows I hate those! **

**SNAPE: I know, but I had to do it to convince Dumbledore of my loyalty. **

**VOLDEMORT: Mmm, yes Snape I understand. Well if you can't help me, what do you propose we do?**

**SNAPE: Well I can't tell you, but I've brought along someone who can. (Door opens)**

**(Enter Draco)**

**DRACO: All hail Voldemort! (Voldemort is laughing in gasps)**

"Wow! You better not be a bloody Death Eater Draco!" Hermione shouted and the group covered their ears.

"What? Of course not! My Father was going to make me get the Mark at Christmas but now he won't!" Draco said, and Hermione smiled at the response.

"I would not have allowed it. I may have been desperate, but I would never have accepted mere children into my ranks. But as Draco said, its not going to happen now anyways." Tom said with a small smile.

"So, even if you weren't here, you would have refused me to being a Death Eater?" Draco asked in disbelief. Tom nodded. "HAH! In your face FATHER!" Draco shouted to an imaginary person. Strange child. Sliding away now...

**VOLDEMORT: Hahaha, Lucius Malloy's boy! **

"HAHAH! He didn't even get your name right!" Ron laughed.

**(DRACO: Malfoy) Are you serious! (DRACO: Malfoy) Hahaha! Help from a child! You got to be kidding me! Don't make me laugh I'm pissing! **

"Boy, that would have been a funny sight to see. It'd make front page news in the Prophet. I can see it now, 'VOLDEMORT! PISSES FROM LAUGHTER!' HAHA!" Ginny giggled and Harry chuckled.

**DRACO: (Voldemort is still laughing) If this homemade Dark Mark won't convince you, (He rolls up his sleeve to show a smiley face with a long tongue sticking out) **

"HAHAHA! That is the most RIDICULOUS thing I have EVER seen in my ENTIRE life! And I've been around for some years!" Dumbledore laughed.

"Yeah, and you've been around what? Two hundred to three hundred years now?" Harry grinned.

"Watch it boy." Dumbledore said strictly. This made everyone chuckle.

**then at least hear me out! **

**VOLDEMORT: Haha! Hah! Okay! Okay! Okay, how do you propose we get MY Death Eaters into your little day care centre, and don't suggest a giant slide, or a trampoline, 'cause we've already tried those. **

"Have you actually tried those? If so, I WANNA GO!" Ron squealed and started jumping around like a little toddler. Just then Darren walked into the room. Hermione could see that from the face he was pulling, Darren was a little scarred.

"Ronald Weasley! Shut up! Your scarring Mia's little brother!" Draco shouted which immediately stopped everyone. Darren smiled up to Draco.

"Thanks Dray." He answered and smiled up at him. Draco grinned back. Just then Ron jumped over to Darren and lifted him into the air and started spinning around the room bouncing, chanting, 'I wanna go, I wanna go!' This in turn made Darren look a little green. What happened next made Ron stopped and everyone burst out laughing at Ron's misfortune.

Darren only went and threw up all over Ron! Ron instantly put him down and then somehow his shirt was void of all vomit. They looked between themselves, searching for an explanation. Soon, all of their eyes landed on Darren.

"Did I do magic again?" He squealed and Hermione couldn't have been more proud of her little brother and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in excitement. Hermione nodded and Darren quickly jumped onto Hermione and Draco, hugging them before running over to Ginny and Harry and hugging them. He sent a mean glare towards Ron, but hugged everyone else in the room. He then went and got himself a glass of water before proceeding up to his bedroom. He popped his head back into the living room as if he had forgotten something. "Oh, and mummy and daddy have just woken up from the Dingbat Ginger's squealing." He giggled before trooping up the stairs. Everyone looked at Ron.

"Did he just call me a Dingbat?" He asked, dumbfounded. This caused the others to burst into torrents of incessant laughter.

**DRACO: The vents. Your Death Eaters shall enter through the ventilation system of Hogwarts. **

"Hogwarts has vents?" Cho asked curiously. Dumbledore shook his head.

**VOLDEMORT: Duh! The vents! How do we find these vents? **

**DRACO: Oh I'll tell you how to get to the vents. But first, (dances over and leans on his desk, sliding down it a little.) We discuss the subject of payment.**

"Seriously, hunnie, stop with the dancing." Hermione said to her boyfriend who just stuck his tongue out at her. "Ah ah ah, I warned you about poking that thing out at me Mr Malfoy." Hermione said. There was suddenly a shriek.

"ARGHH! IMAGES! IMAGES! HARRY SAVE ME FROM THE IMAGES!" Ron shouted while slapping his head. Hermione looked around and saw smirks on everyone's faces, including Draco's. She then rethinks what she had just said and her face turns into embarrassment and horrification.

"Oh, you guys are all so freaking perverted!" She said to them all and they then chuckled. "Besides, THAT thing shouldn't be poking out in public anyways." She smirked a smirk that Draco, Snape and Tom would be proud of as a look of disgust came across the other's faces. Only Ginny and Cho found it funny and the two were giggling like hyenas.

**VOLDEMROT: Ahh, the catch. (Turns to Snape) There's always a catch. **

"Of course there's always a catch." Tom muttered.

**(Turns back to Draco) There's nothing in this world so cruel and demanding than the soul of a child. What do you want Malloy?**

**DRACO: I want, a galaxy traversing rocket****-****ship with enough fuel to get me to Mars.**

**VOLDEMORT: What do you want with a rocket****-****ship? What business do you have on Mars? **

**DRACO: Well, lets just say, (Starts to sing) Pigfarts Pigfarts Here I come, Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum yum yum, -**

"And the apocalypse has begun!" Hermione yelled as she used cushions to cover her ears, hopefully drowning out the sound of the annoying, yet catchy, song. After all, Ron's already humming the tune. She then used one of the cushions as a weapon to throw at Ron.

**SNAPE: Woah woah, please respect my Lord! Theres one tiny flaw in the flawless plan. **

"Then its not exactly flawless is it?" Hermione asked. The others nodded.

**Albus Dumbeldore!**

"DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN!" Ron said dramatically. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry." He mumbled, blushing.

**VOLDEMORT: Arghhh, Your right Snape, (sigh) Normally I'd say, 'I'll kill him' but I haven't been feeling so evil lately. (Draco taps him on the back but stops from a look) So here's how its gonna break down Milfoy. I need your guarantee that you'll get my Death Eaters into Hogwarts, I will simultaneously being attacking the Ministry of Magic. Now I need you to promis, that by the end of the seige of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore will be dead. Leave Harry Potter for me, but Dumbledore must die. (Puts his hand out) Do we have a deal?**

"Ohhh, a Deal with the Devil!" Cho grinned.

**DRACO: We shall shake on it. (puts hand up to his mouth and spits onto it) **

"And that is disgusting." Ginny mumbled, the other girls nodding.

**An Unbreakable Vow. (Voldy sheedes away from that.) **

"Thats not an Unbreakable Vow!" Dumbledore said childishly.

**VOLDEMORT: (Puts his hand up to his mouth and spits on it) **

**DRACO: (After seeing this) No... I don't... (Hands are smushed together and both groan) **

**VOLDEMORT: By the end of tomorrow night, Albus Dumbledore will be dead? **

**DRACO: Yes, and I'll have my rocketship?**

**VOLDEMORT: When the technology is available. **

**DRACO: Good. And you have to be my slave for a whole day starting now! (VOldy tries to shake it off but can't and hines when they break away.) **

"Ohhhh, he got you!" Was heard around the room.

**VOLDEMROT: (Everyone is shocked!) You little SHIT! You got me! You got me! Arghh that is so embarrassing! (All good naturedly) **

"Well, if that actually happened, I highly doubt that that would be your reaction. He'd be dead by now." Snape said with a smile and Tom scowled at the professor, who retreated into the chair.

**Thats the second time that thats happened! Ohhh, thats why I hate unbreakable curses! **

**DRACO: (Jumping up and down) There are so many things that I'm going to have you do for me. Your going to, clean my room (groan) and lay out my underwear, (groan) and your going to tape Wizards of Waverly Place for me! **

"Hahaha! If that ever happens I am soooo making you do that! Oh and also walk around in a toyboy outfit." Ron said as an afterthought. Cho looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, I don't think that Tom would mind that outfit 'cause he knows that girls would admire his body. But the fact that you want him in one of those outfits makes me wonder." Draco said with a smirk. "Are you sure that your not gay Weasley?" He chuckled and Ron blushed.

"What? Of course I'm not bloody gay! Besides, I think that Cho in a French maids outfit will be very refreshing." Ron replied. It was now Cho's turn to blush.

"You won't be getting that anytime soon, trust me Ronald." Cho muttered and Ron looked a little downhearted.

**VOLDEMORT: Arghh! I hate chores!**

**DRACO: I'll be busy with a murder. (Starts to sing but gets cut off) **

"Well that was certainly interesting." Dumbledore muttered, stroking his long white beard. "Just know Draco that if you do somehow get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, I will punish you personally." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Well, thats not going to happen now that I'm all nice and a good little boy again, is it?" Tom said smiling like a fool. Draco chuckled as did Harry and Ron. Snape nearly cracked a second smile too!

"Well, who is ready for the next scene?" Cho asked and at everyone's agreement, she pressed for the next scene and it started to play...

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Heyyy, sooo how was it? Was it okay? I duno but it felt a little rushed to me, but if you guys liked it then I spose it good Also! We 247 reviews! And we are coming up high in the hits people! Arghhh this is sooooooo exciting! Hehe. Okay sooo, if possible, I would love to reach the 260 review mark and whoever is my 300****th**** reviewer is gonna get a huge shout out but I highly doubt that we'll get that high in reviews but if you guys love me as well as this story then hopefully it wont be too hard hehe. Soooo tell me what you all think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! I know i know! I'm a bad uthor coz its been toooooooo long since i last updated, buuuuut its here! I'm sorry to all of you who thought that the last update was a story update! But this is the real one! Promise! **

**Okay, I wanna give a huge shout out to Skylar Of Hufflepuff as she was my first reviewer of 2012! And she is also my new Beta! Woop woop!**

**Oh yeah! HAPPY NEW YEAR FANFICTION! hehe. always wanted to do that :P**

**Alright, now we are just where we left off with Cho pressing for the next scene so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Explinations, Horcruxes and Deatheaters<strong>

**(Enter Harry and Hermione, Hermione holding the cloak)**

**HERMIONE: Harry, why would Dumbledore want to meet us so late at night?**

"He obviously wants to talk about me!" Tom grinned impishly. The others shook their heads at him.

**HARRY: Well, he's got some information to tell us about Voldemort. **

"Told you so!" Tom grinned again. Everyone chuckled at his childish actions.

**Did you bring the invisability cloak?**

**HERMIONE: Yeah I got it right here (interrupted by Ron)**

**(Enter Ron)**

**RON: Alright Harry, this better be good, 'cause I don't have a snack and I'm missing Wizards of Waverly Place for this okay? SO what do we have to do that is so damn - (interrupted by stage help)**

**Stage guy: Ron. (Hands ron some snack)**

**RON: Oh my God. Thank you. I love Hogwarts.**

"Thats true." Ron mused and the students nodded in agreement.

**HARRY: Hogwarts is amazing. **

**RON: Do you want one?**

**HARRY: Yeah I do.**

**HERMIONE: You know what, I am leaving!**

**HARRY: Whoa n-n-n-n-no your not, no your not. Okay, when I said I needed your help, I meant the both of you. So you guys have got to get over these these hurt feelings or somebodies gonna get hurt okay? Come on lets go. (Harry knocks on the door and enter Dumbledore)**

"He's right you know." Hermione mumbled. Draco looked at her for further explination. "Well, no matter what Harry has been through, Ron and I have been right behind him, every step of the way. Well, except for when Harry was in the tri-wizard tournamemt but that only lasted a small amount of time because of Ron's jelousy." Hermione giggled. Ron and Harry grinned at the memory.

**DUMBLEDORE: Hello Harry- What? Oh damnit! I told you to come by yourself, why'd you have to bring the fatties?**

"Hey! We are not fat!" Ron shouted like a child.

"Well, we know that Mia's not fat, but you Weasley might have to lose a little around the stomach." Draco smirked as the girls giggled and Ron scowled at Draco.

**HARRY: Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione are my best friends. My best friends, and if this information is as important as you say it is they have a right to hear it.**

"Damn straight!" Harry smiled.

**DUMBLEDORE: Well, I've been wrong before, get in here. (walk through the door going in Dumby Harry Hermione And Ron.) I was talking to Weasley! (So Ron went infront of Hermione.)**

**RON: Thanks. (grins)**

"Meany." Hermione muttered to Dumbledore, to which everyone chuckled.

**DUMBLEDORE: Sorry the place is such a sty! (The four walk in to Dumbledore's 'office' and the three students stop to stare at the Zac Efron poster.)**

**RON: Oh My GOD! That is a BOSS Zefron Poster! **

"Do I want to know how you know Zac Efron?" Hermione asked the wizard. Ron blushed and didn't say anything.

**HARRY: That's awesome.**

**DUMBLEDORE: (He now has a high school musical age 5 sweater on) **

Hermione burst out laughing and everyone looked at her with a funny look.

"H-he's we-we-wearing a High Sch-school musical shi-shirt!" She giggled out. Still, nobody could understand why she was laughing so much that she might just pee her pants. She stopped when nobody else was laughing. She sighed. "High School Musical is a film for children and its a seriously cheezey musical." She explained.

**Just the greatest. You know, every interview I've ever seen him in he seems like such a charismatic-ahh humanitarian. **

Chuckles ensued.

**HARRY: You think you like him? Wrong because I love him the most, thats right, Harry Potter loves Zac Efron more than any other person on the planet. **

"Harry, never ever repeat those words. I may murder you if you do." Hermione said with light humour. Harry nodded his head fiercely.

**RON: Yes he does.**

**HARRY: Anyway, thats not what we are here to talk about (Hermione+Ron: Right right). We're here to talk about Voldemort.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Harry this is not necessarily about Zefron, everybody knows that I like him the most but uh,**

"Have to agree considering that you are the one wearing a High School Musical shirt. At least now I know what to get you for christmas!" Hermione giggled while Dumbledore looked seriously offended.

**about the Dark Lord, if you are going to defeat this guy, your er, going to have to know about horcruxes. **

Dumbledore's interest peaked while Tom blanched and sighed.

**HARRY+RON+HERMIONE: What's uh, yeah whats a horcrux?**

**DUMBLEDORE: A horcrux is the most terrifying pieces of magic that a wizard can create. Its, actually when a wizard takes a piece of his soul and puts it into something else.**

**HARRY: Why would anybody ever wanna do that?**

"To take over the world. Obviously." Tom said.

**DUMBLEDORE: Harry, if you have a horcrux, you can never truly die! Your body may be dead but your soul can live on.**

**HERMIONE: Ohh, it makes sense now Harry! Everyone knows that the night your parents were killed Voldemort was destroyed bu-but somehow he survived! He must've had a horcrux!**

**DUMBLEDORE: He didn't just have one horcrux, he had six of em!**

"SIX?" Everyone shouted and looked at Tom.

"Why the hell would you do that to yourself!" Ginny squealed. Tom blushed.

"Well, I was stupidly power hungry then, wasn't I? Trust me, if you were as power hungry as I was then you'd do the same. But at least I didn't try to go after the Hallows." Tom said spitefully. Everyone looked at him confused. All except for one. Dumbledore.

"How do you know I went after the Hallows?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, come on Dumbledore. Everybody body knows that you have the elder wand even if they don't know it themselves, they know that your wand could very well be the most powerful in existence." Tom muttered offhandedly. Dumbledore looked shocked and stayed silent.

**I've already killed the first five for you, so don't worry about that. But you guys have to find the last one with this. (pulls out a foam sword.)**

"If only, hey Ablus." Snape sighed and Tom looked down.

**HERMIONE: (Gasps) The Sword Of Godric Gryffindor!**

"That is soooooo not the sword! I've seen the sword and it wasn't made out of – wait, what is that made out of?" Ron asked confused. Hermione sighed and opened her mouth to answer him only to be beaten to it by Cho.

"Aww hunnie, its called foam. Its light and its what they use to make some kids toys." She answered and Ron showed a look of understanding.

"Great that's 2 christmas presents sorted out!" Hermione grinned while the others chuckled.

**DUMBLEDORE: Thats right. **

"See, even Dumbledore agrees with me." Hermione giggled and the others shook their heads at the girls amusement. Draco kissed the top of her head with a grin.

**HERMIONE: Godric Gryffindor was one of the four founders of Hogwarts, if anything can destroy a horcrux that thing is it! **

"Actually, if it was just the sword, it couldn't destroy a horcrux. But if it was infused with, say, Basilisk venom,_ then_ it would be able to kill a horcrux." Tom said smartly while grinning at the group. Hermione opened her mouth in shock of what he had said, but wanting to top him she added,

"That's because its goblin made and anything that's goblin made only takes in what makes it stronger. So instead of being destroyed by the basilisk venon, the sword would take in the venom and make itself stronger by doing so." She grinned triumphantly towards Tom who scowled at her. Everyone was slightly amused by this little competition of smarts. Dumbledore chuckled at the look on Tom's face. When everybody looked towards him, he explained.

"Tom isn't exactly used to people being smarter than he is, or answering and adding onto answers to questions that he is asked. He was the smartest student Hogwarts had ever seen-" At this Hermione pouted. "until Miss Granger came along. Her marks rival even yours Tom. She received twelve OWLs alone and is hoping to get seven NEWTs and you of all people know how hard that is." Dumbledore said while grinning between the two smart people.

"Wow, this year's gonna be fun if these two are just going to be fighting for the better marks." Harry said making the others grin.

"You know, I might even make them potions partners for the remainder of their time at Hogwarts." Snape grinned towards them as they grinned at each other wickedly. Harry sighed.

"NO! That means that Harry and I will fail because she's not our partner! How did you think we got good grades all the time?" Ron cried in utter distraught. Hermione giggled at him while Snape looked furious and Harry groaned.

"Do you mean to tell me that for the past merlin knows how many years, you two have been relying on Miss Granger for you potions grades?" Snape said furiously. They both stayed quiet.

"Well, one good thing came out of this little conversation. I'll finally have a potions partner that won't sit back and make me do all of the work." Hermione grinned towards Tom and he grinned back. Cho, Ginny and Draco were all trying to contain their laughter and it surprisingly worked.

**RON: (Stands up with the sword) This thing is so damn awesome. Oh my god, every wizard should have a sword, not one of these stupid drumsticks, forget about them! Yah! (Starts weilding the toy sword) **

"Ron, ever do that and I swear to you, you will be dead in five freaking seconds." Cho said in a deadly voice.

"Yes dear." He managed to squeak out, much to everyone's amusement.

**HARRY: So we know what a horcrux is, thats all well and good but how do we find it? Where's the last one?**

**DUMBLEDORE: You can find them with this. (holding up a necklace) Looks like cheap old bling but its actually a horcrux seeking medallion. **

"That's a little convenient isn't it?" Ginny asked.

**(Ron has taken it, forgotten about the sword and is now pretending that the necklace is a sword.) **

"Ron, I am seriously considering disowning you as a friend." Hermione and Harry muttered together and grinned at each other.

"Don't worry about it, I disowned him as a brother when he started to play around with his little toy sword." Ginny giggled and some dirty minded people would take that the wrong way and she was shocked to see who was dirty minded!

"Ginny Weasley! That is a disgusting thing to say! Do you realize how many images you have put into my head right now? Seriously! Think before you speak!" Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape split this rant in half. This just made everyone of the teenagers burst out laughing.

**HARRY: Wait, thats a horcrux seeking medallion? That sounds a little too convenient. (Harry takes the necklace from ron)**

"That's what I said!" Ginny said.

"We know love, we know." Harry said patting her head.

**DUMBLEDORE: Oh, so you don't have a problem with a time-turner but you do with a horcrux seeking medallion?**

"He does have an excellent point you know." Draco muttered and everyone agreed albeit reluctantly.

**HERMIONE: But, if he has this piece of bling then why are Ron and I here?**

**RON: Yeah, Voldemort isn't any of our business.**

"We did NOT just say that!" Hermione and Ron yelled at the computer screen.

**DUMBLEDORE: (Walks towards her) Hermione Granger. When ones of yous has gots a problem that means all three of yous has gots a problem!**

"Damn Fraking Straight! But whats withs alls of the s'? Seriouslys! Nows yous has gots me sayins it!" Harry said getting annoyed.

**What would Zac Efron say in a time like this? (Walks over to the picture and starts to sing) We're all in this together and it- (stops singing)**

"Well, that settles it! Who's up for taking Dumby over there to St Mungos? I'm sure there's a free bed next Lokhart." Snape said grinning like the cheshire cat. Everyone let out a small giggle while Dumbledore just Humphd and put a sulky look on his face.

**Anyway, you just gotta find the horcrux and then you gotta destroy them that is the only way to beat the- (Door starts to bang) What is that? Kids, OH it must be the Deatheaters, their coming to get me! (Starts to find his 'disguise') Their gonna kill me, quick kids get your beards on! **

**HERMIONE: We don't have any beards!**

**DUMBLEDORE: I thought I told you to bring beards! **

**HARRY: What about the invisibility cloak?**

"Smart." Ginny scoffed. Harry tickled her lightly as payback and she stuck her tongue out at him.

**DUMBLEDORE: Well then put that on its just as good.**

**(Harry Ron and Hermione are under the invisibility cloak and Dumbledore puts on a fake beard. Enter Deatheaters)**

**Deatheater *1: Hey are you Dumbledore?**

"Well, that's a good question, he's obviously gonna say no!" Dumbledore yelled. At the screen. I think I hear St Mungos calling…

**DUMBLEDORE: Noo no you see I've got this beard on.**

"You know, that probably would work considering a lot of them are dumbasses." Draco and Tom chuckled.

**Deatheater *2: Well have you seen him?**

"Yeah about five minutes ago in the mirror! Weird huh?" Draco said in his best american accent. The girls giggled at his foolishness and Hermione kissed his cheek.

**DUMBLEDORE: No Well, I thought I saw someone over there by that beuro but... maybe I was just imagining what I would look like without this beard. **

"That's not strange at all." Snape said.

**Deatheater *1: Alright everybody, spread out and look for Dumbledore. He's gotta be around here somewhere. (The deatheaters start to look around)**

**DUMBLEDORE: Be careful with the Zac Efron poster its an antique!**

**Deatheater *2: Why do you care so much about Zefron?**

**DUMBLEDORE: I just appreciate his charm and hair.**

"He does have nice hair." Cho smiled. The other girls giggled along.

**HARRY: Yeah, but everyone knows that I love him the most! **

"Harry, shut up you stupid crazy fool!" Hermione hissed at him. Harry looked well and truly told off.

**DUMBLEDORE: What? **

**Deatheaters: What was that?**

**Deatheater *3: I wish that I could say that it was me, because i feel like I love Zefron the most... but it was definitely a voice from within this room. **

"Hey… he has a really deep voice!" Tom stated. The others shook their heads.

**Deatheater *2: Is it an invisible man?**

**Deatheater *3: Could the predator be in the room? **

**Deatheater *1: Begin invisible man search! (Start feeling aorund on the floor)**

**DUMBLEDORE: Alright (takes off the beard) its me, its Dumbledore. **

**Deatheater *1: Dumbledore, where'd you come from?**

**DUMBLEDORE: The guy with the beard turned me in. (Starts to cry) **

**Deatheater *2: Now we've got you right where we want you.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Yes, but what I don't understand is how!**

"Yes, I'd like to know that too." Dumbledore said then thought about it. "Well, that was weird cause I'm gonna find out anyways." He grinned at his on stupidity.

**Deatheater *3: We had help from a man on the inside. Someone who you trusted, someone you may have even loved. **

**HARRY: Slughorn?**

**HERMIONE: Lockhart?**

**DUMBLEDORE: Aberforth, my brother?**

**(Enter Draco)**

**DRACO: No, it was me!**

"Draco, how could you!" Hermione gasped as she shot away from him. Draco gaped at the image of him on the screen then turned to look at the others.

"Guys, it wasn't me! It hasn't and will not happen! I wouldn't do that to any of you! And do you seriously think I'd put Mia in danger like that? Come on guys, be serious." Draco pleaded. Hermione was relenting. But then pulled back.

"On one condition. You promise to NEVER do ANYTHING like that." Hermione said sternly.

"I promise. I wouldn't ever hurt you." He whispered as he pleaded with his eyes. Hermione nodded and leaned down to kiss him. Everyone looked away to give them their little moment of privacy. When they stopped, they all looked back to the screen.

**DUMBLEDORE: Malfoy, you little shit.**

Giggles ensued.

**DRACO: Thats right Dumbledore, I betrayed everyone. And now I'm going to kill you.**

**DUMBLEDORE: Oh, no your not Draco, if you were gonna kill me, you would have done so already.**

**DRACO: No-no no. Not necisarily true! I just wanted to offer you one more game of Connect Four before I offed you! **

"Aww Draco, so young." Dumbledore chuckled where as Draco blushed as everyone snickered at him.

"I'll play connect four with you, sweeite." Hermione giggled.

**DUMBLEDORE: Draco, there are other options, you know its time to really look inside yourself and figure out what it is you really want.**

**DRACO: I want Hermione Granger! And a rocketship. **

"Well, you can certainly have me babe." Hermione whispered seductively in his ear. This made him flush but a small smirk appeared on his lips.

**DUMBLEDORE: Then why don't you just take the girl out for a happy meal or go to space camp, c'mon! A harder life leads to despair and desperation. You know your gonna do the right thing, huh. (Has Draco in a hug and Enter Snape)**

"AWWWWW!" The girls squealed.

**SNAPE: What the devil is going on here?**

"Seriously, I LOVE THIS GUY!" Ron yelled and Cho moved away from him.

"Ron, you don't need to be so loud, you hurt my ears." She whimpered. Ron turned serious almost instantly.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby." He murmured and she forgave him.

**Deatheater *2: Snape, we've got Dumbleore cornered. **

**SNAPE: Well, what are we waiting for then? Kill him! Do it Draco! **

"WHAT?" Was heard collectively around the room.

"Snape you greasy haired traitor!" Harry yelled as he lunged for him. It took Ron, Draco and Tom to drag him off of the potions master.

"Mr Potter, I am and have been a spy for Dumbledore for years now, I would never do something like that unless he asked me of it." Snape explained calmly.

**DRACO: Wha-Oh my, I don't think I can.**

**SNAPE: Coward! Ten points from Gryffindor! (Walks towards Dumbeldore)**

"WHAT?" Was heard from the four Gryffindor's.

"Huh, even when its his own house he still takes points from us, should have seen that coming." Ron said as everyone agreed.

**DUMBLEDORE: I don't understand! I gave you my lettermans jacket! **

"Isn't that something that American's give to their girlfriend?" Harry asked and Dumbledore and Snape blanched.

**SNAPE: It never FIT! **

**DUMBLEDORE: Why didn't you tell me? I could have shrunk it with magic! Severus Please! Don't kill me!**

**SNAPE: Avada Kedavra!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"I think we should make that two beds in Mungos." Hermione muttered to Draco who scoffed and grinned.

**DUMBLEDORE: NO NO NOOOOO!**

**Deatheaters: Hahahahahahaahahahahaha! (Snape puts his hands down and they stop. He then puts them back up and they continue.) Hahahahahhaha! **

**(Exit everyone except harry Ron and Hermione)**

**HARRY: I hate Snape I hate Snape I hate Snape I hate him! I'm gonna kill him!**

**HERMIONE: Its not your fault Harry.**

**HARRY: It is my fault, don't you get it? Everyone is dying cause of me. First Cedric now Dumbledore.**

"Now that's too true." Harry muttered. Draco sighed and got up and knelt down infront of Harry.

"Harry look at me. Listen to me. Nothing that has happened, none of the raids or the deaths are your fault. Do you seriously think that if you died when you were a baby that none of those things would have happened? If you think that then that is not the Harry Potter that I know and love to tease. Forget about all of the bad things that has happened and just look forward to the good things. Like me beating you to catch the snitch-" At this Harry snorted. "Failing ALL of your NEWTs-" Hermione was about to interject when she saw that Harry was chuckling and saw what Draco was doing.

"Thanks Draco." Harry grinned. Draco smiled back.

"No problem, its what I do." He said cockily as he sat back down next to Hermione.

"Thank you for doing that." She said as she kissed his lips. He grinned.

"If that's the thanks I get I'll try to make him smile more often." He chuckled.

**RON: Come on lets go back to the common room. **

**HARRY: I have to do this by myself. I did it once when I was a baby, I can do it again. I can't have you guys near me, I'll put you at risk.**

"Do you seriously think that you can get rid of us that easily, Harry?" Hermione asked and Ron raised his eyebrow. Harry blushed.

**HERMIONE: No, we don't care about the risk!**

**HARRY: You don't understand, you have to get away from me. **

**RON: You can't mean that.**

**HARRY: I do! Just leave me alone! (Harry runs off crying).**

"Aww Harry. You ever do anything remotely similar to that and I will not be afraid to use my bat-bogey hex." Ginny said in a deadly voice. Harry shied away from her for half a second before smiling and pinning her down, tickling her until she said that she wouldn't hex him. He knew the truth behind the threat and knew that it wouldn't be just Ginny he's have to worry about, he's got the rest of the people sitting in this room to worry about them coming at him with hexes for even thinking of leaving Ron and Hermione out of things.

"Who's up for the next scene?" Tom asked as he went towards the computer and pressed for the next scene.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Heyyyy, again soooo sorry bout the late update! Sooo, tell me what you think? Please please pleeeeeeeeeease review! luv ya xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey everyone! I know it's been forever but I've had a lot of exams to study for and haven't found the time to write so I'm writing now **__** Love you all soooooo much! xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – And I'm Missing you…<strong>

Tom sat back down and everyone turned to the screen as the scene began to play.

**(Fudge is standing behind a desk)**

**(Enter Voldy)**

**VOLDEMORT: Cornelius Fudge, the Minister Of Magic.**

"Now he's got to believe that he's back, right?" Ron asked.

"Well, he didn't believe all of the 'flootube' videos so why should he believe it?" Ginny said smartly.

**FUDGE: I still don't believe your back. (Goes to sit down)**

"Guys, why are the girls ALWAYS right about everything?" Ron complained. The others scoffed.

"Well basically, Hermione is the nerd of the school – and I mean that in a good way baby -, Cho is a Ravenclaw so it kinda comes with the package and Ginny, well she was the 'last out' – as she puts it – and probably scraped the remaining brain cells that Percy left over that you and your brothers must have missed." Draco replied smirking like an idiot. This made the adults and Harry burst out laughing.

"Also, since when are girls ever wrong?" Harry added looking at Ron like he had just let out some gas. This only made the girls smirk.

**VOLDEMORT: (Rolls eyes) believe this Fudge, Avarda Kedavra!**

**FUDGE: Oh, a heart attack, surely...**

"Yeah 'cause a heart attack is exactly like the killing curse." Snape said dramatically.

**oh... (dies on chair)**

"Well that wasn't expected was it?" Tom asked with an eye roll and a hint of sarcasm… just a hint.

**(Enter Bellatrix while Voldy checks on Fudge)**

**VOLDEMORT: NYahhh! **

**BELLA: *Squeals* Yes, Yes! Oh Ahh!**

"What is she having an orgasm or something?" Dumbledore sighed. Everyone looked at him shocked. "What? I was young once too you know!" He whined.

"Really?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow. Dumbledore gave him a stern look while the others tried to contain their laughter.

**The Minister has fallen! YEEES! (Voldy laughs) Now your the Minister, nay, the king of all magic!**

"I don't think that's how it works." Hermione muttered.

**VOLDY: Arghahahahaha! **

**(Both start to get 'excited')**

**BELLA: Oh, Voldemort... Take me right here, right now, right on the Minister's desk!**

"Ewww! Draco, your aunt is too desperate for her own good!" The boys all groaned at the image of snakey and crazy going at it on the Minister's desk. Draco shivered.

**VOLDEMORT: Mmmmhmmm, I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna getcha! (Chases her around the desk) C'mere Trixie, halahghre! **

"Tom! You should NOT be encouraging her!" Hermione and Ginny squealed.

"Hey! When you have finished! I wasn't going to get it anywhere else! Even freaking Voldemort got horny!" Tom scoffed.

"Shhh! I do NOT want either my parents or Darren hearing that type of language!" Hermione scowled. Tom looked sorry.

**(Voldy picks Bella up over his shoulder and slaps her ass)**

**VOLDEMORT: Wait... Do you wanna try something new? **

**BELLA: Ohh, so new!**

"I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth." Harry mumbled.

**VOLDEMORT: Get on the desk. **

**BELLA: Ooo... (Lays on desk and voldy runs his hands up her.)**

"My stomach does not need to hear this!" Dumbledore and Snape muttered while everyone nodded in agreement.

**VOLDEMORT: Now sit up . . . Bitch. (She sits up)**

**BELLA: Yes, command me My Lord. **

"No. Don't. I'm begging you!" Ron cried as he actually got down on his knees in front of Tom. *coughlunaticcough*

**(Voldy kneels on desk and starts stroking her legs from behind her while she giggles and soon turns to sit down with her back touching his back.)**

This ensued so many laughs from the group.

**VOLDEMORT: (sighs) Ahhh, that's nice. **

**BELLA: So, what do we do now?**

**VOLDEMORT: Anything we want...Hang out mostly, We could watch a movie . . . Hows about 'She's All That', I've never seent he beginning of it? **

More giggles.

**BELLA: Are you feeling okay, My Lord?**

**VOLDEMORT: Of course I am Quirrel.**

Even more giggles.

**BELLA: (slaps the desk and turns around) Alright, thats the dozenth time you've called me that! **

**VOLDEMORT: No, I err, I called you a squirrel... I-I-I called you a squirrel. **

"Haha, she's a squirrel." Ron laughed with a dazed look on his face.

**BELLA: No, (Gets off of desk) No, you're thinking of that pyon we sent to Azkaban.**

**VOLDEMORT: He is not a pyon. . . More a man than you'll ever be. **

"Well, yeah, I should hope so too!" Draco and Snape said together.

"You'd be surprised. Her boobs are tiny! That's why she wears corsets, you know." Tom grinned and the others just groaned.

**BELLA: I can't do this, If I'm going to be evil with all of you then I need to be evil with ALL of you. **

"Seriously, I think I'm going to be sick." Draco muttered.

**VOLDEMORT: Evil? You have all of me, what- what does that mean? I'm all right here.**

**BELLA: No, there are pieces of you missing. (Exit Bella) **

"Well duh, I had horcruxes!" Tom said .

**VOLDEMORT: Are you talking about my horcruxes? **

"Wow, you are good!" Hermione and Dumbledore stated.

**'Cause if-if it weren't for those I wouldn't even be here right now! Huh... **

**(Stage goes dark and enter Harry)**

**HARRY: (Sings) I can't remember dad, and I can't remember Mom, And aunts and uncles aren't quite the same. But I had him and life seemed fair, yes I had him, he was there, to give me strength, show concern, ask for nothing in return, say hello, talk me through, do the things that father's should do. And I'm missing you... I'm just missing you...**

"Okay, is he talking about Dumbledore? 'Cause, if he is, shouldn't it be more like grandfather?" Tom asked with a cheeky grin on his face. Ginny and Dumbledore threw some cushions at him.

**(Enter Quirrel in striped pyjamas and sings)**

**QUIRREL: There it is, he's gone, and he's hung me out to dry, the joy he said he felt, well, I guess it was a lie,**

"Duh! He was Voldemort, of course it was a lie!" Ron stated. The others shook their heads at him.

**but I had him, my life was fine, when I had him, he was mine, he'd share his thoughts, be a friend, stick with me until the end, watch a movie roller-skate, fill the world with fear and hate.**

"Because that's an awesome idea!" Snape said sarcastically.

**QUIRREL+HARRY: And I'm missing you, I'm just missing you. (Harry stands) Now I'm all alone, now you're gone for good, now I'm stuck right here, wishing I understood.**

**HARRY: You gave me hope, when my spells weren't right...**

**QUIRREL: You gave me someone to hold every night. And I'm missing you...**

**HARRY: I'm just missing you, **

**QUIRREL: And I'm missing you,**

**HARRY: I'm just missing you. **

**(Dark stage but Voldy is lit up, exit Harry and Quirrel)**

"Well wasn't that cute!" Cho and Hermione grinned. Harry threw his last cushion at them and realised his mistake because now he was uncomfortable.

**(Enter Deatheater)**

**Deatheater: My Dark Lord, news from Severus Snape, Dumbledore is dead and the Dementor's have control of the castle. Hogwarts is yours my Dark Lord!**

"Douchbag." Ron muttered under his breath but Cho heard and flicked his ear.

**VOLDEMORT: Arghhhhh, Excellent! Prepare my flying machine! **

"I want one!" Dumbledore squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Is there any news on that bed in St Mungos?" Tom and Harry asked while the others giggled.

**Looks like I'm going back to Hogwarts! **

**(Exit Voldy and Deatheater)**

"Well that was certainly interesting and definitely something that I could have lived without considering the images it gave us all." Ginny stated and everyone agreed.

"Right, next scene everyone?" Harry asked and everyone nodded. Harry stood up and was about to press play when Hermione's front door blasted open. The sound of footsteps running down the stairs and raised voices, masked the shrieks of the witches and wizards in the living room.

"Get out of the way, sir!" Shouted a muffled voice.

"Now, I don't know who you are but I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave!" Came the sound of Mr Granger's voice.

"Ughhstuffidnuggles" Came the low muttered voice again.

In the living room, the boys were all stood in front of the girls, protecting them from what or rather, who was beyond the door. The living room door slowly opened…

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Heyyyy, I hope you enjoyed it, I don't think it is as good as the other chapters but I really wanted to get a chapter done for you. I don't know when I'll update next but I'll try not to leave it as long again! Also, if we could get up to 300 reviews, I will be soooooo exstatic! Also, the reviwers from the 295-300****th**** reviews will get a shout out in the next chapter! **

**Love you all soooo much!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heeeyyyyy ya'll! Soooo, I have good news! I have one more exam and then I'm done for the summer, with school and everything till September! You know what that means? MORE UPDATES! Hey if we r lucky, I might even finish and get onto the sequel buut who knows? It all depends on YOU and how fast you can review! Heeheehe. Now, this is a sort of filler chapter because I got bored from studying maths :P and plus I know you all want to know who was barging into the Granger household, although I'm sure a lot of you have figured it out by now anyways. By the way, I want to give a shout out to **_Riku Stark_** as they have informed me of being with this since the beginning and also to **_theblonde2243_** as they told me that they didn't like the whole 'tom turns good' thing but is putting up with it and sticking with this story and so I thank them for that! ANYWHO! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Malfoy Redemption<strong>

The door opened slowly and the witches and wizards stood with their wands drawn. They relaxed a little when the door was slammed shut once more by none other than Mr Granger himself.

"Sir, I am sorry but I forbid you to go in there!" He shouted. The mystery man laughed in his face before throwing a stunning hex at him. Hermione, hearing the spell, rushed out of the room to her father's side before Draco or anybody else could stop her.

"DAD!" She yelled as she saw her father lying on the stairs looking lifeless. She wondered why the spell worked and found that her wand was lit up too. She quickly revived her dad and came to the conclusion that their magic didn't work only in the living room. _Peculiar,_ Hermione thought.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, how lovely it is to see you again." Came a cool voice from behind her, not even trying to hide his disgust.

"Mr Malfoy. And to what to I owe the _dis_pleasure?" Hermione replied coolly with her arms folded in front of her. Lucius only sneered at the young witch.

"I wish to take my son away from this hut you call a house." He replied before barging into the front room. After checking that her father was perfectly alright, just a simple petrificus totalus, she marched in right after the known Death Eater.

"And I wish for you to leave my house, but that's probably not going to happen now is it?" She asked as she stepped in front of him and therefore blocking his view from the group.

"Lucius, what on earth are you doing here?" Snape demanded at the same time as Tom.

"As I said to this insolent little mudblood, I'm here to take my son home. Draconis! Come." Lucius said in a tone that was final. Everybody looked towards Draco who just stood there with raised eyebrows at his father, before moving to stand at Hermione's side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I don't think so, father. And I would like you to refrain from calling my girl that awful word." Draco stated with a sneer towards his father. Lucius shocked, turned around to see his son wrapped up in Hermione's arms as much as she was wrapped up in Draco's.

"How dare you defy me? _Crucio!_" Lucius yelled, aiming his wand at Draco. Draco tensed and waited for the effect of the curse, only to find it had not come. He looked just as surprised as Lucius did. "_Crucio! –_ Where the hell is my magic?" Lucius seethed in anger. He then turned as did Draco to a smug looking Hermione. "What have you done with my magic, mudblood?" He seethed. That was it. It happened in one fluid motion as Hermione repeated her action of third year, only this time with the elder Malfoy. Everyone gasped in shock whereas Draco, Harry and Ron just smirked proudly at her.

"That's our girl." The three said together, making a rather red blush appear on Hermione's cheeks.

"Well, I didn't stand for you calling me a mudblood, what made you think I'd stand it coming from your father?" She asked in the sweet and innocent voice she keeps for 'special' occasions. The boys just chuckled.

As Mr Malfoy had passed out from Hermione right hook, it took Tom, Snape, Harry and Draco to get him onto the sofa. Ginny helped by filling a glass of water and throwing it over the older wizard. This in turn, made the occupants of the room chuckle. It also cleaned a little bit of the blood up too. It definitely did its job though as Lucius woke with a start and pointed his wand straight at Hermione.

"Go on, Malfoy, just try it." Hermione and Harry said in a threatening tone. Malfoy blanched as he saw them all, ready for a fist fight. He slowly lowered his wand.

"First, what the devil is going on here?" He shouted, hoping to have the effect of a threat; however for this group it did no such thing as they all instantly burst out laughing. Lucius was extremely confused by this. "I'm Serious!" He demanded and it was Cho that sobered up first.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, we are here at Mione's house watching a musical and its quite funny." She giggled. Lucius looked horrified.

"A musical? That's what has been keeping you all day when you suddenly disappear?" He roared to his son, who was hanging onto Hermione in fear of collapsing from laughing too much. "And why the hell are you all over the mudblo-" He started but was interrupted when he saw the threatening look in Hermione's eyes.

"Well, father, believe it or not, I've liked Hermione since third year. You know that letter from Madam Pomfrey about a broken nose? From Hermione herself. She's my girlfriend now whether you like it or not, and if you don't well that's just tough because I am not giving her up for anything." Draco said with finality to his voice. Hermione looked at him lovingly; Harry and Ron looked at each other and knew there was no better choice for Hermione.

"Well, Draco, I am extremely disappointed in you for choosing a mere muggleborn when you could have had Pansy Parkinson. She would have made the perfect Malfoy." Lucius started but after the glares that were sent his way by the many teenagers in the room, he quickly continued. "However, I do have to say that the muggleborn is quite bright for her blood, so I suppose you can have her as your little bit on the side." And Lucius was going to continue when he heard the shocked gasp from the two elderly wizards in the room. "What?" He asked as if nothing with what he had said was wrong.

"Well, the fact that you just called Miss Granger a mere slut for one thing." Snape sneered at the man he once called friend.

"And the fact that you think that she's bright 'for her blood status' is just plain crude and you should be ashamed of yourself as I'm sure she could out-duel you any day. After all, she's prepared to have a duel with me when we return to Hogwarts." Tom added, his tone cool. Lucius looked at Tom and sneered.

"And just who might you be, to think you're so high and powerful?" He sneered towards Tom, making the others chuckle.

"Well, Tom Marvolo Riddle for one, and for another, Ex-Voldemort." He said with a malicious grin towards Lucius that made even the bravest of men shiver in fear. Lucius looked shocked.

"How did you get to be a child again?" Lucius asked.

"Enough about that as it can be explained later. Now, onto the business of your son; First of all, Draco will not or ever become a Death Eater and secondly, you are allowed to stay here on one condition." Tom started as he stared hard into the eyes of his old right-hand man. "You can stay here, if it is okay with Mia, if you leave Draco and Mia alone and let them be happy, and also if you give up your life of evil this very moment. Otherwise, you may leave this house and never think of coming back." Tom said firmly, looking Lucius straight in the eyes. Lucius looked petrified, but looked as though he had made his decision. "Oh, and you also have to be the one to break this news to Narcissa as I'm sure she'll be thrilled of your choice." Tom grinned.

He cleared his throat before looking at the people in the room, they all seemed to want him to make a decision that they thought was the right one. "Umm, I shall stay if it alright with Miss Granger. This is with the promise that I shall quit my life of evil and Death Eater-ing, let Draco and Miss Granger be together and let my son live his life with his new found friends." Lucius said. This made Draco break out into the biggest grin ever and hug his father. Lucius hugged him back a little and turned to the other witches and wizards in the room. "Please, accept my apologies of the way I have treated you all since I met you. I have been having a change of heart recently and thought that by making Draco a Death Eater would make me remain on the Dark Side, but you have now all convinced me to slide to the light. Thank you for giving me that opportunity. Draco and Miss Granger, I hope you two shall be very happy together. But I still want an heir, even if it's not pureblood." Lucius said grinning and it was the first time in a long time that it has happened. Draco and Hermione both blushed crimson at the mention of an heir, but it only made Draco snake his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"You have chosen wisely, Lucius. Now, would you like for your Dark Mark to be gone, as I assure you, you will not have need of it in the future." Tom asked kindly.

"Is it possible?" Lucius asked, shocked.

"See for yourself." Snape said, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his clear forearm. Lucius gasped and literally shoved his arm into Tom's face which only made him and the others chuckle. Tom placed his hands over the mark and completed the same thing he did with Snape. Two minutes later and the task was complete. The occupants of the room smiled towards the reformed man and sat back down. As Lucius was in the seat the Hermione took up, she had to sit on Draco's lap, not that she minded.

"So, what is this musical that you are watching?" Lucius asked and Cho and Ginny began to explain, with the help of Ron's excited inputs. Hearing the re-run of the musical brought a lot of laughter to the group and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the sight.

After the re-run, everyone was back in their rightful places, with the exception of Hermione as she was now situated on Draco's lap; Tom was on his bean bag, Dumbledore in the arm chair, Cho and Ron sprawled on the floor, Ginny and Harry cuddled up on the love seat and Hermione and Draco on the sofa.

As everyone had settled down, the Musical started once again and Lucius thought, _they__ are a close-nit bunch and I could sure get used to that. Miss Granger really is good enough for Draco and I'm sure Cissy will just adore her after I tell her everything. What I'm most shocked about is the Dark __Lord;__ I mean who knew he'd turn good? As well as becoming brothers with his old enemy? What the fuck? __Oh well, I knew that my family turning to the Light was bound to happen sooner rather than later, as well as Draco and Miss Granger. I should have guessed that one really as she is most of what he talks about in his letters home from Hogwarts always '_Grangers done this'_ or '_Granger beat me in potions'_ so I suppose it was always coming. Anyway, what is going on in that little plastic box? The pictures are moving and there's sound coming out? Hmmmm, interesting… I may have to invest in one of those machines…_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Heeyy everyone, so was it who you thought it would be? Do you think this chapter was okay? Anyways, let me know! I neeeeed to know these things people! Anyway, I wanted to thank you ALL for being soooo supportive. Also, I know that Lucius would never be like that but still MY STORY! Mwhahahha! Sooo let me know what you thought! I'm still wanting my 300 reviews and if I get higher thatn I will be exstatic! Also, those who make my 295-300/more reviews will have a hsout out in my next chapter. Just thought this would speed up the reviews! Love you all and thanks for reading!xx**

**Jessie Cullen-Potter 101 x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyyyyy, everyone! I am Soooooooooo sorry about not updating for a while, but I've had a lot going on at the moment. Allrighttttyyy then, sooooooo as promised there will be shout outs for those people who are in the review list from number 295, and one reviewer has reviewed 6 times in the 295+ reviews! Buuuuut, they did it as a guest and so the name is **_Guest._** However, the others that are in the top get a shout out soooo, Hiii and thank you too;**

_**Severus-Snape-Forever-Young**_

_**Harryjamesfreakinpotter**_

_**AryaTheElf24**_

_**EternallyArtemis**_

_**MinnieMcGee**_

_**Ikkeindiaantje**_

_**Katzlol**_

_**Angel Quill**_

_**Hogwartsmockingjaysilvertong e**_

_**Teamedward147**_

_**DeathbladeMeister**_

**Soooooooo, thank you ALL for being in the top 11! **

**Anywhooooo, onto the next chapter. We are at the stage in the play where the death eaters are in Hogwarts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – Alone…Or Not?<strong>

As they all got comfortable, the screen began to play once more…

**(Harry sat on a chair on a dark stage, enter Ginny)**

"Harry, are you being all morbid again?" Cho asked in a baby voice, making the girls giggle. Harry blushed.

**GINNY: Harry! **

"Great, now she's screaming his name!" Ron muttered though Ginny and Harry heard him and Ginny blushed while Harry smirked.

"Yeah, maybe someday that could happen in a more secluded area, eh Harry?" Draco smirked, getting a blush from Harry. Hermione slapped his arm. "What?!" He asked. Just as she was about to say something, someone else said it for her.

"You should not talk in such a crude way, Draco." Lucius said to his son, although he had a little smirk on his face. Draco raised an eyebrow to his father.

"Oh, but its alright for you to talk like that with mother?" He asked and Lucius scowled.

"Ewwwwwww, did NOT need them images." Ron said pulling a face of disgust.

**(Harry stands)**

**HARRY: Ginny, what are you doing here? get out of here!**

**GINNY: No, there's no place to go, the Death Eaters are all over the castle!**

"Then how did you get there if Death Eaters were all over the castle?" Harry asked his girlfriend. She just shrugged.

**HARRY: I know and they are looking for me, and if they find me and your with me then you-your gonna be in trouble, get out of here! **

"Awwww, he's concerned about you! That is sooo cute!" Cho squealed and Harry blushed.

"I am not cute." He grumbled under his breath.

**GINNY: What are you gonna do?!**

**HARRY: I don't know Ginny, I'm not cut out for this kind of thing.**

**GINNY: oh, no you have to do something, I don't know what you can do, but you can do it! Your Harry Potter!**

"Yeah Harry, you can do anything!" Tom said in an awe filled voice. The others snickered at Harry as he stuck his tongue out at his soon-to-be-brother.

**HARRY: No! **

**GINNY: Your, the boy who lived!**

"Is that really how you all see me? As just the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry asked in a depressed tone.

"Of course not Harry! How could you think that?! Sure, when I first met you I thought it was fascinating to meet the famous harry Potter, but then I got to know you as just Harry, and I'm sure we can all agree we like Harry a lot better than Harry Potter The Boy-Who-Lived." Hermione said smiling towards her friend. Harry smiled back at her as everyone nodded in agreement.

**HARRY: No Ginny, no! You don't get it! None, of you guys get it! I'm just a twelve-year-old kid. (Music starts) I'm sorry but, I'm all alone. Its hopeless, right?**

"Nothing is hopeless, Mr Potter." Snape drawled.

**GINNY: (Sings) I've been alone. Surrounded by darkness. And I've seen how heartless, the world, can be. **

"When were you ever alone, or seen how heartless the world can be? When we are at home, your lucky if mum lets you go to Diagon Alley with your friends!" Ron stated.

"It's not me, Ron. I've always had a happy life, I think she's just sympathising with him. You might want to try it sometime." Ginny replied frostily.

**(goes over to Harry who wipes a tear away)And I've seen you crying, You felt like its hopeless,(Put a hand on shoulder) but I'll always do my best, to make you see. That Harry you're not alone, 'cause your here with me. And nothings ever gonna bring us down, 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know its true. **

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Lucius sneered, while Ginny scowled at him.

"Do you really love me?" Harry whispered. Ginny blushed and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Yes, I have since last year." She whispered and Harry grinned before taking her hand and drawing an 'I love u 2' on her hand and she grinned.

**It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need, to make it through. (Harry stands up and walks to the other end of the stage) Now I know it ain't easy, (HARRY: I know it ain't easy) But it ain't hard trying (HARRY: Its sooo hard trying) Every time I see you smiling, and I feel you so close, to me. **

"Not too close I hope." Ron said in that all-knowing big brother girls giggled while the boys smirked towards Harry. Tom even Hi-5'd Ron.

**Tell me, **

**HARRY+GINNY: 'Cause baby, you're not alone! 'Cause your here with me, and nothings ever gonna bring us down, 'cause nothing can, keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through.**

**HARRY: Well, I still have troubles, I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes, mmmmmmmmmm. I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em, all I need is to look in your eyes. And I realise!**

"Nyawwwwwwww." Dumbledore squealed as the group looked at him. "What?! It's cute alright?!" He insisted, brows furrowed.

**(Enter Ron and Hermione)**

**RON: Hey Harry.**

**ALL 4: Baby you're not alone! (Everyone hugs) 'Cause your here with me! And nothings ever gonna take us down. 'Cauauause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know its true! It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need, to make it through.**

**HARRY: (Speaking) Guys, I'm so happy you came back. I'm sorry I shouted. **

"So you should be! But, really did you really think that they would leave you?" Draco and Tom asked. Harry blushed but grinned at his two friends.

**(Sings) 'Cause it don't matter what'll come to be.**

**ALL 4: Our, love is all we need...**

**RON: To maaaaaaake, **

**HERMIONE: TO maaaake, **

**GINNY: To, maaaaaaaakke, **

**HARRY: TO maaaaaaaaaaaake ittt, **

**ALL 4: Throoooooooooooooooough. (End song) **

**(all start mumbling about how that was good)**

"I like that song." Hermione said wistfully.

"Yeah, it's a pretty song." Lucius said and Draco looked at his father as though he had gone mad. This caused the boys to laugh and the girls to grin and giggle.

**HERMIONE: Alright, now that we got that four part harmony out-of-the-way, why don't we get that horcrux?**

"Can't do that, 'cause that would be smart." Ron said.

"Do they all realise that they start randomly taking about the songs that they do and all that kinda stuff?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point. It's a parody, Lucius." Tom said with an eye roll. Lucius sniffed.

**HARRY: Yeah, let's do it.**

**RON: Well, it could be anywhere! If I had a horcrux, I would drop it in the bottom of the ocean. **

"Oh that's a good idea." Was heard.

**Or I would put it in a pyramid with Kind Tutum and all of his jewels, Or I would blast it in to space with a monkey who knew nothing of Horcruxes.**

"Why a monkey?" Ron and Lucius asked.

"It's a muggle film thing, don't worry your little heads about it." Harry grinned while Hermione giggled.

**HERMIONE: Or it could be hidden somewhere in the mundane british countryside, our search could entail, months of depressing camping, breaking into Gringotts and drinking boat loads of Polyjuice Potion, **

"That sounds like that could happen." Snape murmured.

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked, taking a wine gum.

"Well, its like she said it almost too obviously. Like, it did happen but they are trying to make it like it didn't happen by stating that it could happen in a totally figurative way." Snape said explaining it. Ron was pretending to be asleep on Cho's shoulder and Harry on Ginny's shoulder. They both pretended to be shaken from their sleep.

"Sorry, are you done? I got lost after obviously." Harry muttered while they Hi-5'd. Snape scowled at them. Ron and Harry, however, looked completely innocent. Hermione also scowled at her friends.

"Professor, they are like this in class too. It's really annoying because they then ask me for help on what they missed." Hermione told her potions professor. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Well then Miss Granger, I forbid you from ever helping them again when they 'fall asleep' in class." He smirked and Hermione smirked back. Draco looked at his girlfriend.

"That's a very Slytherin smirk Mia." He muttered.

"Oh no! Harry we are screwed!" Ron moaned and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Speak for yourself. I actually do my work. I record all the lectures on my wand to use later, like when your asleep and I wake up or something." Harry mused.

"Oh, so you just like me repeating the lessons for the fun of it Potter?!" Hermione asked and Harry looked fearful.

"What?! Of course not Mione, best friend of my life! I only ask you so that Ron doesn't look ridiculous if he gets a bad mark. Remember that one time, in first year where he got a T on his transfiguration essay because he didn't have a clue?" At Hermione's nod he continued, "What did you say?" He asked and he and Ron decided to say it for her.

"It's your own bloody fault! You should always listen in class or that is what you'll get!" Ron and Harry said in high squeaky voices. Hermione scowled and threw a sweet at each of them as they all laughed.

**HARRY: (holding up the medallion) Well, the medallion says that's dumb, so we're not gonna do that, but it does say that it's in one convenient place, get this Hogwarts, what are the odds?**

"Too convenient." Dumbledore muttered.

**RON: Oh, that's awesome, I love Hogwarts.**

"We know Ron. I think everyone does." Cho said, patting his arm.

**HARRY: Whats even better, is it's in Dumbledore's office!**

"I think he would know if he had a horcrux in his office. He's not that crazy." Tom drawled and Dumbledore grinned.

**RON: Ohh, bitchin'. **

"Did you just say bitchin?" Lucius asked with a scowl on his face.

**HARRY: So lets get going. wait a second, hold on a second hold the phone! How did you get here? There's Death Eaters all over Hogwarts. **

"Looks like we'll be getting the answer to your previous question Harry." Ginny said grinning.

**GINNY: Oh, I had help.**

**HARRY: From who?**

**GINNY: (Strikes funny pose in the wrong direction) Dada!**

**(Enter Draco) **

"Yey! Go Draco!" Hermione and Lucius said and Hi-5'd before realising what they did and shivered in disgust.

**RON: Oh, he's over here.**

**DRACO: I'm here. **

**RON: MALFOY?!**

"Woah Ron, no need to be so mean about it!" Draco whimpered before grinning. Everyone rolled his eyes at his antics.

**GINNY: No no no no, he's really nice now! **

**DRACO: Yeah, umm I-I just wanted to say that song you guys sang was really beautiful,**

"Aww, your such a sweetheart, Draco." Hermione grinned at poked his nose. He scrunched his nose up before sticking his tongue out.

**while I was back stage, I was working on my (goes all high) higherside! I thought, maybe I could join you but you wrapped it up before I could chime it in there. Maybe, if you do a little reprise I could have a little go at it. **

Everyone looked at Draco as though he had gone mental.

**So umm, as Ginny said, I'm really nice now, and I just feel awful about what happened, but umm could you argue that this was my fault?!**

"Yes, definitely." Everyone, including Draco said.

**RON: Yes.**

**HARRY: Absolutely. **

**HERMIONE: Pretty much yes.**

**DRACO: Yeah, that would be a safe argument ahh, but let me ask you one question. Do you think I'm happy about this?**

**RON: Oh my god Malfoy, just 'cause your upset doesn't mean your off the hook. **

"Very true." Was heard around the group.

**HARRY: Yeah Malfoy, do you want to kick your own ass, or shall we do it for you? **

"Is that even possible?" Ron asked.

**HERMIONE: Yeah?**

**DRACO: Oh well ahhhh, I guess if your giving me the option, I- I will kick my own ass. **

"I would have thought that the option would have rhetorical." Snape said.

**But first, I shall teach you how to get into Dumbledore's office, its ironically the same way the Death Eaters got in. **

**HERMIONE: Alright, well why don't you boys head off to Dumbledore's office okay, Ginny and I will take the invisibility cloak and ahh, we will see if we can contact the Order of The Phoenix, we really have seen them the whole play. **

"That's a good point." Was muttered through the group.

**HARRY: That's a good point, now don't touch me (to Malfoy) lets get out of here, let's go. **

"Yeah Draco! Only I'm allowed to touch him!" Ginny grinned and the boys shivered as the girls giggled. Harry smirked his little head off.

**(Exit Harry Draco and Ginny)**

**RON: Hey Hermione, come here. Come down stage. Umm. Err listen, ah ah ah. I - Shit, okay umm. Alright, err hey, so, err, I've been acting like a real jerkass lately, you know that,**

"Of course, she knows that! Its her that you've been a real jerk to!" Draco said scowling.

**and err, I'm sorry, its just, seeing you dancing with everyone at the Yule Ball just made me kind of jealous. I-I was jealous.**

At this a low growl could be heard from Draco, as Ron looked terrified, Lucius looked at his son with a strange look and Hermione took his hand to try and calm him.

**HERMIONE: You were jealous? **

**RON: Yeah, thats the third time I said I'm jealous.**

**HERMIONE: Okay, well, Ron, we don't really have to talk about this right now.**

"No, you really don't." Draco growled out in a feral tone. Tom and Harry looked at each other, worried for Ron's safety. The adults shared the same look of anxiety.

**RON: Well, what if the Death Eaters get us, what if we don't come back, you know? **

"Ron you should never say something like that." Cho said soothingly to her boyfriend.

**HERMIONE: Ron, don't say that do- (Ron grabs her head and kisses her for two seconds before pulling away)**

The group gasped and looked towards Draco who was only being held down by the fact that his girlfriend was sitting on his lap.

"Draco, please calm down." Hermione whispered to him. This made his stare turn from a murderous glare at Ron, to a loving and possessive look at Hermione. "I'm yours, remember that. Nobody elses, just yours. I promise." Hermione said only loud enough for Draco only to hear. He nodded before pulling her head down to his and pressing his lips to hers for the shortest moments.

**RON: Woah. **

**(Both start breathing heavily, and then notice that Hermione's breath smells and leans in. She breaths and Ron smells it.)**

**RON: Oh no way. (give her mouth spray) its blueberry.**

**HERMIONE: Yeah, I can taste it. (Leans in and breaths again)**

**RON: oh, its ungodly. (Gives her a mint) Take two take two. You chew it.**

All through this, Draco was looking anywhere but the screen as he couldn't bear to see the character of his girlfriend, being all lovey-dovey with Ron.

**HERMIONE: Yeah. (They then lean in and she breathes again.)**

**RON: Awesome. (They both lean in and start caressing each others faces before they start 'kissing' by licking each others tongues.**

Unfortunately for Ron, the cheering of the on screen audience, caused Draco to turn his gaze to the screen and he lashed out. Harry and Tom having seen the look in Draco's eyes, stood up and restrained him from causing any harm to Ron. Ron was pressed against the wall looking scared.

"I'll kill him!" Draco yelled, utter ferociousness etched into his facial features. Hermione was in front of Draco trying to calm him down.

"Draco, please calm down!" She asked, but he didn't listen, just kept on growling and snarling at Ron who was still pressed up against the wall. "Draco, please. Your scaring me." She whispered, fear in her voice. The effect was almost instant. It was like a switch had been flicked. Draco immediately calmed down after seeing the fear in his girlfriends' eyes. He sighed before sinking into her eyes. He then pulled her into the most emotional hug, ever. Hermione let out a shaky breath as she hugged him back.

"I am so sorry for scaring you Mia." Draco whispered in her ear. He pulled out of the hug to peck her lips. Lucius stood up and sniffed.

"Draco, I am very disappointed in you. Your mate could have been anyone, yet it happened to be this little slut." He sneered. Draco saw red and turned to face his father before punching him squarely in the nose.

"You EVER call her a slut again and I wont hesitate to kill you, father." Draco said threateningly. He then thought over what his father said and something clicked. "Wait, What? Mate? What are you talking about, Father?" He asked with a snarl.

"This is something I have not told you of our family. We are veela, and as such, we all have our one true mate, our soul mate. It seems to me that Miss Granger is your mate as your mother is mine." Lucius explained. As the rest of the group looked on confused. "In other words, there is no doubt that you two will be together for ever. If you ever are without the other, you will both be submerged in depression. Also, when one of you die, you both die." He finished explaining and everyone had officially calmed down and was ready for the play to continue. Draco and Hermione looked ecstatic that they were life-long mates.

**Lays her on the floor and start breathing heavily. Ron stands up.) Arghhhhhhhhh! (Like the hulk) Arghhhh! Arghhh! Arghhh! Argh! (Slaps her slow motion) Argh! Argharghhh! Arghhhh! Let's go kill Voldemort! (Exit Ron.)**

"Seriously though Weasley, you ever even think about coming onto my girlfriend – no MATE – I will not be held responsible for my actions." Draco growled and Ron nodded.

"Right then, who's ready for the next scene?" Dumbledore asked all bright and cheery. Everyone grinned although there was a new fire found in Hermione and Draco's eyes' as they looked at each other. Everyone was happy for them, although Lucius could be a little more gracious about it.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Heeeey, I know I know it seems rushed, but I just wanted to give you all something! I will try to update faster than normal, but I have had very little time. ****Please review! Also if you have any ideas for the sequel then please tell me! I have a notepad where I am writing ideas down for some chapters so any ideas are helpful! THANKS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy everyone! I know it's been a while and I am sorry about that but I have been busy with 6****th**** form starting, mum being in hospital and my house getting refurbished it's all been a little hectic. Buuut! I want to say thanks to alllll of my reviewers from the last chapter but to one in particular ****to **_**StarKidAbbie **_** because she (im guessing it's a she :P) said that this story was the best AVPM story she has ever read and that made me feel awesome so thanks for that! **

**Anywhooo, read and review but most importantly…. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters even though we ALL know I don't own a thing! That my friends goes to the lucky people of StarKid and J. , but I don't care we love them all anyways! Hehe x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 – Horcrux And A Traitor<strong>

As the screen started, you would find Ron curled up to Cho hoping that she would protect him from the 'almighty' Draco. Ha! Fat chance!

**(Enter Harry, Draco and Ron to Dumbledore's office)**

**(Ron is currently walking around the stage yielding the sword and the Zefron poster drops to the floor, Draco goes to touch it and picks it up)**

"Ron, hunnie, you don't need to keep waving your little sword around, mmk?" Cho said in a sweet and innocent little voice that had Ron blushing and Tom and Harry as well as Lucius smirking in his general direction. Draco was still a little pissed about the whole, on screen Ron and Hermione tongue-fest so he was just blatantly glaring at Ron which would explain the slight glimmer of fear etched in his eyes.

"Small is it Chang? Seen it have you?" Lucius asked smirking at Ron as he turned a few shades darker than blood red… if that's possible… hmmm…

"I'll have you know that I am very well endowed! And besides, you know what they say about the your 'size' right? Your wand predicts the size of your dick." Ron said with a grin as large as the Cheshire Cat's from _Alice In Wonderland_. "Hey, that rhymes!" He said having a little giggle to himself.

"Of course it does Ronald. Anyways, where did you hear that one from?" Ginny asked, purely for her own use because if that little statement had any truth in it then Harry 'wand' would be around 11''.

"Seamus, who got it from Dean, who heard it from Pavarti, who got it from Lavander who said that it's what Cormac McLaggan said, who got told it from Umbridge – or was it Trelawny? Can't remember, anyways – in a detention, who said they overheard it being told to the Minister by Percy who was told by George who was told by Fred who said that he found it as a snide comment to Snape on the Marauder's Map in their fourth year when he tried to look at what was hidden in it. So basically, my guess is that Sirius started it." Ron said in one confusing breath. Everyone just sat there thinking the same thing, _I have no words for that, at all. _

So basically, everyone was worried about how Ron can remember that sort of thing when he can remember how to cast a simple wingardium leviosa! I mean, come on!

**DRACO: Do you blokes see the Zefron poster?!**

"Of course you would point out the poster, Draco." Tom, Harry and Snape snickered while the girls giggled at the small blush forming on Draco's pale cheeks.

"Shut up." He mumbled, burying his face in Mia's neck, to which she shivered, making him smirk.

**RON: Yeah, we know Malfoy.**

**HARRY: We already know about it.**

"Bet you were super-dee-duper-dee excited about that, weren't you Ronald?" Hermione asked giggled all the way, while the boys – except Ron – burst out laughing.

**DRACO: Ohhhhh, **

**(They all stand around, Harry with the medallion, Draco staring at the poster and Ron pointing the sword in every direction)**

"Aww Draco, you always were interested by the most innocent of things." Lucius said to his son in a joking manner.

**HARRY: You know Malfoy, it's not really that big of a deal, and can we just look for some horcruxes please?**

"That would be good." Hermione commented while Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

**RON: Roger.**

"Who's Roger?" Dumbledore asked with his eyebrow cocked up.

"Don't worry yourself about it, sir. It's too complicated to explain." Tom said looking at his new Headmaster.

**DRACO: Right.**

**(They all start looking)**

**RON: (Looks in a drawer in the desk and pulls out a pencil holder) Is thing thing with pencils in a horcrux?**

"I don't think I'd use something like that as a horcrux." Tom mumbled.

**HARRY: No that's not a horcrux.**

**DRACO: (Holds an entire drawer up) Anything in here?**

**HARRY: Nope.**

**RON: (Holds up something) This a horcrux?**

**HARRY: Nope.**

"Seriously, are you just trying to find a horcrux by holding up completely pointless random objects up to the oh so magnificent 'horcrux seeking medallion'?" Ron asked the television… that is awkward… especially when they can't talk back…

"Well, you're the one searching for the blasted thing, shouldn't you know?" Draco sneered at him. Ron scowled before grinning.

"Well, shouldn't you know too the Draco? Or should I say Dracoina? At least I have a guy playing me, you have a girl." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"Really Weasley? Dracoina? That the best you could come up with? And whopty-freaking-doo if I have a girl playing me, at least she knows how to act!" Draco said blowing him off.

"Guys, seriously, can we just watch the play? Seriously? Does everything have to end in an argument with you two?" Snape said sighing as he leaned back in his chair. Everyone turned to him with raised eyebrows. "What?" He asked and everyone just shrugged and turned back to the screen.

**DRACO: Pack of dough nets?**

**RON: (HARRY: Nope.) Those are snacks, those are snacks. **

"Of course they are snacks for you Ron, you never stop eating!" Hermione said disgruntled with the fact that as she was saying it, Ron had just stuffed around twenty winegums in his mouth, _I mean, seriously is that even supposed to be possible?_ She asked herself.

**(Holds up sword) This a horcrux? **

**HARRY: Nope. **

**RON: Arghhhhhh, this could take for ever! The only thing- there are so many things in this room and the only thing of real value is that Zefron poster.**

**HARRY: Wait a second... You don't think? ... No.. (Ron=Draco: nahhhh)**

"Well, I think we all figured that out…" Ginny grinned as Harry smiled and played with her hair.

**(All three walk towards the poster and Harry picks it up)**

**HARRY: Anything related to Zac Efron could never be evil. It's impossible!**

"Now that is debatable!" Hermione and Harry both shouted at the same time. "High School Musical was horrific! It's a complete false image of school!" Hermione continued on to talk about how people don't just randomly burst into song and its true! I mean, who has ever just randomly burst into a completely original song? Nobody is the right answer! Unless, your psychotic or something… So maybe Dumbledore…

**RON: Absolutely not, of course not.**

**HARRY: Never. (Voldy's head appears in place of Zac Efron on the poster)**

**VOLDY: Hrhahahalalalaa! (All three starts to scream and dive for the floor, Ron stood with the sword towards Voldemort's horcrux) **

"Eeeeek! Scary music!" Ron, Lucius and Dumbeldore squeaked as they hid behind the nearest thing they could get a hold of. In Ron's case it was Cho, for Dumbledore it was a cushion and for Lucius it was a very terrified Hermione who was trying to cling to Draco like her life depended on it.

**HARRY: Ron, kill it! Kill it, it's the last horcrux!**

**DRACO: No! Don't kill it its Zefron!**

**RON: I know, he's so charismatic! **

"Even still NO ONE BURSTS INTO SONG!" Tom yelled at the screen. I think the scary flashy-lights music-y thingy is making everyone loony… Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before agreeing that everyone person who was talking would be sent to Mungo's for a mental health check.

**HorcruxVOLDY: Don't kill me! I'm not your enemy! Potter is the enemy! Hahhaha**

"That is exactly what it would do!" Harry squealed before taking some of Ginny's hair and using it for a moustache. This more than creeped Ginny out.

**RON: No no no, Harry is my friend.**

"Oh my god, really?! That means so much to me man!" Harry cried into Ginny's hair while looking at Ron.

**HorcruxVOLDY: Ya gotta get your head in the game Weasley! **

"Hehe, classic High School Musical song." Hermione giggled while everyone was carrying on. Ginny being terrified, Harry terrifying Ginny, Ron, Lucius and Dumbledore still hiding behind their objects, Tom yelling at the tv, Hermione being terrified and held captive by Lucius, Snape sat there looking bored and Cho and Draco sat there wishing it was over.

**He will betray you! He will take what you want the mooooost! **

"Ron, I would never do that! Ever!" Harry screamed at Ron who was on screen. _I actually think everyone has finally cracked, _Snape thought as he watched everyone freaking out.

**HARRY: It's a lie Ron, don't listen to it its lying! (Whilst laying down on the floor) **

**HorcruxVOLDY: I know your thoughts Ron Weasley, I know what you truly desire...**

**(Face in Horcrux changes to Hermione)**

**HorcruxHERMIONE: Hello Ron! **

Draco's head whipped straight back around to the screen and glared at Ron murderously as Hermione tried to console him as much as possible with Lucius hanging onto her.

**RON: Oh my God Hermione you lost weight.**

**HorcruxHERMIONE: That's right. I'm in shape for Harry Potter. **

"Eww, no. Gross. That'd be like dating my brother." Hermione shivered in disgust.

**RON: Wait, what? Harry?**

**HorcruxHERMIONE: That's right! As long as Harry's around you'll always be second best! Least loved! **

"Ron, you know that's not true right?" Hermione and Cho asked him and he nodded with a grin on his face.

**BUT if Harry Potter were gone, then we could be together forever. **

**HARRY: Ron it's not true! It's not true Ron! **

**RON: Yeah, but Harry's my friend.**

**HorcruxHERMIONE: But don't ya' want me Ron?(RON: Yes!) Don't ya' love me Ron?!(RON: Yes!) Then you know what you gotta do Ron!**

"Ron, yeah I love you too –" Hermione said and everyone's head whipped to face hers, with Draco's etched in hurt. "-but you like Harry to me. Your practically my brother. Plus… I have Draco." She said grinning down at her gorgeous boyfriend. The amount of sudden releases of air were hard not to hear.

**RON: Yes! (Goes into a daze) I must kill Harry! **

**VOLDY: That's right Weasley.**

**HARRY: Ron No! It's a trick Ron! Don't listen to her! Stop it! Listen, Hermione's one of my best friends, I would never anything to hurt you or her! **

**VOLDY: LIES Weasley! It's all lies! He wants her for himself!**

**HARRY: It's not true! Your my best friend, stop your my friend Ron. **

**VOLDY: Kill Him! Kill Him!**

**RON: ARGHHHHHHHH! (Stabs the poster with toy sword. keeps on repeatedly hitting the poster. Harry stands up)**

"Woooooo! I am AWESOME!" Ron screamed standing up and doing a funky little dance. It was strange and an experience a lot of them will wish to forget… and soon…

**HARRY: Do it again. (Ron stabs poster once more before collapsing to the floor crying and grabbing the snacks they found in the drawer)**

"Awww was the idle-biddy poster scawy?" Draco asked in a menacing baby voice. Ron just glowered at him while Draco smirked.

**DRACO: (picks up the poster) Oh, we can put some tape on this its fine. **

"Awww, is wittle Dwaco wanting to fix his oh so precious poster of Zac Efron?" Ron smirked right back as Draco scowled. Hermione just giggled at the two of them.

**HARRY: Ron, you had me going for a minute there buddy. **

**RON: Oh yeah, sorry about that pal. It's just, everything she was saying, ya know? It's like I couldn't, I don't know...**

**HARRY: What? **

**RON: Even if that's how she did feel about you and me, well it wouldn't matter, 'cause your my best friend. (Harry pretends to start crying) and I would never, do anything to hurt you. (sobs) Because I love you. **

"Awwwww! Your both being all sentimental! That is soooo cute!" Cho squealed while the others giggled at her and she blushed in utter embarrassment.

**HARRY: I love you too man! **

**RON: Come on. (holds his arms out for a hug) **

**(They hug and Malfoy still clinging to the poster, tries to get in on the hugs until Ron buts him away.)**

"Don't worry Draco, I'll hug you." Hermione whispered in his ear to which he grinned and that alone alerted their friends immediately that something had been said. "What? I just said I'd hug him." Hermione said innocently.

**DRACO: You know, as much fun as this was chaps, I thought destroying a horcrux would be much harder.**

"Well, usually it would be but, they are only on a stage so they couldn't make it too difficult." Dumbledore and Snape reasoned to which the teens – and Lucius – nodded.

**RON: Yeah.**

**HARRY: Yep, me too.**

**RON: So, when you think about it, horcruxes are just really stupid.**

**HARRY: Yeah, a little bit. **

"Just a little." Harry said, aiming it towards Tom, who was looking around whistling show tunes. He then notices the looks.

"What?" He asked. "Look, I was young, stupid and power-hungry then. I wouldn't do it again, I'm not so stupid as to tear my soul into several parts again." Tom said looking aghast.

**(Enter Bellatrix dragging Hermione)**

**BOYS: NO WOAH WOAH WOAH! (Draco clings to the poster)**

**BELLA: Put it down boys! HAHA**

**DRACO: How did you idiots get captured, you were invisible?!**

Hermione slapped Draco around the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" He asked in protest. Hermione sniffed.

"You shouldn't have called me an idiot." Hermione replied stiffly. Draco sighed.

"Mia, it isn't actually me on the screen you know. Come on, I'd never call you an idiot." Draco tried to reason with her. She just ignored him. "What do I need to do to make you forgive me?" He asked. Hermione grinned.

"Well…" She said. "That is for me to know, and for you to figure out." She grinned.

**HERMIONE: Sorry.**

**BELLA: Do it Potter, or they die! **

**HARRY: Well, looks like we got our backs up against the wall with nowhere to go. Put your swords down, and wands.**

**BELLA: Awww, look at iddle baby Potter giving orders to his iddle biddle diaper friends. **

Everyone had a good ole laugh about that little comment, some more than others… Snape…

**HARRY: I'm not a baby! I'm twelve and I go to Hogwarts.**

"Harry, you are a baby…" Ginny started and just as he was about to protest she continued, "Your my baby." She giggled and kissed him on the nose. Everybody smiled at their cuteness.

**(Enter Snape)**

**SNAPE: What the devil is going on here?! (Drops his arms and act) Woah, de ja vu. (Puts arms back up and back in character)**

Yep, everyone laughed once more… Nothing changed… At all…

**BELLA: Look Snape, I love it! We've got Potter and his friends at last! **

**HERMIONE: Oh you are a VERY mean person!**

"Ooooo, scary insult Mia." Ginny teased to which Mia stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, very mature, Miss Granger." Lucius and Snape sneered.

**RON: Yeah, Dumbledore trusted you!**

**HARRY: Yeah, you're a big fat traitor Snape.**

"And surprisingly Ron's comment was the most eligible for truest statement of the year." Cho giggled into her hand.

**SNAPE: Oh, a traitor am I Potter? You're exactly right. I am a traitor, because I'm about to betray someone. **

" anyone?" Tom asked. The adults in the room actually managed to grasp what Snape was saying…somehow.

**Right now... Hyah! (Cuts off a Death eaters hand that was holding Ginny. Everyone screams and Hermione and Ginny run over to the boys for protection.) Bat-Bogey Hex! **

"Hey! That's MY trade-mark hex! You can only use it when I give you express permission!" Ginny harrumphed only to be looked at by the group as though she was crazy. Well, it is Ginny I suppose.

**(Death eater #2: NO!) (Death eater starts going around pretending to be a bat) Ahahahaha.**

**BELLA: Expeliarmus! (To Snape) **

"Hey! That's MY trade-mark spell! Bitch! She took my spell!" Harry whined while the others giggled.

**SNAPE: Ahhhh! (Runs towards her with hook raised)**

**BELLA: Serpensortia! Ahahaha! (Everything goes in slow motion while someone attached a stuffed snake to Snape)**

**KIDS: Ohhhh, owwwww, eeeeeeee! **

**(Snape turns around to show that the snake was attached to his privates)**

All males in the room winced as one.

**SNAPE: My wiener! (falls to floor while Bellatrix laughs)**

Everyone has a little giggle.

**HARRY: SNAPE! No, Snape!**

"Chill Harry, I'm not dead." Snape said smirking at the boy.

**BELLA: Whoa whoa, don't even think about moving unless anyone of you wants a snake to the wiener! (Ron and Draco cover their parts with the Zefron poster)**

"Good plan." Draco and Ron say to each other before grinning.

**Now, come on Potter your coming with me! Only the Dark Lord deserves the right to kill you. Come on!**

**(Enter Mrs Weasley)**

**MOLLY: Kids! **

"MUM?!" Ron and Ginny screamed at the tv.

"Umm, guys… Yeah, she can't hear you!" Cho said smartly and they both turned as red as their hair. Where this huge supply of blood, to fill and re-fill their faces enough to blush, is coming from I will never know!

**RON+GINNY: Mom?!**

**HARRY: Mrs Weasley?!**

**BELLA: Who the hell are you?**

"Its our mother!" The two screamed again.

"Yeah, we kinda get it!" Tom said scowling and rubbing his forehead.

**MOLLY: I'm Molly Weasley and those are my kids! Avada Kedavra!**

"Ooooooooooo, Mrs Weasley/Mum used an unforgivable!" They all said in mystified voices, before breaking into ruptures of laughter.

**BELLA: That is NOT fair!**

"Life isn't fair, bitch, get over it." Hermione mumbled while everyone looked at her shocked. "What?" She asked and everyone shook their heads, turning back to the screen.

**MOLLY: DIE! Bitch! (Kids clap for her) **

"Wooooooooooo! Mum RULES! But Ooooooooooooooooooo, she SWORE!" Ron and Ginny squealed as the others laughed at them.

**RON: (Walks towards his mom) Holy shit! **

"You know, if you used that language in front of mum she would hit you about ten times, wash your mouth out with vinegar and then ground you for two weeks." Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ron nodded his head solemnly.

**Mom! You just killed her, I thought you were gonna tuck in her shirt or make her do the dishes! **

"Yeah, I thought that too." Ron and Dumbledore mused.**  
><strong>

**(Ginny and Him walk over to Molly) **

**MOLLY: Awww. Stupid kids! (Claps hands over heads)**

"That never gets old." Tom and Draco grinned at each other.

**RON+GINNY: OW ow !**

**MOLLY: Desperate times calls for desperate measures, even the unforgivable can be considered forgivable sometimes. **

**GINNY: Wait, what are you doing here?**

**MOLLY: Came here with the Order of The Phoenix, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black, and your brother Fred.**

**RON: Oh, great, where are they?**

**MOLLY: They're all dead. **

"Hey, Professor Snape? You know earlier when you said how Hermione said about the horcrux search almost too obviously which implied that it happened, do you think that's what happened here? Do you think that's what is going to happen?" Harry asked in the most innocent and scared-little-boys voice the group had ever heard from him. Snape sighed.

"I think that if we didn't watch this musical, and Tom wasn't able to restart his life and therefore cancelling out all of his horcruxes, then yes. I believe that would have come true." Snape said morosely. Everyone took a moment for that all to sink in.

"I'm glad I came here, you know. I wouldn't change it for anything." Tom said clearly and everyone gave him smiles.

**GINNY: Fred? No!**

**MOLLY: Anyway, just came here to save your lives, go back to what you were doing, (straightens out their shirts while they stand there in shock) Disapperate! (Exit Molly)**

"Well, that's another scene gone. How many more are there hunnie?" Draco asked Mia sweetly in her ear. Hermione gave a little shiver.

"Well, Dray, I'm not too sure. There shouldn't be too much left, but there is the sequel after this as well and we are all going to want to watch that. But I think, I'll have you all stay here for tonight; invite Luna round, because I feel bad for not inviting her once everyone else had arrived. Umm, maybe I'll invite Professor Lupin around too. But if that does happen then we'll watch the sequel tomorrow." Hermione answered him before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Draco grinned up at her before she stood up to play the next scene. He gave her arse a light tap on it as she stood.

Everyone was having their own mini conversations about anything as she went up to press the all-important button and soon he next scene was starting and everyone had once again, shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Heyyy, everyone! I know its been a while but I've just been getting the hang of being in 6****th**** form(junior year for USA) its hard. Anywhos please review and this chapter was written and finished at 03:54am so sorry if it isn't up to standard! Love you all and thank you all soooooo much for sticking with me throughout the whole story! xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heeeey everyone, I know it's been a while and I am very bad for that, but here it is! The next instalment of the totally awesomeness that it AVPM! Anywho, has anybody heard?! JOEY RICHTER IS GOING TO BE ON THE 11****TH**** EPISODE OF GLEE SEASON 4! ARGHHHHHHH! That means 2 STARKIDS! Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo! If you don't watch glee, watch that episode at least!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25- Deaths<strong>

_Ahhh, the glorious silence as the scene begins, _Hermione thoughts as she sat back down on Draco who held her nice a tightly around her waist.

**(Snape is still rolling on the floor moaning in pain when Harry goes over to him)**

**HARRY: Snape! Snape! Snape! Snape! Um, er Expeliarmus! **

"Aww, Potter, didn't know you cared?" Snape smirked at Harry, who blushed a little bit.

**RON: DIE! Die! (to the snake)**

"Comment and die Weasley." Draco said without even looking at him. Ron just shut his mouth.

**HERMIONE: Oh no! Oh, Harry, this does NOT look good! That is a coral snake and a coral snake is a highly poisenous snake. **

"You seriously need to do something other than read!" Tom and Ginny said together. Hermione smirked.

"Well, now that I have the most gorgeous guy in Hogwarts as my boyfriend, I'll be doing a lot of other stuff that does not include reading." She smirked and gave Draco a wink, who smirked and kissed her neck making her giggle.

"Hermione! I did not need to hear that! Oh well, at least I'll have an excuse to beat the living crap out of Malfoy for going near my little sis." Harry grinned, making Hermione blush was always fun.

"You will do no such thing Harry James Potter!" Ginny yelled slapping him upside the head. Hermione giggled and Ron just laughed while the adults plus Draco and Tom smirked.

**SNAPE: Oh, she is right, it's too late for me now. Before I go,**

"You die on us Snape, and you'll wish you were never born!" Dumbledore and Tom said glaring at him. Snape looked confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Well, you are obviously the best potions master in the UK and who else would let me apprentice under them?" Hermione said grinning. Snape and Draco raised an eyebrow. "What?! I love potions! I want to be the youngest female Potions Master in the world!" Hermione said crossing her arms over. "Draco, make him let me apprentice." She asked looking at Draco with a puppy-dog stare. Draco sighed and looked to his godfather.

"Miss Granger, no matter how much of an insufferable know-it-all you are, I would have been happy to take you on as an apprentice as well as be your official tutor for potions anyways. You are the most competent student in potions that I have seen in all my years at Hogwarts. If you are that passionate, I would be happy to be your tutor." Snape said nodding in her direction. Hermione let out a squeal before launching herself towards Snape and hugging him so much that he went white. Draco, Lucius, Tom and Dumbledore were chuckling at the situation, while the others were sat there looking as though they just saw a winged animal with Snape's face, one eagle wing and the other a pigeon wing, the beak of a penguin and the body of a lion with pink and blue spots and the tail of a Dalmatian and the teeth of a shark. Well come on! It's not everyday you get to see the dungeon bat getting hugged and him not hexing said person's ass off.

Hermione soon realised what she was doing and moved away from Severus to sit back down on Draco and burying her face in his chest as she blushed redder than a strawberry. You know, when its ripe and stuff not when it's a flower… yeah back to the play!

**I need to tell you! There is another horcrux! **

"What?!" Was heard throughout the living room.

**HERMIONE: How can that be? All six have been destroyed!**

**SNAPE: No, no there's a seventh.**

"Umm, no there wasn't. I only made six. I think I would know!" Tom said looking more confused than Neville does in potions.

**RON: Oh, I really hope its not an Ashley Tisdale poster, I couldn't do that. **

This got Ron a slap over the head from Cho.

"Oww! What was that for?!" He squeaked. Cho huffed, rolled her eyes and looked over towards Ginny and Hermione who were giggling into their hands.

**SNAPE: Check the medallion. (Harry gets medallion)**

**HARRY: It doesn't say anything. **

"Of course it doesn't! It's a bloody necklace!" Ginny yelled at the screen.

**SNAPE: Give it to Granger!**

"Haha, even when your dying you still choose Mia of Harry!" Draco laughed, obviously enjoying himself too much.

**HERMIONE: Wait, but it's saying there's one right here, but I don't understand. (HARRY: Yeah)**

"Yeah nobody does hun." Gin said.

**SNAPE: Harry, the night Voldemort killed your parents, he tried to destroy you but his body was destroyed instead. **

"Yeah yeah, we knew that already." Ron stated. He was hit by a pillow. Thrown by Albus, who was eating a toffee and so could not speak.

**When that happened a part of his soul was blasted away from the hoe and attatched itself (moves his hook to poke Harry's nose) to you. **

GASP! These were heard throughout the room.

"Is that even possible sir?" Tom asked looking at Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid it is possible." He replied gravely. Everyone looked uncomfortable.

"Oh great, thanks a lot Moldy! Now you've gone and ruiiiined my liiiiiife!" Harry cried in mock despair. This did the trick, however, as it made everyone laugh.

**Voldemort can never truly die until all the horcruxes have been destroyed! **

"Yes that part is true!" Dumbledore said before anyone could comment. At this, Hermione Ginny and Draco's mouths shut at once.

**HERMIONE: But, i-if Harry's a horcrux I mean, that Harry has to be destroyed?! **

**HARRY: There's got to be another way!**

**SNAPE: No, Potter, I'll show you what you need to do. Watch, very carefully. (Snape dies)**

"He didn't do anything!" Ron says.

"That's 'cause he's dead you idiot." Ginny said rolling her eyes while the others snicker at him.

"Maybe that's what I'd have to do… you know… Die?" Harry questioned which sobered everyone up.

**DRACO: He-he didn't even do anything.**

"Hah! Ron's like Draco!" Lucius giggled making everyone back away from him… Scary guy…

**HARRY: That's 'cause he's dead you dumb moth- **

"Haha, now Harry's like Ginny!" Snape giggled.

"Please tell me someone got that on camera?!" Cho said, with hope in her eyes.

**(Their side of the stage goes dark and Voldemort appears on the other side lit up)**

**(Voldy taps a huge stick on the floor 3 times)**

"Dun dun duuuuuuuuun." Draco says, scaring Hermione and causing her to hit him over the head.

**VOLDY: (Clears throat) People of Hogwarts, my Deatheaters have taken the castle.**

"NO!" Was heard. Glares were thrown.

**And your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is dead. Continue to resist, and you will all be killed, one by one. BUT! There need not be war between us, you've all fought so valiantly that I'm willing to offer you positions in my new world order**

"Yeah, as you slaves you sick, son of a dog." Tom was heard mumbling.

**- as my slaves - Give up now and be forgiven. I command my Deatheaters to stand down. Now, Harry Potter. (Harry stands up) I speak directly to you. If you do not wish for those closest to you to continue to suffer and die on your behalf, you will come face me yourself, I will be waiting for you in the Forbidden Forest, for one hour.**

"Even think about going Harry James Potter, and I will never speak to you again!" Ginny said and Harry kissed her.

"Shut up Gin." He said. She melted, as usual.

**At the end of that hour, have you not come to face me, have not, turned yourself in, the battle recommences. This time Potter I shall enter the fray myself. And I will find you. And I will murder, every Man (ron gasps), Woman (Hermione gasps) and Child (Draco and Ginny gasps) who tries to conceal you from me. Voldemort, OUT! Bitches. (taps stick twice before leaving the stage)**

**HERMIONE: Alright guys, don't worry, we still have an hour, okay we just need to come up with a plan. (Ron pulls crying face)**

"Weasley, you are such a baby!" Lucius drawled. Ron through his shoe at him and hit his nose.

"Oh my god! Owww! Sevy! He hit me! Am I bleeding?! I think I'm bleeding! I'm gonna die!" He screamed crouching down at Snape's feet lifting his nose up for Snape to check for blood.

"If you don't sit down then it will bleed." Snape growled. Lucy-ducy huffed and sat back down.

**HARRY: No, Hermione there's no plan, I know what I have to do. I have to die. **

"Oh Harry! Don't go! I haven't told you of my complete and utter undying love I have for you! Nooo!" Tom and Draco say, Tom going on his knees while the girls all laugh and Dumbledore twinkles.

**GINNY: No no no no, there's gotta be another way! **

"Awww, look at ittle-wittle Gin-Gin twying to save her pwecious wittle Hawwy Potter!" Snape and Dumbledore say in a baby voice. Ginny scowel at them and Harry to throw his arm around around her shoulder.

**HERMIONE: (Gets up and goes to dumbles desk) Well, maybe there's ahh, something in this book?! We could find some sort of enchantment that will nullify...**

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry grinned at 'Mione who smiled back.

**HARRY: No no, forget it. There's only one thing to do. I have to die. (picks up invisability cloak) I love you all, except you Draco I can't fucking stand you. Goodbye...**

"Say sorry to Draco!" Hermione growled. Draco smirked.

"Sorry Draco." Harry said bored.

**GINNY+RON+HERMIONE: Harry! (stage goes dark.)**

**(Music is playing in the background)**

**(Stage lights up and Voldy and Deatheaters are on stage, Voldy pacing)**

**Deatheater#1: He's not coming my Lord.**

**VOLDY: It seems that way. Well, Deatheaters, looks like we are going back to seaze the castle again. (Harry is under invisability cloak) This is what Potter has chosen. Funny I - I expected him to - I expected him to come. Seems I was mistaken. **

**HARRY: (Pulls off the cloak) You weren't! **

**VOLDY: (Turns and surprise is on his face) Harry Potter! The Boy! Who Lived! CRUCIO! **

Everyone winced at this.

**(Harry falls to floor in pain) Crucio! (Harry: Arghh! owww!) You're not even going t fight back?! (Harry throws his wand on the floor) Grrr. Your weak**

"He is NOT weak!" Cho, Ginny and Hermione shout, making Harry glad that he has such awesome friends.

**, weak, just like your parents. Hahaha, they did not deserve to live in this world! IN MY world!**

"It ain't your world bitch!" Tom said.

**Prepare to join them. Prepare, to die. AVADA kedavra! (Harry dies)**

**Deatheaters: Woo! Yeahh! Wooohooo! VOLDY VOLDY! You've done it my Lord! Potter is dead! No one shall ever question your powers again! **

"Oh shut up!" Everyone yelled.

**VOLDY: Yes.**

**Deatheater#1: Doesn't this please you My Lord?**

**VOLD: (Walks around Harry's body) Ummm, yeah. Yeah, its great, its great. I just thought it might make me feel less empty inside. Well Deatheaters, we go back to Hogwarts, to tell them what has become of their, hahaha, 'hero'. **

**(Exit Voldy and Deatheaters)**

"EVIL!" Ron shouts at the screen, only to be shut up by Snap shoving a winegum in his mouth.

"Next scene?!" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded and Ginny went to go change the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I know its pretty crap but I really wanted to get this done for you so that you had something more to read! Please let me know what you thought of it! Sorry again… 3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heeey, I know I know, I am a really bad author for making you wait soooooo long! I feel awful about it! School been annoying and I've had exams and all that stuff plus I got a new job, YEY, which gets me more money hehe. Ummm, so basically we are just 428 more views before we reach 70,000 hits! How awesome is that?! When I first started this fic, I had no idea that it would be as popular as it has been and so I would like to thank each and every one of you who has been with this story from the start! I really hope that you can be as patient with me as humanly possible! Again I'm really sorry about this being super late! Love you guys! On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – Is This Real?<strong>

"So, Father, why are you being so… Not you?" Draco asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow to his father. Lucius looked perplexed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Draco." He sniffed.

"Ohh, I do! You've been all giggly and girly and, well, as un-Malfoyish as you can get!" Ron said grinning like he does. This in itself made everyone face palm. "What? What'd'I say?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Ron." Cho said patting his shoulder. Ron sulked while Lucius glared at him with all his might. The clip soon began playing, attracting everyone's attention.

**(Harry is still on the floor but just waking up in a 'dream' and Dumbledore is there)**

**DUMBLEDORE: Hey Harry.**

"Your alive?!" Was heard from everyone in the group.

"They don't call me the greatest wizard of all time for nothing, you know." Dumbledore said loftily. Tom scoffed.

"Got your head way to far up your own arse there, Dumbles." He smirked towards the headmaster who just threw a sweet at him… That's it… A sweet…

**HARRY: Dumbledore?! What, huh? Wha-huh? What I thought I was dead, I just got shot by Voldemort...**

"Aww Harry, you didn't get shot… You got your ass Avadar'ed bitch! Mmhmm, that's right, you just got yow fat ass killed because you were too much of a freckin' pussy to fight this smart ass bitch sitting right here, on this fine beany bag! You got served by Voldemort, Biatch!" Tom said doing a black American women voice. Think Michelle Obama meets Azealia Banks. Everybody was looking at him as if he had suddenly become Michael Jackson himself… It was terrifying…

**DUMBLEDORE: Let's just say your somewhere between our world and theirs. **

**HARRY: What? Did I survive? **

"You have a habit of doing that…" Ron grinned.

**DUMBLEDORE: Wouldn't be the first time Potter. Take a seat. **

**HARRY: Alright. (Stands by bench with Dumbles)**

**DUMBELDORE: Harry, have you ever heard of - sit down! (he sits)- have you ever heard of a love shield?**

Dumbledore sat forward at this which made Hermione wonder at the Headmaster's sudden interest.

**HARRY: Uhh, no but it sounds kinda, kinda fruity...**

This made everyone have a bit of a giggle.

**DUMBLEDORE: A love shield is anything but fruity. Its when somebody loves you so much that if they were willing to give their life for you, that love literally becomes a shield and surrounds your body, to protect you from any form of dark magic.**

**HARRY: So uh, is that what happened to me? I have a love shield?**

"I knew it!" Both Dumbledore and Hermione shouted. "When Lily died, she was doing it so that you wouldn't die because she was trying to save you but Voldy decided to send the curse at you anyway and your mothers protection saved you and basically if it wasn't for Lily then you'd be dead!" Hermione rushed out in one breath.

"Breathe woman!" Snape snapped making Hermione blush.

**DUMBLEDORE: Harry, its time for you to learn all of those things you should've know seven years ago that really would've helped you along the way. The love shield protected you the first time, uhh Valdemort accidentally turned you into the seventh horcrux the one that not even he knew about, (HARRY: thats how I survived the first one) Uhh, exactly, When Valdemort was killing you this time he was actually unknowingly killing the piece of himself inside of you, and uhh I've known the whole time. **

"Did you really know the whole time?" Snape asked, looking towards his mentor. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Well, I didn't know for definite. I had an inkling, especially after the whole Chamber of Secrets thing with Tom's diary. It made me think a little harder on what could've happened and why, in his first year, Harry couldn't touch Quirrel without burning him. But I didn't know that Harry was a horcrux until the end of the |TriWizard tournament when he described Voldemorts resurrection." Dumbledore let out a tired sigh. **(I know that may not be true but still, my story) **

**HARRY: You knew this whole time?! **

**DUMBLEBORE: Hey, hey, they don't call me the greatest wizard of all time for nothing. **

"There's a parrot in here I swear." Ginny mumbled.

**(stands up) Harry, it is time for you to get your cute little but back there and fight him as a mortal man. Except this time, he will be a mortal man, too. **

"Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuun… Voldemort as a mortal man, how will this play out?" Lucius said in a commentator's voice. It was strange…

**HARRY: Dumbledore, I get what you're saying. I know what I have to do. **

**DUMBLEDORE: Good boy, good boy. **

**(both on opposite sides of the stage now.)**

**HARRY: Hey, before I go, umm, so you're clairvoyant now, you can see the past, present and future, (Dumbles: Oh yeah!) Can you tell me how 'Lost' ends?**

"Really Harry? That's the best you could come up with?" Hermione and Cho asked with knowing smirks on their faces.

"Seriously, you two have been spending waaaay to much time around Slytherins, you've got their smirks down to a tee and its creepy." Harry and Ron shivered which made both girls and all Slytherins present smirk.

**DUMBLEDORE: Harry, there are some questions that even I can't answer. (Harry: Thanks man.) Hey, no problem, get outta here! Third door on your left! Yeah. **

**(Exit harry, Enter Rumbleroar!)**

"Awwww, cute teddy lion!" Snape and Tom squealed. _Mungo's Mungo's, Sainty sainty Mungo's take them away please… _

**RUMBLEROAR: Are you ready to go Dumbledore?**

"Arghhh! It talked!" Came from Ron which in turn made both Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.

**DUMBLEDORE: Sure am Rumbleroar! **

**RUMBLEROAR: And your sure you don't want to let Harry Potter know you're really still alive? **

**DUMBLEDORE: Uhhhhhh no, Pigfarts has been a closely guarded secret for thousands of years. I'd hate to let the cat out of the bag. Oh, no pun intended. **

"There isn't really a Pigfarts right sir?" Tom asked making Dumbledore chuckle as he shook his head as a no.

"But! Pigfarts has remained a secret for years apparently, so it could be real…" Ginny said putting her 2p in.

**RUMBLEROAR: I suppose you're right. Do you have your spacesuit Dumbledore?**

**DUMBLEDORE: Oooooo, thank you for reminding me! (Picks up a cardboard cut out of a spacesuit and climbs onto the guys back) Ready to go Rumby?**

"Hehe, Rumby…" Harry smiled.

**RUMBLEROAR: I sure am. To Pigfarts. RUMBLEROAR!**

"Deaf… anyone?" Snape asked.

**(Exit Rumby and Dumby)**

**(Enter Voldy)**

**VOLDEMROT: (Taps stick twice and clears throat) People of Hogwarts, its me. Harry Potter is dead. He was killed when trying to run away to save himself, while you lay down your lives, for him. The battle, is won! My deatheaters outnumber you, continue to resist and be slaughtered. Come out of the castle, kneel before me and you may be spared! (Exit voldy)**

"You lying little buggar! How dare you accuse harry of running away from a fight?! He's got more fight in him than anybody in this god damn room! So Voldy, d us all a favour and go sit on a stick!" Came from Hermione, shocking everyone into silence. She blushed red and quickly sat back down and hid in Draco's shoulder. She hit his chest when she felt him shake with his laughter.

**(Enter Hogwarts students... Ron, Hermione, Ginny etc)**

**(For some reason, Neville is laying face down on the floor)**

"I will never understand the wonder that is shlongbottom." Snape muttered cracking everyone up.

**RON: Uhh,(holding a cigarette) okay um, alright. You guys, (points to some random students) You guys, barricade the door. Go with, uhh, with the bench, go do it right now. Uhh, Cho! You umm see if Neville's dead! Umm, you guys, go get snacks! Oh shit we barricaded the door. Umm, me I will I will, quit um...(throws cigarette away) Well, there's only one thing we need to do, we're gonna fight. **

"Aww, look at ickle Ronniekins being a big boy!" Ginny giggled while Cho and Hermione giggled into their hands while everyone else had no inhibitions about letting their laughter rip. Ron turned red brighter than his hair for about the millionth time that night.

**DRACO: Oh, come on, I'm tired. Can't we just be death eaters? (rolls onto his front) **

"Hermione." Ginny said, looking at her pointedly. Hermione nodded before proceeding to slap Draco.

"O wow and ow!" Draco said, each ow, punctuated by a punch. Draco pouted which made Hermione relent and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He tried making it more, but she was having none of it.

**RON: No, we cannot just be death eaters! (Kicks Draco's butt) Okay? (Draco raises his arse) And you're gonna fight, okay? And we are gonna fight, so hard, that we are gonna win. (Song starts**

"Yey! Song time!" Dumbledore and harry cheered.

**and Ron sings) He thinks that we're finished, he thinks that we're done. He thinks that its over, his battle is won! HAH! He thinks that we're finished, but we aren't through, no, stop and think my friends what would Harry do for you.**

**HERMIONE: Harry would never give up the fight, Harry stood up for what is right and now it's our turn, **

**RON+HERMIONE: Our turn! (hold hands)**

Insert a growl from Draco and Hermione holding his hand.

**Make a joyful sound! Voldemort is going down! (Ron: Yah! Come on!) **

**RON+MIONE+GINNY: We must unite, so we can fight. Turn the battle around! Times running out, it's time to shout! Voldemrot is going down! (Everyone is on their feet)**

**HERMIONE: (Turns to Draco) Can't you feel the fire burning, though it's time to be a man, a great big muscly, super-hot super strong man, (Ron: Ahhhhhhh) **

"I love how she sung that to me." Draco grinned pompously. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

**EVERYONE: We won't be pushed around anymore. We'll be the force you cannot ignore, we'll be an army for Dumbledore! For DUMBLEDORE! (Start marching on spot) We must unite, so we can fight! Turn the battle around! Times running out, it's time to shout! Voldemort is going down! **

"I quite like this song." Tom and Snape muttered.

**(Enter Harry) **

**HARRY: Guys I'm alive! (Screams!) Guys, I know how to defeat Voldemort, everybody follow me, okay. **

"Wooooooooooooo Harry is in da house!" Ron cheered… I worry for Cho's sanity. I really do. I mean how much of Ron can one girl take?!

**EVERYONE: (Sings) We must unite, so we can fight! Turn the battle around! Time's running out it's time to shout! Voldemort is going, (we must unite, so we can fight) Voldemort is going down!**

"Yeah, Voldy! Take that! You is going down! I say! Down!" Dumbledore was stood up pointing down… Slightly terrified… Everyone hides behind a pillow and for a while, the couples have a good old snog. About five minutes later, Dumbledore had finished his little rant about Voldy going down and all that jazz, so harry decided to click for the next scene.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Heyyy, I know its not great, but I couldn't really keep you guys waiting much longer… Im sorry that its crap really I am! I promise next time it'll be better! Only a few more scenes before the sequel will start which is great! Anywho, please review and tell me how bad it actually was :P love youx **


	27. Chapter 27

**Heyy, so I thought I'd be nice and finish off the story once and for all becauuuseeeee… THIS IS THE LAST SCENE PEOPLE! WE DID IT! WOOOOOOOO! Thank you to all of the people who have been reading and putting up with my annoyingness and waaaay overdue updates! I love you all! Also I would just like to say that while I am writing this chapter the number of hits this story has had is over 70,250! How amazing is that?! Its all down to you guys and I would like to thank you all for that! Anyways, on with the finale! ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: do I even need to say anything here… really?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 – Finale!<strong>

Everybody was happy that Harry was now back with the group on screen, and also that Dumbledore has calmed down from his rant about Voldy and how he had mouldy shorts, or something of that variety.

The group were still sitting in the same places, but Hermione had somehow managed to make Lucius allow her to put her feet in his lap – could have something to do with the fact that she was smiling sweetly while reminding him that they were in a muggle house, with muggle knives… hehehe, evil thoughts from Hermione.

"Guys, I'm sorry to tell you this but this is the last scene." Harry said downheartened. This made everyone sad at the thought of no more funniness, and making fun of Ron… Well, for the guys that was, for the girls it was more of a matter of not seeing the gorgeous guys on stage anymore. But Hermione remembered something that brightened everyone up.

"Guys, there is still another musical to go yet! Ohh, that reminds me, I need to owl Luna…" Hermione said, going off into her own little world of thinking.

Soon enough, the final scene began to play…

**EVERYONE: Wooo, yeah! C'mon! **

**(There is banging on the door and Cho go's over to open it.)**

"Why Cho? Why?" Tom asked, while Cho blushed at her character's obvious non-Ravenclaw mind.

**HARRY+RON: No! Cho no! That's what the barricade is for! **

"Awwww, look who's being smart!" Ginny cooed at the two boys making Ron stick his tongue out and Harry to poke her sides.

**RON: He can't get in, it's impossible for him to, no-one can in.**

**HARRY: It's fine, I know... It's impossible, it's impossible.. (All looking at the side door that has a bench lent up against it)**

"They do realise there's a curtain, right?" Tom asked and everyone gave him looks that clearly said, 'shush'.

**(Voldy moves the curtain aside and looks at the door while everyone freaks out a little)**

"Knew it." Tom smirked and was then pelted with several pillows and shoes. He then turned to glare at the entire group.

**VOLDEMORT: Avada Kedavra!**

"You can't kill a bench, you idiot… It's already dead!" Draco said, to the screen, awkward…

**(Kicks the bench over and turns to see Harry) Whaaaat?! POTTER?! How many times do I have to kill you boy?!**

"More than once, 'cause I am just that awesome!" Harry said grinning. The guys rolled their eyes, while the girls locked eyes with Ginny who nodded before slapping Harry upside the head. He feigned pain and pouted, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow.

**HARRY: Clearly more than once! **

"That's what I said!" Harry shouted grinning… even Ginny shied away from him this time.

**(Grins and holds wand up while Voldy groans) But it's all over Voldemort because you can't kill me this time. Nobody help me! I gotta do this by myself.**

"Harry, you can't do everything by yourself." Hermione sighed.

**VOLDEMORT: He doesn't mean that! It's not how he operates, is it boy? Who will you use as a human shield this time Potter? (Ron steps forward)**

"Oh Ron…" Everyone was heard mumbling while Ron turned rosy.

**HERMIONE: Ron! (Pulls him back) **

**HARRY: Nobody because this time its just you and me. Because all the horcruxes are gone, I destroyed them all.**

"Oh yeah, beat that!" Ron said.

**VOLDEMROT: What?! Even my, ZEFRON poster?! **

"ESPECIALLY the Zefron poster!" harry screamed making the group giggle.

**HARRY: (Finds it difficult to say) Especially the Zefron poster! **

**VOLDEMORT: Arghhhhhhh! Curse you Potter, you'll die for that! **

**HARRY: No I won't! I won't. 'Cause you can't kill me, and you can't kill any of these people. **

**VOLDEMORT: What the fuck are you on about?!**

"Oooooo, he swore!" Ron and Snape said together, like children.

"No shit Sherlock." Hermione muttered, making Draco smirk down at her, only for Hermione to give him the 'I am innocent' look that always seems to melt him.

**HARRY: You don't learn from your mistakes do you Voldemort? I was prepared to die to save these people.**

**VOLDEMORT: But you didn't.**

**HARRY: Yes, but I meant to. **

"NO! Harry I forbid you to die for me!" This, amazingly enough, came from Ron. "You are my best friend, and even though I have Cho and the rest of my family, _and _Hermione, I couldn't live without you. You are my best friend, and brother." Ron said, patting Harry on the shoulder. Everyone was smiling and it was getting very sickly very quickly. So, to break up the sickly sweet bromance going on, Lucius decided to pretend to be sick, causing everyone to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but that was too sappy for my taste. If you wanted to declare your love for him, you could've at least waited until you were alone!" Lucius said briskly.

"Leave them alone Lucius?! Who knows what they'd end up doing!" Snape smirked making everyone except Ron and Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh buggar off." Ron muttered.

**And that's what did it. I've done what my mother did for me, for these people. I've given them magical sanctuary, so you can't hurt me or these people ever again.**

**VOLDEMORT: So what?! Who cares about these children? **

"Umm, I do! Everyone does!" Tom shouted at the screen making Dumbledore grin.

**It's you I want dead Potter. **

"Not true, shut it Potter." Tom said without looking at his soon to be brother.

**What's to stop you from dying when I strike?**

**HARRY: Just one thing. Think about all the people you've hurt Voldemort, all the lives you've destroyed. All the people you - you killed, okay, try a little piece of remorse pie.**

"I did and to be honest, it tasted pretty good." Tom said making everyone smile and the girls give him hugs.

**VOLDEMORT: What? **

**HARRY: There's gotta be one person, one thing in your life that you miss, (music starts and voldy start thinking) that you regret. **

"THE SQUIRREL!" Snape, Lucius and Dumbledore shouted together.

"And they are supposed to be the responsible ones?" Darren asked, who just walked into the room. Everyone turned towards the little boy dressed in his spiderman pj's.

"Darren, first what are you doing in your jammies? And second why are you down here?" Hermione asked looking confused at her little brother.

"Well, I'm in my jammies because it's nearly 7:30 and mummy and daddy are taking me out shopping tomorrow, so they said to have an early night. And I'm down here because I wanted to say goodnight to everyone." He said sitting down on Draco's – now free – lap. Everyone looked towards the clock and were shocked to see that it was in fact 7:25pm, wow, time flies when you're having fun.

"Alright then, Nighty night squirt." Hermione said hugging her brother, who kissed her cheek. He then turned towards Draco and squeezed him with all his might, saying goodnight before continuing with this all around the room. Even Lucius got a hug from him.

"Night everybody! Oh and Mia, mummy said that she heard you mention Luna, and she said that you could invite her over tomorrow if you want. G'night." Darren said as he sleepily walked up the stairs. Everyone smiling after him. They all soon turned back to the screen.

**VOLDEMORT: Well, maybe there's one, I- NO! (Yells at piano man) There isn't! The jokes on you Potter! I don't care about anybody!**

**HARRY: I know! That's what makes you such a piece of shit.**

"Haha, yeah." Dumbledore mumbled.

**Because here at Hogwarts, see we all stick together. We love one another, we're friends. My love is to protect these guys, and their love is all I need to protect me from you. **

"Aww, that was deep Harry, really deep." Snape said, wiping his eyes of non-existent tears making everyone chuckle.

**VOLDEMORT: Hahahaha. Lets put that theory to the test, Potter... Avada Kedavra! **

**HARRY: Expeliarmus!**

"Woo, I got my spell back!" Harry said and did a little rave dance with his hands.

**(Lights go dark and voldy is moaning and twisting around and has now fallen to the ground. Lights come back on. Voldy is dead.) **

**CHO: Well, chuck some flies, Harry Potter did it ya'll!**

"Woooooooo!" Everyone cheered.

**(Everyone cheers. Ron runs over to voldy's dead body and picks up his stcik/wand and starts waving it around like a sword. **

"Oh god, Ron you need to stop playing with other wizard's swords… people may begin to suspect something…" Tom said with a true slytherin smirk. This made everyone burst out laughing and Ron to hide his face in Cho's neck.

**Harry and Ginny begin to make-out like crazy and end up on the floor)**

"Wehey! Look at you two! Getting down and dirty!" Snape said rolling his hips… A sight I wish upon nobody… as it will stay there, lodged away in the very back of your mind until something brings it to the forefront and you are reminded once again of why it was supposed to stay locked away in the back of your mind.

**RON: WOAH WOAH WOAH! WOAH WOAH WOAH. (They both get off of the floor) Woah. Easy hey, just wanted to let you guys know, uh, that I'm totally cool with it.**

"Awesome!" Harry and Ginny say before locking lips. However a throat clear from Dumbledore made them stop and blush.

**HARRY: Ahhhh.**

**RON: (To Hermione) Make out with me, make out with me, (pulls her to him and licks her forehead before pushing her away) **

Draco growled once again, while mentally picturing several different ways in which he could kill Ronald Billius Weasley.

**(Gin, Ron, Harry and Hermione all get in a line with arms around each other)**

**HERMIONE: Guys, I guess that ties up all the loose ends.**

**HARRY+RON: Yeah!**

**HARRY: Everythings cool!**

**HERMIONE: Oh! Except for the House Cup Tournament. **

**(Enter Neville)**

"Yey! Shlongbottoms back!" Dumbledore said, making everyone turn to him in shock. "What?" He asked.

**NEVILLE: Guys! Guys! Look at this! It's Dumbledore's will! **

**(Eeryone gathers)**

**HARRY: Dumbledore's Will?!**

**NEVILLE: It says, 'In the event of my death, Gryffindor wins the house cup!' (Gryffindors cheer) It also says that, 'Hogwarts goes to Harry Potter, my Chocolate Factory goes to Charlie and Toon Town goes to the toons!'**

The last two make Harry and Hermione laugh.

"I don't get it." Tom said looking confused.

"Well, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is a film about a poor boy with no chance in life, miraculously winning a competition after receiving a golden ticket for a tour in a chocolate factory. His prize was the factory. I think that the Toons reference is for Space Jam, but I'm not too sure on that… It makes sense though… And then the whole, Harry had a miserable upbringing and so Dumbledore gives him Hogwarts… But I think they just did that to make a giggle." Hermione explained. Everyone was still as dumbstruck as before, except Harry of course.

**(Everyone cheers) **

**HARRY: Hey guys, well I guess all the professors are dead, so, butterbeers on me! (Everyone cheers and exits the stage, Ron still waving voldy's stick).**

"Harry, there will be no butterbeer!" Dumbledore said in a stern but joking manner.

**(On stage, Quirrel in Azkaban uniform and a Dementor)**

**DEMENTOR: Your free to go. (hands Quirrel some clothes, but he looks sad)**

"Ummm, I don't think Dementors can talk…" Cho said quietly.

**QUIRREL: Thank you. **

**DEMNETOR: You know, while I was devouring every single one of your happy thoughts, they all seemed to be about a certain friend of yours. Care to talk?**

"VOLDY!" Ron shouted, making Hermione shush him because of Darren.

**QUIRREL: No, no that's behind me now. **

**DEMENTOR: Sorry. Well did you hear the news? Voldemort is dead! Yeah, good luck getting off this impenetrable island. (Exit dementor)**

This made everyone chuckle.

**QUIRREL: (Very sad, throws clothes on the floor and makes a big fuss about falling to the floor) Dead?! (Fakes skipping a stone and bounces his head) **

**(Enter Voldemort in a white cloak)**

**VOLDEMORT: (Slowly walks over to Quirrel who hasn't noticed him with a sorry smile on his face) Hey you. **

**QUIRREL: (Sits up and looks at Voldy) Voldemort, is it - is it really you?**

"No, its a dancing turkey." Lucius said sarcastically.

**VOLDEMORT: What's left of me. **

**QUIRREL: B-but I just heard that you were - **

**VOLDEMORT: Destroyed? ... Yeah. But Quirrel, there's this part of me thats still here. And I can't go on to the next plane, without it. Its a part of me that can't be destroyed. Because its right (starts waving his finger around) in (runs over to Quirrel and points to his heart) here. (Walks away)**

"And you call me sappy?" Ron asked.

**QUIRREL: In my heart? (Voldy smiles and nods) So you came back?! **

**VOLDEMORT: (Looking pitiful) I came home! (Quirrel bites hand) **

"For once I agree with Ron, You call him sappy?!" Draco asked, surprising everyone.

**QUIRREL: And you don't want to kill Harry Potter anymore?**

**VOLDEMORT: Ehhh, no. No. Because I learned something when I had my body back, Quirrel. I learned that life is pretty messy, complicated, and it doesn't turn out the way you think it will. And that you think killing people might make them like you but it doesn't It just makes people dead. I got ki- I got killed by a two-year-old! (Falls to knees) And its really embarrassing when everybody says 'when are you gonna come back Voldemort?' 'When are you gonna take over the world?' Its on me! It's all on me! And I'm sat there, all by myself, 'cause no-one wants to help. And I say to myself, maybe with Quirrel, things would be okay. **

"Awwwww." Came from the girls, and a teary eyed Dumbledore. The guys looked on as if to say, 'are you kidding me?'.

**QUIRREL: Is okay good?**

**VOLDEMORT: (Looks shocked) Quirrel. Okay is wonderful! (Music starts and they both start slow-mo running towards each other before settling back to back) **

"Hahahaha!" was heard around the group.

**(Enter the whole cast who begin to sing)**

**EVERYONE: 'Cause baby your not alone! 'Cause your here with me! And nothings ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you. And you know its true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need, to make it through. (All of cast take a bow and end of the play)**

By the end, all the girls – and Dumbledore – had a tear or two in their eyes.

"I love that song!" Harry and Hermione say, grinning at each other.

"Right, that's it then. Miss Granger, are we staying here tonight or are we going away and reconvening here tomorrow?" Albus asked, looking towards Hermione.

"Umm, I don't mind you staying here. I mean we have enough room down here, and if you three adults don't want to sleep in the same room as us then, the spare bedroom is free." She said looking towards the two professors and possible future father-in-law. The three nodded and made for the stairs while Hermione got up and went into the kitchen where there was a cupboard full of duvets for some reason that nobody knows.

She handed them all out and so Tom curled up on the chair that Dumbledore had just vacated, Ron and Cho took the floor, Harry and Ginny took the love seat and Draco and Hermione took the sofa. Once they were all settled, they called lights out and soon everyone was asleep, curled up and off in dreamland, wondering of what the sequel will bring…

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Heeey, soooooo what did you all think?! This is the end of this story! I shall post again when I have the first chapter of the sequel ready! You read correctly! I am doing a SEQUEL! Anyways, let me know what you all think and also if you have any ideas you want to incorporate into the sequel, let me know by either reviewing or PM me! Love you all and thank you for your continued support! **


	28. NOTE

**Heeey everyone! This isn't an update in so many words buuuuuut it IS A NOTICE!**

**Okay, so I have had a lot, and I mean A LOT, of people asking me if I plan on writing a story for AVPS and AVPSY and the answer to those question is…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...**

**HELL YEAH I AM!**

**Anyways, just so you are all aware, I have the script of the first part of AVPS as I did it before writing this sooooo expect an author alert from me or just go onto my profile and find the sequel, it will be started by Monday :)**

**Okay, sooooo I just wanted to say thank you to EVERYONE who has read Watching AVPM and kept with it 'till the end, you are what drove me to keep writing, even if some chapters aren't my best which I am very sorry about. I'm going to name everyone who has me on either story alert or favourite story as I know that they have been loyal :P**

**7-Ghost09**

**8 Navy Roses**

**a-groovy-fleet**

**acrogirl5**

**AlexaSummer**

**AlexBelieve**

**AlexBSChris**

**AlexLovesDanHowell**

**AllieMalfoy143**

**Amariexav **

**AmberMalfoy3**

**Amy-Toad**

**ana27734**

**AndiePotter-Snape**

**AngelikDevil**

**angellahan**

**Annika Sparks**

**Aueraelia**

**AuraPrince**

**AwesomeAnime5632**

**aWeSoMeLuNaTiC**

**ayako**

**Bale Chire**

**becky belle 16-02-96**

**blue-eyed-witches**

**Brambleshadow of WindClan**

**Breezers2000**

**Bumblekat**

**c7a7t7**

**CappuccinoLover001**

**CharmSpirit**

**cherrys-on-top**

**chetos**

**Cii-Chan**

**codla **

**crazygirl913**

**Dances With Poodles**

**dancestellaHP**

**Dapplefire**

**darkbeyonddeath666 **

**darkeningwolf**

**Daughter Of Sun and Moon**

**dawnlilypotter**

**DeathbladeMeister**

**demonlordnaruto**

**Diffindo**

**disney-hp-freak**

**Dobby13**

**DobbyHedwig1250**

**DramaQueen92**

**Dreamer Lune**

**Dreamer-.-LYNX **

**Dumbledore'sWisdom**

**Element-0**

**Emily Ebriection **

**EmoWithASpork**

**evilqueen06**

**Fallenhope19**

**FeatherCat206**

**FlyWithMe2Neverland**

**Freedom its2l8**

**futuremrsricher**

**gayhogwartsandnudeerections**

**girlwithface123**

**Gomeriah**

**GothicGhostQueen**

**GottaGetBackUp**

**gryffindorprincess186**

**GuardianAngel-Raven**

**Hades'-Kid**

**Harry'sGirl**

**harryjamesfreakinpotter**

**Harrypotterandgleefan**

**helen grace**

**hogwartsmockingjaysilvertounge**

** . .Skulls**

**HPCKeyboard**

**Hpgirl814**

**hplover1999**

**iantoharkness4ever**

**ImaGleekBaby**

**IndecisiveHannahk**

**Inle-hain**

**Jareth'sQueenBitch**

**jax2464**

**JKIsMyName**

**kage kitsune**

**Kai'ika95**

**kindofafangirl**

**Klainer215 **

**Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi**

**Lady Fleur Riddle**

**Lady Luna Riddle**

**Leesie Loo**

**leobutler**

**Littleakmonster**

**littlepinkrose**

**Loopy Looney Charny**

**lostmonster**

** .Awkward**

**Macann123**

**madders10**

**MaraudersFredandGeorge4life**

**Maxi Fallon**

**meganimefreak**

**MegsayLupin**

**MlleNinja**

**MonkeyMoMo**

**Mrs-Molly-Stark**

**Nadzy**

**narcissa97**

**Nate the Werehog**

**NevillesFlower202**

**Nillus**

**Number1Stefanfan**

**Otterpotter68**

**Page Nube Warrior**

**PeaceLoveHogwarts**

**Percabeth Jackson**

**Polyjuice Princess**

**popgirl802 **

**poppopcooll**

**PotterheadStormHawk**

**puffygrl**

**PyroXNamedXHaze**

**Quackyz**

**RaeNSesshy4Life**

**RavenclawPrincess1224**

**RonohBloodyhell**

**Rowi Potter**

**Roxy Knight 13 **

**RudeandNotGinger10**

**ruler of the ice dragons**

**SammiexKnightxMagic**

**sasunaru03x04**

**ScarletteSorceress**

**sharkdragon13**

**ShinobiShinigami58**

**ShootingStar02**

**Skylar of Gryffindor**

**Sleeplessdream50**

**Slushies And Red Vines**

**SmallvilleAU52**

**Smiling Loki**

**Soldout112**

**SparkleNicole**

**sreyestena**

**StarGazingAtMidnight**

**StarLover'sLife **

**Stella Sebarron**

**StillInLoveWithSirius **

**Strong. Smart or Dead**

**StuntedDarkness**

**Sugar7Sweet**

**sunshiniite**

**Tearful Shadows**

**the blibbering humdinger **

**The Original Horcrux **

**The-Cute-and-Kind-K.P**

**theblonde2243 **

**TheDominatrixIrene **

**themewmewichigo **

**ThePuppetWithWings **

**TheVictoryAngelofStrife **

**TitansRule **

**TLM9312 **

**Tobi's Only Girl **

**trachie17 **

**Trapped Inside The Box **

**True-Oblivion **

**twilighttaylor27 **

**vampire luverxoxo **

**Vuraangreg **

**Wands and Waves **

**WhatHappensWhenWeSleep **

**WildImaginationGirl21 **

**yami-of-the-darkness **

**Zaconator and Zackis **

**Znex**

**There are waaaaay too many on alerts lol but all 212 of you I LOVE YOU!**

**Also anybody who has liked this story and WILL DEFINITELY BE READING AVPS, I ALSO LOVE YOU!**

**Okay, I'm going to leave it there so that I can get cracking on the first chapter of the new story! Woooooo sooo exciting **


	29. NOTE 2

**Hey soo i felt bad about not mentioningeveryone on my alerts list, soooooo here you go! I love each and every one of you! thank you for your continuous support! please be as supportive with the sequel! **

**7-Ghost09 **

**8 Navy Roses**

**ABCaseasyas123 **

**A Smile Can Change The World **

**Aeronwen **

**Aether's Slayer**

**AlexBSChris **

**AlexLovesDanHowell**

**Alice712**

**AllieMalfoy143**

**Amehhh**

**Amy-Toad **

**AndiePotter-Snape**

**Anime Hottie Lovah**

**Annabeth124 **

**Aphrodite01**

**ArtistAdapting**

**Aueraelia**

**Bale Chire**

**Blossoming-Flower26**

**Breezers2000**

**Bwilla**

**CallistoRedbird **

**CappuccinoLover001**

**CaveNymph**

**ClaudeLiliaMoon**

**Cordelia Storyspinner**

**Criss-Colfer-And-Me**

**CurledRibbons**

**Dances With Poodles **

**Dead 2 Da Unknown**

**Deleted Acount 1298**

**DirtySecret89**

**DracoHermioneForever**

**Dragonclaw11**

**DramaQueen92**

**Dreamer-.-LYNX **

**Dumbledore'sWisdom**

**Emberdance**

**Emily Belikov**

**EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2**

**EmzJane**

**Evil-Muffin-ator**

**FANFIC123 **

**FairytaleBeliever123**

**Fallenhope19**

**Fez8745**

**FlyWithMe2Neverland**

**Future Writer Girl **

**Gentiana**

**GothicGhostQueen **

**GottaGetBackUp**

**HANNAHheartsDC**

**Hades'-Kid**

**Harrypotterandgleefan**

**HellsAngelHeavensDeamon **

**HermioneRavenclawMalfoy **

**HockeyGal09**

**HogwartsJaguar91**

**Hope You Will Always Stay**

** . .Skulls **

**Hpgirl814**

**ImaGleekBaby**

**Inle-hain **

**Inspriation Lives On **

**Isabelnecessaryonabicycle**

**J.A. Hastings**

**Jareth'sQueenBitch**

**JenniAnimeHotStuff**

**Jennifire101**

**JessyPotter**

**Keyxi **

**Kirsten Winchester DiNozzo**

**Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi**

**LSFRevanfan29**

**Lady Luna Riddle**

**Lily Ginerva Hermione Potter**

**LittleMoonlightLover**

**Littleakmonster **

**Loopy Looney Charny**

** .Awkward**

**Luck O' The Irish Seamione**

**Mad Bobert**

**Magik Dreamer**

**Maxi Fallon**

**Meals10**

**MegsayLupin**

**Mickey-The-Amazing**

**MissScarlet202**

**Miss ShadowScar**

**MlleNinja**

**MonkeyMoMo**

**Mordanyes**

**Mrs-Molly-Stark**

**Mrsjhutch1996**

**Nadzy**

**Number1Stefanfan**

**Obsessedwithcookies**

**Ogden Reader**

**Page Nube Warrior**

**Paramoreisaband**

**PeaceLoveHogwarts**

**Percabeth Jackson**

**PhilosopherStone909**

**Polyjuice Princess**

**Purina10**

**PyroXNamedXHaze**

**QueenGuin**

**Rainshina**

**RavenclawEncyclopediaOfPotter**

**RavenclawPrincess1224**

**RecklessGirl21**

**RedHal**

**Ren Inuzuka**

**Rey Abernathy-Rafkin-House**

**River Patronus**

**Rocket Kid**

**RurouniSakura**

**SailorShadow101**

**SammiexKnightxMagic**

**SaySomethingNiceOrIWillKillYou**

**ScarletteSorceress**

**Sellesia-Smile**

**SerpentWinged**

**Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd**

**Shiridan**

**ShoefoneWeasley**

**Slushies And Red Vines**

**Slytherclaw5298**

**Soldout112**

**Spazzy13**

**StarGazingAtMidnight **

**StarLover'sLife**

**StuntedDarkness**

**SuperheroSIB**

**Szayel's Angel**

**TLM9312**

**Tearful Shadows **

**ThatBookwormOddity **

**The-Cute-and-Kind-K.P**

**The 5 Ls**

**TheCupTheSnakeTheSword**

**TheDominatrixIrene**

**TheJazzyDolphin **

**The Original Horcrux**

**Tobi's Only Girl**

**Trapped Inside The Box**

**TrubieGleek**

**True-Oblivion**

**TulipNixphe**

**Wands and Waves**

**Wrackspurts**

**XXForrestStarXX **

**YeMerryHippogriffs**

**Yukiko Uchiha**

**aWeSoMeLuNaTiC**

**acornawolfmoon**

**acrogirl5**

**a half finished love affair**

**angellahan **

**april-babe16**

**ballet022**

**becky belle 16-02-96**

**brownie13**

**chetos**

**cjhtorchwood**

**clockwork-duck**

**codla**

**crazygirl913**

**dawnlilypotter**

**disney-hp-freak**

**evilqueen06**

**gayhogwartsandnudeerections**

**gottabekiddinme**

**gryffindorprincess186 **

**harpeness98**

**harryjamesfreakinpotter**

**helen grace**

**hplover1999**

**hufflepuffproud62442**

**iantoharkness4ever**

**jamessiriuspotter-forever**

**jax2468**

**kiri-bliss-wings**

**kitkat9792 **

**kpotter1993**

**ksmith092**

**leobutler**

**littlepinkrose**

**madamekittyca**

**meganimefreak**

**mew luchia**

**michelle. **

**narcissa97 **

**oh-the-irony-13 **

**popgirl802**

**prongs and lily flower**

**psychocat5106**

**queen-of-the-libary-and-light**

**radiateserendipity**

**ripplesinthewaterDMLOZLOTR**

**rosemarie101**

**ruler of the ice dragons**

**scrambledark**

**sharkdragon13**

**singer321**

**sortedSlytherin**

**sras**

**sreyestena **

** .and. .GOODBYE**

**trachie17**

**trisandtobias7**

**vampire luverxoxo**

**volleyballbabe51**

**wiiwi **

**wokanshutaiduo**

**writergirl123456789**

** . **

**yami-of-the-darkness**

**thanks everyone! your totally awesome!**


	30. AHHHHH

THE SEQUEL IS UP AND HAS BEGUN!


	31. IMPORTANT

**If you care please copy, sign and post this.**

**Petition:**

**I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)**

**forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**tstoldt**

**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**

**ElementalMaster16**

**Dark Vizard447**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force**

**Shiso no Kitsune**

**The Sinful**

**Kage640**

**Ihateheroes**

**swords of twilight**

**Kyuubi16**

**darthkamon**

**narutodragon**

**bunji the wolf**

**Cjonwalrus**

**Killjoy3000**

**blueexorist**

**White Whiskey**

**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**

**Gin of the wicked smile**

**tstoldt**

**The wolf god Fenri**

**JazzyJ09**

**sleepers4u**

**The Unknown 007**

**Gallantmon228**

**MKTerra**

**Gunbladez19**

**Forgottenkami**

**RHatch89**

**SoulKingonCrack**

**Dreadman75**

**Knives91**

**The Lemon Sage**

**Dark Spidey**

**VioletTragedies**

**Eon The Cat of Shadows**

**kazikamikaze24**

**animegamemaster6**

**LLOYDROCKS**

**demented-squirrel**

**swords of dawn**

**The Immoral Flame**

**blueexorist**

**Challenger**

**Shywhitefox**

**drp83**

**Bethrezen**

**Dragon6**

**bellxross**

**unweymexicano**

**The First Kitsukage**

**kingdom219**

**brown phantom**

**littleking9512**

**kurokamiDG**

**Auumaan**

**FrancineBlossom**

**BDG420**

**Her Dark Poet**

**bloodrosepsycho**

**Shen an Calhar**

**NarutoMasterSage4040**

**Masamune X23**

**Kuromoki**

**Sliver Lynx**

**devilzxknight86**

**Unis Crimson**

**Zero X Limit**

**SinX. Retribution**

**reven228**

**JAKdaRIPPER**

**Third Fang**

**IRAssault**

**Grumpywinter**

**absolutezero001**

**Single Silver Eye**

**animekingmike**

**Daniel Lynx**

**zerohour20xx**

**arturus**

**Silvdra-Zero**

**YoukoTaichou**

**Leonineus**

**Aragon Potter**

**Kur0Kishi**

**Aznpuffyhair**

**IsealShisarakage**

**Uzunaru999**

**Dark-Knight**

**fearme80**

**Devilsummoner666**

**slicerness**

**Toa Naruto**

**Soleneus**

**kagedoragon**

**dansama92**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**Captive Crimson**

**KyuubiiLover27**

**MozillaEverer**

**4rm36uy**

**ebm6969**

**Repiece**

**phantomshadowdragon**

**Colonel Eagle**

**Timothy1988**

**ShadowZenith**

**awsm125**

**The Purple Critic**

**Darkepyon**

**Zombyra**

**brickster409**

**ChaosSonic1**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**Oni Shin**

**Silverknight17**

**Specter637**

**HunterBerserkerWolf**

**shadow-red0**

**The Roaming Shadow**

**bucketbot**

**AvalonNakamura**

**Avacii**

**Maxwell Gray**

**Silvdra-zero**

**Arashi walker**

**Lord of Daemons**

**Lord Anime**

**CloudRed1988**

**forestscout**

**The Lost Mana**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**

**Mr. Alaska**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**MugetsuIchigo**

**bloodlust002**

**Nerverean**

**Kage Biju**

**JK10**

**OBSERVER01**

**MistressWinowyll**

**Count Kulalu**

**ronin504**

**ted009**

**Ralmidaz**

**lederra**

**Lost my shoe in Sheol**

**ToyHaunter**

**Hiyami**

**PuckReathof**

**demonsinger**

**konomu-Imout**

**LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY**

**yuseiko-chan**

**Elvira-baba**

**Icecce**

**iampieman**

**Ultimabloodblade**

**Gintoki**

**kumar9900**

**DemonAngel of Ice**

**dragon-cloud16**

**Harute Haptism**

**the green ace of clubs**

**Assassin King of Masyaf**

**Flame-Fist-Ace**

**Lucifer's Remnants**

**Story Reader 97**

**kniznik**

**NARUHAREM FOREVA**

**NHunter**

**Angry Hamster**

**Kouken Tenshi**

**Yume Saint-Clair**

**Oo-chan**

**jojo(non inscrit)**

**gaia (pas inscrit)**

**Estelle Uzumaki**

**Melana76**

**onarluca**

**Xanara**

**odvie**

**archiemouse**

**Fenrir the vicious**

**taj14**

**c i am a dragon**

**God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

**Warrior of Olympus**

**Xxfreefallangelxx**

**BituMAN**

**shadowcub**

**acepro Evolution**

**ScorpinokXV**

**Hunter200007**

**kyo anime**

**Nysk**

**Killeraction49**

**Storylover213**

**arya19**

**irvanthedamned**

**Kiranos**

**KingKidBadAss**

**nimb09**

**Paladeus**

**Orange-Fuzz-Ball**

**Kakkyou no Yami**

**Burning Truth**

**DrunkManSquakin**

**cabel1972**

**dynomike88**

**Tolotos**

**Hansi Rahl**

**Rekmond**

**Farmer Kyle**

**You-Lack-BadAssery**

**Silverscale**

**Cloud75JC**

**GunnerRyuu**

**Kurogane7**

**Raja-Ulat**

**DragonMasterFlex**

**Saphire Quill**

**shadowzefover5**

**Highvalour**

**Rinoti**

**2ndsly**

**guardianmaster4**

**Godlykiller2**

**munesanzune**

**DarkghostX**

**w1p**

**Lord Arkan**

**Xahn777**

**T3Ko**

**Dragon Man 180**

**Alia-Jevs**

**Fayneir**

**Ookami Ousama**

**Asdfth12**

**Burning Lights**

**EternalBlizzardOfSwords66**

**eltigre221**

**Jarjaxle**

**HinaGuy749**

**Great Vampire-Shinso**

**Harute Haptism**

**Oxyxoon**

**high lord mage**

**FatalCrimsonScion**

**Starfire99**

**Doombreed**

**AdamantiumTP**

**NightInk**

**Wrathkal**

**Firedamaged**

**God Emperor of GAR-halla**

**xArtehx**

**Kapola Nuva**

**HunterAzrael**

**anime-death-angel**

**sabery**

**Bahamutzero94**

**Soul Painted Black**

**Infinite Freedome**

**Rodneysao**

**Shatsuka**

**jm1681**

**Ookami88**

**Akira Strider**

**empresskitsune**

**KitsuneGirl021**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Joey Blaq**

**Nex Caedes**

**Billy Buyo**

**lite spirit**

**CelticReaper**

**fullhouses**

**Felur**

**TitaniumWyvern**

**NeonZangetsu**

**LargerSnowdevil**

**I'm Yu**

**Define Incompetent**

**Caw-Raven**

**BackwardsHazard**

**lord Martiya**

**Umashido**

**pokemoncosmoking**

**sjghostwriter18**

**scout360pyro**

**taintedloki**

**MtSarx**

**kumar9900**

**TehIrishBrony**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Etsukazu no Kitsune**

**Ranger-kit**

**rts515**

**Soulblazer87**

**Kamigawa Nagamaki**

**F Archer**

**us4gi-ch4n**

**Shirabaka Tenji**

**Spear-of-the-doomed**

**Painsake**

**Ben1987**

**Spartan Ninja**

**dante5986**

**Victoriousvillian**

**Sage of Eyes**

**Boomerbambam**

**YosoNoAkuma**

**Megaman88**

**Angry Hamster**

**Warden of the Runes**

**Kiyoi**

**Silverstonedragon**

**Akane Mosoa**

**Cryofthewolf**

**Culebra del Sol**

**HouseMD93**

**Doc. K-9**

**dracon867**

**Moka Mcdowell**

**VGZ**

**Oirarana**

**Nightmares Around Winter**

**chuck17**

**Son Of A Wolf**

**Daniel Lynx**

**Sibjisibdi**

**sleepwhenyourdead1989**

**BackwardsHazard**

**Hunter200007**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**Zen Rinnegan**

**Duochanfan**

**alice the noble**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**BRD man**

**nano101**

**ShotgunWilly**

**EternalKnight219**

**deadak**

**Idiote**

**AkumaKami64**

**loki0191**

**konoha's Nightmare**

**zrodethwing**

**ursineus**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**neko-hikage-chan**

**Project Slepnir**

**Narora Senoku**

**spider79**

**ZloGlaZ**

**Erebus of the Banat**

**belnonm**

**Tristan Blackheart**

**Xefix**

**dbzsotrum9**

**Nanna00**

**kired-reader**

**Kingswriter**

**hollyshortfowl**

**ChaosRaptorEye**

**The Infamous Man**

**Vampchick2010**

**THE Dark Dragen**

**26-Lord-Pain**

**Vail Ryuketsu**

**darkmatter13**

**forbiddenfruitunloved**

**lostandthedamned**

**EmperialGem21**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**SnakeHead85**

**Zediir**

**OccultAura**

**ZeroZangetsu**

**will1by2**

**Taullinis**

**dregus**

**rst64lc**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SaiyanShinobi**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Ressie-cup4545**

**Kumori Shadow Kage**

**Chrystal-Hearts**

**Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever**

**Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**Reverence of the Night Rain**

**Katie E. Black**

**carmeleissle5cullen**

**Jessie Cullen-Potter 101x**


	32. Chapter 32

Okay, so I've been still getting reviews for this which I am sooooooo happy about because it means that people still love AVPM but I have been getting a few complaints about the pairings and here is just the latest example.

_Guest chapter 15 . Jan 6_

_Great effort in this! You wrote a lot more than many others, but Draco and Hermione could never end up together, because_

_1. He hates and taunts her best friend_

_2. He is racist and makes fun of her all the time ( Ron defends her a lot )_

_3. He has never shown anything but hate and contempt when she is involved_

_4. He was a death eater_

_If i continued i would be here all day, and Ron would never go for Cho because she is very serious and needs a lot of attention, and he could never deal with that, sorry but i really don't think you got the characters right. especially Tom, Snape, and Dumbledore. Great effort though!_

While its an ok review, the comments about the pairings annoyed me because it clearly states in the summary that you see before even CLICKING into the story that it is OOC which means OUT OF CHARACTER… I don't know how many people have written in their review that the characters just aren't themselves or act sooooooo strange…. It is because they are OOC! I swear in the summary it says it like 10+ times! READ THE SUMMARY! Please. Im begging all of you….. READ THE SUMMARY!

Soooo, hopefully this will be the last comment I have to make on the fact that 1) ALL CHARACTERS WILL NOT BE CANON! 2) I pair up who the hell I WANT TO PAIR UP! 3) ITS MY STORY! If ya'll don't like my pairings or my story, then stop reading!

Oh and to all of those delightful people who have given their time to tell me about the whole Sally Hemming thing etc, several people have now soooo yeah you can stop posting that now haha thanks to everyone who has though! Alryt this is Jess signing off of AVPM for hopefully the LAST TIME!

And remember…. OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC!


End file.
